I'm With You
by LadyMayqui-3
Summary: Raven porta dentro de sí, un Ángel protector. Hikari, intenta cuidar a su protegida de todos los peligros que la acechan en todo momento. Lo que Raven ahora empieza a experimentar sin siquiera querer proponérselo, es el Amor; y por culpa de éste, de Robin y de Hikari, no tendrá más opción que aceptarlo todo; con el riesgo de morir a su lado.
1. Frágil

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**¡Hola! Me presento, soy Mayqui. Bueno, amo la pareja de Raven y Robin. No he escrito nada sobre ellos antes porque no se me dio la idea de escribir, pero ahora ya se me ocurrió la idea... ¡ñiejuejue!.**

**La historia se llama así porque así se llama una de mis canciones favoritas de Avril Lavigne.**

**Bueno, ¡les dejo saludos y espero que les guste!**

**¡Comenten para saber su opinión!.**

**Capítulo 1: Frágil.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, recostada en mi cama. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo hace menos de un par de minutos, era un sueño; uno engañoso, al cual no le encontraba sentido por más que lo soñara y soñara cientos de veces. Lo venía soñando hace más de dos meses aproximadamente; y desde que empecé a soñarlo estaba muy cambiada. Tanta obscuridad, tanta confusión, tanta soledad... eso era lo que sentía cuando lo soñaba.

Dejé de pensar en ello y me senté de golpe en la cama. De pronto lancé un grito agudo al sentir un dolor tan fuerte en mi cabeza que podría llegar a jurar que era como si me estuvieran atravesando con una espada el cerebro.

-¡Demonios!- exclamé volviéndome a acostar. No pasó mucho cuando escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta las voces de mis amigos preocupados.

-_¡Raven! ¿Qué sucede?_- preguntaba constantemente Starfire.

-¡No grites!- pedí.

-_¿De qué habla?_- se escucha que habló Cyborg.

-¡Ya basta!- hasta me estaba comenzando a costar gritar que se callaran.

-_Cuál es el alboroto...-_ esa era la voz de Robin.

-_Raven está rayada hoy-_ respondió Chico Bestia; me dieron ganas de volarlo de la torre, no estaba de humor para sus estúpidas hipótesis. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar toda la luz de afuera. Esa brillante luz me molestó mucho ya que me encandiló y proporcionó un dolor más agudo.

-¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Ahora!- exclamé de repente. Los otros tres Titanes se miraron entre sí y entraron al cuarto.

-¿Que pasa Raven?- me interroga Chico Bestia.

-Que no griten... ¿qué parte no comprenden?-.

-No estamos gritando- sugiere corregirme Cyborg.

-Tal vez tiene dolor de cabeza- concluye Starfire acercándose a mi. Se atrevió a tocarme la frente con una mano.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre- relató la chica.

-No... ¡Griten!- volví a reclamar.

-Estarás bien-.

-¿No puede curarse sola con sus poderes?- pregunta de pronto el Chico Bestia.

-Buena idea, Raven...-.

-Ya lo oí, es un martirio tener dolor de cabeza-. Traté de concentrarme y lograr mi propósito, queriendo curarme a mi misma. Imposible, había algo que no me lo permitía.

-¿Y?- preguntó Cyborg.

-No puedo... no me puedo curar, no sé que me sucede-. Todos se miran entre sí.

-¿Que comiste ayer de noche?- comienza a cuestionar Robin.

-Lo mismo-.

-¿Té?- vuelve a preguntar él.

-Sí-.

-¿Que has hecho? ¿Has tratado de controlar algún conjuro nuevo de tu libro o... algo así?- trataba de averiguar él.

-No, es sólo un simple dolor de cabeza, ¿qué es lo que tiene de malo?-. La alarma de crimen es activada de repente, alarmando a los Titanes y torturándome con el infernal ruido.

-Cyborg... ¡desactívala!- grita Robin. El robot cumple con la orden, el silencio vuelve a invadir el sitio nuevamente.

-Gracias al cielo...- susurré cerrando mis párpados. Sentía que los tres me miraban muy confusos, supongo porque siempre me vieron fuerte, siempre invencible; y ahora se estarían preguntando ¿qué era lo que me sucedía? No podía ser posible que un simple dolor de cabeza me derrotara.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con ella mientras que el resto sale a cumplir las misiones- opina Starfire.

-Sí, buena idea- admite el líder -Starfire, quédate con Raven; Cyborg, Chico Bestia y yo nos encargaremos de los crímenes hoy-.

La orden se tuvo que cumplir, porque los tres chicos de la torre me dejaron sola con Starfire en la habitación al salir a las corridas. La miré y después nuevamente cerré mis ojos, vencida por el sueño.

**P.O.V Starfire:**

Yo estaba sentada en el margen de la cama de mi amiga Raven, la observaba dormitar y de vez en cuando pronunciaba algunas cosas sin sentido. De un momento a otro, ella abrió sus párpados y me miró.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó seria.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tengo que cuidarte porque estás enferma, creo- respondí sonriente al verla bien -Ahora que despertaste te haré un té, luego te tomaré la fiebre-.

-¿Qué? No, escucha yo puedo hacerlo sola- se sentó en su cama, pero el dolor punzante aún estaba ahí porque apenas cuando terminó de hacerlo, se recostó de nuevo, al parecer obligada.

-Por Dios qué diablos me pasa- susurró. Suspiré, ya me estaba preocupando aún más, era mi amiga y no me gustaba verla así.

-Te voy a hacer algo de comer, no puedes tener el estómago vacío-.

-Pero...-.

-Sólo será un té, nada malo- terminé la discusión levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera...- respondí a su llamado volteando nuevamente hacia ella.

-Dime amiga Raven-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me dormí?-.

-Creo que tres horas-.

-¿Estuviste todo ese tiempo mirando cómo dormía pretendiendo cuidarme?- interrogó siempre con su tonalidad.

-Todo por una amiga- le dije. Era cierto, ella para mi era la mejor amiga de todas las que tuve, porque en primer lugar, era la única chica en esta torre. Y en segundo lugar, me gusta que sea así... tan cerrada, es como si me diera una especie de equilibro. Raven era mi mejor amiga terrícola (o lo que fuese). Salí de la habitación y dejé por un rato sola a Raven.

Me topé con los chicos al entrar a la sala de estar. Recién entraban al parecer porque se veían cansados.

-Hola, ¿cómo está Raven?- me preguntó mi amigo Robin.

-Ella acaba de despertar, desde que ustedes se fueron a hacer el trabajo durmió-.

-¿Sigue con dolor de cabeza?- curiosea Cyborg.

-Sí, pero igual ahora me iba a hacerle un té con galletitas, necesita tener algo en su estómago...-.

-¡No!- exclamaron de pronto Chico Bestia y Cyborg en un coro, interrumpiéndome. Robin miraba junto a mi a los chicos.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque... eh...- la cara de nuestro amigo Chico Bestia era indescriptible, y trataba de hablar pero de su boca no salín palabras entendibles.

-Porque Raven necesita uno de mis té especiales... de los mios, a ella le va a encantar, hace tiempo que no le hago uno- me contestó Cyborg.

-Oh, bueno está bien, pero yo le haré las galletitas- sonreí entendiendo las desesperaciones de los dos.

-Este, diría que yo quiero hacerlas, porque... este...-.

-Yo las hago, no se preocupen- interrumpió Robin caminando hacia la cocina. Cyborg exhaló y caminó detrás de nuestro amigo líder.

-¿Qué fueron a hacer hoy?- le pregunté a Chico Bestia. Él se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

-Bueno, resulta que habían un grupo de adolescentes locos en un banco haciendo una especie de huelga o algo así, y también se trataban de llevar el dinero, pero fue ahí la peor parte cuando...- escuchaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, poniendo total interés en ellas.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Cyborg esperaba que el agua de la caldera calentara, mientras que yo trataba de hacer una supuesta masa para las galletas.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas?- me pregunta él de repente.

-Desde que no quiero matar a Raven dándole comida de Starfire- me sonrió; no era nada contra la extraterrestre pero... ¡cocinaba realmente mal!. Cyborg negó con la cabeza acompañado de su misma sonrisa.

-Pero igual Starfire te gusta mucho, ¿no es así?- es pregunta... me sacó un suspiro desde adentro.

-Bueno, es que... es complicado... porque ahora yo, me siento diferente con ella-.

-¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?-.

-En un sentido distinto-.

-No me explicas nada con eso, Robin-.

-Es que... ya no me parece tan hermosa como me parecía antes, creo que ahora cambió un poco eso que sentía por ella-.

-Dices que ya no estás enamorado-. Las palabras resonaron con eco en mi cabeza.

-No lo sé con certeza... hace tiempo que estoy confundido, con otras cosas-.

-¿Otras cosas u otra chica?- el agua de la caldera comenzó a agitarse, dando señal de que estaba hirviendo.

-El agua se... está caliente- avisé cambiando de tema. Cyborg apagó el fuego y tomó un pedazo de masa de la que yo estaba preparando.

-Te ayudaré así las galletas salen antes-.

-Bien-. Sin dejar de amasar, pensaba en muchas cosas que rondaban en mi cabeza sin dejarme en paz ni un momento.

-_No creo seguir enamorado de Starfire, no creo que me guste como me gustaba antes... lo que sí creo es que, ese amor que sentía por ella se fue, ¿pero por qué razón?_-.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que comenten, me den sus opiniones y dejen muchos reviews!.**

**Gracias por leer, no cuesta nada opinar (¡comenten!).**

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Frágil de La Vela Puerca.**

**¡Saludos!.**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**¡Bueno! Estoy muy contenta, porque ni siquiera pasó un día y ya tenía un comentario... ¡gracias!.**

** Muchas gracias a los primeros comentarios ^-^:**

**Rachelgarf: Bueno, debo admitir algo... hace más de seis años que no miro ni un sólo capítulo de Los Jóvenes Titanes, ¡y sin saberlo sé cómo actuar como ellos! Jaja, parece insólito pero es cierto ;). Gracias por ser la primera, en sí creí que nadie comentaría y menos leería porque la serie terminó hace años... me diste esperanzas :D. Te mando un saludo, y gracias por leer... ¡voy a seguir adelante con este proyecto!.**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:**** Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia ;), y sí... hace demasiado que nadie escribe sobre ellos (al menos en español). Gracias por tus apoyos y ayudas brindadas, estaré teniéndote en cuenta. Y ¡claro que me encantaría hablar contigo! Sería un placer ;). Espero que pases bien chica... jaja, gracias por la alerta y tus palabras, enserio ;).**

**MERGICK:**** Gracias por decirme qué es lo que piensas, te contaré por MP lo que sucede ¿sí?, así vas entendiendo un poquis, me encantó tu comentario y tu MP, ¡gracias!.**

**Bjlauri:**** Entiendo que ames la canción (¡es que es simplemente perfecta! :D). En esta historia las cosas se basan en el amor (sip, debo decirlo), pero primero la cosa es media difusa, porque ella siempre fue de restringir sus emociones, aunque en sí todo termina en algo... espero que disfrutes la lectura; y gracias por tus agradecimientos sobre Your Lips Soft :D. Cuidate.**

** He aquí otro capítulo, siento mucho si es corto pero es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir lo siento. ¡Lean y denme su opinión!. Saludos y que pasen bien.**

**Capítulo 2: Somewhere I Belong.**

Starfire estaba pasando la aspiradora por el tapete cuando sintió un aroma delicioso embriagando en aire.

-Mmhhh... ¿qué es ese delicioso olor?-.

-No lo sé pero es dulce y... sabroso- agrega Chico Bestia poniéndole pausa a su juego.

Robin y Cyborg observaban las galletitas que reposaban dentro del horno.

-¿Crees que falte mucho?- pregunta Cyborg.

-No, dales unos minutos más y ya estarán-.

-... Guau, ¡que delicioso aroma!- percute Starfire entrando a la cocina con su característica sonrisa. Robin mira el suelo cuando la escucha, su voz lo hacía doler de alguna manera. Cyborg suspira mientras que miraba preocupado a su amigo.

-Sí, Robin y yo las preparamos-.

-No mientas, fui yo, tú sólo me ayudaste a amasarlas- habla divertido Robin.

-Igual parece que les quedó delicioso- vuelve a repetir ella.

-Sí... gracias- murmura el líder.

-Ya deseo saborear el aperitivo con mis papilas gustativas-. Cyborg y Robin intercambian un par de miradas y luego miran a la chica.

-Eh, Starfire, las galletitas son para Raven-.

-Oh, bueno, a ella de seguro que les va a gustar esa delicia de merienda-.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Aún seguía pensando, aburrida ya que no podía ni siquiera moverme. El dolor me estaba cansando, y para empeorarlo no podía sacármelo, no me había sucedido antes. Me gusta estar en silencio a oscuras y en paz, es uno de mis pasatiempos, sin embargo estar más de tres horas y media en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición y sin ningún libro para leer o escribir, era pesado. Se escuchan unos pasos que se acercaban a mi puerta; la misma se abrió y dejó entrar toda la molesta luz.

-Cierren la puerta- protesté encandilándome nuevamente.

-Lo siento- esa voz... ¿era Robin?. La puerta es cerrada, y es así como logré divisarlo con una bandeja con un plato y una taza encima de ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté curiosa. Él caminó hasta sentarse en el margen de mi cama con la bandeja aún en sus manos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó bajando su tono de voz.

-Oh, no sabes... perfecta, es más, hace un momento estaba parada de manos y cantaba, así que te digo de nuevo, estoy genial-. Mi sarcasmo siempre fue una de mis armas filosas, un arma que utilizaba cuando estaba irritada. Robin me sonrió sin saber porqué, me pareció que a él ese sarcasmo en mí le causó diversión.

-Discúlpame por no haber visto lo obvio que era la respuesta-.

-No- respondí fría.

-Te traje algo de comer- murmuró. Yo miré fija hacia la bandeja y luego miré a Robin seria.

-¿Qué es?- volví a preguntar.

-Bueno, son galletitas que yo hice y es té que te hizo Cyborg, del que te gusta- sentí cómo el delicioso aroma a galletas recién horneadas me llenaban los pulmones completamente.

-Gracias- murmuré en un tono en el que apenas se entendió lo que había dicho. Robin notó lo arrepentida que yo estaba por el mal humor con el que le disparé cuando entró a mi cuarto, para empeorarlo me delataron aún más mis casi rosadas mejillas por el sonrojo y mi mirada perdida en otra cosa que no fuera él.

-¿Te puedes sentar?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, la última vez que intenté casi se me sale el cerebro por las orejas- aquel comentario hizo que Robin sin querer lanzara una pequeña carcajada. Yo sólo arqueé una ceja en señal de no entender su risa.

-Lo siento- me pidió con su sonrisa coqueta dibujada en sus labios. Yo suspiré nuevamente por tercera vez (si mis cálculos no fallaban) eso ya era una costumbre para dar la señal de que estaba cansada de tanta tontería.

-Muy bien, ya deja eso de lado y veré si me puedo al menos sentar- murmuré con mi tono sin sentido. Apoyé mis codos en la cama y traté de cumplir con esa simple acción lentamente, sólo quería tomar asiento en la cama. Lo hice, despacio, con tiempo, con calma... conforme lo logré; al principio sentí un leve mareo, vi todo borroso, pero luego mi visión volvió a la normalidad. Robin me observaba aún con la bandeja entre sus manos, preocupado notablemente mientras que sin querer leí su mente; se hacía una pregunta hacia sus adentros:

-_¿Cómo diablos le pasó esto a Raven? Siempre se cuida, nunca enferma..._-. Yo lo miré seria y fijo a los ojos, aunque en sí sus preguntas fueron muy buenas ya que ni siquiera yo sabía sus respuestas.

-Ya me puedes dar la bandeja, si quieres-.

-Oh, es que... sí, ten- me dio con algo de vergüenza aquella pieza para que pudiera comenzar a alimentarme. Otra vez leí su mente, no lo hacía queriendo... era algo que pasaba sin saber por qué:

-_Su delicadeza para comer nunca se pierde, por más que estuviera enferma, por más que muriera de hambre, por más que fuera probablemente lo último que fuera a comer en su vida; siempre va a ser delicada y educada con esas cosas_-. Me sonrojé un poco, qué bueno que la luz de mi cuarto sólo sean velas con poca iluminación. Mordí una galleta y me deleité con ella. Saboreaba aquella porción con deseo, en verdad sí que estaba rica. Tragué paciente y miré a Robin con mi serenidad.

-Debo admitir que te quedaron bastante bien-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Ya las probaste?- pregunté dándole luego otra mordida pequeña.

-En realidad no, pero eso no importa-.

-Deberías probar una-.

-Es que...-.

-Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?- insistí sin perder mi tono. Robin inseguro levantó una mano para tomar una de las tibias galletas de la bandeja. La tomó y se llevó una parte a la boca, sintiendo lo especiales que le habían quedado justo ese día que las hizo.

-Vaya, no recuerdo haber probado unas iguales... menos que las haya cocinado yo, es... están deliciosas enserio- admitió todavía masticando. Yo miré mi taza de té por la que escapaba un vacilante humo con aroma a hiervas poderosas y calmantes; después levanté la mirada hacia él, que comía entusiasmado la única galleta que tomó.

-Debes haberte esmerado-.

-No, es que... salieron tan inesperadas, vaya creo que esto sería magia-.

-Bueno deja de presumir- murmuré, dando el primer sorbo a mi taza de té caliente. Robin lanzó una carcajada un poco baja, para no hacer mucho ruido y no hacerme sentir dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

-Perdón, es que sigo sorprendido- habló -Pero aún así no me voy a dejar ganar por mi crédula personalidad-. Asentí apenas con mi cabeza, ya no tenía ganas de hablar más aunque eso fue imposible, él quería comenzar a platicar evidentemente.

-Raven, dime la verdad ahora; ¿qué hiciste ayer que te dejó así?-.

-Ya te lo dije, nada-.

-No es costumbre que andes así, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que sepas que soy un chico en el que puedes confiar plenamente y...-.

-¿Me quieres hacer enojar, Robin?-.

-No... hummm, lo siento, creo que es la falta de costumbre de verte así- abrí mis párpados y luego traté de no mirarlo.

-No comprendo porqué tanto alboroto, sólo enfermé-.

-Pero no te puedes curar, ¿no te parece sospechoso?-.

-¿Por qué siempre la paranoia Robin?-.

-Porque estoy preocupado enserio, no puedo ver a un integrante de mi equipo en este estado-.

-Por Dios es sólo un dolor de cabeza-. Era cierto, lo que yo tenía era sólo un dolor de cabeza, tal vez más fuerte que uno común, sólo eso era lo que tenía; ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? No tenía porqué, yo sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarme.

-Sí creo... creo que sí- murmuró al final perdiendo tono firme de su voz -Yo creo que mejor te dejo comer, si necesitas algo comunícate con Cyborg o Starfire, serán los que más estén pendientes de ti-. Robin se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, justo cuando decidió abrirla unas palabras que no planeé que salieran lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes por uno de los integrantes de tu equipo, igual tienes tres más para combatir contra el mal, ¿no lo crees?-. Él volteó bruscamente y me miró.

-Me preocuparé igual, porque tú y los chicos son más que unos simples integrantes- y fue ahí cuando abrió la puerta dejando que entre toda la brillante luz por un momento, luego la cerró sin estar dentro del cuarto. Me quedé pensativa por un momento, un largo momento en el que quería adivinar qué pensaba Robin todo el tiempo, sobre mi...

**¡Gracias por prestarles tiempo a esta historia! ¡Dejen reviews! **

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park.**

**¡Cuidense y por favor coman sano! (wweee ¿qué tiene que ver eso? No sé... xD) ¡Saludos!.**


	3. Innocence

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**¡Hey, gente! ¿Cómo estuvieron? Si se preguntan, yo a MIL por hora... en el liceo subiendo todas las notas que puedo; y perdón por no subir este capítulo ayer, es que justo tenía competencia de canto entre nueve liceos más y no podía faltar (por cierto, gané jajaja xD; mami es la mejor xDDD). ¡Los jueces me calificaron como la mejor entre nueve cantantes de otros nueve liceos más! Estoy muy contenta, y eso me dio muchos ánimos para escribir el doble ¡ñiejuejue!.**

**Moviendo mis dedos para apresurar la cosa, comienzo con los agradecimientos como de costumbre voy a hacer ;):**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Qué onda! (acá en Uruguay se saluda así, por las dudas xD). Yo no te culpo, todos queremos un chico como Robin, que sepa cocinar bien, que sea lindo... ejem, perdón xD. Te digo algo: yo era (y soy) muy parecida a Raven; sarcástica, malvada (en el sentido de hacer travesuras a mis amigos y esas cosas que para mi son realmente hobbies xD), obscura (adoro usar ropa negra y no hablar mucho), sabia (ehh... voy a omitir esa parte xDDD). Es mi súper personaje favorito... y como me parezco en algo con ella, creo que es así que me salen sus oraciones de sarcasmo puro pero inocente jajaja. Perdoname que no te contesté el mensaje privado todavía, ¡tengo tantas cosas para hacer! Te cuento después en uno de ellos. ¡Te mando muchos abrazos desde acá y cuidate!.

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Holis! Jajaja, vamos a llevarnos la contraria de ahora en más... xDD. Pero es verdad, vi hace dos semanas "The End" la primera parte online y como que ando muy perdida... me estoy empezando a bajar las temporadas así las veo completas de nuevo (¬¬ no es que me aburra de ello pero me quita tiempo ya que estoy a full con los estudios). La contradicción de Raven también me gusta, porque en cierto modo así se ve como más, tipo... no sé, acá se dice "ubicada" o "discreta", me gustan mucho esos detalles y simplemente adoro escribir sobre ellos. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Viene con muchas sorpresas (ñiejuejuejue! xDD). ¡Saludos!.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Hola! Bueno, leí tu comentario ;). ¡Perdón si el capítulo fue corto! Expliqué al principio mis motivos... y sí que son unos motivos buenos o.O jajaja estoy muy apretada últimamente, ufff... ya deseo que terminen las clases así comienzo a cursar cuarto ¬¬. ¡Qué genial! Hay espero con toda la energía del mundo que enserio sean ciertos los rumores de la nueva temporada y la película (¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!). Sobre Spe, ella me cae muy bien, se nota que es una buena persona :D. Sé por lo que están pasando, yo también lo paso... hace mucho que no aparece una historia de Raven y Robin en FanFiction, y creo que fue por ello que subí esta loca idea que rondaba en mi cabecita desenfrenada acá, quiero complacerlos a todos y a mi por subir más capítulos y ver sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias, muchas pero muchas gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia, es un honor recibir estos tipos de halagos (o como sean xD) hacia mi, me llenan de alegría enserio :).

Y que quede claro que yo nunca, **NUNCA VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA**; porque nunca antes dejé otra; yo podré demorar en actualizar, pero nunca dejaría plantados ni con emoción a lectores porque eso me pasa a mi y me pongo muy triste... y algo furiosa ¬¬. Pero bueno... :D. ¡Saludos y cuidate! Espero que hoy disfrutes la lectura ;).

**MERGICK:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus mensajes privados! Te tengo muy en cuenta, y no tenes que agradecer mis agradecimientos por agradecerme subir esta agradecida historia (jajaja la complicaba la chica xD). Comentame todo lo que me tengas que preguntar y no te preocupes, gracias por tus consejos ;). ¡Cuidate mucho y saludos por ahí! :D.

**Muy bien, he aquí otro capítulo de Im With You... ¡disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 3: Innocence.**

**P.O.V Robin:**

Entré en la sala de estar con una cara tan seria que hasta dejé intriga en Chico Bestia, lo noté porque estaba jugando a los videojuegos con Cyborg y mientras que no me quitaba el ojo de encima sin ponerle pausa, perdió su partida. Starfire me miraba algo confundida, era obvio que notó que algo me pasaba. Cyborg miró a Chico Bestia por haber dejado de jugar de repente sin poner pausa, el adolescente verde me miraba con su boca abierta y su cara perdida en mi figura que caminaba lentamente hasta el otro lado de la sala en busca del pasaje hasta mi habitación. Cyborg fue el último en darse cuenta de mi energía tan chocante.

-Viejo, ¿qué pasó?- me preguntó el chico verde interrumpiendo mi ida lenta hacia mi cuarto. Yo no volteé, sólo me detuve.

-Nada, creo que me dio algo de sueño... no se preocupen, me iré a tirar un rato en la cama- oí cómo Chico Bestia le cuchicheaba algo a Cyborg, y era demasiado obvio lo que decía -Y nada de fiestas mientras duermo un par de horas, especialmente por ti Chico Bestia; los quiero a todos aquí para que estén alertos a cualquier emergencia criminal y a cualquier emergencia con Raven-.

-Oh, ¿cómo está nuestra amiga Raven? Espero que haya comido algo al menos- preguntó Starfire.

-Sí, la dejé comiendo las galletas y tomando su té- ahí fue cuando volteé y miré los ojos tan verdes y llamativos de la extraterrestre que me observaba atenta con una sonrisa.

-Qué bien- exclamó verdaderamente contento Cyborg por el resultado que dio el aperitivo.

-Esa chica estará bien viejo, mañana verán todos que sólo fue un simple dolor de cabeza que le da a cualquiera- esas palabras fueron parecidas a las que me había mencionado Raven hace menos de cinco minutos en su cuarto; me mencionó la parte de que sólo era un simple dolor de cabeza.

-Espero que sí, la necesitamos para el combate contra los criminales- murmuré y volteé nuevamente hacia la dirección de mi cuarto, volviendo a cursar mi camino hacia él.

Entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré de un brinco en mi cama, lo necesitaba. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir los latidos de mi corazón bajar su velocidad, estaba en sí agitado por algo que no sabía descifrar. Me zambullí tan rápido en el sueño profundo y real que no lo podía creer; llegó un momento en el que mis párpados me pesaban tanto que me obligaban a cerrar mis ojos...

_ ... Los abrí de nuevo al sentir una suave presencia en mi habitación, levanté mi cabeza y miré hacia todos lados sin resultado, fue como una sensación de miedo combinado con paz. No presté atención y volví a lo mío, apoyé mi cara en mi almohada y cerré mis ojos otra vez, sin problema alguno sentía cómo el sueño se apoderaba de mí._

_ Otra vez me desperté de golpe, ya no era casualidad, era algo enserio que me estaba acechando. Volví por segunda vez a levantar mi cabeza, busqué algo sospechoso nuevamente y nada; pero se me paró el corazón cuando volteé hacia mi pose y la vi sentada en el margen de mi cama; quedé sin aliento por un momento y después largué una maldición por el susto que me dio._

_-¡Demonios Raven!- exclamé. La miré fastidiado, noté que no estaba más en cama._

_-Raven, ¿estás mejor? Cielos hace un rato estaban en cama y ahora estás aquí, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Por eso estás aquí?-. Ella no me respondió nada, sólo me esbozó una sonrisa muy cálida; extraño de ella en verdad. Sus ojos tenían una luz tan distinta, como si tuvieran alegría como los de Starfire._

_-Raven, dime algo por favor- murmuré más calmado. Me quedé contemplando su silencio tan característico, aunque luego me di cuenta que poco a poco se fue acercando a mí. Yo estaba confundido en la misma posición que antes, con la cabeza levantada con el cuerpo boca abajo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la distancia de nuestros rostros fue casi nula, yo sólo la seguía observando con mi confusión. Sus labios se posaron tan suavemente en los mios que casi ni lo noté, fue un roce de ellos, no un beso. No quería cometer ninguna estupidez, por eso no le demostré interés en recibir ese beso con no cerrar mis ojos y no abrir mi boca; pero por otra parte quería besarla._

_-Estúpidas hormonas- pensé ruborizado por sentir su mano envolver mi cuello en busca de algo más cercano. Ella es de mi equipo, yo no quería que esto fuera así. Apenas terminé de pensar eso se separó como si fueramos imanes de distintas propiedades magnéticas, con su típica cara seria; y me dijo._

_-No te burles del destino, da vueltas muy grandes...-..._

... Desperté sudado en mi cama, empapado a decir verdad del sudor. Miré desesperado el reloj y marcaba que habían pasado sólo treinta minutos. Ya no podría dormir más con lo que había soñado; Raven dándome un beso en los labios. Bueno, en sí no sé si fue un beso porque sólo nos tocamos entre sí los labios, sólo eso. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Mientras que el agua tibia corría por mi piel, pensaba detenidamente cada cosa; las únicas palabras que se atrevió a decirme... ¿que habrá querido expresar?. En sí creo que nada, es sólo un sueño y para mí los sueños son obsoletos, productos de algunas imágenes que emite nuestro cerebelo cuando estamos en total reposo inactivo... imágenes que viviste, que viste o que deseas... pero imposible aún, nunca besé a Raven, nunca la vi besarse con nadie, nunca me imaginé a mí con ella besándonos... esto que me pasó fue muy raro.

Quince minutos bajo el agua fueron suficiente. Salí de una buena vez de la ducha, me vestí, me cepillé los dientes y me dirigí saliendo de mi cuarto hacia los chicos. Llegué a la sala de estar y vi sólo a Chico Bestia sentado mirando televisión.

-¿Dónde están los chicos que faltan?- pregunté. Él volteó hacia mí y me sonrió.

-¿Tan poco duran tus siestas, viejo?- me interrogó divertido. Yo emití una leve sonrisa, necesitaba un poco de buena energía... el sueño que tuve me estaba enredando en mi propio ser poco a poco.

-Creo que por lo visto, esta vez sí- confirmé colocando mis manos en mi cintura -Dime en dónde están-.

-Starfire está en la habitación de Raven, tomándole la temperatura creo... y Cyborg está haciendo algunas compras, dijo que faltaba carne- se estremeció al terminar aquellas palabras, producto de su repugno contra la carne -¿Qué necesitas viejo?-.

-Nada, sólo estar un poco distraído- respondí -¿Ha habido algún crimen?-.

-No, creo que hoy la cosa está pacífica- contestó volviendo sus ojos hacia la pantalla del televisor -Déja de una buena vez de preocuparte por todo y sientate a mirar un poco de televisión conmigo-. Lo hice, sí. Me tomé la libertad de sentarme con un poco de desconfianza a decir verdad, al lado de Chico Bestia para ver la basura televisiva de siempre. Noté que estaba mirando una especie de lucha libre o algo así, era muy común (de él lo esperaría). Los dos personajes en el ring estaban enredados entre sí, dándose golpes e insultándose. Chico Bestia se puso de pie en el sofá que Cyborg tanto amaba y comenzó a gritar como un loco.

-¡Dale su merecido! ¡Bola de grasa inútil! ¡Estás perdido contra él!-.

-Chico Bestia baja la voz- murmuré tratando de calmarlo. Él se sentó de un brinco en el sofá de nuevo y se calmó como si nada.

-Lo siento es que me colgué algo-.

-¿Algo?- pregunté sin evitar formar una sonrisa.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Starfire entró a mi habitación y se llevó la bandeja con el plato de galletas vacío al igual que mi taza de té. Después volvió a entrar, esta vez con un termómetro en su mano. Fue muy difícil que lograra ponerme aquel medidor de temperatura corporal en mi boca; discutió conmigo durante unos cinco minutos. Ella insistía en tomarme la temperatura, y yo en decirle que no; era totalmente infantil. Por fin con mucha suerte (más que nada porque me daba dolor de cabeza), acepté con desacuerdo. Estuve cinco minutos con aquella cosa en mi boca, y fueron suficientes para que Starfire me dictara que tenía treinta y seis apenas.

-No está mal, es mejor mantenerte a esa temperatura y no subirla a más de treinta y siete, eso me lo explicó nuestro amigo Cyborg-.

-Entonces ya deja de molestarme y sal de mi habitación, ¿quieres Star?- pregunté fría como siempre. Ella sonrió sin importarle mi sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, descansa-. Salió flotando como siempre lo hace, con su simpática manera de ser que nadie se atreve a arruinarle. Quedé sola de nuevo, sola con la compañía de la hermosa obscuridad y del tan pacífico silencio. Me podía sentar al menos, pero ni siquiera quería intentar levantarme por miedo de que aquel dolor tan penetrante me invada de nuevo.

Últimamente el sueño que tengo siempre es el mismo, un sueño que me está volviendo loca ya que no le puedo encontrar su significado. Yo simplemente me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre aparezco sola?. No le encuentro respuesta, simplemente es así. Comencé a oír unos gritos que creo que provenían desde la sala de estar (si estaré tan dolorida de la cabeza que mi sensibilidad auditiva creció); por lo que escuché fueron de Chico Bestia insultando a alguien... o algo, no lo sé muy bien.

Lo único que quería era que todo volviera a la normalidad, ya quería combatir junto al equipo, quería andar caminando en la sala con mi libro y taza en mano. No era malo tomarme un día de descanso creo, pero ya me fastidió la idea de que no podía leer porque al momento que comenzaba me reventaba la cabeza. No podía ver luz, no podía leer, no podía levantarme, no podía curarme... tal vez lo que me había dicho Robin era cierto, es muy sospechoso que no pudiera curarme; igual dejé de enfocar mi importancia en eso porque sabía que ya se me pasaría.

Robin; actuaba extraño cuando trataba conmigo, quería entrar en mi ser cuestionándome sobre mis malestares, mis momentos... quería saber cómo me sentía. Creo que actúa así desde que comencé a soñar aquella cosa extraña; él no está en el sueño pero igual sucedía, actuaba distinto. Una vez trató de hacerme un chiste, lo ignoré como los de Chico Bestia, me aburren. Sin embargo al presentar su renuncia por intentar hacerme reír, me regaló una sonrisa. Tal vez no lo notó y fue sólo una orden insólita de sus ser, pero sonrió. Yo me sonrojé, debo admitirlo; aún no se cómo explicar esa sonrisa. Era tan linda... sonaría una completa idiota si la describo como la vi, porque odio las cursilerías. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo; fue una sonrisa hermosa, una que me demostró adorabilidad, sentimiento, calor... fue energética, me llené de vida mientras que duró. Bueno ya lo dije, sonó cursi igual.

Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente le di paso al sueño, pensando en la sonrisa de aquel día.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Terminé mirando con Chico Bestia un torneo de lucha libre, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero en sí me aburrí. De pronto me levanté del sofá cuando llegó Cyborg con bolsas en sus manos, indicando que venía del supermercado.

-¿Qué compraste, Cyborg?- pregunté sin siquiera decirle "hola", completa acción de liderazgo.

-Lo que faltaba, un poco de carne...- Bestia hizo un gesto notable de asco en su cara al oír eso -... tofu...- pero ahí fue que sacó aquella facción asquerosa hacia una sonrisa iluminada -... té del que le gusta a Raven, azúcar, bebidas... lo que básicamente usamos-.

-Bien- en ese momento entró a la sala Starfire con un termómetro en mano, siempre flotando.

-Oye amigo Cyborg, ya que has llegado, ¿podrías decirme si le tomé la temperatura bien a nuestra amiga Raven?-.

-Claro- él dejó las cosas en la mesa y volteó nuevamente hacia ella.

-Tiene una buena temperatura, ella no la subirá-. Mi ser por dentro se relajó con determinación y mucho poder, poder porque sabía que por ahora sus fuerzas estaban en pie y que Raven no necesitaba ayuda para poder salir adelante. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento... mis pequeños y placenteros momentos de pura buena aura y buena energía.

Pasaron tres horas después de que el Sol cayera y tapara la ciudad entera en la obscuridad de la noche. Yo revisaba unos papeles sobre el trabajo, ya estaba cansado pero igual quería seguir para acabar con ello y sacarme ese peso de encima que me perseguía en mi cabeza día y noche. Me faltaban sólo un par de cosas cuando Chico Bestia entró a la sala con cara de zombie.

-Viejo, ¿podemos ir a dormir más temprano hoy?-. Yo lo observé por un momento y sonreí apenas.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Las nueve-.

-Supuestamente a esa hora tendrían que ir a dormir siempre-.

-Pero nunca lo hacemos, así que dime, ¿se puede?-. Su seriedad al pronunciar aquella declaración me resultó graciosa, normalmente le diría un discurso sobre lo fundamental que es cumplir con los horarios estrictamente y bla bla bla... pero no tenía ganas.

-¿Dónde está Starfire?- interrogué.

-Observando cómo duerme Raven, está tan pendiente de ella que creo que hasta me incomodaría a mi-.

-Bien, y...-.

-Cyborg está en el baño; viejo, ¿podrías responder mi pregunta?-.

-Ya, muy bien sí puedes ir a dormir, es más, ni siquiera tendrías que preguntármelo-.

-Entonces, ¿me hiciste perder tiempo de sueño sólo para decirme al final que no hacía falta que te pregunte?- Chico Bestia siempre daba vueltas hasta encontrar tener la razón, y últimamente la estaba teniendo.

-Ve- le dije. Desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, sin embargo dejó su presencia de adolescente rebelde.

Volvió a transcurrir el tiempo, tres horas más... era como si el maldito papeleo me quitara parte de mi vida. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero muchísimo más la adrenalina que provocaba patear traseros villanos; no tomar papeles con identificaciones y hacer trámites para confirmarle a las demás torres que ciertos criminales fueron capturados. Tomé todo y lo coloqué dentro de una caja, me lo llevé hasta mi habitación y lo dejé al lado de mi cama para poder recordar que aún faltaba acabar algunas cosas. No pensé que ese par de cosas de hace tres horas me llevaría tanto tiempo... ¡ni siquiera las pude terminar!.

Dejé de prestarle atención a eso cuando una imagen de Raven se me incrustó en la cabeza, eran las doce de la noche supuse. Miré el reloj de mi cómoda y marcaban las doce y trece minutos; salí de mi cuarto caminando hasta el de la chica de la que me había acordado. Quedé parado en la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo. Toqué dos veces, esperé y escuché pasos caminando hacia mi. La puerta se abrió, dejando a vista la horriblemente descuidada, dormida y cansada cara de Starfire.

-Robin...- susurró -¿Necesitas algo?-.

-Starfire, debes... debes dormir- le dije sorprendido al verla en ese estado.

-Lo sé, pero quiero cuidar de nuestra amiga Raven, estoy preocupada-. Me dio mucha pena, tanta que una idea se incorporó en mi mente, obligándome a decirla.

-Oh Starfire... no te preocupes, ella estará muy bien, debe estar muy contenta al saber que tiene una chica que la quiere mucho- me sonrió y se sonrojó, mirando el suelo -Mira, es mejor que vayas a dormir, necesitas horas de descanso-.

-Pero ella estará sola y no puede levantarse, lo intentó y le viene ese dolor maligno que la afecta mucho; me asusta el hecho de dejarla sola-.

-No tengas miedo de eso, yo me quedaré en tu lugar, ¿que dices?-. Otra sonrisa se creó en su rostro, una más iluminada que la anterior. Si estará tan cansada que ni siquiera flotaba del suelo como hacía de costumbre.

-¿Enserio harías eso por ella?-.

-Por ella y por ti- no sé porqué fue que dije eso, pero la hizo darme un abrazo al cual yo correspondí. Salió del cuarto y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió por última vez y se alejó caminando lentamente. Yo suspiré y entré a la habitación de la chica gótica de los titanes. Cerré la puerta. A partir de ahí, todo fue tan diferente... una muy pesada y librante energía me llenó de pies a cabeza completamente, fue como si un golpe de agua fría me mojara todo. Caminé lentamente procurando no hacer ruido hacia la silla al lado de la cama de Raven. Me senté allí y la miré un poco dormitar; hasta dormida era linda. Su rostro representaba un ángel soñando con magia, era realmente hermoso el cuadro que estaba presenciando. Su respiración era tan baja que ni siquiera notaba si respiraba o no, era casi nula. Con total desconfianza le quité del rostro unas mechas de su cabello violeta, la miré nuevamente y sonreí; era tan adorable. Por un momento creí que su respiración se agitó un poco, pero le quité importancia cuando me perdí en su palidez. Tenía que admitirlo, era hermosísima. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? No tomé en cuenta la bella chica que andaba de aquí para allá en la torre con su taza de té y su libro en mano, eso fue un gran descuido, no notar lo hermosa que era Raven. Saqué la mano de su cara y me recosté en la silla, sin perderle el ojo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando abrí mis ojos por un ruido extraño, miré el reloj y saqué cuentas de que habían pasado dos horas desde que me dormí al parecer. Saqué esa idea de mi cabeza y miré a Raven. En ese momento casi me caigo de la silla del susto. Estaba transpirando, tiritando del frío, murmurando cosas sin sentido, tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

-Cielos...- hablé. Me levanté de la silla de un brinco y toqué con mi mano su frente; estaba ardiendo.

-Yo... obscuridad... el puente... no te vayas...- murmuraba. No entendía nada y mis nervios aumentaron al comprender que deliraba por su gran fiebre.

-No temas- murmuré. Volví a la realidad del asunto y recordé que Cyborg le había mandado a Starfire que dejara en el cuarto un tarro con agua helada y un trozo de tela. Yo busqué aquella única esperanza hasta que la encontré en el suelo del otro lado de la cama. Volví a dar la vuelta y me senté en el margen de la cama; mojé el trozo de tela en el agua con cubos de hielo, lo escurrí y delicadamente lo posé en su frente, aliviándola un poco.

-Chi... Chico Best... Chico Bestia- masculló ella mientras que tiritaba aún. Mis ojos bajaron la guardia y suspiré sintiendo cómo la desilusión me llenaba la mente, mejora dicho, sintiendo cómo la desilusión me llenaba el corazón.

-No Raven, soy yo, Robin- fue lo único que se me ocurrió que le podía decir mientras que sin querer tomé su mano. Temblaba como gelatina en terremoto, estaba totalmente desequilibrada. Sentí miedo; miedo de su desesperación, miedo de que le diera un ataque ahí mismo y no la pudiera salvar, miedo de que dejara de temblar de pronto a causa de su muerte... ella me estaba causando mucho miedo. No quise llamar a nadie para que me viniera a ayudar, los chicos necesitaban descanso; más que nada Starfire; ella había perdido horas de sueño por velar a Raven mientras que ésta dormitaba con sus extraños síntomas.

Raven poco a poco dejó de temblar con exagero, su vibración disminuyó despacio a medida que le cambiaba los paños fríos. Su delirios seguían en pie, al igual que mi desentendimiento por ellos.

-No te vayas... el puente... la obscuridad...- siempre decía lo mismo, sólo que con distintas palabras o en un orden diferente.

-No me iré, shhh...- le decía susurrando mientras que acariciaba su mano y tomaba su frente con el paño de agua fría cubriéndola.

-El puente... la obscuridad... no te vayas...-.

-Ya...- repetía para calmarme también yo.

-No te vayas... no te vayas...-. Me moría por dentro; me causaba dolor verla así de mal, era un dolor lento y fuerte.

-No me iré Raven, te lo prometo- susurraba acariciando su mano despacio.

-El puente... la obscuridad... no te vayas-.

-Tranquila-.

-Robin...-. Mi corazón se detuvo y analicé su llamado, ¿por qué estará pasando en estos momentos? Tal vez tenía visiones, sueños... no lo sé, pero deseo saberlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Dime Raven-.

-Robin... la obscuridad... no te vayas...- dejó de llamar a Chico Bestia en aquellas alucinaciones para después comenzar a mencionarme a mi.

-Calma... estaré contigo siempre-. Noté que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa que me dejó caliente de pies a cabeza.

-No me sueltes...- murmuró cambiando sus palabras. Tomé el pedazo de tela y lo volví a helar mojándolo y escurriéndolo en el tarro de agua con hielo. Lo coloqué nuevamente en su frente que ya estaba casi fría y volví a tomar su mano, acariciándola.

-No te vayas... no me sueltes... no dejes que la lluvia nos escurra las palabras...-.

-Raven...- murmuré sonriendo esta vez, me encantaba hasta ahora lo que estaba diciendo.

-No me sueltes... tu no quieres soltarme... yo no te quiero soltar...-.

-Sé que no te quiero soltar...- murmuré algo avergonzado por habérselo dicho -Te quiero demasiado Raven...-.

Debo admitir algo; después de que yo le dije eso, dejó de decir cosas sin sentido, bajó su temperatura bastante bien y dejó de temblar tanto. Le daban pequeños escalofríos, era normal supuse. En total desde que la encontré así, pasó una hora mientras que intentaba bajarle la fiebre; al final funcionó todo. Dejé de colocarle los paños fríos, pero nunca le solté la mano. Le acariciaba suavemente, su piel era tersa y pálida como la luz de la Luna. Dormitaba tranquila ahora, a veces largaba un pequeño y muy bajo quejido, murmuraba algo sin comprensión.

No aguantaba más, mis párpados ya me pesaban y eso era por la falta de dormir; eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Lentamente me recosté a su lado sin soltarle la mano, quería procurar que no empezara a temblar de la manera que antes, quería procurar que estuviera durmiendo bien; quería procurar que ella estuviera en un estado pacífico como para poder sentirse sana, al menos por un momento. Sentía en su perfume tan rico, era único. De tan relajado que estaba me dormí como si no hubiera dormido en años.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Innocence de Avril Lavigne.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Comenten mucho! ¡Piensen en fresas y frutillas! (wweee jajaja igual haganlo, es delicioso pensarlo... pero malvado pensarlo y no poder saborearlo ). ¡Cuidense y nos vemos en el próximo episodio!.**


	4. Sabes

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!... Uy, me van a matar (me atrasé otro día ). Es que los estudios una y otra vez me amenazan como si tuvieran un cuchillo en mi cuello; mi madre me exige más horas de labor en las tareas de la casa; mis amigas se agarran de los pelos cada cinco minutos últimamente; ¡mi banda está estancada de la peor manera imaginada! eso es lo peor. Mi pobre banda se va por el caño ¬¬.**

** Espero que me sepan perdonar, por favor comprendan que mi vida es una bomba de tiempo (ensayos con la banda, liceo, casa, ensayos de canto, horas para dormir, comer, higienizarme, estar con mis amigos, y el resto para escribir xD).**

**Comencemos con los agradecimientos de siempre:**

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Jaja! ¿Y a quién lo le gusta esa hermosa canción? ¡Es hermosa con todas las letras!. ¿Te asombran mis actualizaciones? Uff, para mí demorarme un día es como si tuviera el peor error de la vida -.-' ; aunque en otras historias que he escrito demoré como seis meses en actualizar, perdí muchos seguidores y me arrepiento de haber dejado aquella historia de lado para meterme más en la realidad :/ . No te preocupes, lo de actualizar no es tan malo (por cierto, ¿sobre qué escribís vos? :P), y lo de los errores tampoco es tan grave, todos nos equivocamos :D incluyéndome. Gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora ^-^, me encantan los halagos. ¿Sabes qué? Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Raven quedara con Chico Bestia, ni de casualidad lo pensé o.O. Igual mis favoritos son Robin y Raven (¡por siempre! :D). ¡Te mando muchos saludos y cuidate! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Anónimo:** Bueno, sea quién sea, muchas gracias ^-^. Te tengo como anónimo/a o.O. Jajaja, comprendo lo de las tareas... mirame a mí, estoy hasta el borde con el liceo xD. Sólo deseo que las vacas locas (vacaciones) lleguen rápido para tener más tiempo para escribir, como siempre quise :D. Espero saber quién sos, si volves a comentar decime tu nombre o ingresá a tu ff :D. ¡Saludos y espero que me digas si te gusta este capítulo!.

**HimeVampireChan:** ¡Oh! ¡Lectora nueva! ¡Genial! :D. También amo a la pareja, y debo decir que me hubiera gustado que Robin terminara con Raven en vez de con Starfire (respeto los gustos de los demás, no tengo nada contra Starfire). Gracias por comentar y por decirme que mi historia te gusta, yo actualizo generalmente todos los días, pero últimamente me estoy atrasando porque actualizo cada dos días, y creo que dentro de poco lamentablemente tendré que actualizar cada tres días; sí, mi vida es un telegrama diciéndome ¡necesitas organizarte para poder meter todo en un día! (ensayos, tocadas, amigos, familia, liceo, tareas, la casa... o.O). ¡Cuidate y gracias por comentar!.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, debiste haberlo sospechado desde un principio xD... Innocence; desde esa canción conocí a Avril, y es por eso que esa es mi canción favorita, la mejor para mi :D. ¡Cómo deseo que sea verdad lo del 2013! Juro que me quedé con tantas ganas ahora que me lo dijiste :D. Jajaja... creo que escribo y actualizo así de rápido porque enserio mi cabeza está a punto de reventar de ideas, tengo un montón de proyectos más en mente que tengo sí o sí que publicar -.-' . Me imagino que con Speisla la pasan todos bien, ella se nota que es simpática y por cierto tiene buenos gustos para los programas de televisión (eso ahora se lo digo a ella jaja). Jejeje tenés que leer este capítulo... tiene acción y una incógnita impresionante que mucho más adelante va a servir para muchas cosas :D. Te mando muchos saludos, gracias por comentar y cuidate.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Muy cierto! ¡Así que sos de Argentina! ¡Genial, vecina! xD. Sí, en cuánto a lo de la edad eh... tengo 14 y el año que viene cumplo quince o.O (soy terrible peque ). ¡Por una parte adoro tener esta edad pero por otra lo odio! Lo adoro porque: tengo edad para comenzar a salir; puedo hacer travesuras (¡ñiejuejuejue!) xD; puedo faltar cuando quiera al lice (hasta con el permiso de mis padres). Pero también lo odio porque: en verdad en FanFiction no se permiten personas menores de 18 años (¬¬ ); no puedo entrar a bailes con mis amigos sin tener más de 16 (¡eso es horrible y de seguro que a vos también te paso!); no puedo opinar a los adultos sobre problemas y todo porque dicen que soy pequeña (y sin presumir, pero doy buenos consejos xD, mis amigos me lo pasan reclamando o.O seee). Bueno, pero ta... a lo que voy es también que no importa la diferencia de edad cuando podés tener un amigo de la compu jaja xD. En este capítulo las cosas están algo, ehh... ¿más comprensivas? No sé explicarlo, lo único que podés hacer es leerlo ¿ok? ¡Te mando muchísimos saludos y espero que pases bien! ¡Cuidate! :D.

**Hiinaataah Hiime:** ¡Otra nueva lectora! ¿O lector? :/ . Gracias por comentar, y no me salió tu opinión en Reviews, sinó que me enteré de él en mi bandeja de Hotmail :D. Gracias también por comentar mi otra historia llamada Your Lips Soft, es de mucha ayuda que me digas lo que opinas y lo que pensas... ¡gracias! Cuidate :D.

**Les cuento algo rápido: Para el próximo capítulo, ¡tengo en mente un sueño que tuve! Hay estoy hiper emocionada por escribirlo ya... espero que me salga escribirlo, ¡hay hay hay hay!.**

**Capítulo 4: Sabes.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Abrí despacio mis ojos, más lento de lo normal a decir verdad. No pensé que dormir me daría más sueño, estaba tan cansada... sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por arriba, sentía peso de mas. No me moví, seguí en mi misma posición y suspiré; volteé para ver la hora, fue ahí cuando casi me desmayo del susto.

-¡Robin!- grité. Él despertó de un sobresalto por llamarlo de esa manera tan fuerte y tan rápido; miró hacia todos lados preocupado.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Sólo la estaba...- se detuvo al mirarme, obviamente notó que lo observaba más de lo normal. No era porque sí, tenía una buena razón: le faltaba su antifaz. Le vi por primera vez los ojos, tan azules como el zafiro... fue impresionante. En un segundo pude ver en ellos un montón de emociones que antes no podía ver por el cubrir de su máscara; felicidad, vergüenza, nervios...

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, en mi cama?... y lo más importante, ¿qué haces abrazándome?- quitó su mano de mi cintura rápidamente y se sentó en el margen de la cama.

-Ayer le dije a Star que yo la cubriría en la noche porque sinceramente estaba destruida, y entré aquí. Como a las tres de la mañana empezaste a tener mucha fiebre, y te la bajé poniéndote paños fríos...-.

-¿Y dándome abrazos también?- interrumpí sarcástica.

-No, pero una vez que te bajé la fiebre me recosté a tu lado, nada más que eso- me terminó de explicar caminando hacia la puerta. Yo me senté en la cama; por suerte el dolor de cabeza ya no lo tenía.

-Oye... Robin- murmuré. Él volteó hacia mi y me quedó mirando un rato.

-Dime Raven-.

-Tú... tu no traes tu antifaz-.

-¿Que yo no...- sus palabras calmas se desvanecieron con el aire al analizar lo que le había dicho. Su primera reacción fue tan estúpida; se tapó la cara con sus manos y empezó a decirme con una voz firme que no lo mirara.

-¿Crees acaso que ya no lo hice, Richard?- me burlé diciéndole por su nombre. Eso lo hizo enojar.

-¡Raven! ¡Voltea que tengo que buscar la máscara!- exclamaba.

-No grites que hay gente durmiendo a esta hora, además comenzó a dolerme la cabeza-.

-¡Raven!- me nombraba siempre... no comprendía, sé cuál y cómo es mi nombre, ¿para qué diablos me lo repetía?. Fastidiada volteé.

-Ya puedes buscar- dije sin sentido del humor. Escuchaba cuando se movía y daba pasos de aquí para allá, estaba nervioso. Buscó debajo de la cama, cerca de ella... pero nada.

-No está... ¿en dónde demonios estará?- se preguntaba irritado. Me moví un poco y toqué con mi mano una textura distinta a las de mis sábanas y tapados. Tomé aquel trozo de tela y lo miré; era el antifaz de Robin. Lo observé a él cómo buscaba desesperado al lado de mi mueble, alrededor de la silla.

-Robin...-.

-Raven esto es muy malo, ¿enserio me llegaste a ver? ¡No me mires!-.

-Pero Robin...-.

-¿Ahora cómo hago para salir? De seguro están todos en la vuelta y me verán, no podría ser peor-.

-En primer lugar sí te vi; en segundo lugar son las seis de la mañana, por lo tanto no hay nadie despierto; y en tercer y último lugar yo...-.

-¿Lograste verme? ¡Oh no!- se descubrió la cara y me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos azules -Por favor esto es un secreto, ¿sí?-. Puse mi peor cara de desespero y enojo; noté que lo asusté un poco porque retrocedió un paso dudando.

-¡Me podrías dejar terminar!- grité. Él suspiró y casi trotando se sentó en el margen de mi cama.

-Lo siento... creo que me estoy quedando loco-.

-¿Sólo loco? Un ataque más de paranoia y te mando de una patada a otra dimensión, Richard-.

-No me digas así, por favor- murmuró. Su sinceridad me llegó firme al corazón.

-Ten, súper detective- le tiré con la máscara, él enseguida la atajó gracias a su alto rango de reflejos. Una sonrisa le cubrió el rostro, y vi un brillo en sus ojos por primera y última vez ya que fueron cubiertos con su antifaz.

-Así que lo tenías guardado... no me vuelvas a asustar así- me dijo levantándose de mi cama para encaminarse hacia la puerta, por segunda vez -Oye, ¿quieres té de manzanilla o té de hiervas relajantes?-. Yo lo observé, su postura contra el marco de la puerta era cómica, no lo había visto antes de su parte; estaba recostado contra ella.

-Manzanilla, hoy quiero tratar con gentileza a las personas- respondí mirando firme y cortante.

-Entonces te haré de hiervas relajantes- sonreí al igual que él, se dio media vuelta y me dejó sola de nuevo. Sabía qué era lo que yo quería, ¿por qué? Le dije que quería de manzanilla, y a pesar de que en verdad quería de hierbas relajantes y no se lo haya dicho lo supo. Saqué las cobijas de encima mío y traté de levantarme, quería volver a estar de pie.

-_Yo puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo_- me repetía. Tomé fuerza, coraje y valentía y lo logré; luego de estar un día y una noche en cama me puse de pie nuevamente. Caminé un poco, le di una vuelta a mi cama y ahí comencé a marearme, pero sin embargo ya estaba conforme de que pude caminar. Decidí darme una ducha, era lo mejor.

**P.O.V Robin:**

No comienza el día y ya me mandé unas cuantas macanas. Primera macana: ¡Dormir en la cama de Raven junto a ella!. Segunda macana: ¡Abrazarla mientras que dormíamos!. Tercera macana: ¡Revelar mi identidad!. Esto estaba mal.

Sin embargo ella sonrió, lo cual disfruté en cierto modo. Aún no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, hace sólo seis horas aproximadamente.

_-... No me sueltes... tu no quieres soltarme... yo no te quiero soltar..._-.

-... _Robin... la obscuridad... no te vayas...-._

_-... No te vayas... no me sueltes... no dejes que la lluvia nos escurra las palabras...-._

Fue una noche muy agitada, yo estaba muy preocupado. Tal vez ella recuerde algo, pero igual lo dudo. Espero que no sea así, recordaría lo que le dije cuando se comenzó a calmar despacio.

_-... Te quiero demasiado Raven..._-. Esas palabras hicieron morderme el labio inferior mientras que esperaba que el agua de la caldera calentara. Mis ojos se cerraron al recordar su aroma a violetas, era exquisito. No lo puedo creer... le estoy tomando afecto a Raven, la más oscura, malvada, negativa, despiadada y sarcástica chica que jamás conocí. Ella era así, no lo evitaba; pero habían veces escasas en las que demostraba un poco de virtud bonita, como su sonrisa por ejemplo. Su sonrisa era la principal, después era su vergüenza, su sonrojo. Me gustaba verla intimidada en ese sentido, se le ponían las mejillas un poco rosadas sin poder evitarlo y esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa con la que luchaba para que no saliera a la luz. Tiene un hermoso físico, pero aún más me gusta su ser interior, su personalidad seca y dulce; es como un trago amargo que al tomarlo sientes en la garganta el fuego azucarado de un picante.

Era único lo que sentía en esos momentos, no lo podía describir con palabras.

El agua hirviendo en la tetera cortó mis pensamientos y decidí servir el té para ella y yo, ésta vez iba intentar dejar el café por la mañana y cambiarlo por un poco de hiervas secas en agua. Serví de una buena vez en sus tazas correspondientes las porciones y busqué una bandeja para llevar un poco de pan y mermelada. Coloqué las tazas y el resto y caminé tranquilamente hasta la habitación de Raven.

Llegué y golpeé con el pie la puerta.

-_Quién_- oí sin gracia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo con el desayuno- respondí.

-_Espera que me estoy vistiendo-_. Me quedé en el pasillo durante un par de minutos hasta que ella para mi sorpresa abrió la puerta.

-Veo que puedes estar de pie nuevamente- confirmé sonriendo por verla mejor.

-Veo que me eres bueno viendo- ella estaba de humor hoy, me sentí aún más cómodo con esto. Me dejó el paso y yo entré nuevamente al cuarto. Cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en el margen de su cama, comenzando a tomarnos el té de cada uno. Al dar su primer sorbo sonrió y me miró.

-Te quedó bien- me dijo, dando otro sorbo luego. Un gran silencio nos invadió, no era un silencio común y corriente, era uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que tienes que romperlo sí o sí. Yo la miraba entretenido y de reojo; sus ojos contemplando el humo que se dibujaba en el aire saliendo de su taza de té; luego era todo su tapado cubriéndola hasta los pies. Se llevó un pequeño pedazo de pan a la boca, le quedó una migaja en el labio superior. Lancé una carcajada pequeña al verla así.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me preguntó seria mientras que arqueaba una ceja.

-Es que... no te muevas- le dije. Levanté mi mano y con mi dedo pulgar, le saqué de su delicado y suave labio aquella molesta migaja graciosa. Ella me miraba quieta, callada, no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Ya le había sacado el pequeño trozo de pan, aún así mi dedo seguía posado en su labio; sentía su respiración chocar con él, cálida y serena.

De repente el ruido de la alarma nos hizo dar un pequeño brinco en la cama del susto, yo quité rápidamente mi mano de la cara de Raven y me empecé a rascar la nuca. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, sus mejillas ardían y estaban rojas.

-Creo que... hay que ir a ver- me dijo. Yo la miré y negué con la cabeza seguro de mi decisión.

-Yo iré a ver, tu te quedarás aquí; hasta que Cyborg no te haga algunos análisis clínicos, nos confirme a todos qué es lo que tienes, inicie tu recuperación y estés totalmente recuperada de tus dolores no te voy a permitir salir a hacer ningún tipo de misión-. Me miró con la cara más seria del mundo, como para matarme.

-¿Qué? Estoy bien, puedo caminar, puedo moverme de un lado a otro...-.

-Dije que no y es no- me levanté de la cama, dejé la taza de té en la bandeja a medias y caminé hasta la puerta. Salí y me topé automáticamente con Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-¡Viejo! ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Chico Bestia con su característica manera de hablar.

-¡Estuvimos buscándote por... un momento, ¿salías de la habitación de Raven?- se interrumpió a sí mismo Cyborg.

-Ella está mucho mejor, pero prefiero que quede aquí y que luego de este problema le hagas algunas pruebas en la enfermería- el asintió con la cabeza -Hablando del problema, ¿que sucedió?-.

-Hay un ataque en un supermercado cerca de aquí-.

-¿En dónde está Starfire?-.

-Creí que estaba contigo...-.

-¡Hola amigos!-.

-Star, irás con nosotros a la emergencia hoy- ordené sin anestesia.

-Pero, Raven...-.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes-.

-Robin no podemos dejar a nuestra amiga sola, ella...-.

-¡Starfire dije que no!-. Los tres me miraron de una manera distinta; Chico Bestia con ojos de "¿qué diablos sucedió?", Cyborg con ojos de "¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?, y Starfire con sus ojos de "lo siento mucho". Sus verdes orbes se perdieron en el suelo, suspiré y me sentí como basura.

-Star... yo... perdón... hummm, discúlpame Star, no quise tratarte así- murmuré apretando mis puños. Ahora las miradas eran diferentes; Chico Bestia con ojos de "vaya que idiota", Cyborg con "¿te parece que puedes remediarlo con una disculpa?", y Star con sus verdes ojos brillosos de felicidad "claro que sí".

-No hay problema, creo que todos nosotros estamos muy alterados por las actitudes desconcertantes que está teniendo nuestra amiga-.

-No quiero ser el aguafiestas pero debemos asistir a un mercado para combatir contra el crimen- cortó todo Chico Bestia. Asentí con velocidad a la vez de que Cyborg comenzaba a correr a mi lado.

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia en el auto T, Starfire volando y yo en mi moto. Pensaba en el camino que sería de nuevo ese grupo de jóvenes rebeldes en huelga, también hurtadores de dinero y otros.

Llegamos por fin e inmediatamente nos posicionamos en ataque, el cuadro que empezamos a divisar era increíble. Todos los oficiales de policía tenían los ojos con brillantes celestes, como cuando Raven se enfada y se le vuelven brillantes blancos. Caminaban como zoombies asquerosos. Saqué mi vara- bo de la nada y los fui esquivando. Starfire fue evadiendo sus torpes golpes desorientados.

-Oh Titanes, sabía que vendrían amores-. Nos dimos la vuelta y vi a una muchacha de mi edad supongo. Vestía una minifalda rosada a conjunto de un top del mismo color, se le veía el ombligo perforado por un brillante con forma de corazón. Llevaba también un par de largas medias rosadas con bordados blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas de ballet fucsias. Tenía varias flechas guardadas que colgaban en su espalda y un arco en su mano derecha. Su cabello era rosado (obsesionada debería estar por ese color), ondulado casi lacio oprimido por varios broches y coletas. Su piel demasiado pálida, creo que más blanca que la de Raven. Traía un antifaz igual al mio, sólo que (adivinen...), rosa. Me quedé algo idiotizado al principio.

-¡Deten tu ataque!- grité. Lanzó una carcajada.

-No es así como se pide, vida mía-.

-¿Está coqueteando contigo?- me murmuró Chico Bestia.

-Titanes... ¡ataquen!-.

-Mala elección, papi-. Sacó de su espalda una flecha filosa con la punta de la forma de un corazón, apuntó con el arco en mano y disparó. Esquivé con facilidad su "ataque".

-¡Robin!- el grito de Starfire me hizo reaccionar antes de que otra flecha me tratara de dar. La nueva villana lanzó una carcajada.

-Ven aquí hermoso... te daré lo que quieras con tal de que te quedes conmigo-. Apuntó de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-SI te lo digo mi máscara no serviría de nada... pero me pueden llamar Cupido- escuché a Chico Bestia reír a carcajadas detrás de mi.

-¿¡Cupido!? ¡Debimos haberlo sospechado desde un principio!- continuó riéndose.

-Chico Bestia...- murmuré-. Ella con su sonrisa volvió a apuntar y disparó hacia Cyborg, a él le costo evadir aquel ataque pero con dificultad logró salir exitoso de ello.

-Quietos chicos, sinó no podré completar mi...- sus palabras con sarcasmo y juegos absurdos se detuvieron, me miró fijamente sin moverse aún del sitio en la que la habíamos encontrado -Falta una titán- oí murmurar. Corrí hasta ella y de un golpe con mi vara, le arranqué de la mano su arco, dejándolo en el piso a varios metros de distancia. Ella volteó hacia mi y sorpresivamente me dio una inesperada, fuerte y gran patada en la cara, me tiró al suelo del impacto.

-No niño, te estás portando mal y no tendrás tu dulce- me dijo irónica. Me levanté del suelo de un brinco y comenzamos a combatir. De vez en cuando miraba a los chicos luchar contra los oficiales zoombies. Ella era perfecta peleando, daba los golpes justos, las miradas justas, los reflejos justos. De una y sin saberlo le pegué con fuerza en el rostro con mi vara, cayó al suelo casi tarada. Con dificultad se levantó tambaleándose y se cayeron todas sus flechas; cristalino y dulce el sonido que produjo el impacto que causaron las armas contra el piso asfaltado. La miré posicionándose en ataque nuevamente, no se rendía fácil al parecer.

-Tú no sabes nada, mi amor- y tal como la vi, se esfumó en un parpadeo de mis ojos. Sí, no estaba más; era como si Red X le hubiera prestado su maldito cinturón y ella me hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Los oficiales cayeron al suelo inconscientes y los chicos corrieron hasta mi.

-¡Viejo! ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿Que te dijo? ¿En dónde está?- me preguntó Chico Bestia. Me agaché en silencio y tomé una de aquellas flechas de delgado y tibio metal, rosada con una puntilla de corazón.

-Cupido...-.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Sabes de Reik.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Perdón de nuevo la tardanza (no me avienten con piedras por favor, aunque me lo merezca) xD. ¡Comenten todo lo que puedan! ¡Nunca le cuenten un secreto a un chismoso! (un buen consejo que todos sabemos ;) jajaja) xD. ¡Cuidense!.**


	5. Listen To Your Heart

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Que tal! No pasó mucho desde mi última actualización (básicamente ayer jaja). Ando bien, acá con un poco de tiempo "irreal" porque en verdad en estos momentos debería estar estudiando para Cívica pero como me acaban de entregar el boletín y no tengo ninguna materia con 6 (¡viva yooooo! ¡yea!), me quiero tomar una semana vacacional sin tareas :D.**

** Voy primero con los agradecimientos y luego con una cosita que les voy a explicar :) :**

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Sarpado comentario! ¡Muchísimas gracias! :'D . No pensé en el tema del humor, pero ahora que lo mencionás me parece una idea genial :D. Jajaja lo releí a lo de "y dándome abrazos" y "ten, súper detective" y veo que después de todo tenés razón, ¡son humorísticos! Jajaja voy a empezar a tirar un par de bombitas graciosas cada capítulo. Emm... capás que es un poco aburrido este capítulo, porque no tiene mucho sobre la pareja principal (¡rayos y centellas! xD). Lo soñé y quiero compartirlo, tal vez les cueste creer que soñé con algo como esto (y sí... pero ya vas a ver por qué te va a parecer algo raro que alguien sueñe con ese tipo de cosas). ¿Te digo algo? Capás que para un futuro (aún no lo sé y no quiero crear falsas esperanzas), escribo un fict sobre Raven y Chico Bestia, para complacer a lectores que extrañan nuevas historias sobre ellos :D no sé todavía, sigo en la incógnita. Ah, y por lo de la canción... ¡me la pasó el chico que me gusta! Es ridículo admitirlo, pero es cierto; resulta que una vez él y yo hablábamos y me dijo: escuchá esta canción que está buena-. De ahí la conozco :D es un amor... bueno, me dejo de cursilerías de una vez y voy a lo mio de nuevo, ejem xD. ¡Saludos y cuidate! ¡Abrazos!.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Sopes! ¡Buenísimo tema Don't tell me! Está sarpado (sarpado es una expresión de súper acá en Uruguay, por si acaso :P) . De Avril recién empiezo a comprender cosas, porque hace menos de un año que empecé a escuchar su música (esto es súmamente vergonzoso -.-' lo siento); la conocí por la canción Innocence cuando veía un video de Toph y Zuko (Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang) tal vez no te guste el Toko así que la dejo por esa :D. Emm... pregunto algo que no entendí bien de tu comentario, ¿vos suponés que la Cupido es Raven Amor o yo estoy demasiado chiflada que comprendí todo mal? Jajaja perdoná que te pregunte es que me quedé dudando y bueno ;). Gracias por agradecerme mi agradecido capítulo (me encanta el tema de los trabalenguas xD "se me lengua la traba" jajaja). ¡Te devuelvo saludos y abrazos también! ¡Cuidate mucho! :D.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Sí que sí! Él está notando esos "cambios" en su corazón de líder juvenil xD. A todos nos cuesta al principio de alguna forma admitir que nos enamoramos de alguien (aunque a él mucho más, y si miramos a Raven, este, bueno... ella sería un caso de "casi imposible enamoramiento"); pero CASI como lo dije anteriormente, así que dentro de esa palabra aún hay posibilidad (y en esta historia la hay, sinó ni siquiera existiría ya que se basa a esta pareja ¡jajaja!). ¿Cómo estuviste? Ah pues yo bien acá escribiendo con todas mis fuerzas ya que son las dos de la mañana y quiero subir cuanto antes el capítulo para continuar complaciéndolos a todos ;). Bueno, te dejo un abrazo y gracias por tus comentarios, enserio me son de ayuda para continuar :D. Saludos y cuidate mucho.

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Hola! ¡Otra nueva lectora! ¡Genial y bienvenida! Jajaja desde que leí por ahí a Raven decirle "Richard" a Robin y Robin decirle "Rachel" a Raven, me mató la idea también :D. También sé que les enoja el tema de llamarse así entre sí, por eso los voy a empezar a mencionar de esa manera para cuando ella utilice su arma más filosa: el sarcasmo xD. ¿Angela? ¿Así es que se llama su madre? No sabía :/ pero creo que tal vez en alguna parte remota de algún capítulo Raven pueda llegar a tener una débil visión de su madre, voy a ver si puedo meterla en algún sitio indicado :D. ¡Claro que voy a seguirle! Esta historia recién comienza *risa macabra* ¡ñiejuejuejue! xD. ¡Muchos saludos y cuidate!.

**Anónimo:** ¡Holis! No sé si sos la misma o mismo de la semana pasada pero por si acaso muchas gracias por comentar :D. Amm, lo de las otras autoras veo, voy a mandarles tu pedido y veo si me responden o no :D. Jajaja gracias por decirme lo buena que está mi historia :D (decime, ¿está tan buena como la ensalada rusa? Si es así entonces es una muy buena historia xD) ¡Saludos!.

**MERGICK:** ¡Hola! Te desapareciste por un buen tiempo jajaja xD. Sí, igual lo del Raven en algo pasajero, ahora pasan dos capítulos más y ella ya se recompone jaja. Gracias por comentar esto es mucho para mí. ¡Te mando saludos y espero que te guste este capítulo!.

**¡MUY BIEN ATENTOS TODOS!:**** Este capítulo se basa en Raven y su "otro yo" que es mencionado en el summary. Ésta "otro yo", es llamada por un nombre que yo escogí por mis propios gustos, se llama Hikari. En un episodio de la primera temporada que yo vi (sí, el tema es que estoy volviendo a ver la serie y ni siquiera termino de ver la primera temporada por falta de tiempo ¬¬), Raven se comunica con sus sentimientos (o su cabeza) a travez de un espejo por el que se meten accidentalmente Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Bueno, ese espejo existe en mi historia (¡hurra!), pero ahora aparecerá otro método para que Raven se pueda comunicar consigo misma, un método distinto, de una manera distinta, ordenada de una forma totalmente diferente a lo común en la serie. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan de mi sueño (sí, fue un sueño que transformé un poquito y terminó parcialmente así), si les gustó o no, si les agradó o no... lo que venga, ¡sólo comenten para saber si voy bien!.**

**Bueno basta de bla bla bla... ¡que comience la aventura!.**

**Capítulo 5: Listen To Your Heart.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Me quedé tan enojada con Robin que con mis poderes sin querer rompí las dos tazas, unos jarrones de adorno y creo que un pequeño espejo. Necesitaba liberar toda mi mala energía golpeando, atacando; pero no podía ni tenía con qué, no me podía esforzar mucho por temor a que el dolor de cabeza regresara y tener que estar acostada todo el día. Se me ocurrió calmarme, así que me senté en mi cama cruzada de piernas, cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, tratando de concentrarme. Me costó sólo unos minutos poder entrar en mi ser y analizar todo; comencé sintiendo frío y viendo una brillante luz, a seguido de un espacio razonable.

Aparecí en una especie de biblioteca gigante, tan grande que las paredes parecían no tener fin. Habrían millones de libros, desde nuevos hasta viejos, desde chicos hasta grandes, desde cortos hasta largos. Sobre amor, amistad, aventura, lujuria, romance, valentía, terror, realidad, fantasía... todo lo que uno quisiera pensar.

-_Bienvenida Raven, sientete cómoda_-.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté al escuchar esa voz desconocida femenina. No encontraba la remitente de ella, era una voz idéntica a la mía pero agregaba un tono más alegre.

-_Soy tú_- y allí estaba, parada en frente mio de un momento a otro. Era yo vestida totalmente de blanco, hasta el color de su cabello era de ese color. Mi piel era igual; eran mis ojos lo único que resaltaba de ella, bueno, de mi. Sonreía como lo hacía Starfire constantemente, me irritaba la idea de verme así de luminosa y sonriente.

-¿Yo?- pregunté nuevamente.

-_Yo soy tú, tú eres yo... somos la misma, sólo que yo soy tu consejera interna, tu lado benigno_-.

-Mi... ¿qué? Yo soy una sola persona-.

-_Sí, eres única... pero en tu interior hay otra, la que te da equilibrio, la que te da las respuestas cuando tienes dudas, la que te da la claridad mental cuando tienes ideas borrosas; soy tu voz interna_-.

-Si eres mi voz interna, ¿por qué no te había escuchado nunca antes?-.

-_Menos pregunta Dios y perdona; te di consejos para tus amigos cuando ellos necesitaban tus palabras, te di consejos para ti cuando estabas perdida espiritualmente; siempre estuve aquí, dentro de ti-._

-¿Por qué te decidiste aparecer ahora?-.

_-Quiero acercarme a ti como tu mejor amiga-._

-Odio esas cosas...-.

_-A mi me encantan, ¿ves? Nos damos equilibrio entre sí_-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esperó unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír aún, su traje blanco era tan llamativo; ni muerta llevaría algo así puesto.

-_Soy Hikari-._

-Es un nombre japonés, significa Luz-.

_-La lectura sobre los mitos japoneses y sus misterios te atrapó_- me sacó una sonrisa.

-Sí, adoro la mitología legendaria sobre Japón- un silencio se apoderó de la biblioteca entera.

-_Estás llena de dudas, Raven_-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-_Claro que sí... dudas sobre lo que te ha estado pasando últimamente; desde tus extrañas molestias físicas hasta tus extrañas molestias emocionales-_. Me dejó un poco pensativa porque era cierto. Me estaba preocupando mi estado, esos dolores que sentía dejaban un vacío espacio en mi mente.

-Creo que, mis síntomas inesperados son algo que no logro comprender; y más aún, ¿por qué no puedo usar mis poderes y curarme?-.

-_Veo que aún no has leído un libro muy importante, Raven; si lo hubieras leído te parecería normal todo esto_-.

-¿De qué libro hablas?-.

-_Sigueme linda_-. Sé que era mi voz consejera (según lo que ella me había dicho), pero no me agradaba el hecho de que mi yo interno sea una Starfire tranquila... hasta me dijo linda y todo, fue tan rosado. Cuando comenzó a caminar sentía una especie de ruido como monedas o algo parecido, no lo sé con certeza.

-_Lo siento si te hice sentir mal diciéndote linda_-. ¿Ella leía mis pensamientos? Vaya eso sí que no me lo veía venir.

-Bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-.

-_Raven sé perfectamente qué es lo que te gusta y qué no, sé qué es lo que te fastidia y qué no, qué es lo que te enfada y qué no... vivo dentro de ti desde que existes_-. Nos detuvimos en uno de los inmensos estantes repletos de libros, adoraba el aroma a madera y a viejo que tenía ese sitio.

-Eso pensé desde un principio, ¿sabes?- informé seria.

-_Lo sé. A ver... mmm... ¿en dónde lo dejé?_- pensaba en voz alta ella mientras que con sus dedos delicados acariciaba al pasar por el lomo de los libros. Tenía un olor indefinible, como muy dulce pero amargo al mismo tiempo... era extraño pero confortable.

-¿Qué libro buscas?-.

-_El último que apareció, a la vez de que es también el que puede explicar tus síntomas_-.

-A lo que me refiero es a cuál es su nombre, así te puedo ayudar-.

_-No tiene nombre-._ Seguía rozando con su índice y su dedo mayor los libros, armoniosa. Siempre con aquella sonrisa que extrañamente podría ver en mí alguna vez, sinceramente no recuerdo si he sonreído de esa forma... espero que no, es ridículo.

-_¡Oh! Aquí estás precioso..._- tomó por fin uno de aquellos libros; era verde, ocupaba el tamaño de su antebrazo y era largo. Sonrió al verlo e izo algo que no pensé; se tomó la libertad de sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el suelo de moquete roja. Me miró sin abrir aún aquel libro.

-_¿Gustarías acompañarme, Raven?_- preguntó. Hice lo mismo, me crucé de piernas a su lado sentada. Su blanca mano tomó la tapa del libro y lo abrió, dejando a la vista una primera hoja amarilla, por los años claro. Sus bordes estaban rasgados y su aroma era antiguo, me encantaba. Dio paso a la segunda página y allí leí el título, _"Un Ser Amado"_. Debe ser un chiste. No es que no me gusten ese tipo de libros, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de leer cosas así ahora, con mis asuntos no quiero tener nada que ver con lo emotivo. Pasó a la próxima hoja y pude leer una especie de dedicatoria escrita con tinta y pluma:

-_"Porque no sólo se haya la obscuridad en mí. Ésta, es una prueba de que correspondo a ser amada"-._ Arqueé una ceja al ver que al pasar hacia la próxima página no había nada, ni en la otra, ni en la otra...

-¿Qué sucede? No hay nada- dije. Hikari cerró el verde libro y se levantó del suelo, lo colocó nuevamente en su sitio y me dio su mano en señal de que ya era tiempo de que me tenía que levantar. La tomé y me paré, sin decir nada. Ella había sacado su sonrisa y estaba seria, este tema para ella enserio le resultaba importante al parecer.

-_Debes saber ciertas cosas de las que aún no tienes conciencia_-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-_Querrás venir conmigo, en el camino te explicaré_-. Comenzamos a caminar y nuevamente sentía aquel sonido idéntico al de monedas en un bolsillo. Vagamos a travez del laberinto de bibliotecas, me resultó fascinante ver algunas enciclopedias y diccionarios al pasar.

-_El libro que te acababa de mostrar apareció anoche, cuando dormías_- me dijo -_Yo estaba leyendo una exquisita lectura sobre tu rabia, la ira, el dolor... y de repente en la misma mesa a mi lado apareció él, verde, grande, largo... pero vacío_-.

-¿Por qué está así?-.

-_Esta es la mejor parte_-. Llegamos a otra especie de habitación porque, en ella, habían muchas puertas, demasiadas. Con exactitud habían 15, las conté y cada una de ellas era igual a las otras. También tenían su número correspondiente en ellas.

-¿En dónde estamos?-.

_-Raven, bienvenida a tus sentimientos-_. Observé el sitio con tan solo mi par de ojos fulminantes, eran... ¿puertas? Esto no era algo muy normal.

-¿A dónde dirigen las puertas?- pregunté. Me sonrió.

-_A cada uno de tus sentimientos. Cada una de ellas te lleva a un sentimiento diferente, es por eso que están separados-._

-¿Separados por puertas con números?-.

-_Ya verás_- sacó de debajo de su capa blanca un juego de llaves plateadas, ahora comprendo qué era ese sonido a monedas cuando ella caminaba. Sonriente comenzó a relatarme.

-_Hasta la noche pasada tenías catorce sentimientos, pero cuando apareció el libro apareció otra puerta, la número quince-._

-Esas llaves las abren, ¿no?-.

-_Sí, pero aún no encuentro la llave de la puerta nueva_-.

-¿Y qué sentimiento crees que es esa nueva puerta?-.

-_El amor_- quedé en blanco, automáticamente me lo negué a mí misma sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No es posible, yo no amo a nadie-.

_-Tu sí amas a alguien, pero no lo quieres reconocer aún. Por eso apareció la puerta, el sentimiento está; por eso no apareció la llave, tu no quieres admitir que estás enamorada de aquella persona_-.

-Quieres decir que hasta que yo no reconozca que estoy enamorada de alguien, cosa que no es cierta, ¿no tendrás tu llave?-.

-_Sí_-.

-¿Y qué hay dentro de las puertas que sí puedes abrir?-.

-_Libros relatando la razón de tus sentires; te daré un ejemplo. Si de pronto te ofendiste con uno de tus amigos, yo tengo que abrir la Puerta Número Uno que es la del Enojo, entrar y escribir en un libro cómo, cuándo y porqué estabas enojada_-.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es cada llave?- me mostró una de ellas que tenía escarpada tan delicadamente la palabra _**Enojo**_.

-¿Tienes todo guardado?-.

-_Yo no lo tengo, lo tienes tú_-. Era tan exquisito todo... tan único, tan brillante; las puertas, las llaves, los libros, los sentimientos, Hikari, yo... ¡todo! Cómo me organizaba por dentro, era increíble y tenía que admitirlo.

-Es grandioso...-. Ella del llavero seleccionó una llave y caminó hasta la Puerta Número Siete.

-_En este momento estás feliz con lo que te conté; por eso tengo que entrar en la Puerta Número Siete, Felicidad, y escribir_- abrió la misma y me dejó ver un cuarto con colores alegres en las paredes, libros verdes claros, anaranjados, amarillos... era magnífico.

-Esto es...-.

-_Toda tu felicidad vivida está aquí, la escribí toda, cada momento feliz en ti lo grabé en cada uno de estos libros; y ahora tengo que guardar éste momento-_ caminó hasta una mesa en la que había un libro celeste abierto y una pluma rosada con tinta negra, la tomó y comenzó a escribir en él lo que había pasado, el porqué de mi felicidad. Sonreí emocionada; ella acabó de escribir y se volteó hacia mí.

-_Aún dudas_-.

-Sí es que... tengo una pregunta principal, ¿por qué si tengo mi espejo te tengo a ti? Son lo mismo- tal vez la pregunta fue muy frontal, pero no le afectó en lo absoluto.

-_También tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué si hay queso parmesano, también hay queso colonia?_- fue una ridícula comparación de preguntas aunque fue cierta, y algo buena -_De todas formas, los dos son quesos... ¿no es así?_-.

-Sí pero son distintos, el queso parmesano es más duro, y el colonia es una especie de... gomoso- ¿estaba explicando la textura de los quesos? No lo puedo creer.

_-Ahí está la diferencia; el queso no consiste en ser colonia o parmesano, consiste en seguir siendo queso y no tofu... lo mismo es lo del espejo y tu biblioteca mental; las dos maneras de controlar tus sentimientos son diferentes, por un lado el espejo. Ahí puedes entrar y controlar a un montón de Ravenes de aquí para allá, buena manera de entrar en ti misma, lo debo reconocer. Por otro lado, la biblioteca mental; aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, tus sentimientos no son Ravenes, son puertas con llaves por las que tú luchas para que yo pueda obtener y abrir puertas nuevas. A lo que me lleva al final; no importa el método o manera que implique llegar a tus sentires, siempre seguirán siendo tus sentires-._ Muy bien, ella ganó esta vez, tenía sabiduría, muchísima, mucha más que yo. Lo del queso al principio fue estúpido aunque muy bueno, comprendo las cosas despacio pero las comprendo segura. Hikari era mi yo opuesto, ella era la que cuidaba mis sentimientos.

-Gracias, ahora entiendo- dije mirando el suelo.

_-¿Segura? Porque también te lo puedo explicar con las manzanas en vez de con los quesos, ya sabes, la manzana verde y la roja y...-._

-Ya entendí, deja de mencionar comida por favor- sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolverle aquella sonrisa impregnada de felicidad.

-_Aún hay mucho que debes saber_-. Caminamos de nuevo hasta la sala en donde se veían todas las puertas, ella al salir de la Puerta Número Siete, Felicidad, la cerró con llave.

-¿Qué sucede aún?-.

_-Te diré cuál sentimiento corresponde a cada puerta_- me sentí entusiasmada un poco, la dejé proseguir esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -_Puerta Número Uno, **Enojo**; Puerta Número Dos, **Frustración**; Puerta Número Tres, **Miedo**; Puerta Número Cuatro, **Soledad**; Puerta Número Cinco, **Amistad**; Puerta Número Seis, **Sabiduría**; Puerta Número Siete, **Felicidad**; Puerta Número Ocho, **Celos**; Puerta Número Nueve, **Perdón**; Puerta Número Diez, **Tristeza**; Puerta Número Once, **Valentía**; Puerta Número Doce, **Vergüenza**; Puerta Número Trece, **Verdad**; Puerta Número Catorce, **Mentira**; y finalmente, la Puerta Número Quince, que seguramente es **Amor**-._ Nos quedamos en silencio mientras que contemplábamos juntas las puertas, yo me sentía en paz allí, con Hikari...

_-¡Raven! ¡Amiga Raven! ¿Estás ahí?_- la voz de Starfire llamándome a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto, me sacó de mi misma. Suspiré, estaba conociendo a mi otro yo y ahora tal vez nunca más pueda llegar a verla, no puedo creer que ella me haya interrumpido de esa forma.

-_¡Raven!_-.

-Estoy bien, Starfire- le dije al fin para poder dejar de escuchar su voz.

-_¿Enserio?-._

-Sí, lo estoy...-.

-_¿Necesitas algo?_-.

-No Star, cualquier cosa te digo, ¿bien?-.

-_Amiga Raven, no te olvides de avisarme si te sientes mal_- eso fue lo último que escuché de su parte, ya que había partido.

Me quedé en mi posición con los ojos abiertos sin siquiera pensar en algo, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Parpadeé un par de veces y comencé a hacer trabajar mi cerebro nuevamente, era como su hubiera estado suspendido. Recordé lo de la biblioteca, Hikari, las puertas, las llaves, los... quesos... ¿qué? ¿los quesos? Maldición, ahora no podré parar de comparar las cosas con los quesos por culpa de Hikari, genial. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Listen To Your Heart de Roxette.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Hay cómo deseo que me digan lo que piensan sobre este capítulo, ¡comenten! ¡Les mando muchos saludos! ¡Vayan al dentista a diario! xD.**


	6. Eu Sei

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Qué taaaaal amigos! ¿Cómo estuvieron? ¡Yo de maravilla! Tengo muchas razones y es por eso que los dejo con las dudas (que maldad la mía jajaja xD). Muy bien, los comentarios que recibí sobre el capítulo anterior me emocionaron mucho :'D, gracias :D. Les digo algo que no quedó muy claro: yo en sí soñé con una biblioteca gigante y luego una habitación con un montón de puertas; lo recontra edité para que quedara para el capítulo anterior y Raven :D.**

**Comienzo con agradecimientos ;):**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Holis vecina! Jaja. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, me costó describirlo y escribirlo (seee ¬¬). ¡Jajaja! Hikari va a empezar a intervenir mucho sí, vas a ver... tal vez no en persona pero... bueno, no te digo más porque sinó te cuento toda la historia jaja xD. ¿Hikari una villana? Jeje, noup... en realidad, va a ser un papel importante ella en esta historia, uno muy importante, ya vas a leer jajaja xD. Mi intención no era desilusionarte con el nombre Hikari jajaja no sé lo encontré por ahí, busqué en el google "nombres en japonés" y me gustó mucho como suena este, además de su significado (luz). No la he visto a la madre de Raven (que vergüenza -.-'), ni siquiera sé cómo es su físico, sus ojos... nada, pero cuando vea el capítulo en el que ella aparezca, voy a ver si agrego un pequeño espacio para que ella salga acá en un tipo de visión o algo inesperado... va a estar bueno, yo ya lo pensé todo (tengo todo fríamente calculado ñiejuejue xD). Tenía un Deviant pero no lo usé más (tengo varios motivos: no sé cómo se usa, no sé dibujar y no me deja entrar o.O) seee o.O. Ya te pasé mi msn así que cuando entres al tuyo vas a ver la invitación :D. Espero que aceptes jaja. ¡Te mando saludos vecina! Cuidate mucho, un abrazito ;).

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Qué hay! ;). Jajaja sabía que ibas a extrañar a Robin (no sos la única, creeme que a mi también me costó -.-') xD. Emm, en sí no soñé todo eso, lo que soñé fue tipo que yo aparecía en una biblioteca gigante y luego aparecía en una habitación llena de puertas, y se me ocurrió hacer ese sueño un pedazo de mi historia (Hikari la inventé yo, lo que consisten las puertas lo inventé yo :D), todo así jaja. ¿De nuevo con las contradicciones? Qué será lo que me vayas a contradecir en este capítulo ehhh xD jajaja. La canción de Roxette está muy buena, a mi me gusta muchísimo por ende la coloqué en el capítulo anterior, era perfecta :D. ¡Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos! Cuidate mucho ;).

**Annima:** ¡Hola! Vaya, gracias por decir que me admirás, es mucho para mí :D. Le dije a una de las escritoras sobre tus peticiones, pero no a las otras, aún no me contacto con ellas por falta de tiempo -.-' tengo la libreta más apretada de la historia de las adolescentes, creeme jajaja. Mmmm te gusta mucho mi historia, si es tan buena como la ensalada rusa jajaja está genial ;). ¡Te mando muchos abrazos! Cuidate y disfrutá la lectura ;).

**TDR17:** ¡Hola! ¡Lector/a nuevo/a! Primero que nada, gracias por comentar mi historia, me alegro de tener más y más seguidores para cada día que pasa, gracias de corazón :D. Gracias por la bienvenida (jajaja) y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, vos podés, tranquilo/a :D. ¡Me encanta demasiado la pareja de Robin con Raven! La mejor de todas para mí, respetando los gustos del resto obviamente jeje. Te mando saludos y espero que te cuides, gracias por comentar :D.

**Bjlauri:** ¿¡Cómo estuviste!? ¡Perdón si no actualicé antes! (ya comenzaba la chica con las disculpas jajaja xD). Lo de Avril ya lo había leído en la mejor revista del mundoooo! La única y uruguaya jajaja, está muy bueno. La noticia me pareció muy bonita, para ella debe ser un momento único jeje :D. ¿El capítulo estuvo bien enserio? Pensé que iba a ser medio aburrido, yo que sé jajaja. Pero en sí, es muy importante la aparición del Hikari, va a ser una movida bastante grande y su papel es interesante. Lo de la Cupido, este... no, jajaja no es Raven Amor. Cupido va a demorar en aparecer, creo que aproximadamente para el capítulo 12 va a volver a estar acá, falta todavía lo sé pero es necesario :/. Jajaja, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos, espero que te cuides... ¡Besos! :D.

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Cómo estás! Jajaja. Lo de los nombres para el próximo capítulo van a empezar a hacerlos discutir, ya vas a ver jajaja xD. Va a estar genial, me encantó la idea desde que la leí por ahí :D. Según tu descripción de Angela, me agrada, por ende sí o sí la voy a agregar en esta historia, tipo no sé como una visión o algo así parecido, me agrada y quiero cumplir con mi palabra. Falta poco para que la acción comience, entre la pareja y entre los héroes y villanos... Cupido y Raven no se llevarán para nada bien, te lo aseguro jajaja. Hikari es hermosa, es el otro yo de Raven y sí, es muy agradable en todos sus puntos. Su vestimenta es igual a la de Raven pero blanca, y su cabello también es blanco (cosa que ni en la serie aparece, lo del cabello xD). Gracias por comentar, te mando saludos y cuidate ;).

**hitalex123:** ¡Holis! No sé si comentaste antes, pero por si acaso bienvenida! Jajaja, lo del beso vendrá cuando menos uno se lo espere, aunque el verdadero será para mucho más tarde... que decepción pero sí jajaja. La relación entre ellos va a ser dura, sus diferencias son muchas y por ende es complicado que de un día para otro se amen :/ todos queremos eso pero no se puede (yo lo quiero pero no puedo xD). Poco a poco se van a dar cuenta de que aparecen nuevos sentires, nuevos acercamientos y aunque les cueste, van a tener que aceptar sus corazones. Va a ser divertido mientras que transcurra jajaja vas a leer ;). ¡Saludos por ahí!.

**HimeVampireChan:** Sí jajaja, lo de los quesos se me ocurrió en el momento jajaja xD. La verdad es que sí, yo mientras que escribía que Robin le gritaba a Raven "date vuelta" me imaginaba sus risas y todo jajaja. Y sí... la menor pareja es Robin y Raven, respetando la opinión de los demás ;). ¡Besos! Muchas gracias por comentar también, me es de muchísima ayuda :D. **¡Bien! Este capítulo tiene Robin y Raven, les va a gustar jajaja perdón si es leve... lo mejor viene en el próximo capítulo, ya van a leer ¡ñiejuejue! ¡Saludos!.**

**Capítulo 6: Eu Sei.**

**P.O.V Robin:**

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa con el periódico en mano y una taza de café bien caliente en la otra. Starfire entró con una sonrisa calma en su rostro, eso me dio curiosidad.

-¿Cómo está Raven?- pregunté suponiendo su alegría.

-Nuestra amiga está bien, ella mismo me lo dijo- me sentí aliviado de alguna manera al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Star, mi preocupación por Raven había crecido sin tener un porqué válido.

-Robin, pensé en que tal vez podría ir ahora para decirle que me acompañe hasta la enfermería así le hago los análisis- me comentó Cyborg guardando en la heladera unos trozos de carne.

-Claro, pero mejor voy yo... no creo que le guste la idea de ser analizada- le respondí. Me echó una mirada de respuesta tan extraña... estaba serio pero sus ojos me indicaban diversión o algo parecido, no podría describirlo fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no vamos los dos?- me propuso. Yo asentí y le di un sorbo a mi taza de café, volviendo mi vista hacia el diario. De repente sentí una brisa chocante que traspasó mi traje, volteé a ver y noté que Raven me había pasado por al lado.

-¡Raven! ¿Cómo estás bruja?- preguntó Chico Bestia. Ella sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca Chico Bestia, gracias por preguntar-. Nos dejó helados a todos por su respuesta, más que nada a mí.

-Oye Raven, he estado pensando en hacerte algunos análisis clínicos para verificar que enserio estás en mejora- comenzó a plantear Cyborg.

-Cyborg gracias, no necesito de ello y además sé que me sucede; estaré bien-.

-¿Qué te sucede amiga Raven?- preguntó Starfire sentándose a mi lado.

-No quiero comentarlo, pero aún así no es grave... los síntomas que tengo de ello son normales; no se preocupen- respondió poniendo a calentar un poco de agua. Yo estaba con el ojo cuadrado, y por eso con más razón quería una explicación clara y detallada de todo. Sin embargo, se la pediría cuando nadie nos vea, odiaba que su sarcasmo me hiciera ver como idiota en frente de todos; aunque me excitaba en cierta forma.

-¿Segura? No cuesta nada hacerte esos simples análisis- insistió una vez más Cyborg. Raven colocó una bolsita de té de hiervas relajantes en una de sus muchas tazas y volteó a ver a los chicos.

-Ya te lo dije Cyborg, tranquilo- sonrió nuevamente. Muy bien, ella no sonreía tan seguido... algo le pasó, algo que enserio le gusto, ¿pero qué? Cuando salí a cumplir con la misión ella estaba enojada porque no la dejé ir, ¿que sucedió?.

-Bueno, ya que nuestra amiga está bien y curada de sus malestares, ¿puede ir de nuevo a cumplir las tareas contra el mal y los villanos con nosotros?- cuestionó de pronto Star mirándome.

-No, aún se quedará aquí hasta que yo mismo sienta y sepa que ella ya salió de su malestar completamente- el rostro de Raven se puso serio, eso no me gustó mucho.

-¿Qué? Acabo de decir que estoy mejor, ¿no es suficiente ya?- preguntó.

-No, ya lo dije antes, aún no estoy conforme; un par de días más y te dejaré salir de nuevo, te lo prometo-. Seguramente me maldijo por dentro, volteó nuevamente hacia la cocina e hizo como si nada. Me sentí arrepentido al principio pero luego retomé la fuerza en mi antigua decisión, yo no la quería ver mal en medio de una batalla contra villanos.

-¡Hey Robin! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo los resultados de los análisis de las flechas de Cupido-.

-¿De las flechas de...- corté mi frase al recordarlo todo -Oh, ¿de qué se trata esa chica?-.

-Bueno, el metal no lo reconoció la computadora así que del planeta no es; y no sabes que más descubrí- todos estaban atentos.

-¿Quién es Cupido?- interrumpió Raven.

-La villana nueva, es una adorable adolescente pero muy malvada- respondió Starfire.

-Qué descubriste Cyborg- volví a reincorporar.

-Resulta que dentro del fino tubo de la flecha se encuentra un líquido rosado con brillantina; sospeché lo principal y fue así que cuando clavé con fuerza la flecha en un almohadón, el líquido se vació en él-.

-¿Cuando clavas las flechas largan veneno sin siquiera saberlo?- resumió Chico Bestia.

-Exacto hermano, aunque no sé todavía si es veneno- confirmó Cyborg. Yo no dije nada, bebí de nuevo un poco de mi café y suspiré.

-¿Hemos tenido reportes de ella en la ciudad?-.

-No- me contestó Starfire -Ni uno sólo, es como si nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas-.

-Yo tengo una buena pregunta- todos volteamos hacia Chico Bestia -¿Qué clase de "villano" va a robar un súper?-.

-Un loco- respondió Cyborg lanzando luego una carcajada.

-Tal vez solamente fue a atraerlos, si ella no robó nada y no raptó a nadie sólo quería decirles algo, dejarles una pista para llevarlos a algún sitio- Raven nos dejó a los cuatro con el ojo cuadrado.

-Como las flechas...- murmuré completando la frase -Starfire, ¿cuánto tiempo demorarías en averiguar de qué planeta es el metal de la flecha?-.

-Dame un poco de ese extraño metal y lo saborearé, no es nada difícil amigo- me respondió.

-¿Saborearlo?- preguntó Chico Bestia -Es decir... ¿te llevas el metal a la boca y después de saborearlo sabes de qué planeta es?- Starfire que aún seguía sentada a mi lado asintió sonriente con la cabeza. Bestia puso cara de asco.

-Hay que resolver este misterio- dije finalmente.

Dos horas más tarde, encerrado en mi habitación mientras que terminaba de hacer los últimos informes de la noche pasada, un pensamiento golpeó mi cabeza. El sueño que tuve una sola vez en mi vida con Raven; aquel beso tan suave y extraño, me sacudió mucho internamente. Esbocé una sonrisa pequeña al recordarlo y con mis dedos me toqué los labios, los acaricié y lancé una pequeña carcajada. Me mordí el labio inferior y traté de buscar un sabor como el que sentí antes, pero había sido un sueño, nunca lo encontraría.

-Raven...- murmuré sin sentido. La bobada se me fue cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo y pensando; ¿pero qué demonios me sucede? Raven es una amiga, no puedo sentir algo parecido o similar a lo que sentí alguna vez por Starfire, no, definitivamente no. Suspiré y me tomé la cabeza con las dos manos, me revolví el cabello tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa. La puerta de mi cuarto fue golpeada y levanté mi vista hacia ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunté.

-...-. No recibí respuesta alguna. Me levanté de la cama y caminé, abrí la puerta y casi se me da vuelta el corazón.

-Ah... hola- murmuré tratando de esconder mi emoción.

-Lo siento es que...- era como si sus palabras hubieran muerto de la tensión, miró el suelo con decepción y se controló todo lo que pudo -Hummm, olvídalo- se dio media vuelta y yo la tomé del brazo delicadamente, eso la hizo voltear nuevamente.

-Espera es que, quiero que hablemos un poco- le dije. Sonrió un poco pero ocultó aquella demostración con su común seriedad.

-Cuidado, lo mejor para ti es que me sueltes, ¿sabes?- me advirtió sin gracia alguna en sus palabras. Yo cumplí con su orden, después de todo tenía razón, yo no era quién para haberla tomado del brazo.

-Claro... ven, pasa y toma asiento- con desconfianza en sus ojos asintió, yo le abrí paso hacia mi habitación y luego de que ella entrara cerré la puerta. Observó cada cosa de allí, desde el escritorio hasta las hojas encima de mi cama tendida y las tiras de periódico pegadas en la pared.

-Que lindo orden, Robin- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Perdona, es que tengo mucho trabajo y no noté que debía mantener un poco establecido el orden aquí- respondí volviendo a sentarme en el margen de mi cama tomando una hoja. Ella seguía parada en medio de la habitación mirándome, como si me estuviera pidiendo con su silencio que le preguntara qué sucedía. Y así me convencieron ella y mi curiosidad.

-Y bien, ¿que pasa Raven? No vienes en busca de nadie sin que algo te suceda- le dije sin quitarle la vista a unas escrituras, que sinceramente no leía porque lo más importante ahí era ella.

-La pregunta es qué te sucede a ti-. En ese momento la miré y dejé lentamente la hoja encima de mi cama nuevamente, me levanté de la misma y caminé hasta Raven para quedar frente a frente con ella por segunda vez.

-No entiendo, ¿qué me sucede a mi?- repetí confundido. Yo me acerqué un poco más, empecé a sentir su aroma a violetas que me volvía loco, despertaba algo de salvajismo en mi, me intoxicaba de una manera tan dulce y torturadora.

-Noté tu energía cambiante cuando estabas en la cocina tomando tu café y leyendo tu diario- me respondió.

-¿Energía cambi... bien Raven, es enserio que no comprendo-.

-Hace días que te siento así, creo que estás estresado, ¿por qué?-.

-No estoy estresado, estoy igual que siempre, ¿de qué hablas?-.

-No es cierto, sientes confusión, te sientes perdido, te sientes mal por algo... cambias tu energía cuando ves a Starfire-. Esta vez fui yo quien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de esconder mi vergüenza y verdad.

-Tranquila, no es nada- murmuré. Ella dio un paso más a mi, logrando que nuestras distancias se acorten bastante. De pronto hizo algo inesperado; colocó una mano sobre mi pecho, su mano pequeña y suave. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón golpeteaba con fuerza dentro de mí, sentirla tocarme era increíble. Su aroma, cielo santo ese aroma... tan delicioso, tan asesino.

-¿Por qué el miedo?- me preguntó sin aún abrir sus ojos, dejando posada su mano en mi pecho.

-Starfire... ella... no creo que esté pasando lo mismo de antes- esbozó una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo noté, hasta Chico Bestia lo hizo; si quieres pasar desapercibido debes aprender primero- sonreí un poco, me costaba creer el hecho de Starfire pero, Raven sacaba una emoción positiva de mi hasta cuando estaba tirado en el suelo. Suspiré y la miré con anhelo, su sonrisa se iba estirando un poco más por cada segundo que pasaba, me gustaba eso. Su manito me estaba regalando un lindo y cálido calor indescriptible, curaba de a poco mi corazón. Pero todo tiene un final... eso me decepcionó; abrió sus ojos y me observó un poco a mi antes de separar su mano. Retrocedió un paso y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Gracias... creo que ahora me siento mejor que se lo dije a alguien- murmuré avergonzado.

-Sabes que conmigo puedes contar- me dijo -Ahora debo irme, espero que estés bien- la vi dirigirse hacia la puerta sin detenerse, la abrió.

-Espera- le dije antes de que saliera.

-Dime-. Suspiré y sonreí un poco.

-No quiero que... estés enojada conmigo- volteó hacia mi dirección y me miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Enojada?- preguntó notablemente confundida.

-Sí... no quiero que te enfades cuando te digo que no puedes salir a cumplir una misión con el grupo- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo un color rosado, uno bien pálido. Miró el suelo con velocidad para tratar de esconder su sonrojo, lo podría deducir a kilómetros de distancia.

-No pasa nada, creo que en eso la culpa la tengo yo, tu cuidas muy bien a los del equipo y haces lo mismo conmigo, te preocupas y eso ya me tendría que ser suficiente como para que yo acepte tus decisiones-.

-No cargues la culpa, te entiendo; yo estaría más que loco si me prohibieran salir de la torre por tres días, por ende te pido eso-.

-Las acepto, y bueno... creo que sí me volverá loca estar encerrada aquí, aunque ahora puedo leer afortunadamente, el dolor de cabeza ya se me está yendo- sonreí al igual que ella, fue ahí el final de su estadía; salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo quedé un poco más tranquilo, sonriente y pacífico. Me tiré de espaldas a la cama y me relajé.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Apenas terminé en el pasillo y verifiqué que la puerta de la habitación de Robin estuviera cerrada, comencé a trotar hasta mi cuarto y me encerré en el. Caminé lentamente hasta mi cama y me recosté suavemente en ella para no provocar el dolor de cabeza que me invadía cuando cometía alguna acción muy rápida o fuerte.

-_Veo que estás pensativa, Raven_- me senté del susto en mi cama y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie allí. Esa voz era conocida pero aún no la sacaba.

-¿Quién...-.

-_¿No me recuerdas? Las puertas, la biblioteca, el libro verde...-_ mi corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

-Oh, eres tú... ahora también podré escucharte- murmuré volviendo a acostarme.

-_Tu compañero no quería que te vayas, ¿sabes?_-.

-No es cierto, si Robin tiene que decir las cosas las dice y listo, me habría llamado para contarme-.

-_Pero no lo hizo, por temor a tus reacciones_-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

_-¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que tu sabiduría se está yendo por la borda, ¿qué no lo has notado? ¡Él muestra señales claras de que te quiere!-_. Sonó tan estúpido, pero a la vez tan dulce... al diablo, no me debería ni siquiera llamar la atención.

-Ya basta Hikari, él es un amigo y ya te expliqué que el amor en mi no existirá jamás-.

_-Con esas expectativas jamás conseguiré la llave de la puerta nueva_-.

-Esa puerta no es del amor, sigue intentando-.

_-Cada momento que compartes con él son las únicas cosas que me deja escribir el libro. Si trato de agregarle al libro un texto sobre tu relación con el chico verde, la tinta no se enmarca, lo mismo con esa chica del cabello rojo y aquel hombre de metal; sin embargo cada vez que escribo sobre tu líder, la tinta fluye como nunca_-.

-¿Hablas del libro verde que apareció de la nada al igual que la puerta?-.

-_Sí, y ahora escucha; tu estás enamorada, y la mejor parte... tu amor corresponde a él_-. Me dieron unas buenas ganas de sacar a patadas a Hikari de mi cabeza pero no podía, era irritante oír esas estupideces.

-Basta, no es cierto y esto es un punto final al tema- traté de terminar cansada.

-_Acabo de anotar en el libro lo que pasó entre ustedes hace unos momentos, tu mano sobre su pecho... por cierto, ¿cómo te sentiste?_-.

-¡Hikari!- exclamé enojándome.

-_Sólo quiero saber cómo te sentiste..._- suspiré frustrada y revoleé los ojos.

-Su... su corazón... es muy, galopa con fuerza, comenzó a agitarse cuando yo lo comencé a sentir. Es bondadoso, es... único, lo que me gustó en verdad fue cuando sentí los montones de ríos caudalosos de amor, él tiene mucho amor en su corazón que aún no le corresponde a nadie, está confundido en ese terreno-.

_-Está confundido con la pelirroja y contigo_- la idea me hizo vibrar un poco, me estremecí y esbocé una leve sonrisa. La borré cuando escuché una pequeña carcajada de Hikari desde mis adentros.

-¡Te dije que basta! No puedo hablar contigo ahora... vete de mi cabeza, no puedo escucharte, me enojé- le dije tapando mi cara con una almohada.

_-... Bien, bien, pero luego no me digas que tenía razón; cielos, ¿tan complicado es sacarte un poco de reconocimiento? ¡Necesito la llave cuanto antes Raven! Es urgente depositar el libro a salvo dentro de la habitación_-.

-¡Adiós, Hikari!- interrumpí.

-_Bueno, Raven..._-. A partir de allí dejé de oír su irritante voz, aunque en cierto modo era idéntica a la mía sólo que más alegre. Me sentí más calma, necesitaba silencio profundo, obscuridad eterna, necesitaba controlar mis emociones, se estaban saliendo de control un poco. Yo no puedo decir tales disparates como esos, ¿Robin? Para nada, nunca. Sería como un quiebre de reglas sin parar, solo eso.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Eu Sei de Papas Da Língua.**

**¡Precioso tema! Cuando lo escuché me puse a llorar (tendría no sé... 9 años al menos? :D). ¡Comenten a ver si les gustó! No saben que se viene en el próximo capítulo jajaja... *el amor, el amor* xD. ¡Portense bien y hagan la tarea! (wweee xD).  
**


	7. Angels

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Holis! ¿Como están? Yo bien, me tome dos días de descanso (sin ir al liceo jejeje :3) y por ello estoy cargada de energía para escribir este capítulo que... es comprometedor... jajaja xD.**

**Gueno, ¡Agradecimientos! :D:**

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Holis! Jajaja sinceramente tus contradicciones no me aburren xD. Uhh... con Cupido, fua, para que vuelva a aparecer será en el capítulo 12 o por ahí ya que ella es medio... ¿chiflada? Tiene sus buenas razones jajaja xD. Ah, la parejita :3. En este capítulo va a comenzar un poco "el amor, el amor" xD, te digo porqué: resulta que Raven nos va a sorprender, pero nos va a sorprender en el otro próximo capítulo (seee siempre tarde yo -.-') jajaja xD. Espero como siempre tu comentario, muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando y diciéndome cómo voy, los comentarios para mí son mucho :D.

**Dragonazabache:** ¡Muy pero muy cierto! Es así que lo quise representar, tal vez es por eso que quise subir mi sueño acá para representarlo. La verdad es que tenés razón, es una explicación clara y conforme en todos sus argumentos :D sí. Ah, Cupido... ella es villana 100%, no te preocupes, ahora al rededor del capítulo 11 o 12 ella va a comenzara aparecer más seguido, muchas sorpresas. En esta historia se tiene en cuenta mucho lo que te hace el amor (como lo que explicaste vos), también los desamores y los pecados; sí, los pecados. Cupido no lanza flechas comunes y corrientes, ella tiene un poder creo que máximo a Raven, pero no lo suficiente :3. ¡Gracias enserio por comentar!.

**TheDarkRaven:** ¡Hola! ¡Así que eras vos! Jajaja me engañaste xD. Sí, ¿sabés qué es lo más misterioso de que algunos reviews no se publiquen? Que solo sucede con los "anónimos" porque si me mandan un comentario con uno que haya iniciado sesión, aparece normal, pero si embargo si son anónimos me demoran en aparecer, y no me los cuenta en el contador de reviews. Espero ansiosa tu respuesta y gracias por comentar, me es de ayuda los comentarios :D.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Que tal vecina! ¡Primero que nada las hiper- super- mega- gracias por el dibujo de Angela! Ahora la agrego a ella en algún capítulo :D. Muy bien, para ello necesito que me la describas, es que no me apareció todavía ella en la serie que estoy viendo de nuevo, voy re- despacio con ese tema (por el capítulo 17, creo que despacio no es nada -.-'). Uhh, ¿qué te pasó? Me contaste que estabas enferma, ¿por qué? De seguro es por el clima que cambia cada cinco minutos, acá en Uruguay el clima nos está volviendo locos a todos (a mi me duelen a veces los huesos de la humedad, ¿no es raro? Una adolescente de 14 años con dolor en los huesos, anormal en sí o.O) pero es verdad, me duelen mucho... sin dejar de lado el hecho de que mi dolor de espalda nunca se va ¬¬ seee, soy una chica que está toda "rota" xD. Si te moriste en el capítulo anterior, en este te desmayás xD seee jajaja. Y para el 9 o el 10 te morís (fuaaa la chica quería matar gente xD) naaa vos sos una buena lectora y persona, jamás haría tales cosas jaja xD. Aunque hipotéticamente sí jaja xD. Eso sí, aún no planeo beso... (¡maldita sea yo! ¬¬) ja. Te mando abrazos, cuidate y gracias por comentar :D.

**OooJohannaooO:** ¡Otra nueva lectora! (perdón... *llorar de la emoción* xD). ¿Cómo estás? En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por comentar, ya lo dije miles de veces y parezco un disco rallado pero me es de mucha ayuda recibir comentarios (jaja se rayó el disco de nuevo :3), me da apoyo y ánimos para la escritura. Tal vez suene muy común decirlo, pero es lo que es, así me siento cuando recibo un comentario... ¡súper feliz! Porque se que me ayuda y me anima :D. Gracias por decir que te gusta el fict, escribirlo me cuesta demasiado porque mi tiempo es muy limitado, demasiado limitado -.-' (y eso que soy una adolescente todavía xD). ¡Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y yo ansío un nuevo comentario tuyo! ¡Gracias por todo! ;).

**Guerrera Oscura:** Este capítulo... ¡va dedicado a vos! Ya vas a ver porqué, por si acaso te doy una pista: tiene que ver con los nombres civiles (vaya, soy pésima para dar pistas o.O) jajaja xD. Lo de Angela no sé si va a ser así... Raven se va a dar cuenta de sus sentires antes, y luego (después de miiiil años hipotéticamente obvio jaja), vendrá Angela a ayudarla con un problema. La trama va a estar buena, en sí muchos días malvados van a pasar cuando la Cupido comience a ejecutar su plan, ella es muy malvada y lo lleva en la sangre... después van a comprender todo :3. Jajaja lo del pelo blanco, se me ocurrió porque en la imagen que creé en mi cabeza se veía más angelical, dulce y soñadora, como Hikari lo es :D. Jajaja... y lo de Hikari, eso amiga, eso... no es absolutamente nada. Hikari va a atomizar tanto a Raven que va a llegar el momento de la verdad, de la verdadera verdad... jajaja, falta poco, SÍ, FALTA POCO :D. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo!.

**hitalex123:** Emm... capás que es algo insólita la pregunta pero, ¿sin querer te dije algo sobre que eras una niña? Si es así perdón y no fue mi intención, enserio disculpa. Sí, igual a ella (a Raven) le va a costar reconocerlo, pero falta poquito para eso... todo es cuando uno menos se lo espera *risa macabra*... ¡ñiejuejuejue! xD. Oh, te informo que para este capítulo va a haber más acercamientos... seee... pero bueno, hay que leer :3. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y perdoname (de nuevo) si te dije algo que te ofendió, no quería hacerlo... tal vez soy muy insistente con mis disculpas pero es que me preocupa, nunca querría hacer sentir mal o "extraño" a una persona, yo no soy así... ¡Muchos saludos! :D.

**¡Bien chicos! Es todo... sólo les pido un favor antes de que comiencen a leer: disfruten la lectura (jajaja xD).**

**Capítulo 7: Angels.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Starfire estaba en mi habitación tratando de convencerme para poder quedarse conmigo hasta que me durmiera, ella quería cuidarme y verificar que estuviera bien mientras que entraba en mis sueños.

-... Dije que no, Starfire- decía cada vez que volvía a intentar. Igual era en vano, su insistencia me irritaba y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Pero amiga Raven, debo satisfacerme a mí misma y saber que enserio te encuentras en completo bienestar-.

-Star, ¿no comprendes aún? ¡No!-.

-Por favor, amiga sólo una noche más, quiero sentirme llena de comodidad verificando que estás bien-. Ya no era irritación, era enojo lo que estaba proporcionando en mí.

-¡Star!- la tomé de los hombros y la miré con calma, haciéndola escucharme con atención -Agradezco tu constante ayuda, pero necesito la soledad esta noche, no puedo pasar to...- mis palabras se murieron en mis labios cuando empecé a ver tan borroso que ni siquiera distinguía los colores. Starfire comenzó a gritar mi nombre al ver que me desestabilicé y caí de rodillas frente a ella, me tomó de las manos y comenzó a llamar a Robin desesperada.

-_¡Robin! ¡Ven! ¡Robin... ayúdame!_- su voz era puro eco, fue lo último que pude escuchar y ver porque luego le di paso al desmayo.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Llegué tan rápido como pudieron mis pies al oír desde la sala los gritos de Starfire pidiéndome auxilio. Ella estaba en medio de la habitación de Raven con la chica entre sus brazos llorando, Raven inconsciente. Me tiré al lado de Star a socorrer a Raven como pude, la empecé a llamar dándole palmaditas en las mejillas.

-... ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Cyborg entrando a las corridas junto a Chico Bestia. Cuando nos vieron a los dos tratando de despertar a Raven de su desmayo, se tiraron a nuestro lado sin comprender nada.

-¡Por el Tofu sagrado! ¡Qué pasó!- gritó Chico Bestia.

-Necesita algo que... ¡perfume!- exclamó Cyborg señalando a Starfire.

-Iré por él- murmuró Star levantándose del suelo sin parar de derramar lágrimas. Yo miraba con miedo a Raven que aún no abría sus ojos.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó con una voz quebrada Chico Bestia, cosa que en verdad me sorprendió. No le pude responder, no sé qué demonios me sucedía.

-Yo... es que...-.

-Sí Chico Bestia, estará bien o mi nombre dejará de ser Cyborg- confirmó interrumpiéndome él. Cyborg me miró y suspiró, creo que insinuaba algo que yo aún no captaba. Entró Starfire a la habitación con un tarro rosa.

-Ten Cyborg- le dijo ella. Él lo tomó, lo abrió y comenzó a pasárselo por la nariz a Raven.

-Vamos nena... tu puedes...- murmuraba Cyborg. Raven abrió sus ojos lentamente, casi sin parpadear.

-Que... cielos... qué dolor de cabeza...- murmuró Raven.

-Raven...- dije y la abracé al comprobar que estaba despierta ahora. Me estaba angustiando mucho, estaba demasiado preocupado, porque si a ella le sucede algo yo nunca me lo perdono en mi vida, nunca.

-Robin, suéltame, ¿quieres?- su mal humor me obligó a sacarla de entre mis brazos.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo nos vamos hacia la sala de emergencias a hacerte análisis- todos estábamos de acuerdo con Cyborg, excepto Raven, claro. Starfire la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó mojada de lágrimas y una sonrisa por verla de ojos abiertos. El resto corrimos detrás de ella que iba con Raven.

Al llegar a la sala, Raven fue depositada en una de las camillas blancas. Cyborg comenzó a teclear algo en la computadora y sacó un aparato raro de la nada.

-Les juro que si me revisan los mato a todos sin piedad...- se quejaba Raven con sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

-No Raven, tranquila- Cyborg volteó hacia nosotros -Creo que lo mejor es que salgan-. Yo asentí junto al resto y salimos de la sala, dirigiéndonos hacia la sala de estar.

En el camino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, es más, ni siquiera se escuchaban los comentarios sarcásticos de Chico Bestia que siempre marcaban presencia cuando el sitio estaba impregnado de mala racha. Mirábamos el suelo tratando de analizar cada cosa que estaba sucediendo en la torre desde que Raven contrajo esos síntomas tan extraños.

Yo no podía comprender... nada. Simplemente no entendía el hecho de que mi ser se estaba apagando cada vez más cuando veía a Raven en aquellos estados. Tenía... miedo; sí, miedo definitivo, un miedo que me hacía pequeño en todos los puntos posibles de mi vida. No había valentía ni coraje que me hiciera sacarme aquel sentimiento tan aterrador de encima, es complicado ver a una amiga sufriendo, muy complicado. Me dolía demasiado, tanto que mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que no podían salir por mi terquedad de cerrarlos y verme fuerte, además de que mi antifaz me los tapaba y evitaba aquellas señales. Yo sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella se recupere de esto que no sé que es, me enfada tanto no poder ayudarla, no poder estar ahí cuando me necesita, no poder recuperarla...

-... Amigos, yo... Raven se pondrá bien, no hay nada de qué temer, ¿no es así?- preguntó Starfire tratando de no romper en llanto nuevamente.

-Sí, ella va a salir adelante, además, su fuerza va a poder ganar la lucha contra estos malos momentos, ella es fuerte- se trató de animar Chico Bestia sin mirar a nadie, temía si alguno descubría que tenía ganas de llorar. Noté rápidamente que Starfire me miraba seria.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, Robin?- me preguntó ella.

-Ella estará bien, no hace falta ni siquiera decirlo porque saldrá adelante-. Los dos sonrieron, obteniendo fuerzas y esperanzas por mis palabras temblorosas.

Pasaron tres horas cuando Cyborg se decidió aparecer con ojeras. Starfire dormía a mi lado y Chico Bestia trataba de mantenerse en pie aún, cosa que le estaba costando.

-Bueno...- susurró Cyborg tratando de no despertar a la chica.

-Qué pasó con Raven- preguntó de repente Chico Bestia.

-Ella estará bien, lo que sí quería es ir a su habitación, cosa que ya arreglé porque la recosté en su cama y ahora está durmiendo- nos informó a susurros -Alguien tiene que quedarse con ella-. No sé porqué, pero luego de que él dejó de decir eso, me clavó su mirada.

-Eh... estoy de acuerdo- murmuré -Starfire no... ella ya cumplió mucho con ello, está agotada-.

-¿Qué tal yo?- preguntó Chico Bestia. Yo miré a Cyborg y él me echó una mirada como diciendo "yo no tengo nada que ver en esto".

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos atentos si necesitas algo- respondí levantándome del sillón -Cyborg, ¿te animarías a cargar a Starfire hasta su habitación?-.

-Sí- y la tomó entre sus brazos -Nos vemos-. Yo y Chico Bestia nos quedamos solos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya a ver cómo está Raven- me dijo antes de desaparecer al igual que Cyborg. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación pensativo, tratando de calmarme un poco.

Desperté de golpe en mi cama, no sé porqué. De un brinco me levanté de ella y caminé casi trotando por la velocidad a la que iba hasta la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo al pasillo. Corrí hasta el cuarto de Raven. En el camino me di la pierna contra un marco y largué una maldición bien clara y fuerte, en nombre de mi dolor. Continué mi camino rengueando un poco hasta que por fin llegué a mi destino. Marqué la clave para poder abrir la puerta y cuando concluí a esta acción, vi a Chico Bestia roncando en la silla. Suspiré al ver a Raven dormir plácidamente en su cama y sonreí, comencé a caminar hacia los dos. Tomé a Chico Bestia y lo llevé hasta su habitación, no se inmutó de que alguna vez lo cargué. Lo recosté en su cama y volví hacia la habitación de Raven, cerrando la puerta conmigo dentro. Tal vez mis actos son de pura paranoia, pero son actos que me vuelven cada vez más impulsivo a la hora de cuidar a alguien, y cuando se trata más que nada de Raven, éstos actos se vuelven una tortura, no desearía jamás verla así.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y me senté en el margen de su cama, la observé por unos momentos y volví con ésta vez más seguridad en mi, a tomar su mano. Su tibia, suave y perfumada mano... era perfecta. Me atreví a acercar mi rostro hacia el de ella, quitándole con mi mano libre las mechas violetas que cubrían su cara con atrevimiento. Sonreí satisfecho por verla así de hermosa, indefensa y tranquila, su cara representaba su pura paz.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme...- de un brinco la solté de la mano y quedé parado junto a su cama, con el ojo cuadrado.

-Raven, ¿estabas despierta?- fue lo primero que pregunté por instinto.

-Sentí una presencia diferente en mi habitación y desperté- me respondió tomando asiento en la cama, me miró con aquellos ojos tan serios -¿Por qué haces esto?-. Buena pregunta, sólo que si se la respondía estaría arruinado; además de que mi respuesta aún no era segura.

-¿Hacer lo qué?- cambié papel. Arqueo una ceja.

-Ya sabes, entrar en las noches, mirarme y recostarte a mi lado... eso-.

-Te cuido, a diferencia de Chico Bestia-.

-¿Y por qué ayer cuando estaba Starfire en la noche desperté contigo a mi lado?-.

-Ya te lo dije, ella necesitaba descanso, me preocupan todos-. Un silencio se produjo mientras que ella miraba sus manos, luego levantó su vista y me observó seria por un largo rato.

-Aún estás confundido, tu aura es cambiante- me dijo.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Robin se me quedó mirando el suelo como si lo que le estaba diciendo era la pura verdad (y bueno, en sí lo era), aún así me preocupó un poco, estaba enserio confundido y necesitaba un apoyo consistente de sabiduría y seriedad, osease yo.

-Creo que sí... no puedo aceptar el hecho de que mis sentimientos hacia ella se murieron, ¿sabes?- me dijo. Con una mirada hacia mi cama lo invité a que se sentara a mi lado, al principio dudó pero después cumplió con mi petición silenciosa. Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, él lo necesitaba y mucho, lo notaba y lo requería de urgencia. Starfire siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor poniéndole esa radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que al principio le funcionaba pero que ahora cansaba. Robin no podría vivir para toda la vida a la sombra de una risueños, tal vez por eso él la está dejando de querer como antes lo hacía; ahora la quiere como a una amiga.

-¿Sabes Raven?-.

-No- le dije seria como siempre, suspiró largamente y no se atrevió verme a los ojos. Yo en cambio, al repasar mi acción dura y fría noté que tal vez se me fue la mano.

-Así que... dime- murmuré continuando mi oración.

-Tu, eres como... mi ángel o algo así; sé que crees que esas cosas son muy rosadas para ti, pero yo creo que eres así porque... siempre que necesito desahogarme estás ahí para escucharme, no sólo a mí, también a los demás titanes-.

-Eso se llama amistad, Richard- le concluí.

-No sé, porque cuando hablo con Cyborg sobre mis problemas es una cosa, pero si lo trato contigo siento otras... como un lazo sobrenatural, ¿no te pasa?-. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de decir que sí, pero jamás lo haría.

-No, creo que es una idea tuya, parte de tu loca imaginación- esbocé una sonrisa, él era todo un maniático.

-_Raven no mientas..._- oh no, de nuevo Hikari en mi cabeza dándome "consejos", no podría gritarle que se calle porque sinó Robin creería que estoy loca, creo que tendré que aguantarla.

-Sabía que dirías que no...- lo miré e increíblemente estaba sonriendo, después de que le haya denegado una respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

-Escucha Richard, soy una titán y puedo también ser una amiga, sólo es eso; los individuos hablan con otras personas, contándoles tal vez las mismas cosas, y cuando el individuo habla con dos personas totalmente diferentes se siente distinto; Cyborg y yo somos muy diferentes, y tú al contarnos lo mismo te sientes diferente, porque cada uno de nosotros da un distinto consejo; ahora, ¿qué te dijo él?-.

-Nada, es que fue todo tan rápido; yo le dije que estaba confundido con Star y él me preguntó "¿estás confundido con otras cosas o con otra chica?" yo no le pude responder a ello porque no lo sé-. Sus palabras eran tan sinceras, la pura verdad corría por sus venas y se reflejaba en sus ojos, sus ojos ocultos por su antifaz.

-Yo no te he dado ningún consejo porque ciertamente el que debe tomar la decisión eres tu, no yo ni Cyborg-.

-_Bueno, debo agregar esto al libro de la Puerta Número Seis, Sabiduría_- si tan sólo Hikari cerrara su boca por un pequeño momento... la iba a retar luego de que Robin me deje sola, pero aún así ahora necesito concentrarme para poder entrar en él.

-Cierto...- se detuvo y por fin se animó a mirarme, con una sonrisa que me provocaba estremecerme -Gracias, necesitaba tener estas charlas contigo-.

-Te dije que conmigo puedes contar, no sólo para las buenas, también para las malas- correspondí sin mostrar emociones en mi rostro, cosa que no funcionó porque emití una leve sonrisa.

_-Uy uy uy... tengo que agregar esto al libro verde y al libro de la Puerta Número Siete, Felicidad; creo que últimamente voy a tener mucho trabajo_- Hikari... juro que la mataré cuando nadie me vea.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- me interrumpió Robin, cortando mis macabros pensamientos de estrangular a Hikari.

-Habla Richard-.

-Necesito que entres en mí, ¿quieres?-. No era normal que alguien me pidiera tal cosa, eso no era fácil, no era factible, simplemente no. Su petición tenía por respuesta un grande NO, no me gustaba la idea. Por otro lado deseaba hacerlo, conocer su secreto, saber qué era lo que pensaba, poder averiguar sus sentimientos hacia las personas y pensamientos, descifrar sus problemas para que vuelva a sentirse seguro. No sé, la confusión me visitó en el momento menos oportuno.

-_Vamos Raven, di que sí... sabes que lo quieres, deja de una vez de reprimir tus emociones, ¡tu lo quieres!, ¡tu lo quieres!, ¡tu lo quieres!, ¡tu lo quieres!..._- definitivamente mataré a Hikari, le voy a arrancar la cabeza.

-Robin, ¿sabes en qué consiste eso?-.

-Sí, tu puedes ver lo que quieras; no me importa porque no tengo nada que esconder, sólo hazlo-. Siempre tan firme en su decisión, eso es una costumbre de liderazgo que un poco me irrita. Suspiré y revoleé mis ojos.

-No y punto- decidí cruzando mis brazos mirando hacia otro lado haciéndome la desinteresada.

-Vamos...- insistió.

-Dije que no-.

-Soy tu líder y debes cumplir las órdenes que te doy-.

-Eres mi líder no mi dueño; hasta donde sabía me tenías que ordenar cosas involucradas con el heroísmo, no contigo-.

-Por favor Raven-.

-No-.

-Ya, acepta-.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- le pregunté cansándome. Él sonrió y concluyó a la acción más estúpida que pude verle hacer.

-Entonces voy a tener que abrazarte hasta que me digas que sí...- y lo hizo, sí, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Esa fue una idea tan infantil, ¿cómo me iba a convencer con un simple abrazo? Era tan estúpido.

-Suéltame en este mismísimo instante si no quieres que te mande a una dimensión desconocida- amenacé fingiendo seriedad, mi sonrojo me estaba ganando.

-No- respondió sonriente aún. Yo volteé mi rostro, quedando a una corta distancia del de él. Miré su estúpida máscara a la cual le tenía odio, no podía ver sus ojos azules.

-Ya basta- murmuré calmando mi voz.

-Acepta lo que te dije-.

-No es fácil hacerme cambiar de opinión, te dije que no entraré en tu mente- expliqué.

-No es fácil hacerme cambiar de opinión, te dije que no te soltaré hasta que me digas que sí-. Era tan complicado, cielos, estúpidas emociones baratas que me confunden.

-_Dale el gusto... pero demora las cosas, el abrazo golpea tu corazón contra tu pecho como galope, Raven_- ¡maldición! ¡Voy a deshacerme de Hikari en cuánto pueda!.

-No cambiaré de opinión, y suéltame ya- dije fría como el hielo. No me hacía caso.

-¿Acaso me vas a pegar?- preguntó lanzando una carcajada. En ese momento lo saqué de un empujón de mi lado, calló por el margen de la cama y terminó en el suelo. Comencé a reír, algo extraño ya que casi nunca y en extraños momentos lo hacía; hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba las cosas de esa manera. Se levantó serio del suelo y se tiró encima de mí, tomándome de las muñecas y quedando de rodillas sobre mi cintura.

-Muy bien, me agarraste desprevenido- ahí se le volvió a formar su sonrisa, aunque esta era una más coqueta acompañada de una voz seductora.

-No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto, ¿sabes? Lo digo porque si no te bajas de mi ahora mismo terminarás tres pisos abajo de otro empujón, claramente más fuerte-.

-No me interesa, acepta lo que te dije-. ¡Tenía que ser Richard! Ashh, cómo me molestaba que las personas discutieran mis decisiones, ¡cómo detestaba que hicieran eso! ¡Demonios!. Definitivamente él era un idiota, pero su idiotez en sí me agradaba, mucho... demasiado. Me gustaba que me tomara de la mano, me gustaba que me abrazara, me gustaba que... que esté encima de mí, porque podía sentir cómo nuestros cuerpos se tocaban (a pesar de nuestros uniformes).

No voy a ceder tan fácilmente, algo debo hacer, no soy rápida como para que con un par de palabras él me obligue a aceptar su decisión; yo soy Raven, fuerte y me gusta que los demás acepten lo que digo.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Angels de Robbie Williams.**

**¡Una canción hermosa! Me gustan las dos versiones (la de inglés y la de español), pero mi favorita es la de inglés porque se siente como la magia (hoy ando nostálgica xD). Ese tema dice muchas verdades para mi, me cuenta casi toda la vida amorosa (desde mi punto de vista :3).**

**¡Cuidense mucho! ¡Cuando asen carne traten de no quemarse con aceite! (es un muy buen consejo, porque yo me quemé una vez y... bueno esa historia es para otro día xD). ¡Saludos! :D.**


	8. Haunted

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hooooliiiiisss! ¿Como estuvieron? Yo maso porque me saqué un huesito de lugar del brazo, aunque el dolor disminuyó y aprovecho su ausencia para escribir un poquito :D.**

**Primero lo primero, mis agradecimientos :D:**

**OooJohannaooO:** ¡Gracias! Jajaja sí... una chica nunca se resistiría a tanto encanto, y aún más si ese encanto es un bombón como Robin *suspirar* seee... xD. Lo de Hikari no es nada... jajaja va a llegar el momento en el que Raven no va a aguantar y va a explotar con su otro yo jajaja. Imaginátela, Robin hablándole a Raven y Hikari diciéndole "dale, sí, bueno, ¡vamos!..." jajaja indescriptible xD. Muchas gracias por comentar, (ya te lo dije al principio pero no me canso xD), me es de ayuda (otra vez se rayó el disco xD). ¡Cuidate mucho!.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** Ja... lo de Raven es común, hasta que no acepte que está sintiendo cosas nuevas por este bombón de Richard, no se va a curar jamás xD. Lo explica en el summary, jajaja xD. Juju si amaste el abrazo entonces al final del capítulo te moriste (otra vez asesina suelta jajaja). ¡Uh! Muchísimas gracias por la información de Arella (Angela), me es de mucha utilidad. Aún tengo muchas dudas; ¿Raven cuándo les dijo a los titanes que ella era una hija del demonio? ¿Arella es la Guardiana de Azarath? ¿Tiene poderes? Y si es así... ¿Cuáles?. Jajaja, y tengo una pregunta más importante; ¿es cierto que Azarath fue destruido?. También quiero entender si Raven le siente rencor a su madre, si la extraña... es que necesito eso para poder manejarla en mi fict y que se parezca lo mejor posible, me gusta meterme en las personalidades de los personajes jeje y para ello debo conocerlos :D. Desde ya te digo que muchas gracias por la información (de nuevo... no me cansaría de repetirlo xD). ¡Te mando abrazos vecina! Y espero que mejores; yo acá estoy con el brazo roto, me saqué un huesito de lugar y hace un par de días no lo podía mover, ahora estoy mejor y pude terminar este capítulo :D. ¡Cuidate!.

**Annima:** ¡Que taaaaal! Hace tiempo que no te leía, ya comenzaba a extrañar tu misterio (jajaja). Uy... ¿moriste enserio? Vaya, entonces vas a morir cuando Raven cumpla con una parte el capítulo que viene (hay que esperar :/) jajaja. ¿Como estas? Yo maso acá con un hueso del brazo fuera del lugar pero no importa porque estoy mejor :D. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, es mucho para mi... y sí, ¡SOY LA MEJOOOORRR! xD naaaa, no la mejor pero admito que de tan genial que me parece escribir me sale bastante bien (seee xD). ¿Soy tan buena escribiendo como los churros? ¡Yo amo los churros! Son deliciosos y AFSKGSCSGKSAG... me babeo xD. Sí, creeme... tengo más proyectos en mente, muchos más y los voy a publicar... ¡lo juro! xD. Gracias por dejar un comentario en mi historia, sos lo máximo ;).

**dragonazabache:** Sip... el amor es incontrolable, algo que no se evita... hummm. Es exactamente así, el amor no es una ciencia, es el amor y punto final, no hay competencia. Muchos se piden a sí mismos sacarse aquel gusto de sentir cosas hacia otro, la conciencia grita como loca ser fuerte y poder subsistir de ese sentir que para él es obsoleto, no siempre gana, bueno... la mayoría de las veces pierde. Una cosa es la mente, otra cosa es el corazón, a mi me pasó una vez (mirá que soy una peque todavía xD), que me enamoré de alguien que sí me correspondía, pero que era muy difícil... nuestras madres eran amigas pero la madre de él no quería que él estuviera conmigo, por ende se peleó con mi madre y nos separó para siempre; nunca más supe de él. ¿Podrás creer que lloré? Si enserio me habría enamorado... pedí constantemente sacarlo de mi para parar de sufrir como una boba pero no pude, el corazón siempre tiene motivos, motivos muy concretos y ciertos; no se puede dejar de amar de un día para el otro, pero hay veces en las que se puede amar a primera vista :). Todavía lo extraño... emmm, fua, me re fui de tema jajaja xD. Gracias por tu comentario, me son de apoyo ;D y espero uno tuyo de nuevo, son muy interesantes :).

**hitalex123:** ¡TE VOY A MATAR! Casi me muero cuando me dijiste que estabas jugando jajaja xD cielos, estaba muy nerviosa por Dios jajaja sos tremenda xD. ¿Atrevido? ¿Rebelde? Seee jajaja xD, algo peor va a suceder más adelante cuando Cupido vuelva a atacar con un objetivo en su mente muuuuuy macabro... las Flechas Pecado no se controlan, mucho menos si las tiene bajo su mando una villana jajaja... ya vas a leer, lamentablemente falta :'(. Jajaja, te daba curiosidad cómo reaccionaba... muchas veces pensé en hacer algo parecido pero me pareció algo malvadito, a mi me acaba de pasar contigo y me sugestioné o.O xD. Me alegro que no pase nada... uuuffff, gracias a Gaya que era una broma (Gaya es el rey de la Tierra, yo soy Tigre de Tierra en el horóscopo Chino :D). Espero ansiosa otro comentario tuyo, sinceramente me encantan. Y, ¡no me vuelvas a hacer algo así! Por favor, casi me da un infarto xD. ¡Saludos y Cuidate!.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Que hay! Extrañé tus comentarios, :'(. No pasa nada, está bien cada uno tiene sus gustos... era obvio que a alguien le iba a aburrir ese capítulo porque no decía nada contundente, no pasa nada ;). Perdón si fue corto el anterior, es que para ese entonces mi brazo me comenzaba a punzar feo y no me sentí muy recargada para escribir (no se los dije antes, lo siento :/). Ahora que sé que tengo un huesito fuera de lugar, me ando cuidando y cuando el dolor disminuye trato de escribir de apoco y con tiempo :). Ja, ¿enserio te hice reír? Hace mucho que no recibía comentarios sobre que mis lectores se reían, es que ando pésima de humor y lamento si no hago reír a muchos (ahora me la paso lamentando todo xD). Gracias por comentar, y si no te gusta alguno de mis capítulos, decimelo que no hay problema alguno, soy abierta a muchas opiniones ;).

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Holis! Je no hay problema, yo también ando corta de tiempo (y con un brazo medio tuerto :/). Jajaja lo de Hikari no es nada, vas a leer después... jaja, pobre Raven, ¡el destino que le depara junto a esta voz interna loca! xD. No hay problema con el tema de las contradicciones, están abiertas las 24 horas (jajaja recibidas con gustito y un café por si acaso :P). Gracias por estar comentando cada vez que podés, me pone hiper contenta ver que tengo fans :D. Cuidate mucho y no te preocupes si demoras en comentar o si yo demoro en subir capítulos, son cosas de la vida, no solo dependemos de FanFiction (jaja xD). ¡Saludos y abrazos!.

**Bueno chicos: este capítulo a lo mejor (mejor dicho seguramente) les parece aburrido, igual comenten para ver lo que está aburrido jajaja xD ¡entrenle!.**

**Capítulo 8: Haunted.**

**P.O.V Robin:**

Estaba en cuclillas sobre Raven, sujetándola de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, mirándola frente a frente sin temor a que me mandara a volar hacia la Luna de una fuerte patada; no le temía, me agradaba sentirla.

-Dije que no, Richard- me discutió sin detenerse mencionando mi nombre, cómo me irritaba que me llamara así.

-Soy Robin- le dije.

-Lo siento, es que no lo recordé, Richard-. ¡Qué testaruda eres, Raven! No me importa, seguiré en lo mio.

-¿Enojo, Richard?- insistía esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

-Para nada, Rachel- se enfadó tanto que su sonrisa se borró de su cara y se comenzó a poner roja.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así...- sentí de repente que explotaron un par de cosas de vidrio a nuestro alrededor, no le di importancia alguna, estaba entretenido.

-Oh, perdona Rachel, pero volviendo al tema... ¿qué dices si aceptas mi decisión y entras en mi mente?- insistí saboreando un poco de victoria. Ella protestó mirando a un lado, enfadada.

-¿No comprendes que no?-. ¡Ya basta! ¡Me cansé! Esta chica va a ver lo que es bueno... no lo puedo creer, ¡es mas terca que una cabra!.

-No- le dije -No lo comprendo; ¡vamos! Será divertido-.

-No me gusta la idea, me mantengo firme en lo que digo-.

-No por mucho-.

-¿A no? ¿Qué harás trapecista? ¿Saltar de barra en barra y torturarme con tus "saltos mortales"?- me dijo llena de sarcasmo en sí.

-¿Quieres probar?- me estaba rindiendo ya, ella siempre quería ganar -Escucha Raven, te daré lo que quieras, haré lo que desees, sólo por favor haz lo que te estoy pidiendo-. Me miró y con sus ojos representó una chica triste, débil, sin sentido de la vida, no sé porqué. Me dio pena, sentí miedo... yo estaba abusando de su distancia, estaba abusando de su privacidad, estaba abusando de sus decisiones; estaba siendo en sí un completo idiota abusador. La solté y salí de encima de ella. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, apenado. Salí y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome paso a paso hacia mi habitación. En el camino sentía burbujas en mi estómago, sólo con imaginar a Raven debajo de mi ya me ocasionaba algo de sentimiento más fuerte; uno que ni con Starfire había sentido.

-_Creo que estoy loco..._- pensé al recordarla. Supuse que fue un impulso mio por querer hacerla aceptar, luego noté que no era así, que era por mis descontrolados deseos de quererla a ella para mí sólo... yo... creo que... me está gus... tan... do... creo que, Raven me gusta.

Sentí tanta emoción cuando pude reconocer que eso era lo que en verdad me ocurría; mi confusión con Star era proporcionada por los sentimientos nuevos que había comenzado a existir en mí por Raven; fue tan... energético saberlo, me aceleró por así decirlo, como una gran dosis de adrenalina. Sonreí y suspiré, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. Entré y la cerré, me tiré de bomba en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Tanto sueño tenías, Richard?-. Sobresalté instantáneamente de mi cama y tropecé cayendo al suelo, todo por culpa de la intromisión y susto de Raven sentada en el margen de mi cama con una sonrisa.

-¡Me quieres matar!- grité exaltado levantándome del piso.

-No lo sé- murmuró. Respiré hondo y la miré a los ojos, sus ojos tan lindos...

-¿Qué es lo que...-.

-Cambié de opinión, Richard- me dijo interrumpiéndome. Yo me senté a su lado de inmediato y sonreí emocionado.

-Que tú... es, ¿es enserio?- pregunté.

-Sí... y no te atrevas a restregarme en la cara tu victoria en esta pelea, claro si es que no quieres que vuelva a mi habitación sin proporcionarte mi lectura mental-.

-¡Claro que no!- dije feliz. Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos. Pasó casi un minuto de silencio.

-Bueno y...¿cuándo es que empieza todo?- pregunté al fin. Me miró y suspiró.

-Tengo que tomar su frente y tu pecho, Richard-.

-No me digas así, ¿tan complicado es, Rachel?-.

-Me largo- y se levantó de la cama.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- pedí casi suplicando tomándola de la cintura, volviéndola a sentar a mi lado. Me miró como para matarme; después revoleó sus ojos.

-Quédate quieto- me ordenó, colocando una de sus hermosas manos en mi cabeza y la otra en mi pecho -Concéntrate en tu dolor interno, cierra tus ojos e imagina la posible raíz de tu confusión-. Hice lo que pidió, comenzando a imaginar mis sentimientos hacia Starfire. Recordé cuando ella estaba conmigo en la cocina mientras que preparaba las galletas para Raven; mi actitud era seca y cortante. Después lo que le dije cuando la vi casi muerta (hipotéticamente) en la habitación de Raven sólo por velarla mientras que dormía. A lo largo se me apareció como foto mi denegación cuando Star se me acercaba; en la cocina esta mañana, en el sofá cuando esperábamos a Cyborg con noticias del estado de Raven, siempre era así, confuso, cambiante.

-Qué será esto...- murmuró Raven masajeando un poco mi frente. Ahí fue cuando el sueño que había tenido con ella hace como dos noches se me estampó en la mente. Su aparición, su acercamiento... nuestro beso... sus palabras.

-Creo que no debiste ver eso...- murmuré avergonzado.

-Perdón, es mi culpa por haberme entrometido-. Su voz estaba levemente alterada, creo que un poco entrecortada, no sé. Me soltó y suspiró, estaba sonriendo aunque ella quería ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes esa... emm... fantasía conmigo?- preguntó.

-¿Fantasía? Raven, ni que nosotros dos estuviéramos haciendo ya sabes qué... sólo es un beso; y en segundo lugar no es ninguna fantasía porque fue un sueño- respondí algo enojado. Su seriedad volvió completamente, aunque su sonrisa quería salir.

-Bueno, empezaré de nuevo; ¿hace cuánto tiempo tienes ese sueño?-. Un silencio se produjo, de nuevo, y yo decidí romperlo, de nuevo.

-Creo que hace un par de noches... pero lo tuve una vez sola, no es ninguna especie de obsesión por suerte-.

-Ya lo creo- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, ¿y qué hay de Starfire?-.

-Cierto Chico Maravilla... verás, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que te calmes; tus emociones se están descontrolando mucho, debes sentirte seguro, noté eso porque la mayoría de las veces la evitas pero cada tanto la atraes hacia ti-.

-Sí...así que debo controlarme y actuar normal-.

-Exacto, ahora me largo, tengo que dormir-. Yo me levanté a su lado y con fuerza la abracé, la necesitaba. Sus brazos quedaron en el aire por la sorpresa, y luego poco a poco se fueron posando al rededor de mi cuello hasta tener una fuera inmensa, ella también quería un abrazo. Nos quedamos así durante casi tres minutos, sintiendo nuestros pechos, respiraciones, latidos.

-Gracias...- murmuré con mi cara refugiada en su cuello con aroma a violetas, embriagante y exquisito. Ella me soltó lentamente y me observó con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Eh, sí, eh... claro, bueno... hasta mañana- comenzó a caminar hacia mi puerta mirando el suelo. Fue mi última mirada esa noche, ya que me lancé en la cama y me fundí en mis sueños.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Oh por Dios... que, agitado momento. No puedo creer que Robin haya soñado conmigo, ¡mucho menos puedo creer que en ese sueño nos besábamos! Cielos, me parece que estoy exaltada por ello, no comprendo aún porqué.

-_¡Te lo dije! El aceptar su petición te iba hacer saber mucho, y eso te gustó..._-.

-¡Hikari cierra la boca!- exclamé entrando a mi habitación.

_-¿Puedes decirme por qué aceptaste? Debo escribirlo-_ revoleé los ojos y suspiré frustrada.

-Porque él aunque haya insistido aceptó lo que dije, fue una prueba-.

_-Muy bien, ahora di que estás enamorada y listo, caso _cerrado-.

-Basta-.

_-_Vamos_ Raven, admítelo de una vez así encuentro la llave y guardo el libro a salvo-._

-¿Y qué si no lo guardas? De todas formas seguirás escribiendo tonterías en él; por ende no necesitas la llave que definitivamente NO es de la puerta del amor- respondí recostándome suavemente entre mis mantas aterciopeladas.

-_Sí es de la puerta del amor, y necesito guardar ese libro porque corre peligro_-. Me dio intriga saber de qué se trataba la importante relación del libro con la puerta; además de la llave obviamente, ya que sin ella la puerta aún seguía cerrada (sigo creyendo que Hikari está alucinando y que esa puerta no es del amor).

-¿Peligro de qué?- pregunté al fin.

-_De extraviarse; aún hay muchas cosas que no debes ni puedes saber-._

-Hice una pregunta Hikari- insistí tomando firmeza en mi voz. Oí un suspiro de su parte, uno exagerado que me daba el indicio de que se estaba irritando de mi.

-_No te lo diré hasta obtener la llave_- me dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesitas de la llave para abrir tu boca y contarme la importancia de ella?-.

-_¡Sí! Así que comienza a recapacitar como tu galán y admite que él te atrae_-.

-Estás loca-.

-_Un poco, pero más que locura es razón; dilo de una vez, vámos Raven, él es totalmente tuyo y se lo niegas por una estúpida idea de "guardar sentimientos"_-.

-Esa idea no es estúpida, es la base del porqué estoy formando parte de los titanes; y ya te dije que no siente nada amoroso hacia mí ¿Comprendes? Amistad Hikari, amistad-.

-_Ashh... me da igual; recuerda esto: yo te lo advertí, el libro corre peligro y si éste desaparece también lo harán tus sentimientos, lo que me llega a la conclusión de que no podrás verlo como lo ves ahora_-.

-¿Como mi amigo?-.

_-¡No! ¡Como tu primer amor! ¡Como el primer chico que te demuestra pequeñas señales de afecto! ¡Como un consejero que no es de la amistad, sinó que es del amor!...-._

-¡Cállate!- grité de repente, corrompiendo todo rincón silencioso de mi cuarto.

-_No hasta que lo reconozcas_...-.

-No hay nada que reconocer, vete a dormir o algo y déjame pensar en mis cosas-.

-_¿En qué vas a pensar? ¿En tu Romeo?_-.

-¿Sabes? Comienzo a preguntarme cómo es que te estoy aguantando hasta ahora sin que entrara de nuevo en mi y te ahorcara, sólo es una curiosidad que brota-.

_-Bueno muy bien, ganaste, ¿feliz? ¡Me largo!_-. Eso fue lo ultimo que le escuché decir, ya que no la oí más. Me sentí apenada porque en cierto modo, era como mi... mi... mej... ¿mejor amiga? No sé. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a divisar todo lo que extraje de la mente de Robin, cada pensamiento ajeno a mí y cada pensamiento acerca de mí. Ese beso tan extraño... fue un sueño que tuvo muy real, uno que me regaló una especie de cosquilleo en mi estómago y pecho, me formó un nudo en la garganta. Principalmente pensé que era un malestar estomacal, pero... creo que es un efecto secundario de la amistad cercana que estoy teniendo con él, un efecto que me satisface, uno que me da un poco más de vida cada vez que se ejecuta en mi cuerpo.

Debo admitir ciertas cosas, como que me gusta mucho cuando Robin me abraza o roza mi mano con la suya, desde queriendo hasta sin querer. Me gustó muchísimo más cuando estaba encima de mí. Me excité al pensar lo idiota que podría ser de un momento a otro si se ponía "atrevido"; me moría de ganas de que se pusiera así, pero siempre con su estúpida facha de buen líder y todas esas cosas. Me hice la desinteresada de una manera muy buena, aunque mi sonrojo no lo podía ocultar y eso me asustaba un poco. Sus manos tomando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, él sentado en cuclillas sobre mí, sentía su respiración picante en mi rostro, su respiración deliciosa.

-_¿Podrías admitirlo en voz alta?_- me interrumpió nuevamente la irritante voz de Hikari. La mataré, lo juro.

-No admitiré nada que no es cierto-.

-_Raven, ¡vivo en tu mente! Sé que es lo que piensas, lo que supones, lo que ideas... ¡todo! Y hasta ahora vas pensando que la respiración de ese chico te parece dulce y deliciosa_-. Me sonrojé, demasiado, muchísimo... tanto que creo que mi corazón paró de latir y luego de un segundo comenzó a correr como si yo hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¡Bien!- exclamé sentándome nuevamente en la cama. Miré el reloj, marcaban las tres y media de la madrugada. Suspiré y me crucé de rodillas, cerré mis ojos y me concentré para comenzar a meditar.

Duré unos cinco minutos así hasta que por fin aparecí en la biblioteca por segunda vez en mi vida. Busqué con la mirada a mi otro yo y su característico ropaje blanco acompañada de su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Hikari?...- llamé lentamente, comenzando a caminar por los laberintos de estantes llenos de libros. Caminaba despacio, sin prisas, buscando aquel aroma a limón de ella.

-_¡Raven!_- me asusté de tal manera que si no fuera por un estante que se hallaba detrás de mi, caía sentada. Maldije en voz alta a la chica y me volví a posicionar correctamente.

-¡Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso!- dije enfadada.

-_Lo siento, es que normalmente estoy sola en este sitio, en mi hogar_-.

-No me interesa oír tu historia...-.

_-¡Cierto! Me olvidé de tu..._- y dio un giro con una sonrisa, volviendo a mi -_... declaración de amor-._

-Basta de juegos, si enserio me quieres escuchar, consigueme el mejor libro que hayas leído en tu vida-.

-_¡Muy fácil!_- extendió su mano hacia el costado y con ella atrajo un libro azul de tapa dura y hojas amarillas, no sabía que tenía poderes -_He aquí la mejor historia que leí en la historia... vaya eso sí que fue metafórico_-.

-Más que metafórico fue una repetición absurda de la palabra "historia"- dije tomando el libro que ella tenía en su mano -¿De qué se trata?-.

_-Si te lo digo dejará de ser un misterio_-.

-Bueno...- me detuve al recordar a lo que había ido a hacer, me incomodaba un poco.

_-Dilo de una vez Raven, te sentirás satisfecha, libre, ligera... mejor que antes_-.

-No puedo, me cuesta admitir algo que tengo prohibido hacer-.

_-Estás dentro de ti, nadie más que tu podrá saberlo; ya lo pensaste y eso me dio señal de que tus sentimientos hacia el joven existen, ahora sólo falta que lo admitas_-. Era el fin, digo, para mi cerradura de palabras sentimentales. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella sabía lo que pasaba pero hasta que yo no se lo haya dicho no me iba a dejar la conciencia tranquila... ¡maldita sea! Hikari sabía cómo ponerme en este estado sólo con un simple chasqueo de dedos. Esta voz interna que había engendrado tenía una personalidad firme, directa... pero a la vez comprensiva y dulce, con sus ropas blancas y su sonrisa angelical. Todo lo contrario a mi, al mismo tiempo que todo lo similar a mi.

Esto no iba a ser fácil...

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Haunted de Evanescence.**

**Embrujada... esa canción es una de mis favoritas de Evanescence, además de que Evanescence es mi banda favorita. Se acerca el momento de la verdad... una verdad llena de luz que no será fácil de aceptar, pero sí fácil de declarar... ¡en el próximo capítulo lean!. Lamento si es corto, mi brazo me duele mucho y ahora me es imposible escribir. Tal vez demore en actualizar, puesto a que si no mejoro del todo no podré volver a escribir...**

**Cuidense mucho, ¿ven el cuadrito de abajo que dice reviews? Por favor publiquen uno, ¡please! :/ xD. ¡Tomen dos litros de agua por día! (muy recomendado xD).**


	9. Everytime

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡O.M.G! ¡Cómo van mis queridos lectores! Yo acá con una pequeña y mínima molestia en el brazo, aunque ahora con los medicamentos lo puedo mover mucho más que antes... ¡aguardeeeen! ¡calambre! ¡calambre! ¡calambree! xD.**

**¡Agradecimientos! :P :**

**Rachelgarf:** Ujuju... de nada, me alegro que te hallas puesto de buen humor, para mi también es increíble leer dos capítulos en un sólo día (ocurre cuando los dos están subidos :/). Ja, las peleas con Robin siempre me resultaron graciosas (en mi mente jajaja xD), y lo mejor es que Hikari trata de convencerla con todo lo que puede, ella es una buena chica :P. ¡Guau! ¿Te gusta Evanescence? Es mi banda favorita de todas las bandas, sus canciones son lo mejor de todo. Mi canción favorita es Lose Control, seee. Después la que me gusta mucho porque está mi segunda banda favorita, es la canción Wake me up Inside (mejor conocida como Bring me To Life). Adoro también a Linkin Park, ¡es genial la música que tenemos hoy en día heee!. ¿My Immortal? No me vas a creer pero también me encanta, además hace unos meses la vengo practicando porque la tengo que cantar en un cumpleaños de quince, en uno de mis amigas jeje. Gracias por comentar, y pensé que les iba a aburrir el capítulo porque nunca hay nada interesante, aunque falta poco para la acción, llantos y sangre, es triste pero sí... ¡Te mando muchos saludos! :D.

**dragonazabache:** Jajaja, pues simplemente no lo sé, me desperté un día y no podía mover el brazo. Me hicieron exámenes y definitivamente se me salió de lugar el hueso ¬¬ odio esto. Ahora estoy muchísimo mejor, no te preocupes :D. Sep (guau, lo de la guerra nunca se me ocurrió qué genial que estuvo :O). Para mí es como una bomba que termina explotando cuando lo reconocemos, ahí sentimos los daños del fuego o las sensaciones :D. Aunque en sí, por más que se trate con delicadeza, con cuidado, con discreción... siempre terminamos llorando, desde por felicidad hasta por dolor emocional. ¡Lo de Cupido! Bueno, aparecerá en un par de capítulos más, lo siento muchísimo (también odio el rosado, excepto si lo combino con muchísimo negro seee, soy adicta al negro). Me gusta vestirme, pintarme las uñas, dibujar y maquillarme de negro, tal vez es demasiado pesado para una chica de mi edad pero a mi me encanta por su silencio, por su madures (buee, ya empezó la otra a hablar de colores xD). Lo mezclo con algunos colores, más que nada con el azul o con el violeta, a veces y muy pocas con el rosa (lo odio, repito xD). ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario!.

**annima:** o.O ¡CIELOS UN ZOMBIE! ¡OH NO! ¡CORRAN! xD. ¿Cómo es eso de que moriste y volviste a vivir? ¿Acaso la anónima que siempre me deja su comentario humorístico es zombie y vino de entre los muertos a buscarme? Porque yo espero que no o.O. Jajaja ¿cómo estás? Yo acá en mi casita recuperándome de mi brasito y tomando un chocolatito calientito (bue... las palabras son todas unas bebés hoy xD "casita, brasito, chocolatito, calientito" xD). Jaja, mis ficts están al vuelo je no me canso de escribir jamás, es parte de mi vida y lo disfruto. Falta muchísimo para que mi vida de FanFiction muera (es más, creo que nunca en la vida me iré de aquí :D). Muchas gracias por comentar siempre amiga, sos discreta y misteriosa pero a la vez demostrás tu humor, quisiera saber algún día quién sos, cómo te llamás.. todo :D. ¡Cuidate mucho!.

**hitalex123:** Jajaja tranquila, no me pienso morir hasta el mes que viene (jajaja no mentira xD). Lo posible es que sí, voy a escribir otra historia aunque no quiero crear falsas esperanzas, no me gusta decepcionar a la gente :D. Es que nadie se resiste al bombón de Robin, si es por mí viajo hasta Jump City para darle un beso nada más cielos jajaja, mejor me controlo xD. Bueno, mirá... no te quiero aplastar las esperanzas pero creo y calculo que para el capítulo 14 o 15 te llega un beso :P falta lo sé, lo siento muchísimo pero es a la velocidad de puedo ir :/ sori. Jajaja mejor apuro las cosas porque te quito tiempo para que leas este SUPES HIPER MEGA INCREÍBLE capitulo :D. Gracias enserio por comentar :). ¡Te mando saludos!.

**Bjlauri:** Si, ahora que lo noto somos muy similares con los gustos musicales. A mi también me gustaría hablar contigo, sería fantástico. Adoro Evanescence, y debo admitir que me gusta mucho más que Avril Lavigne, sip... lo siento xD. Evanescence fue la banda que me envió al mundo del rock, la conocí con la canción Wake me up Inside (mejor conocida como Bring me to Life). Mi segunda banda de rock favorita es Linkin Park, también la conocí por esa canción ja. Me gusta Paramore aunque conozco pocas canciones de ellos, me gusta Superchick pero son tres canciones las que me gustan, AMO a Green Day (más que nada amo al cantante... esos ojos :O *derretirse* xD). Me gusta La Trampa, una banda de por acá (no me acuerdo si es uruguaya o argentina). Me gustan un par de canciones de Rata Blanca... fuaa, tenemos que hablar sí o sí. Mi canción favorita de Evanescence es Lose Control, es simplemente la mejor para mi. Ujuju a mi encanta una canción de Nikeblack, How You Remind me... me la pasó un amigo mio, y nunca más lo pude ver, me siento apenada aunque me dejó una manera de recordarlo :D. También me gusta (esto no tiene mucho que ver con el rock) Drake Bell, sí, más que nada la canción Our Love... una canción llamada "Wonder" de Megan McCauley, es la canción principal de la película "Elektra". Me gusta un poco Guns and Roses, me fascina la canción Behind These Hazel Eyes de Kelly Clarkson, Back in the Black de Ac Dc... ufff faltan más canciones, no sabés jajaja. Tal vez podamos comenzar a hablar por MP :D, aunque advierto que mis respuestas pueden ser demoras por mi falta de tiempo :/ si. No te preocupes por la fluidez de ideas, ya vas a ver que vienen :). Uhhh te voy a extrañar, ¿tres meses? Uggg que mal :/ aunque para vos es importante y es lo mejor, te deseo mucha suerte en eso. Te mando beso también y cuidate :D.

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Te dije que ese capítulo era para vos! En realidad mientras que lo escribía, me acordé tanto de vos... jajaja, me imagino cómo te debes haber reído xD. Ujujuju... esperá a leer este capítulo y te caes de la silla seeeeee xD jajaja xD. Robin es un encanto total, de alguna manera convencería a medio pueblo de chicas... es taaaan guapo xD. Amm... ¿son dos personas? Digo porque pusiste "amamos" jaja es una duda que tengo, me encantaría saber igual :P. Jaja lo de los consejos es cotidiano (en esta historia xD), voy a poner uno por cada capítulo jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo (estem... sí, en efecto te va a gustar, sólo esperá para leer jejejejeje) ¡te mando muchos saludos y espero un comentario tuyo para la próxima también!.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** Awwww gracias, voy a brindarles felicidad ahora en este capítulo también :D. Ufff... muchísimas gracias por la información, sos lo máximo firme que sí (emm, de seguro me entendés porque somos vecinas y yo uso mucho esas expresiones, pero bueno no es nada malo por las dudas :D). Tengo más preguntas (sí, trato de comenzar a escribir sobre Arella pero no leo comics y no vi el episodio así que ando muy mal eeessteeemmm o.O). Bueno una de ellas es, ¿puede volar? Sip, me refiero como Raven ja. Y cuando utiliza su magia, ¿dice las mismas palabras de Raven? (ya sabés, "Azarath Mitrion Zinthos" :P). Me pareció muy graciosa la idea de presentarles a los titanes a la madre de Raven, pero quiero saber tu opinión, ¿te gustaría eso? Que aparezcan los chicos y vean a Raven sentada en medio de la sala hablando con su madre jajaja xD. Bueno, ando mejor del bracito y por ende escribo y subo un capítulo hoy :). Espero que andes bien, también espero un comentario tuyo como siempre, gracias por comentar hasat ahora todos mis capítulos, son un buen gesto y muy importantes :D. ¡Te mando abrazos!.

**OooJohannaooO:** ¡Holis! Uy lo siento mucho, perdoname si fue cortito es que ando mal del brazos y escribo lo que puedo, sori y gracias por comentar :D. Por si acaso ando mejor, por eso este capítulo es más largo que el anterior (calculo que sí o.O). Gracias por comentar (oootra vez el disco rayado esteee xD). Tus comentarios me gustan mucho, es enserio y me encanta recibir muchas opiniones de la gente (buee... aquí voy de nuevo xD). Gracias por todo y espero otro comentario tuyo para la próxima. Ah, en este episodio va a a haber un toque de verdad... jajaja ya vas a leer. ¡Te mando saludos! :D.

**Hoy escribí como una loca, me hice un café con leche, me traje un gran paquete con galletitas dulces y con mi laptop me quedé en mi cama TODO el día, hacía mucho frío :S. Bueno bueno basta de jueguitos y comienzo con el capítulo DECISIVO.**

**Capítulo 9: Everytime.**

**P.O.V Hikari:**

Yo soy Raven, bueno, casi. Soy su segunda personalidad, la voz de la razón, sabiduría y a veces la de las locuras. Soy "su otro yo", igual a ella pero a la vez diferente. Me gustaba ser la interna y no la externa, porque no sería fácil mi postura afuera. No. Estoy conforme con lo que soy.

Sin ella yo no existo; eso es demasiado obvio. Pero hay un pequeño detalle en eso porque no es lo mismo si yo no estoy, ella podría sobrevivir perfectamente, sólo que sería una especie de humano más ya que ningún otro individuo necesita de un "otro yo". Ella me necesita, aunque no tanto como yo a ella. Si ella muere, yo muero; si yo muero, ella sobrevive igual.

Suena muy injusto, pero cierto.

Estaba angustiada, nerviosa porque me iba a declarar sus sentimientos hacia el adolescente enmascarado.

-_Vamos Raven, no temas, yo ya lo sé, lo único que necesito es que_...-.

-¡Sí, sí! Que te lo diga en voz alta... hummm-. Sus actitudes eran frías y sin anestesia, aún así me gustaba ser su equilibrio mental y espiritual

-Resulta que... Robin, me... es... muy... emm... él me hace sentir cosas raras, como escalofríos en el estómago y bultos en la garganta. También si lo tengo muy... eh... cerca, se me eriza la piel instantáneamente, como si fuera un efecto secundario de nuestra amistad. Creo que en sí son señales de la gran amistad que tenemos; pero sin embargo yo... pienso muchas cosas cuando me toma por sorpresa con una de sus muestras de cariño, como cuando me abraza. Me cuesta al principio aceptarlo pero después lo confirmo cediendo a sus caricias, o actuando por seguir sus juegos infantiles. Por ejemplo, eh... cuando él se colocó de cuclillas sobre mí y me amarró con sus manos, yo no lo mandé de una onda de poder hasta el techo, sinó que le permití abusar de mi distancia. A lo que me lleva... él... creo que él... me... atra... me da, una cosa extraña, me exprime el corazón con un dolor tan sabroso, dulce y excitante. Hay momentos en los que deseo poder cambiar mi actitud obscura y enmendar mis acciones malvadas con unas buenas, sólo para verlo sonreír. Sin embargo él me sonríe sin que yo cambie, sonríe porque me tiene como amiga sin pensar en mi estúpida negrura, sonríe porque me quiere por lo que soy. Eso me encanta, me hace sentir bonita... él es como la llave de la luz que me provoca salir adelante, me provoca sonreír en los momentos menos indicados, levantándome el ánimo. **Yo lo amo**, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas; siento cada vez más fuerte golpear en mi corazón cada palpitación de sangre bondadosa dirigida a él, no lo evito, no lo puedo esconder más, no lo puedo dejar morir en mí...-. Raven me dejó de boca abierta; definitivamente sí. Pensé que sólo me iba a decir "muy bien, me gusta un poco... ¿ya tienes tu querida llave?" o algo parecido. Sus palabras fueron un verdadero fruto de la sinceridad, un fruto maduro y preparado para ser digerido con sabor. Ella me lo confesó, ella se lo confesó. Eso le iba a sacar peso de encima, muchos de sus pensamientos eran las preguntas de sus síntomas extraños, eso la denegaba para poder pensar con claridad sus sentimientos actuales. Lentamente sonriendo la abracé, y ella con fuerza y felicidad correspondió a mi muestra de afecto.

-_Oh Raven... ya está, ya lo declaraste, ya lo dijiste... ya lo sacaste_- murmuré derramando algunas lágrimas que otras.

-Gracias por escucharme, voz parlanchina e insoportable...- me dijo sarcástica. Yo lancé una pequeña carcajada junto a ella, estábamos contentas. Nos soltamos y me miró con un rosado ligero en sus mejillas.

-_Para eso estoy, soy tu voz interna y mi deber es escucharte, darte los mejores consejos y guardar tus conmemorados recuerdos en libros que nadie jamás podrá leer_-. Un brillo se empezó a crear debajo de mi tapado blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó. Yo saqué de entre mi capa el llavero y vi cómo en mi mano, una llave de un color dorado se creaba, a diferencia de las otras que eran plateadas.

-_Es esta... es la llave de la puerta_- le dije observando aquella maravilla. Noté al igual que ella, que tenía escarpada la palabra clave para la Puerta Número Quince, _**Amor**_ . Emití la sonrisa más radiante que jamás pronuncié en mi vida y salí trotando hacia el sitio de las puertas con las llaves en mano. Ella corría detrás de mi.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Aún sigo sin creer que dije ese montón de cosas sobre Robin, mi líder insoportablemente controlador e irritante. Me gustó mucho confesarlo, ya estaba cansada de tanta tontería; además Hikari estaba siento muy infantil cuando insistía que declarara.

En esos momentos corría detrás de ella hacia la habitación de las quince puertas. Corríamos dando vueltas en aquellos característicos laberintos de estantes tapados de libros, sólo Hikari sabía con exactitud cada sitio, camino y lugar de aquella enorme biblioteca. Yo tenía el libro azul en las manos que ella me había recomendado para leer, sinceramente no sabía para qué lo quería si no lo podría leer en la torre.

-_¡Más rápido Raven!_- me exigió comenzando a volar. Yo hice lo mismo sin perderle el paso, algo complicado. Por fin llegamos y tocamos el suelo con nuestros pies nuevamente.

-_Acerquemosno a la puerta_- propuso volviendo a caminar. Ella sonriente colocó la llave dorada en la puerta, pero de pronto la retiró de la cerradura y volteó hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunté.

-_Falta el libro_- volvió a extender su mano y ésta vez cerró sus ojos. Respiró lentamente y unos instantes después el libro se nos acercaba flotando hasta que ella lo tuvo en su mano. Abrió sus ojos y me volvió a sonreír.

-¿Ya?- interrogué.

-_Sí-_. Colocó por segunda vez la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y ésta increíblemente giró. Una vez la tranca salió, giró el pestillo y abrió con rapidez la puerta. Ella entró de lo más normal con el libro verde entre sus manos, pero yo me di contra una especie de campo de fuerza invisible al querer pasar más allá del marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté. Ella volteó hacia mi aún dentro del cuarto.

-_Oh, me olvidé; es que no puedes entrar si tienes un libro que no sea de esta habitación_- la miré sin comprender arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eh?- pregunté nuevamente.

_-Te pondré un ejemplo; si yo saco de la habitación de la Amistad un libro y lo quiero colocar en la habitación de la Mentira, no podré entrar jamás en ella porque el libro no pertenece a esa puerta, sinó que a la anterior, ¿comprendes ahora? A lo que lleva a que ese libro que tienes entre manos no es de aquí, así que si no lo sueltas, tu no entras-_. Qué astucia, sí.

-Vaya...- murmuré dejando el libro azul en el suelo, me reincorporé y pasé la puerta, entrando en la habitación.

Era una habitación con las paredes rojas, con detalles negros y una mesa en el centro (como en las otras). Al acercarme a aquella mesa junto a Hikari, notamos que había una foto de Robin encima; una foto tan dulce, hermosa, tierna... no sé cómo describirla pero era más que perfecta; cielo santo, qué cursi. Las dos nos miramos entre sí.

-_Agarra la foto por favor_- me pidió. Cumplí con su orden y en cuanto retiré aquel momento de él, ella colocó el libro sobre la mesa, abierto en la página que estaba a media escritura.

-¿Qué hago con esto?- le pregunté.

-_Déjame ver... mmm...-_ se comenzó a cascar la mejilla derecha, me pareció graciosa su acción. Miré hacia todos lados y pude ver que en una esquina había un portarretratos sobre otra mesa más larga, tan larga que llegaba hasta la otra esquina del cuarto.

-¿Que tal si la pongo ahí?-.

_-Buena idea, pero..._- se acercó a la mesa y sonrió con picardía, algo que no comprendí.

-¿Qué?-.

_-Sé lo que es este sitio, pero dudo que te importe..._- se dio media vuelta haciéndose la desinteresada y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el libro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunté tomándola del brazo. La volví a colocar a mi lado.

-_¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?_-.

-Sí, es mi ser el que creó esta habitación y esta biblioteca-. Sonrió y lentamente acarició la superficie de madera oscura con sus dedos.

-_Bueno, aquí pondrás la foto de Robin ahora; luego viene la mejor parte..._- arqueé nuevamente mi ceja, sin soltarla todavía -..._ todo amor tiene su primera vez para todo; su primera sonrisa, su primera caricia... su primer beso... su primera noche..._-.

-¡Basta!- exclamé imaginando inconscientemente a Robin y a mi teniendo... me sonrojé como nunca lo hice.

-_Estás más roja de lo normal..._- su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara, y me daban las ganas más grandes de mandarla a volar; pero era mi amiga, mi voz consejera.

-Bueno ya está, olvídate de eso... ¿a dónde lleva el tema este?- pregunté interrumpiendo ese mal momento.

-_Cada momento con él, será escrito en el libro, desde miradas hasta muestras de afecto; pero para cada beso o noche que tengan juntos, tendré que encender sobre esta mesada extensa una vela blanca_-.

-¿Una vela blanca? Eso es ridículo-.

_-Es la única manera de que sigan las cosas con normalidad; si yo me descuido y tan sólo olvido encender una sola vela, van a discutir como cualquier pareja o amor no declarado lo hace_-. Me quedé tan mareada... ahora además de tener una voz en mi interior que habitaba en una biblioteca llena de libros, con habitaciones llenas de ellos que relataban cada momento sentimental que tenía; dentro de una de esas puertas había una especie de "ritual" que Hikari debía cumplir para que yo no me pelee con la persona que me atrae... bueno, demasiada información retenida.

-¿Pero será una discusión definitiva?-.

-_No, una simple y tonta discusión que se resolverá cuando yo encienda la vela que falta; es fácil_-. Si no fuera por Hikari mi vida sería un desorden total, no tendría vida... ella era mi ángel, era mi todo... la quería mucho.

_-Oh oh, creo que voy a tener que escribir en el libro de la amistad sobre lo que estás pensando, Raven_-. No me molesta que lea mis pensamientos, me agradaba, ¿sí? No me avergonzaba admitirlo.

-Gracias por todo Hikari, sin ti no sería nada- nos volvimos a abrazar con fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré sentada en mi cama con mis piernas cruzadas, me estaban dando calambres ya. Me acosté y levanté antes mi cabeza para declarar que el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Hora de dormir, Raven- me dije cerrando mis párpados.

La puerta a golpes fuertes y gritos desde el otro lado me hicieron despertar. Y ahí estaba yo, enredada entre mis mantas mientras que el mal humor cortaba mi sueño con mi soledad. Observé el reloj que marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana; suspiré y enfadada me levanté al momento en el que los llamados de Starfire aumentaban más y más.

-_¡Raven! ¡Raven!-._

-_Starfire por favor, déjala en paz debe estar durmiendo...-_ reprochó de repente Cyborg. Volví a suspirar, esta vez para tratar de no insultar a los dos que me estaban molestando.

-_¡Rav.._.- abrí la puerta y con mi mirada fúnebre y casi asesina, miré a Starfire. Los dos quedaron callados y serios, hasta que ella emitió esa irritante sonrisa que tanto detestaba, ¿algún día dejaría de hacerla? Lo dudo.

-Que sucede- pregunté seca y cortante.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? Estábamos preocupados por ti...- Cyborg la miró serio y luego me miró a mi.

-Siento que tu descanso haya sido interrumpido- me dijo él inocente al asunto.

-Sí, también lo siento- le dije y les cerré la puerta en la cara. Volteé hacia mi cama nuevamente y caminé hasta ella para sentarme en su margen. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y empecé a repasar lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

-_Raven, ¿otra vez con tus dudas? Ayer ya lo admitiste; tenemos la llave, el libro a salvo... ¿qué pasa ahora?_- Hikari recurría a mi cuando lo necesitaba, era lo que precisaba.

-Pasa que me cuesta pensar en que todo lo que pasó fue verdad... nunca creí que diría tales cosas sobre...-.

_-¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí?_- me interrumpió una voz que me dejó helada desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

-_Uy, creo que tendré que ir hasta la Puerta Número Quince, a escribir en el libro y tal vez a encender una vela en señal de que ustedes dos van a...-._

_-_¡Hikari!- exclamé antes de que ella terminara su oración. Escuché su risa desde mi interior.

-_Raven, ¿estás bien?_- cielos, Robin cuando quiere es insistente.

-Sí, ahora que lo sabes vete- dije para ahuyentarlo.

-_Raven, sabes que lo quieres dejar entrar_- Hikari y sus estúpidas anormalidades amorosas.

-No es así de fácil Hikari, me gusta mi espacio-.

_-No me iré a ningún sitio, además te traigo el desayuno_- interrumpió de nuevo él desde el pasillo.

-_No puedes negarle, y mucho menos si trae comida_- murmuró ella en mi cabeza.

-Entre los dos me van a volver loca-.

-_Está bien, te dejaré; pero prométeme que lo dejarás pasar_- me pidió mi voz interna. Suspiré y revoleé los ojos cansada del asunto ya.

-Bien...- murmuré -Puedes pasar, Richard-. Escuché que el código fue ingresado y que la puerta fue abierta, ya que la luz de afuera entró junto a Robin con una bandeja en sus manos. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta mi cama para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Mal- dije, no estaba de humor para nada y no tendría paciencia con nadie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo?-.

-Sólo quiero estar sola, no quiero que nadie me hable, mire o piense en mi- respondí.

-Va a ser imposible ya que no puedo dejar de pensarte-. El silencio que luego pasó me erizó la piel y aceleró su corazón, además de que nuestras mejillas subieron sus temperaturas. Malditos sentimientos; él me gustaba demasiado... de repente reventó un frasco de perfume. Él me miró aún sonrojado y yo me sonrojé aún más, mis poderes me delataban cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No digas cursilerías- murmuré mirando la bandeja -¿Qué traes?-.

-Este... yo, el... ¿qué?- me preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza. Mi seriedad volvió a la normalidad.

-Dije que qué es eso- señalé la comida.

-Tu desayuno; té y galletas-.

-¿De nuevo galletas? Creo que voy a tener que empezar a cocinarme algo para no obsesionarme con ellas- aunque utilicé sarcasmo con una pizca de maldad, él sonrió y se me quedó mirando sin miedo. Yo no me quedé atrás... lo observé igual de firme.

-Raven, tengo que preguntarte algo...- comenzó sin quitar esa sonrisa coqueta, cambiando su voz a una más "sexy". Arqueé una ceja sin quitarle el ojo.

-_Oh cielos... ahora viene el: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", y tú le dirás: "Sí mi amor prohibido... ahora, bésame como en las películas y deja que nuestro amor crezca esta noche"_- si no fuera porque Robin estaba allí, comenzaría a meditar sólo para poder tener a Hikari delante de mi y golpearla.

-Habla- le autoricé como si yo fuese su líder (se sintió extraño pero confortante). Bajó su cabeza y se comenzó a rascar la nuca, costumbre de sus nervios.

-Bueno, estuve pensando que tal vez... si quieres y, no te obligo, tú querrías venir conmigo a almorzar hoy...-.

-Una pregunta, ¿no me dijiste que no podía salir de aquí hasta que mejore? No hay quién te entienda-.

-Admito que dije eso, pero lo dije por las misiones, corres peligro de ser atacada o herida-.

-No saldré de mi habitación hoy, pero si quieres puedes... venir aquí y comer conmigo- me miró de pronto, notando que mis mejillas estaban rojas; pronunció una pausa incómoda.

-A lo que me refería es a salir a un restaurante-. Sentí un apretujón en el estómago cuando lo escuché salir de su boca, uno que me ocasionó cosquillas en la espalda y escalofríos en el cuello.

_-Oh... por... Dios..._- murmuró Hikari.

-... Tú, quieres decir que...-.

-Sólo es un almuerzo, ni que fuera una cita...- luego de un par de segundos empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que yo sonreía y largaba un par de risas, me sentí feliz junto a él. Sin querer me tomó la mano por apoyarla en la cama, sus risas se detuvieron al igual que las mías, nos quedamos mirando sonriendo por lo pasado. No me soltó, continuó el agarre sin quitarme sus ojos de los míos. Yo no sabía que hacer: si quitarme y decirle que se largue; si quitarme y decirle que sí a su propuesta; si quedarme así y dejar que él hable primero... estaba confundida.

-Bueno, qué dices de lo que te... propuse- murmuró. Suspiré y quité mi mano, dirigiendo mis ojos hacia otra parte.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no... no quiero salir en todo el día, no estoy de humor-. Sentí su aura decepcionada, triste o vacía por así decirlo. Me hirió un poco, y eso que yo sinceramente odio esas muestras de sentimientos ajenos y cercanos.

-Aunque, ¿quién dice? Tal vez cambie de opinión... sólo tal vez, debo pensarlo- su corazón se aceleró, sólo por decir aquellas palabras que quería escuchar. Lo miré nuevamente, me alcanzó la bandeja y se levantó de mi lado, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si aceptas dime, estaré en la sala principal- y salió como torbellino. Yo quedé tan acelerada que sonreí y suspiré como idiota.

-_Hay Raven... ¡tendrás una cita!_-.

-¿Acaso no lo oíste? Es un almuerzo- discutí dándole un sorbo a mi taza de té luego -Además dudo que vaya a ir, no quiero salir hoy-. Me divertía la idea de salir con Robin un poco, pero no me divertía la idea de tal vez obsesionarme con ello y enamorarme como lo dice Hikari.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Everytime de Britney Spears.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Ejem, ¿les gustó este capítulo? Jajaja me los imagino a todos con espirales en los ojos xD (miraba anime la chica xD). ¡Cuidense y comenten! Nunca, pero NUNCA se coloquen un anillo pequeño en un dedo que no corresponde, quitárselo es muy doloroso y horrible o.O :S ya me pasó más de una vez y no es agradable que un dedo se quede azul :O. Jajaja xD.**


	10. My Heart

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo curadísima con tooodo el día de hoy, tengo libre en el liceo y estoy escribiendo un poquis (me mandé el propio capítulo xD). Mi brazo está de diez, ahora les traigo esta DECISIÓN contundente jejeje.**

**Agradecimientos facheros xD (nueva palabra que me re- copó :P):**

**Annonima:** Sip, soy toda una sorpresa (vengo con moño y todo :D) xD. En primer lugar perdón y miles más porque demoré un poco, es que comencé a concurrir al liceo y ta como que ando a mil por hora y bueno, igual ando muchísimo mejor del brazo, por ende le meto con todo a las materias :D. Jajaja, yo estoy muuuy acostumbrada a poner afgskgfsagskfs xD, pero como que queda medio rarongo si se lo pongo a todos :S jaja al menos se que a vos te lo puedo decir jejeje. ¡Afsgjasfgskjsfgs! ¡Muchas gracias por no cansarte de mi! Es que sinceramente llega el momento en el que canso a la gente y no vienen más (eso es triste pero cierto :/), y como que toy hiper feliz de que vos sos una de las personas que me siguen hasta ahora; no te imaginas lo mucho que falta todavía: la llegada de Arella, el beso de Robin y Raven (el primero, luego vendrán más eeeeheheehh xD), la gran batalla entre la vida y la muerte... ¡todo! Y Cupido va a intervenir muchísimo en esto... ejejeje estoy muy ansiosa por escribirlo de una vez y que lo lean, requete ansiosa no sabés :D. ¡Te mando muchos saludos y muchas gracias por siempre escribirme un comentario tuyo! :D.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Oh cielo santo te agrego cuanto antes! Y hay algo que te tengo que preguntar SI o SI, ¿tu nombre es Mika con K? Después te digo porqué te pregunto esto, aunque creo que ya sabés porqué xD. Jajaja, lo de hacer cosas en clase como dibujar y escribir me pasa MUCHÍSIMO. Hay veces (y debo admitirlo, enserio no soy una santa xD), en las que me aburro tanto que hasta llego a escribir EN MI CUADERNOLA un capítulo (nunca llegué a escribir uno entero, sinó que medio o cuarto, por ahí). Los profes creen que saqué los propios apuntes y total que me la pasé en otro lado jajaja eso es malvado y no me salva de mis calificaciones pero me cansa estar todo el día sentada en la misma silla anotando sin parar. Igual después pido los apuntes y ya está jaja xD. ¡Uy! Yo tengo que leer tu historia, es que no tuve mucho tiempo (hablando enserio, nunca tengo tiempo de nada excepto si se trata de escribir como una loca xD). Ya vas a recibir un comentario mio en alguna de tus historias, estem, como que te debo muchísimos comentarios xD. Jeeeeeeeee... en este capítulo se decide todo, jaja vos solo sentate bien comodita y empezá a leer que ya vas a ver xD. Ammm una pregunta media fuera de lugar, ¿Azar es la "guía" de Azarath, la misma que le enseñó a Raven a controlar sus poderes? Porque leí en algunos de tus comentarios que decís "¡Azar!" jaja. Te mando muchos besos y espero que disfrutes este capítulo ;).

**dragonazabache:** ¡Holis! A pues, lo de los comentarios de abajo no sé pero si querés lo saco y ¡presto! No mas comentarios abajo ;). Uy sí... me costó no poder escribir durante tres días, es que... me da mucha presión o yo que sé que cosa en la cabeza no poder desahogar mis ideas en esta historia y en mis otras más, es horrible. Sí, lo de los amigos es una cruel verdad, es muy complicado conseguirlos. Hace unas semanas atrás a la que le llamaba "mejor amiga", es mi máxima enemiga puesto que ella no era confiable para nada y hablaba muy mal a mis espaldas. Me dio mucha pena (como a cualquiera le daría al enterarse de tales cosas) pero aprendí que la amistad no es un conocido o la gente que está contigo cuando estás bien, sinó los que están contigo cuando estás mal. Me di cuenta de que cuando yo estaba de lo mejor (con los ánimos por las nubes :3), todos estaban al rededor en mi entorno; total que cuando caí a un pozo (hipotéticamente o.O) habían solo CUATRO personas conmigo (contando a mi madre que para mi es la mejor de todas alas amigas que pueden existir). Bueno me dejo de poner nostálgica (de nuevo xD) y te cuento que este capítulo capáz que no tiene sentido y es corto, aunque lo creé para que se dejaran en claro varias cosas, ahora ya vas a leer. Muchas gracias por el comentario, los tengo en cuenta y espero recibir con gusto otro ;).

**OooJohannaooO:** ¡Aaawwww! Gracias por el comentario (bue voy a tener que encontrar una manera para cambiar esas palabras xD). Jajaja Hikari es una dulce Raven de cabellito blanco que lo único que desea es la felicidad para su adolescente obscura :D. Hummm me da mucha pena porque para el final de la historia hasta yo me voy a sentir mal, pero falta... eso espero :/. A Hikari la creé una noche cuando buscaba una manera de reflejar a Raven; primero pensé en un chico que sea todo lo contrario a ella (tipo una Hikari que sea un chico y con otro nombre xD). Después pensé en una mascota... un tigre, o lo que venga, siempre y cuando sea un felino y no un cuervo porque a ella la simboliza ese animal :). Y por último cuando pensé como por una hora y media tratando de no romper toda mi habitación por mi falta de imaginación (jaja xD), me vino como campana la imagen de Raven vestida de blanco con el cabello de ese color :3. Busqué en internet un nombre japonés bonito y adecuado para ella y vi el nombre que me encantó, Luz... mejor dicho Hikari :D. Me alegro de que te hallas quedado contenta con el capítulo, creo que este no te va a parecer tan gracioso e interesante pero bueno... el que viene sí te va a gustar ñiejuejue xD. ¡Saludos!.

**hitalex123:** ¿Otra vez con lo de niña? ¡Cómo lo siento! Es que no me doy cuenta cuando te lo digo (jajaja xD). ¿Cómo estás? Am yo bien, mucho mejor, a decir verdad estoy un 99% curada, no sé por qué aunque tengo una hipótesis de que es un milagro de Gaya ^-^. Mira, ahora te lo confirmo con toda la polenta (una expresión de acá, Uruguay xD). El beso se da en el capítulo 15, TE LO PROMETO o sino dejo de creer en Gaya (¡que ni Dios lo permita! :O). Y le voy a poner como vos quieras al título del capítulo; por eso me tenés que decir, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita sobre "el amore, el amore"? Tiene que ser una canción porque en esta historia le pongo títulos de canciones (y vos te re- diste cuenta pero igual te lo digo xD). Es un honor que te lo doy a vos por el primer beso (porque sí; van a haber más de uno :3) jejeje xD. ¿Sos mi fan? xD seguía con la cosa ella xD. Gracias por comentar (tengo que dejar de repetir como CIEN veces lo mismo xD). ¡Te mando saludos!.

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Oh! Así que son cinco amigos xD. ¿Cuántas chicas y cuantos chicos son? Curiosidad (soy demasiado curiosa ejemm... xD). Jaja, me los imagino riendo a carcajadas frente al monitor jeje a mi me pasó mucho, es más, me sigue pasando con muchas actualizaciones jaja es que llevo muchísima adrenalina dentro y como que de la emoción me río de cada cosa que dice (o algo parecido, igual me río de lo gracioso, no de todo xD). Hay cómo me alegro que sean muchos :D, para mi es un honor conocerlos a todos y un gusto que lean mi historia :D. Amm, pues les cuento algo rápido: como estoy mejor del brazo, a lo mejor mis actualizaciones son más rápidas que esta última (por cierto, siento muchísimo haber demorado, les debo una grave disculpa :( ).Espero que me perdonen, igual acá les traigo un capítulo más (mejor tarde que nunca :3). Les digo algo, esto de los chistes es bueno y todo, pero se hacerca la parte "sangrienta" o "triste" de la historia, va a estar la muerte rondando entre los titanes y no todos va a ser un hiper final feliz, perdonen por ello es que esa es la idea que tengo en mente ;). Jaja, me maté de la risa con lo del verbo "hermosar" xD increíble; Hikari es una graaan pervertida sí, en este capi les traigo más de esa Hikari traviesa jajaja. Solo lean :D. Muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo en la lectura de mi historia, me siento tipo halagada además son como cinco personas y estoy muy contenta :D les mando muchos saludos, cuidense y comenten para yo saber si les gustó este capítulo porque... el que viene... va a ser uno importante :3.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Que tal vecina! Ahora sé que puedo hablar a lo uruguayo contigo ¿ok? Me siento más cómoda jaja. ¡Gracias, gracias y muchas más gracias por lo de Arella! Ahora ya en un documento a parte empiezo a armar el capítulo que voy a añadir en donde tenga que ir xD, tengo una idea para que se encuentren. Después se van a presentar entre sí, y te digo que parte de tu idea entra (lo de Bestia tratando de besarla por creer que es una Raven del futuro y todo eso xD), aunque voy a añadir un poco más de humor jaja xD me morí con tu idea (un momento, pero si estoy muerta... ¿¡cómo es que estoy haciendo para escribir!? ¿¡Acaso soy zombie!? ¡Oh no corran! xD). A pues mirá del brazo estoy chévere porque el tema es que de tantos remedios que me dió el médico estoy súper bien xD. Che una preguntita chiquitita de las pequeñas xD, ¿cómo es que se viste Arella? ¡Es mi última pregunta! Oh no esperá, tengo otra xD, ¿Cómo le gusta que le llamen? (Arella, Angela... lalalala xD). Gracias también por siempre dejar un comentario tuyo en mi historia, me pone contenta saber que sos una de las personas que me sigue y apoya :D. Amm, antes de despedirme en este capítulo de vos, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita tipo de "pelea" o "conflictos"?, porque para cuando empiecen los temas de las guerras entre la vida y la muerte, peleas y momentos desastrosos, necesito ponerle un nombre de canción al título del capítulo y no se me ocurre nada... por eso te doy este honor a vos y te pregunto cual tema te gustaría que ponga para ese momento :D. ¡Te mando muchísimos abrazos y cuidate mucho! ¡Chao vecina! :D.

**Rachelgarf:** ¡No pasa nada! Todo bien :D. Oh, ¿estás mejor? Porque leí que te enfermaste, ¿qué te pasó? ¿te resfriaste? :P. Hay sí... ree- diferente a lo que todos creyeron seguramente (el hecho de que Raven declare sentimientos y más aún si es de esa forma tan felling es casi remoto, pero dulce ^-^). Jeeejejeje ya falta poquitito para que suceda algo... más que nada en el capítulo quince pero ya van a ver... lo tengo todo fríamente calculado xD. Jajaja lo de las velas fue una especie de campanazo del momento, y también lo de la primera vez y noche... xD. Hay a mi me gusta la carita que pone Raven cuando sus mejillas suben su color o su temperatura, es taaaan adorable desde todos los puntos de adorabilidad :D. Nooo, nunca voy a detener a Hikari y su loca y desenfrenada cabecita de atrevida rebelde xD, ella es así no la puedo ni podría cambiar jamás :O. En este capítulo se van a enterar si ella acepta o... o no :(, jeje sólo leé tranquila y ya vas a descubrir :D. No te preocupes con lo de llegar tarde con tus comentarios, a mi me pasa mucho y lamento si actualicé tarde esta vez... es que mi recuperación fue exitosa pero tuve que sacrificar muchísimo, y una de esas cosas que tuve que dejar por un tiempito fue la escritura bueno bueno me pongo hiper triste de solo pensarlo... hummm, tal vez para vos la manera rápida como actualizo está súper, pero yo me siento mal cuando no puedo subir un capítulo cuando tengo ganas (¡rayos y centellas! xD). Amm bueno te dejo un beso y leer el capítulo ;) saludos y no te preocupes de demorar en leer y en dejar un comentario, todo bien conmigo, sabelo ;).

**Ok ok les digo algo rapidito :D : En el próximo capítulo se viene... fuaa no les puedo decir nada porque sinó les diría prácticamente lo que va a pasar ahora, jajaja esperen ansiosos que yo mientras escribo el capítulo que viene, ¡disfruten queridos lectores! :D.**

**Capítulo 10: My Heart.**

**P.O.V Cyborg:**

Le daba la razón a Raven por habernos cerrado la puerta en la cara a mí y a Starfire hace unos quince minutos, ya que ella la despertó a los gritos y golpes; pero era su amiga y ella estaba muy preocupada, al igual que yo. Raven a veces me asusta, no por su manera de ser, sinó por lo que le ocurre de pronto sin explicación alguna, siempre llena de misterios y secretos. No recuerdo haber sentido esa clase de miedo cuando miro a algún amigo o amiga, sólo con ella; será porque es como parte de mi familia y me extraña demasiado verla en esos estados, mal y triste.

Mal porque nunca antes la vi así de frágil y derrotada por un dolor de cabeza, ya que siempre fue muy fuerte y rara vez demostraba sus debilidades o dolores; y triste porque ella ocultaba algo que la estaba deteriorando por dentro, algo que yo quiero saber.

Mis pensamientos se dieron por terminados cuando vi la figura de Robin entrar por la puerta hacia el sofá, se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo lograste entregarle el desayuno?- pregunté intrigado. Sonrió levemente y luego tapó su sonrisa con su seriedad, para mirarme a los ojos.

-Insistí, ya sabes cómo es ella, al fin y al cabo cede de alguna manera- mis ojos fueron suficiente como para hacerle saber que no soy un idiota, quería la verdad -Eh, ¿ya están los resultados de las pruebas que le hiciste?- me preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Sí, todo dio negativo a enfermedades, sólo tiene un simple dolor de cabeza- lo volví a mirar -Enserio hermano, ¿cómo hiciste para convencerla?-.

-Sólo le dije que tenía su desayuno, me dejó pasar y entré con la bandeja, se la di y me fui, aunque antes...- su pausa fue una clara acusación de arrepentimiento.

-¿Antes qué?- interrogué.

-No... nada, sólo que... nada-.

-Ahora habla- dije cansado de tantas vueltas. Suspiró y trató de esconder una sonrisa, aunque el intento fue fallido.

-Yo... la invité a almorzar-. ¿Habré escuchado bien? No era cierto, ¿Robin invitó a Raven a salir?. No, creo que mis oídos están mal.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta no fue por una tomada de pelo o por reacción ante sus palabras (que seguramente comprendí mal), sinó porque enserio pensé que escuché mal.

-Que invité a almorzar a Raven, ¿cuál es el problema?- me dijo serio.

-No, es que... me parece raro, normalmente invitarías a Starfire a salir, no a Raven-.

-¿Y por qué no puedo invitar a comer a Raven? Somos amigos-.

-Ya sé, sólo me extraña-. A pesar de que de su boca no salían palabras, sus ojos me hacían millones de preguntas.

-Oye y... ¿qué te dijo?- pregunté.

-Que no lo sabía, luego me dirá- otro silencio nos corrompió las mentes -¿Sabes? Creo que salir a ella le va a gustar un poco, por más que deteste esa clase de cosas yo quiero que salga un poco de la rutina para... que esté mejor-.

-Tal vez esa sea la manera de que su mente deje de trabajar pensando en los villanos y en los problemas de la ciudad, me parece buena tu idea- sonrió relajado -Y dime, es sólo de amigos, ¿no?-.

-Cyborg...- me nombró en señal de que me estaba yendo del tema totalmente, eso me sacó una sonrisa.

-Bien- afirmé. En eso entró Chico Bestia junto a Starfire.

-¡Hola amigos!- saludó ella con su soleado rostro de niña alegre.

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Quieres jugar una partida del play?- me preguntó el enano verde sentándose al otro lado mio. Robin se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el pasillo.

-Si me necesitan estaré entrenando- avisó antes de desaparecer. Nos dejó a los tres perplejos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Robin?- preguntó Star inocente a todo.

-Nada, sólo se siente aburrido porque no hay trabajo que hacer- respondí con total naturalidad.

-Hey Starfire, ¿nos acompañas?- propuso Chico Bestia lanzándole con un control del juego. Ella lo atrapó sin problema alguno y sonrió.

-Con gusto- y se sentó a mi otro lado, en donde estuvo anteriormente sentado Robin y sus palabras.

**P.O.V Robin:**

No puedo pensar con claridad, definitivamente no puedo. Trato de recordar a Starfire y no me sale, la imagen de Raven lo rompe todo... sin razón alguna. Ella me atrae y lo admito, sólo que la confusión me está matando sin piedad. No me quiero herir, no _la_ quiero herir; porque a lo mejor esto que me está pasando sea sólo una leve obsesión. No tengo ni una maldita explicación, me enfado conmigo mismo por esta niebla mental que llevo en la cabeza.

Estaba calentando los músculos para empezar a entrenar después, mantener mi físico me hacía sentir conforme, sacaba la rabia que tal vez tendría por algo, despejaba mis pensamientos... necesito hacerlo. Una vez que terminé, empecé a golpear un tablón de madera de mi altura. Furioso, triste, decepcionado; a la vez que contento, feliz y conforme. Comencé a recordar ciertas palabras que le dije a Raven una noche de fiebre intensa.

_-Te quiero demasiado Raven...-. _En ese momento le di un golpe tan fuerte a la tabla que la partí en dos, la patada más feroz que di en toda mi vida. No tengo idea de cómo pasó, pero en ese momento los dos trozos estaban tirados en el suelo acompañados de astillas a su alrededor.

Sin quitarle el ojo a las maderas, me pregunté porqué no había crimen en esos días, justo cuando una Titán cae en enfermedad, los villanos descansan un poco y nos dan un aire a nosotros. Otra vez mis dudas molestándome, creo que tendré que pedirle nuevamente a Raven que me ayude a "meditar" mi vida que estaba hecha un caos.

Pero primero lo primero, tengo que entrenar.

Dos horas más tarde, exactamente a las once y veinte del día, me fui a dar una ducha. El agua caliente me estaba aliviando de apoco, mis músculos se relajaban y mis ojos se cerraban cuando cada gota que caía limpiaba mis impurezas espirituales y reales. Nunca digo ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que desde que me quiero acercar a Raven aquellos detalles subsisten desde mi interior y se transforman en palabras; palabras que a veces salían sin permiso de mis labios, contradiciendo a mi mente una y otra vez. No lo podía evitar, y eso sólo me sucedía con ella. Un recuerdo me golpeó la cabeza; hoy tengo que sacar a Raven de la torre para llevarla a almorzar, no importa si se niega, de alguna manera voy a convencerla. Cerré el grifo, me sequé, me coloqué mi uniforme limpio, mi antifaz y salí como rayo del baño.

Caminé casi trotando por el pasillo para entrar después a la sala principal en donde se encontraban Starfire y Chico Bestia mirando televisión.

-¿Dónde está Cyborg?- interrogue.

-Nuestro amigo Cyborg fue hasta la cocina para preparar el almuerzo- me respondió Starfire. Le di una cálida sonrisa por agradecimiento y caminé hasta mi destino. En la cocina había un aroma delicioso... me daban ganas de comerme todo de un momento a otro.

-¡Hey! Pero miren quién es... el Chico Maravilla- habló cortando un poco de carne cruda. Me sacó una sonrisa; me senté en una de las sillas mientras que concentrado y dándome la espalda el joven metálico hacía el almuerzo.

-Cyborg tengo que preguntarte algo...- comencé avergonzándome por mi duda.

-Déjame adivinar, Raven aún no confirmó tu propuesta y temes insistir ya que corres el riesgo de que te regale por respuesta un enorme y flamante no-. Quedé enserio con el ojo cuadrado, analizando cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

-Eh... es que...-.

-Espérala, ella te lo dirá cuando deba- volteó hacia mí dejando de trabajar -Robin, no sé exactamente cuáles son tus propósitos con ella pero te aseguro que no es amistad-. Mis ojos se perdieron en el suelo, mientras que jugueteaba con mis dedos por lo nervios.

-No lo sé...-.

-Sólo tienes que contestar una pregunta- su voz era seria -¿Estás enamorado de Raven?-. No, no otra vez. Lo mismo todo el tiempo, esa pregunta me perseguía día y noche en la cabeza, y ahora me la hace uno de mis amigos; uno de los integrantes de mi familia. Me estaba volviendo loco, ya no aguantaba.

-No lo sé...-.

-¿Podrías decir algo más que "no lo sé"?- preguntó. Él me quería ayudar, sus intenciones eran buenas; por eso no salí corriendo como un cobarde ante la situación.

-Aún no tengo las cosas claras, mi cabeza está hecha un enjambre; no puedo siquiera pensar en qué sucedió con Starfire ni nada de ello-.

-¿Qué sucedió con Star?-.

-No creo sentir lo mismo que antes por ella, ahora la veo como una hermana del alma, no como yo antes la quería-.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué sucedió eso?-.

-Tampoco lo sé-.

-Entonces vamos a analizar todo desde el principio; ¿desde cuándo dejaste de "quererla como antes"?- comencé a respirar hondo y cerré mis párpados. Todo en sí había comenzado hace un par de meses, pero aumentó cuando Raven enfermó hace unos tres días. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, y mucho menos se lo iba a decir a alguien, me daba impresión.

-No tengo idea, ¿sí? Necesito pensarlo. La salida que voy a tener con Raven, si es que me acepta, será sólo de amistad- sonrió levemente y volteó hacia la cocina otra vez.

-Bueno, olvidemonos del tema y hablemos de otra cosa- murmuró -Hey, ¿has notado que no ha habido crimen en estos dos días?-.

-Sí, eso me estaba preguntado hace unos momentos, es extraño-.

-Era una pregunta, no un dilema de paranoia- los dos lanzamos una carcajada.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Estaba parada frente al espejo tratando de encontrar la respuesta a mi única pregunta, ¿saldré sí o no con Robin a almorzar?.

-_Oh Raven, cielo santo... ¿qué te cuesta aceptar?_-.

-Mucho, tal vez es una prueba en la que él averigüe si yo soy cualquiera o me hago respetar por lo que soy- la escuché suspirar dentro de mí.

-_Escucha, tu eres así y lo sabes, con eso ya es suficiente. Ahora a lo principal, ¡acepta porque sinó te mataré en cuanto te vea!_-.

-Últimamente me pregunto si de las dos eres tú la que siente atracción por Robin-.

-_No molestes... sabes que eres tú, lo único que hago es abrir las puertas de tus oportunidades, las puertas que sólo por inseguridad tú no abres_- sabias palabras. Muy bien, era cierto; soy tan cerrada que no veo la realidad de las cosas: no era una cita, era un almuerzo. Suspiré y miré el suelo.

-Pero si voy no sabría como actuar, mucho menos sabría tener modales de esos que a él le gustan, como llevar ropa rosada o tener que andar flotando por ahí-.

_-En primer lugar deja de describir a Starfire, ella es tu amiga y sólo por eso no tienes que andar copiándole; si él enserio te quiere, te aceptará tal y cual eres, la que se tiene que hacer preguntas soy yo sobre cómo terminaste así_-.

-Es porque me gusta- admití ahora sin miedo. Reventó una bombilla de luz en el pasillo, la oí y me avergoncé ante aquella declaración de nervios.

_-Eres fuerte, podrás verte natural y a él le gustará haber salido contigo_...-.

-Es un almuerzo amistoso, ¿qué es lo que no comprendes de eso?-.

_-Muchas cosas no comprendo aún, pero me late que hoy por la noche tendré que encender una vela en la mesa de la Puerta Número Quince, ya sabes... porque tú y él..._-.

-¡Basta! ¿Me vas a seguir molestando o me dejarás aprontarme para salir?-. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ella sonrió de la manera más radiante de todas por haberme llegado a convencer.

-_Te dejaré aprontarte. Te deseo suerte querida_-. A partir de ahí no la oí más, me alivió un poco aunque también me sentí sola.

Si Robin enserio quiere salir conmigo va a tener que esperar a que me bañe, me cambie y salga a buscarlo a la sala; esa sería una prueba.

Caminé hasta el baño y me di una confortante ducha. Ese día estaba mucho mejor que los anteriores, sentía energía fluyendo por mi sangre que recorría mi cuerpo a travez de mis venas con cada palpitar que daba mi corazón. Me olvidé por completo que la noche anterior me desvanecí en frente de Starfire por un desmayo inesperado, mis dolores no habían aparecido de nuevo ni tampoco mis mareos constantes, desaparecieron como el aire, como si nunca me hubiera pasando nada. Mis cabellos mojados goteaban y mojaban el suelo, haciendo dibujos de por dónde había caminado.

-Creo que tendré que ir vestida de... civil- murmuré sin ganas de siquiera pensarlo. Abrí mi ropero y me encontré con unos jeans grises, unas botas cortas negras y una blusa del mismo color con detalles azules. Me lo probé todo, parecía una humana de verdad; mis curvas se remarcaban con aquella blusa negra apretada, mi cadera resaltaba de mi cintura con los jeans grises. Mi rostro era el mismo, pero mi ropa me diferenciaba en un gran porcentaje. Sonreí apenas con imaginarme la supuesta cara que podría Robin al verme. Por eso, me tapé toda con mi capa y escondí mi vestimenta, todos creerían que estaba vestida igual que siempre. Volteé hacia la puerta y salí de mi habitación caminando hacia la sala principal.

Cuando por fin llegué, pude ver a Starfire charlando con Cyborg y a Robin sentado al lado de Chico Bestia. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera la televisión se oía ahora. Sus ojos me dirigían sus miradas constantes, me resultó incómodo.

-Buenos días- dije en mi tono normal tapada aún por mi capa. Nadie respondió por unos diez segundos.

-¿¡Cómo te sientes!?- me preguntó brincando del sofá Chico Bestia en un grito de preocupación.

-Bien, creo que ya no me volverá a suceder nada, cesaron mis dolores- todos exhalaron del alivio.

-Amiga Raven, la torre no es lo mismo sin tu presencia- me dijo Starfire con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, me resultó adorable y por ende le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

-También te extraño Star, extraño salir a cumplir misiones- admití sin dejar de mirarla fijo. Sonrió conforme con la respuesta que le di. Estaba muy apenada con lo que había hecho esta mañana, ni ella ni Cyborg merecían que les haya cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-Raven, los análisis dieron negativo en enfermedades, así que...-.

-Yo sé que estoy bien, ya pasó todo no se preocupen más- interrumpí -Escuchen, siento haberles cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando sus intenciones eran saber mi estado esta mañana- otra vez aquel irritante silencio -Yo... no me es fácil decirlo, hummm... lo siento-.

-¡No hay problema!- exclamó Cyborg como si no hubiese pasado nada, dudo que lo recordara para ese entonces, su sonrisa era común y corriente, natural.

-Está todo muy bien amiga Raven, no importa eso- me abrazó de sorpresa, yo quedé con la duda ya que no estaba acostumbrada y mi falta de demostrar mis emociones no me dejaron aprender del todo cómo se abrazaba. Despacio me dejé llevar y rodeé mis brazos por su cuello, sonriendo un poco por la buena persona que era Starfire. Me soltó rápido y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Que tal si hacemos algo juntos?- propuso Chico Bestia.

-¿Algo como qué?- pregunté.

-Salir esta tarde, cuando la noche casi esté en la ciudad- la propuesta me daba nauseas, pero bueno... no tenía nada que perder.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Star.

-Al parque de diversiones- dijo Cyborg mientras que asentía con la cabeza junto a Bestia, como si hubieran estado pensando lo mismo todo este tiempo.

-No me parece tan mala idea- aceptó Robin sonriendo. No había escuchado su voz desde que había entrado a la sala.

-¿Qué dices Raven? ¿Vendrás?- me preguntó Bestia haciendo una especie de puchero. Yo suspiré y con dificultad sonreí, odiaba esa clase de cosas pero... ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia.

-Bien...- Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia comenzaron a festejar mi respuesta, hablando entre todos mientras que reían y demás. Yo miré a Robin que estaba serio sentado aún, él intercambió mi mirada. Con mis ojos le di señal de que me siguiera y caminé hasta el pasillo en donde nadie nos viera ni escuchara. El venía detrás de mi.

-Buenos días- me dijo antes de que yo hablara. Miré el suelo aún sin mostrar mi ropaje debajo de mi tapado.

-Buenos días- respondí. Un silencio nos evadió el momento.

-Ya tienes tu decisión, ¿no es así?- me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Creo que salir no me hará daño... por eso ya me cambié y estoy lista-. Una onda de felicidad lo invadió por completo, una de aquellas que podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

-Bueno... ¿irás así?-.

-En realidad... no- me saqué el tapado y dejé a la vista el ropaje de humana común. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero: mi torso... mi cintura, mis piernas, mis pies. No quiero suponer nada pero su mirar quedó enganchado más tiempo en mis curvaturas pronunciadas por la blusa y los jeans. Me miró a los ojos y no evitó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Estás muy bonita-. Me sonrojé, tanto que mis mejillas se coloraron y mis ojos se perdieron en el piso.

-Cámbiate y vistete como civil- dije volteando hacia mi habitación, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-Oye- detuvo mi paso, pero no volteé.

-Sí Richard...-.

-Ve al garaje, yo iré allí después de cambiarme... Rachel- cerré mis puños y me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar ese nombre. No dije nada y me retiré hacia donde él me había indicado, era obvio que no íbamos a ir volando o caminando. Mientras que trazaba mi andar hacia mi destino, a Hikari se le ocurrió aparecer.

-_Vaya... Robin está mirando cosas que no debe últimamente_- arqueé una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-_Sus ojos se detuvieron en tu cintura... ¿no es cómico verlo idiotizado?_-.

-Calla de una vez-.

-_Imagina. Mañana recibirás una nota en al puerta de tu habitación que diga "¿te parece si nos vemos en un hotel esta noche para..._-.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Haces las cosas más complicadas de lo que son, niña lujuriosa-.

-_Bien que te gustaría recibir esa nota_-.

-No-.

-_Claro que sí... tu y él encerrados juntos, solos y sin riesgo de ser descubiertos en una habitación en la que se guardarán todos sus secretos, en esa noche en la que van a unirse de una manera distinta, ya sabes... de una manera como..._-.

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración!- ordené -Estás más atrevida de lo normal-.

-_Sí, ni idea tienes... ya sabes, soy tan rebelde que me compro un juego de mesa y lo juego en el suelo-_ eso sí que me hizo sonreír, un estúpido chiste bien formulado.

-Qué tonterías dices-.

-_¡Si tan sólo te escucharas a veces! Y para tu información ahora mismo te estoy echando la lengua, ¡mmhhh!_- su sonido como si lo estuviera haciendo me provocó una carcajada.

-Deja de echarme la legua y vete, necesito un momento en paz mientras que espero a Robin-. No la oí más, yo aún seguía sonriendo por su estúpido chiste del juego de mesa. Tal vez sea estúpido, al menos me relajó y ahora estoy un poco calma.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción My Heart de Paramore.**

**¡Uy! Que atrevida que es Hikari... ¿cómo va a jugar un juego de mesa en el piso? Noooo no no... se merece un hiper castigo xD. Les mando muchos saludos y capás que el próximo capítulo demora, pero nadie puede saber el destino :3... ¿o sí?.**

**¡Saludos a todos y comenten! Es gratis xD.**


	11. Hold

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? A pues yo bien ;). Estoy en casa toda sucia porque le tiré con yerba, harina, huevos, agua de alcantarilla y engrudo a mi mejor amiga y como que mis otras amigas le erraron a los tiros y me ensuciaron a mi ¬¬ además mi mejor amiga me abrazó y se tiró a la cuneta conmigo y terminé cubierta de cosas sospechosas o.O seee estoy esperando a que el agua del termofón caliente de una maldita vez :O.**

**Aquí una UNION muuuuuy fuerte entre la pareja más bonita de todas (para mí) :D.**

**Comienzo con los agradecimientos ;):**

**ChiqqLoqqa:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida, gracias por comentar :D. Amm gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, lo comentarios para mi son una gran bendición porque me dan aliento y esperanza para continuar :D. No escribiste mucho, por eso creo que dejo esto por acá ;). ¡Muchas gracias y espero recibir otro comentario tuyo para la próxima! :D.

**hitalex123:** Un momento... no lo puedo creer pero, ¿vos sos un chico? Me refiero a un chico VARON, porque si es así... te juro que me muero de la vergüenza cielo santo, nooo te juro que muero -.-'. Si sos un chico, te voy a pedir tantas veces perdón que te vas a aburrir te juro que no lo puedo creer me muero... hay cielo santo que boba que soy : . Creí que decías lo de niña por un jueguito o yo que sé que cosa pero lo que menos pensé es que era por esto, hayyy no me voy a matar... no no no :/ mil disculpas si es así, soy la peor pensadora del mundo y galaxia entera. Bueno, dejo eso por un lado que me reee- angustia cielos -.-'. Sobre la historia y el capítulo quince, espero que puedas encontrar esa canción para mi así todo queda perfecto ;) estoy hiper ansiosa por saber el tema que tal vez me vayas a dar :D. Jajaja lo de Raven es un look clásico que uso yo, es que me encanta muchísimo el color negro y como que si no lo uso me siento media "rara" yo que sé jaja. Dentro de mis cajones TODA mi ropa es gris, negra o violeta (la mayoría negra), por eso es como vos decís "me pongo lo primero que salga del cajón" xD. Ammm pfff lo del brazo ya fue jaja no te preocupes todo tranqui por acá, ahora ya ni lo recuerdo por cierto y es muy lindo volver a escribir de nuevo luego de tres días (vooolveer a emmpeeezaaar xD). En este capítulo se ve casi todo... jaja vos solo leé ;). Te mando saludos y también cuidate mucho ;).

**Annima:** Awwww muchas gracias por eso que me dijiste sobre comentarme todos los capítulos, es muy lindo de tu parte amiga ;). Nooo nunca voy a pensar que dejaste de leer, lo dudo porque vos sos una de mis lectores fieles ;) sabeeelooo xD. Afgsksgfskjsgdfsjks... xD se siente bien hablar así con una persona que comprende estos cosos raros jaja. Emm ¿te digo algo? Hasta ahora no somos muy diferentes jeje... sé que tenés mi misma edad (vos me lo dijiste) y que vivís en Argentina (creo o.O), yo soy tu vecina entonces :D jeje somos tipo "hermanas" o cosas así xD. Bueno bueno no te quito más tiempo de lectura, de seguro estarás pensando "a esta chica le faltan tornillos yo no entro acá para leer sus comentarios, vengo para leer la historia" jaja lo siento es que me re- copo con responderles a todos y bueno taaaa paro de escribir, sólo te pido que disfrutes mucho y que la pases bien ;). ¡Espero un comentario tuyo siempre, amiga! Cuidate ;).

**moonlight blue15:** ¡Oh cielos nuevo/a lector/a! Perdón, es que tengo muchos problemas con esto de las chicas y los chicos -.-' jajaja xD. Bienvenido/a a este fict y gracias por ser uno/a de mis lectores, me es un honor recibir comentarios y también contestarlos, me gratifica ;). Amm antes que nada me presento :3 soy Mayqui, y AMO LA PAREJA QUE HACE RAVEN CON ROBIN POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LA HICIERON EN LA MALDITA SERIE bueno ya me desahogué xD. Puufff para nada, tu entusiasmo es más que susto, sinó que es un montón de felicidad para mi :D. Lo del juego de mesa me lo dijo mi mejor amigo y como que ya no se me quita de la memoria ahora que lo mencionaste xD. Y pues sí... Raven es el lado contrario a Hikari, aunque hay veces en las que las dos piensan iguales y son muuuy unidas al aceptar los hechos de algo :3 traviesitas xD. Uff bueno te digo que me alegra mucho que comentes, muchas gracias enserio y te digo sin parar que para mi recibir un comentario es un gran apoyo y aliento para continuar, muchas muchas muchas muyyy muchas gracias xD. Pregunta antes de que me olvide, ¿sos chica o chico? Si me respondes, desde ya... muchas gracias xD. ¡Espero recibir un comentario tuyo para la próxima! :D.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Cómo estás vecina! Yo de locos xD mi mejor amiga cumplió quince hoy y la piba me vino a dar un abrazo de "amigas" cuando estaba toda sucia, mi estado es de asco total la muy hermosa me abrazó y se lanzó a la cuneta LLENA de agua podrida conmigo agarrada sólo por venganza por lo que le tiré jajaja mi mejor amiga es lo más ;) aunque me debe un cabello nuevo, lo tengo duro :S. ¡SOS UNA CAZADORA DE ZOMBIES! ¡Cielo santo debí haber supuesto eso! ¡Oh no Dios santo! ¡CORRAN MIS HERMANOS! xD (si estaré mal, creo y no digas nada que tragué un poco de agua sucia por Dios que asco... agggg -.-'). ¿Te lastimaste la pierna? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo que te lastimaste? ¿Te duele mucho? Espero que te mejores, sentir dolor de algo a nadie le gusta (desde físicamente hasta sentimentalmente). Hay que linda vestimenta, para el capítulo de su aparición, voy a describir a Arella con un la blusa celeste, el saco y la pollera tres cuartos, me encantó aunque yo no soy mucho de los colores y mi color favorito de todos los tiempos es el negro (si abrís mis cajones no hay nada más que azul eléctrico, violeta obscuro, gris y negro) esos son mis colores favoritos, el resto me gusta combinarlos si es con negro xD (no soy negra ejemmm xD). Los temas esos están taaan sarpados que no me decido aún, aunque me gustó mucho más Still Waiting de Sum 41 (y te digo algo, el género musical favorito mío es el rock, desde pesado hasta liviano xD). Total que por ahora nos vamos pareciendo en muchas cosas, está sarpado eso y me alegra que pueda hablar contigo a lo uruguayo o argentino como vos quieras xD. Te dejo tranquii así lees de una vez el capi, no te quito más tiempo ;). ¡Te mando abrazos y cuidate mucho! :D.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Holis! ¿Cómo estás? De seguro mejor que yo :S es que estoy toda sucia, arriba y abajo explica por qué xD. Uhhuh lo de la tarea es horrible, por suerte yo ya no tengo más clases por una semana (semana de vacaciones de Septiembre xD, me salvo de muchas). No lo vas a creer pero justo hoy a primera tenía escrito de Química y no sabía nada porque falté por una semana por cuidar a mi hermana en ausencia de mi madre, entonces como no sabía ni siquiera que el escrito era hoy, le pedí al profe por favor que lo cambiara y toda la clase saltó apoyándome (nadie quería escrito xD), y total que el escrito es para la próxima semana de la semana que viene xD. En mi liceo tenemos clase de una a seis de Lunes a Sábados (es horrible ¬¬), ¿quién demonios quiere estar un sábado hermoso, soleado y caluroso encerrado en un salón con treinta y cinco personas prestándole atención al docente que nos obliga a trabajar sobre la materia? Yo opino que NADIE -.-'. Y eso que estoy en tercero... ni me quiero imaginar lo que va a ser los próximos años -.-'. ¿Sabés por qué te pregunté lo del nombre? Porque yo me llamo igual, Mikaela con K :D que coincidencia, y pensar que creí que la única Mikaela en este mundo era yo... me doy cuenta que no xD. Muchas gracias por contarme lo de Azar, es una información valiosa ;). Bueno te dejo así comenzas a leer el capítulo que pienso que te va a gustar... *el amore, el amore* xD. ¡Te mando muchos abrazos, besos y saludos! Cuidate ;).

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Que tal chicos! Así que son dos chicos y tres chicas heehehe xD, increíble :D, me hacen acordar mucho a mi grupo de amigos ;). Jaja si buscan ficts de Raven y Kid Flash, conozco a una persona que adora a esta pareja y escribe sobre ellos, es Speisla, es una increíble autora se los recomiendo ;). Uh gracias por lo del brazo, aunque ahora estoy traumada porque mi mejor amiga cumplió años y yo en parte terminé casi igual a ella jeje arriba y abajo dice todo xD. Gracias y enserio gracias a Maru por el consejo, lo hice un tiempito y me alivió en efecto ;) (guau no puedo creer que se te halla roto la pierna, ¿cómo te pasó eso? o.O). Jaja lo de la parte sangrienta y todo eso no es en este capítulo, es para más adelante se los dije para que sepan que no solo se basa en Raven y en Robin (aunque en eso ellos dos tienen que ver mucho :3), más adelante chicos ;). Ammm o.O, Nau, no sé cuál es tu edad pero apuesto a que soy menor que vos xD te lo aseguro :D (además casarme implica el tema de la unión entre pareja y como que no voy con eso jaja soy muy solitaria xD) yo soy la única que le sigue el juego a todos xD. Si el capítulo anterior les gustó... en este mueren (por favor no mueran y comenten, aparte me arrestarían a mi por matarlos xD). Les mando muchos saludos jaja y oigan, ¿me dicen sus nombres? Así ya los voy conociendo :P. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!.

**Rachelgarf:** Ja no me harta nada tuyo ;). ¡Ohhhh! ¡Una chica mala! ¿Cómo te atreves a leer mientras que un docente te impone la enseñanza? No no y no, no se permite y es una verdadera falta de respeto, es más, pasame el número de teléfono de tu escuela que ahora mismo llamo para allá así les alcahueteo a todos... xDDD (y eso que yo ni siquiera miro a la profesora en clase jajaja xD). Muy bien, me retracto y guardo el secreto xD. Hikari... hummm... niña malvada, buena y muy sabia, ella es todo y su personalidad es tan variante... me encantaría subir todo el fict de una así leen lo que tengo en mente de una vez esto es tan horrible, jajaja espero que aún me leas por el capítulo 16 porque ahí empiezan las cosas serias :/ y muy tristes para mi. Jaja yo estuve un rato decidiéndome si aceptaba o no a la propuesta de Robin, porque igual las dos opciones serían divertidas ya que él no se rinde fácil con sus objetivos y siempre quiere lograr lo que quiere xD. Con lo de Cyborg sí, yo también quiero un hermano así jajaja; se me ocurrió escribir con el al principio para cambiar un poco, así varío :P. Que bien que estás mejor, yo ya estoy más que curada, creo que mi brazo habla por sí solo (no tiene boca aún xD). ¡Últimamente conozco mucha gente con los mismos gustos musicales que los mios! Eso me da tanta alegría, porque acá en Uruguay generalmente las personas escuchan cumbia villera y todas esas cosas que yo a veces llego a bailar pero llega el momento en el que me aburren un poco jaja xD. Gracias por ser una de mis lectores fieles y comentar, te mando muchos abrazos y cuidate ;).

**dragonazabache:** Bueno, está bien pongo las notas de nuevo ;). Amm una pregunta (capás que te lo pregunté antes pero no me acuerdo o.O), ¿sos chica o chico? Soy un desastre en ese terreno jaja creeme :$. Cierto (todo lo que dijiste hasta ahora es cierto), hay que demostrarnos tal cual somos porque es así como la persona debe saber que actuamos, sinó hay falsedad entre el vínculo y eso no es lindo :/ (odio a la gente falsa, ¿y quién no? xD). Yo tampoco tuve oportunidad alguna, primero porque soy algo pequeña para esas cosas (soy una adolescente de 13 a 16 años :P), y segundo porque cuando me invitaron yo negué por restricción mía, soy muy cerrada y no me gusta socializar con personas cuando no estoy de humor porque les grito a todos o hablo mal. Por eso medito un poco y me calmo jaja no sé de dónde salió este tema que lo saqué yo sola xD. Gracias por preocuparte por mi brazo, aunque ya me curé del todo :) no te preocupes más que ya pasó. ¿Cómo estás? (pregunta ocurrente xD). Espero que bien, te deseo suerte para todo, muchas gracias por siempre comentar mis capítulos y cuidate mucho ;).

**¡Okey! Resulta que varios comprendieron mal y dieron a entender que en este capítulo va a venir toda la sangre y todo eso xD. Pues no fue eso lo que quise decir (mil disculpas por mis errores de relato :/). Lo que en sí quise decir es que se está acercando la parte esa, no que ya estaba acá xD. Perdonen si desilusioné a alguno, ya se remendará en un futuro cuando después de algunos capítulos más vean la bomba que les preparé en mi cabecita (aún no la escribo) :3. ¡Disfruten esta lectura porque está PARA MORIR!.**

**Capítulo 11: Hold.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Llegué a la cochera en donde estaba el auto, yo me encontraba esperando a Robin y por alguna razón me sentía... ansiosa creo. Mi tapado lo había dejado en mi habitación para que nadie notara que era yo, aquella capa me identificaba. Jugueteaba con los dedos de mis manos, producto de mis nervios. Reventó de repente una bombilla de luz, culpa de mis emociones.

-_Raven... ¿de nuevo tus nervios?_-.

-Hikari...- murmuré mirando el suelo.

-_Estaba previsto que algún día no podrías seguir escondiendo tus sentires_-.

-No es momento de tu sabiduría- dije. Recordé que aún mi color de cabello era el mismo y que mi chakra estaba visible, con mis poderes cambié de color mi pelo a negro y oculté aquella importante pieza de mi ser.

-Hola...- volteé al oír la voz de Robin, y al hacerlo casi se me para el corazón. Vestía con una camisa blanca, una campera de cuero negro, unos jeans azules y unas botas negras tipo soldado. Su cabello estaba igual, pero lo más importante; no traía su antifaz. Aquellos ojos azules zafiro tan hipnotizadores me estaban atrayendo poco a poco, o muy rápido. Sentí un aroma delicioso, un perfume embriagante.

-Hola- respondí tratando de no demostrar mi estupidez. Su sonrisa remató el momento y casi me derrito.

-_Ya basta Raven, eres una chica restringida y controlas tus emociones..._- pensé sin quitar mis ojos de su torso.

-¿Vamos yendo?- me preguntó caminando hacia mi, me pasó y también al auto T. Miré hacia dónde era que terminaba su destino y fue ahí cuando mi mente se bloqueó en señal de rechazo.

-No me subiré a esa cosa- informé mientras que él iba subiéndose a aquel vehículo que tanto odiaba, le tenía... miedo, miedo a una moto.

-Anímate, sólo tienes que sentarte y esperar a llegar-.

-¿Y si acaso nunca llegamos por morir en un accidente?-. Me quedó mirando como diciéndome dos cosas muy claras: "¡cuando quieres eres muy fría!" y "¿enserio crees que conmigo tendrás un accidente?".

-¿Le tienes miedo?- preguntó directo. Se me había pasado por la cabeza una buena respuesta con malas palabrotas y reclamos de emociones, me las tragué. Miré a todos lados y al final sus ojos profundos que me hacían estremecer.

-Jamás lo comentes...- murmuré caminando hacia la extraña moto, me subí y suspiré.

-No estás lista...- me indicó. Yo lo miré a travez del espejo.

-¿Qué falta?-. Esa sonrisa... era picardía.

-Primero el casco- me lo alcanzó y mientras él se colocó el suyo -Y segundo, que te agarres-.

-¿De dónde?-.

-Piensa rápido- encendió el maldito motor y apenas puso el cambio, aceleró como nunca vi que había hecho.

Porqué diablos decidí ir con él...

Mis manos por puro reflejo se aferraron de la cintura de Robin, maldito; apostaría cualquier cosa a que él lo tenía planeado. Me sonrojé de tal manera que creo que mi cara entera se puso roja, no me atrevería a soltarlo mientras que estuviéramos en movimiento sobre eso. Salimos de la torre y terminamos en la calle abierta, el viento golpeándonos en el cuerpo entero me refrescaba y me liberaba de una manera extrañamente increíble. Miré por el espejo el rostro de Robin y noté que su sonrisa incrementaba emoción, adrenalina y felicidad. Me volví a sonrojar otra vez, el clavó sus ojos en los mios que estaban posicionados en el reflejo. Observé el paisaje; se veía diferente desde un vehículo como este, como más natural, aunque no era lo mismo que volar. Mis brazos rodearon la cintura de él, estaba aterrada porque era una sensación extraña y desconocida.

-No tengas miedo Raven- me dijo casi gritando por el ruido que ocasionaba el motor.

-No le temo a nada- respondí, aunque en sí no era muy cierto.

-Entonces no te molestará si acelero un poco más- y así lo hizo, tomó velocidad. En cualquier momento nos íbamos a dar contra algo, estaba casi segura.

Pasamos por muchos edificios, claro que respetando las señales de tránsito, ya saben cómo es Robin con esas cosas. Fuimos así en todo el camino, sin cruzar ni una sola palabra; primero porque a los gritos no iba a ir manteniendo una conversación, el ruido que producía aquel vehículo era impresionante; segundo porque me daba vergüenza hablar primero de los dos, no me había pasado antes, generalmente no hablo pero esta vez tenía ganas. Sentía su aroma a perfume, me estaba intoxicando de una manera tan torturadora y gratificante a la vez, no paraba de respirarlo.

La cosa terminó cuando despacio fue frenando, aproximándose a la vereda. Apagó la moto y quedamos ahí, o al menos yo quedé helada, aún apretando con mis brazos su torso.

-Eh, Raven... ya llegamos- me dijo sacándose el casco, volteando hacia mí. Yo miré el suelo que estaba ahora quieto, al parecer termine un poco shockeada. Debido a que sus palabras cinco segundos después llegaron a mi cerebro, lo solté rápidamente sintiendo una gran cantidad de vergüenza. Me bajé y esperé a que asegurara los cascos, la moto con la alarma y demás. Volteé y contemplé un clásico sitio para los desayunos y almuerzos. Se llamaba _"Natika's"_.

-Ven, te encantará este lugar- y atrevidamente me tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándome hasta adentro.

La decoración era buena, debo admitirlo. Paredes de color crema, ni muy chillón, ni muy obscuro. Las mesas eran de madera negra y tenían manteles blancos con detalles en celeste en los bordes. Al otro lado del mostrador, vi a unas cuantas camareras jóvenes con unos trajes un poco atrevidos para el horario, unas minifaldas negras, camisas crema, medias celestes y tacos. No me gustó la idea de la mini. Todas miraban con intriga a Robin, y bueno... no las culpo, él es lindo.

-_Contrólate Raven..._- pensé sintiendo algo extraño cuando noté que ellas lo observaban pronunciadamente, más y más tiempo. Él ignoró aquellos ojos y continuó caminando hacia una mesa vacía, al lado de la ventana que daba para afuera y por ello entraba toda la luz solar. Su mano seguía sujetando la mía hasta que por fin nos tuvimos que sentar y también soltar.

-¿Que te parece este lugar?- preguntó. Mirarlo me parecía extraño sin su máscara.

-Está bien, me gusta el aura que hay por aquí- murmuré con mi típico tono de voz. Su sonrisa me transmitía algo tan confuso, pero esa confusión me agradaba muchísimo. Él estaba de espaldas al mostrador, yo de espaldas a la ventana mirando de vez en cuando a las chicas que trataban de decidirse cuál de todas vendría a pedirnos la orden. Miré a Robin y luego el suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó de pronto sacando su sonrisa hacia un rostro de preocupación.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondí -Tengo mucha hambre-. Él sonrió de nuevo, tranquilo por mi respuesta.

-Ya vendrán a atendernos- me dijo. Miré de nuevo a las camareras y noté que se iba a aproximar la más "sexy" de todas, con una buena curvatura. Antes de llegar del todo hacia la mesa, se desabotonó dos broches de su camisa, dejando a la vista un poco de su sostén negro.

-_¿Pero qué diablos le sucede a esta? Creí que a esta hora se tomaban órdenes, no los números de teléfono_- pensé entrecerrando mis ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no estaba de buenas hoy para aguantarme a una cualquiera.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos al Natika's, por favor... dígame su orden-. Su voz fue tan exageradamente ardiente para cualquier otro que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa, en cualquier momento me empezaba a reír a las carcajadas en su cara. Detrás del mostrador estaban las otras dos camareras jóvenes cuchicheando cosas sin parar de mirarme, entrecerré los ojos nuevamente y un momento después reventó un vaso con batido rosado a su lado, las hizo mojarse. Dieron un grito del susto, me gratificó aquella acción; Robin y la chica a su lado voltearon a ver qué fue ese ruido a explosión, divisando a las otras tratando de limpiar el desparramo. Él me miró serio y no pudo evitar sonreírme, también le devolví la sonrisa

-¿Nos podría traer los menú por favor?- preguntó él. La muchacha le dio una guiñada y se alejó hacia el mostrador, caminando como gata. Robin me quedó mirando con aquella cara de "qué sucedió", arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Te pediré por favor que dejes de mirarme así- dije seria.

-¿Por qué les explotaste el vaso en la cara?-.

-Hoy no estoy de buenas y no soporto a la gente que me mira y habla de mi en mis narices- respondí.

-Comprendo- suspiró y se me quedó mirando sin saberlo; yo en cambio quería ocultarme para que mi sonrojo no se notara. La cualquiera se volvió a acercar a nuestra mesa y nos dio a cada uno los menú, a Robin le sonrió y a mi me trató de asustar con su mirada, cosa que ni se acercó a hacer. Se alejó hacia el mostrador para volver a hablar con sus amiguitas. Robin ya había empezado a leer el menú, decidí hacer lo mismo. Apenas abrí la carpeta cayó un papelito, a decir verdad era una servilleta; disimuladamente lo abrí y leí.

-_Av. Rosett edificio 34, apartamento 45... te espero bombón. Carrie_- empecé a respirar hondo para no cometer una locura; esa maldita era más regalada que perejil de feria. Era más imbécil que papa sin ojos, se equivocó de carpeta y en vez de dársela a Robin me la dio a mi... imbécil de nuevo. Arrugué la servilleta y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans.

-Rachel, ¿que dices sobre los tipos de carnes?- me preguntó Robin haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-No me digas así, detesto eso- reclamé.

-Si te digo por tu nombre todos sabrán quiénes somos-.

-Bien- confirmé, después de todo era sólo por ahora, ¿no? -Me parecen muy exagerados los precios, Richard- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en mis labios sin quererlo, e incrusté mis ojos en los suyos que ahora me observaban.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rachel, está todo en mi cuenta, yo te invité y yo pagaré-. Era un lindo detalle para muchas, pero para mí era algo común y pensaba que siempre debía ser así. Sin embargo sabía que él lo hacía de costumbre, no por mostrar caballerosidad ni nada por el estilo. Yo en sí me sentía cómoda y feliz cuando Robin estaba a mi lado, aunque demostraba actuar con normalidad. Hikari tenía razón en esto, mis sentimientos esta vez no podrían controlarse por mucho, ya empecé a sentir celos sobre esa regalada que trataba de coquetear con Robin sin importarle mi presencia.

-¿Qué comerás Richard?- pregunté.

-Elegiré un poco de pasta, hace mucho que no pruebo ya que Cyborg siempre cocina carne o tortas de pollo- me respondió -¿Y tú, Rachel?-.

-Algo ligero, Richard... tal vez una pequeña porción de ensalada, después no me quiero sentir llena-. Pasta... buena elección, pero muy pesada como para que yo la ingiera. Dejé encima de la mesa al igual que él aquella carpeta, y fue ahí cuando ella se nos volvió a acercar.

-Espero que hayan tomado sus decisiones; ¿qué han pedido?- pidió de nuevo ella con su voz de prostituta, con una libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

-Yo quiero una porción de pasta, común- ella iba anotando todo.

-¿Algo más?-.

-Y una ensalada- me miró y lanzó una pequeña carcajada, yo seria arqueé una ceja.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunté cansada ya de tantas vueltas, si tenía que partir el restaurante en dos por culpa de una estúpida lo haría.

-Para nada señora- Robin me miró y negó con su cabeza levemente, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando hacer. Volví a mirarla y emití una falsa sonrisa, ahí fue que sin querer un vaso en la mesa al lado nuestro reventó, producto de mis emociones.

-No deseamos nada más, ¿cuánto es?- preguntó Robin tratando de despistar el asunto.

Diez minutos más tarde, nos trajeron la comida. Yo tenía hambre pero con esa chica cerca de Robin no podía ni siquiera beber agua, me estaban matando los... ¿celos? No, podré estar enamorada o como sea que se llame, pero jamás celosa.

-_Raven... adivina en qué libro estoy escribiendo-_ la voz de Hikari en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no podía responderle.

-Entonces hoy, ¿irás enserio al parque de diversiones con nosotros?- me preguntó él.

-Sí, quiero salir de la torre... además de hoy que me invitaste a almorzar- dije sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-_Dejaré la puerta de los Celos e iré a la del Amor_-. Bien... no puedo insultar a Hikari, genial.

-Me parece una buena decisión, sólo que deberías dormir más desde ahora, prevenido vale por dos-.

-Robin me se cuidar perfectamente-.

-Lo mismo me dijiste antes de que tuvieras aquel ataque de fiebre en el que te tuve que cuidar-.

-No te mandé a cuidarme-.

-Pero igual es mi deber hacerlo, eres una integrante del equipo-. Siempre se preocupaba por su equipo, no lo escuchaba decir que era por amistad ni por familia.

-Además... eres mi amiga, como parte de mi familia-. Retracto lo dicho. Me lo quedé mirándolo intrigada por saber qué era lo que me escondía detrás de aquellos ojos azules zafiro, tenía un secreto.

-Gracias... tu también- respondí seria.

Nuestros platos acabaron vacíos, total que sí terminé comiéndome la ensalada que me trajo la maldita. Él y yo hablábamos de tonterías. En un momento me llegó a preguntar porqué me gustaba la lectura, meditar... unas respuestas que me hubiera costado decir, pero mi comodidad era tal que decidí mantener aquel diálogo.

-No es fácil para mi mantener mi control, hay veces en las que necesito concentración hacia la paz y desviar mis sentimientos negativos hacia mis adentros, es la mejor manera para estar en equilibrio-.

-¿Y el té?-.

-Me gusta mucho, además de que sus sabores y aromas son relajantes-.

-Eres mística, le buscas el concepto de relajación a las cosas-.

Antes de pagar la cuenta e irnos, le dejé un regalo a "Carrie". Robin no estaba tomándome la mano, sin embargo salimos juntos por la puerta. Al estar afuera, escuché un grito femenino de adentro mientras que él le sacaba las trancas a su máquina y me alcanzaba un casco; creo que le reventé algo con líquido dentro y la mojé aún peor que sus estúpidas amigas de cuarta. Esbocé una sonrisa y me puse el casco, comenzando a caminar a la moto.

Robin subió primero y después me miró.

-Tu turno- me dijo.

-Sabes que no me gusta para nada esto- murmuré cumpliendo con su pedida acción. Otra vez lo tomé de la cintura, aunque ya no me asustaba tanto el hecho de viajar en aquel vehículo, lo hice sólo por querer tenerlo cerca... quería probar ser, eh... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Menos distante?. Me ruboricé al recordar el sueño que vi en la mente de Robin... un simple roce de labios. Arrancó el motor y comenzamos a viajar nuevamente.

Me sentía segura, por ende apoyé la cabeza lentamente en su espalda. No pudo ser mejor, tenía el casco puesto... igual lo disfruté como si hubiera estado sin el. Suspiré y sonreí con mis ojos cerrados, sentí cómo la felicidad de Robin irradiaba como loca por cada célula de su piel, lo abracé con más fuerza. No me quería ir... tengo que admitirlo de una buena vez, él me parecía muchísimo más que una simple atracción, además de amarlo, me estaba enamorando. Me liberé increíblemente cuando dentro de mí lo dije... lo tendría guardado como mi mejor secreto. Nunca pensé que me sucederían estas cosas, para mi los sentimientos humanos son errores, pero ahora sé que son inesperadas sensaciones del corazón, sensaciones que uno no podría cambiar por nada ni nadie.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Se me erizó la piel entera cuando las manitas de Raven presionaban mi cuerpo contra el de ella, como si quisiera buscar algo más cercano de los dos. Mi razón poco a poco fue desapareciendo, ya no me importaba un comino si tenía que volver a la torre ahora, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo la maldita regla... quiero probar algo diferente. Tomé otro camino, algo se me iba a ocurrir. Ella no lo notó porque estaba recostada contra mi, sentía su respirar ya que cuando lo hacía su pecho rozaba mi espalda, me ruboricé.

-_Robin contrólate... ahora_- me dije hacia mis adentros. Traté de ordenar mi mente pero me era imposible, mi interior gritaba lo contrario.

Total que me detuve en una plaza en la que habían un montón de niños jugando en columpios, toboganes y demás. Ella se separó de mí y por el espejo me miró arqueando una ceja.

-Este es el postre- fue lo primero que dije sin intención. Su cara de interrogación seguía postrada en el reflejo, le regalé una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla un poco. Funcionó, puesto que ella se escondió detrás de mi con un leve sonrojo. Me gustaba verla así de adorable.

-¿Tengo que bajar a un parque lleno de niños chillones?- me preguntó fría. Yo volteé sólo para verla a los ojos, me saqué luego el casco.

-Son chillones... pero sí, bajemos- ella susurró algo entre dientes y se bajó de mi moto. Dejó el casco junto al mio y comenzamos a caminar hacia la montonera de chicos que gritaban, reían, corrían, jugaban. Ninguno notó que eramos nosotros, por ello no se nos acercaron a decirnos cosas ni nada. Caminamos por el césped callados, ella mirando el suelo y yo su silueta leve y suave. Sus curvas se habían pronunciado bastante con aquel atuendo que escogió.

-Deberíamos estar en la torre- me dijo de pronto.

-Sí pero recordé que no te compre ningún postre, así que si quieres te pediré que me acompañes a comprar helado- sus ojos violetas tan vigorosos se clavaron en los mios.

-¿Helado?-.

-Ven- la tomé nuevamente de la mano, cosa que ya me tomé como costumbre, me gustaba mucho ejecutar esa acción. Comencé a trotar junto a ella, quería sentirme libre y enérgico como cuando era un niño y disfrutaba las cosas. El viento chocando en mi cara, ahora que no traía mi antifaz lo sentía de verdad en mi piel. Miraba a Raven seguirme con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios, como si también quisiera haber hecho eso hace mucho; su cabello se movía dibujando el aire como una toma de película, era magnífico. Pasamos de la mano a travez de un montón de palomas que picoteaban migajas de pan en el suelo, éstas al vernos y sentirnos acercarnos salieron volando despavoridas del susto. Comencé a reír a las carcajadas y Raven no se quedaba atrás... estaba feliz y no temía demostrarlo. Por mirarla tropecé con una raíz de árbol y caí al suelo junto a ella. Nos miramos dos segundos y explotamos de risa.

Nunca la había visto reír de esa forma, como libre. Sus carcajadas claras las escuchaba con fuerza, era como ver una niñita disfrutando el momento cuando sucedía algo gracioso. Si se lo contaba a alguien, no me lo creerían, y menos si me lo contaban a mi; ver a Raven reír... muy complicado de creer. Paramos de reír y nos quedamos mirando con la respiración agitada.

-Eres un idiota...- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Yo?- pregunté junto a una carcajada.

-Sí, te caíste y encima ríes como nena-.

-¿No te escuchaste? Tu risa es mucho más fuerte que la mía... admítelo Raven, te pareció gracioso-. Se sentó y yo hice lo mismo.

-Si no me hubiera divertido estaría seria, ¿no lo crees?- su sonrisa era más calma, como la del principio ahora. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y una buena idea se propuso de pronto en ella. La tomé de la mano (por tercera vez en el día), me levanté y la llevé de rastro hasta uno de los juegos, a un conjunto de hamacas para ser específico. La tomé de la cintura y la senté encima de mi, respetando obviamente. Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no se negó, ni me insultó, ni mucho menos se movió.

-¿Qué...-.

-Quédate quieta, ¿has estado en una hamaca antes?- pregunté empezando a columpiarnos. Ella estaba con las mejillas rosadas, podría apostar cualquier cosa.

-No, pero tampoco quiero estarlo...- rodeé mis brazos en su cintura, la abracé. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y observé a los niños juguetear por ahí. Ella hacía lo mismo, suspiró y la vi sonreír. Tomó mis manos que estaban posadas en su estómago y las apretó, aceptando aquel momento.

-Gracias...- murmuró. No me moví, seguía columpiándonos despacio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sereno y "drogado" por su delicioso perfume natural, a violetas. Escuché que un suspiró salió de su boca.

-Por querer hacerme sentir mejor, por ser una de las personas que quiere verme bien... por sacarme de la rutina y tratar de verme... sonreír...-.

-Raven, eres mi amiga, daría lo que fuera por verte bien. Tu nunca deberías sentirte mal por nada, tu nunca deberías sentirte afectada por nada... eres fuerte, eres increíble, bonita, dulce, a veces muy gruñona pero sé que en ti hay hermosura que quiere salir, hay sentimientos que tal vez aún no has descubierto, pero los hay; como el amor... que yo sepa no sientes algo así por alguien, ¿pero quién sabe? Tu siempre fuiste tan restringida, sospecho que no escondas cosas así... y las personas que saben guardar secretos bien, me gustan mucho, es por eso que tal vez contigo que me llevo un poco mejor que con Star, porque me das equilibrio, me das paz, sabes cuando utilizar el silencio, sabes cuando hablar de ciertos temas, sabes cómo resolver los problemas. Tu sabiduría sobrepasa a cualquiera en la torre, hasta me sobrepasa a mi; me dejas boquiabierta a veces, y es porque tu no eres predecible. No te sientas rechazada por los demás porque eres diferente, debes hacerte valer por lo que eres, te mereces mucho más de lo que tienes y sin embargo te conformas con nosotros- sentí que calló una gota de algo en mi mano, giré mi cabeza y vi cómo derramaba lágrimas cristalinas por sus ojos, dejando un camino mojado por sus mejillas y su pequeña sonrisa. No sollozaba, estaba tranquila como siempre. Levantó su mirada y observó mis ojos.

-Tu eres una buena persona, te agradezco todo lo que me has provocado hoy; felicidad, emoción, seriedad, curiosidad... amistad- sonreí por el fruto de mis palabras y la abracé con más fuerza, ella necesitaba aquel tipo de acercamientos.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- e hice algo que ni yo pensé que iba a hacer, le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí en mis labios un poco el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, me ruboricé por aquella acción y dudo que ella no se haya ruborizado también. Continuamos sentados en la hamaca mirando a los chicos que reían y gritaban; en silencio, en paz y lo más importante, juntos...

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Hold de Superchick.**

**Bueno me voy a duchar de una vez o.O mi cabello está duro y tengo un olor horrible... vomité camino a casa esto es espantoso y eso que no soy la cumplañera ¬¬ (imagino que para mis 15 esto va a ser lo peor de mi vida no quiero...). Les mando saludos y no se asusten si ven rastros de engrudo por la calle, fui yo xD.**

**Este es un buen consejo: Si no querés que tu amigo/a te haga lo que me hizo a mí mi mejor amiga, entonces tenés que ser el camarógrafo del momento... mi mejor amigo lo fue y se salvó (excepto cuando de sorpresa le tiré con un huevo jejeje terminó todo sucio xD). ¡Cuidense mucho!.**


	12. Stand in the Rain

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C' inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡COMO LO LAMENTO! ¡Cielos! A estas alturas me deben odiar perdonen, acá en Uruguay hubo temporal y se cayeron todos los cables y no tengo internet, estoy requechando del liceo perdonenme por favor :'(.**

**Por suerte se me fue todo del pelo en el tercer baño porque el primero fue como medio sin efecto, me tuve que bañar tres veces para terminar limpia del todo, eso no es lindo *-* jajaja.**

**Comienzo con los agradecimientos :P:**

**Rachelgarf:** Jejeje, contradicciones... ¡las extrañé!. Awww me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el capítulo, me costó un poco escribirlo porque a lo mejor repetía mucho algunas palabras y releerlo fue como una gran repetición (lo leí más de diez veces, después de ahí perdí la cuenta o.O). Me siento feliz de que te halla hecho acuerdo de la razón por la cual te gusta esta linda y hermosa pareja :3, estoy contenta enserio :D. Jeje lo de "piensa rápido" me lo hizo un amigo una vez que me llevó hasta la playa y en la moto, gracias a los espíritus que no nos caímos de la moto jaja... yo le dije "¿y de dónde querés que me agarre? Esta cosa no tiene nada" y él me respondió "vas a tener que pensarlo" y aceleró de golpe. Te podrás imaginar que cuando bajé le dije de todo... entre eso lo maldije xD. Wee me fui del tema, ¿no? xD. Carrie fue un producto de mi retorcida imaginación que salió de la nada. Su nombre me fue fácil de conciliar, lo saqué de la mente de mi padre (jeje él me ayuda con nombres no uruguayos xD), y luego la personalidad la hice acorde a la situación (como lo dijo Raven al verla, "regalada como perejil de feria" xD; ese dicho lo saqué de mi prima xDD).Jeje falta poco para que los dos se demuestren lo que sienten, menos de lo que creen :3 bueno no te digo más sinó termino contándote la historia completa. Este capítulo se basa en la confusión que tiene uno con el amor entre medio de los problemas, es corto porque ando mal de la manita izquierda :/ por pasar todo el día tocando con la banda la guitarra -.-' jejeje. Te mando muchos abrazos, gracias por comentar siempre y no es nada, me encanta hacer sentir cómoda a la gente escribiendo este fict :D. Gracias por decir que lo vas a segur hasta el fin, es una gran emoción :D.

**hitalex123:** ¡OH POR DIOS! *correr a todos lados*, *darse contra un poste* cielo santo no sé que más decirte perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... soy una verdadera idiota -.-''' x.x estoy muerta :O. Me debes estar maldiciendo por dentro hay cómo lo siento... y gracias por perdonarme pero me siento como una imbécil o.O esto está muy mal. No es por eso que dijiste (sobre lo que muchos hombres no leen estas cosas), es más, mis AMIGOS leen estas cosas, intercambiamos comics y hablamos sobre esto, a mi no me extraña ver hombres también por acá; es que no sé por qué diablos supuse que eras una chica (por cierto, ¿sos adolescente? o.O ahora no te quiero tratar de viejo o muy joven también o.O sería el colmo). De seguro sos más grande que yo, y mis amigos tienen mi misma edad, no es nada raro ni malo, mucho menos extraño, para mi es un honor recibir comentarios tuyos, no juzgo a la gente por su sexo :D. Bueno olvidemos el tema ese que ya me superó totalmente (-.-') y volvamos a lo de la canción... aún no tuve tiempo de escucharla porque mi agenda está a full enserio, aunque tenga vacaciones en sí es aún peor ya que mis tareas pesan el doble de lo normal; tengo más ensayos con la banda, el jueves grabo el clip, tengo que ir a varias fiestas a tocar con ellos... estudiar para escritos, escribir, ordenar la casa, cuidar a mi hermana, cocinar, hacer las compras... mucho trabajo para mi pero lo acepto y en sí porque son retos que quiero sobrepasar jejeje. Jajaja lo de la pasta lo saqué gracias a mi papá ^-^ él comía eso mientras que yo escribía y me gustó la idea xD. Ni siquiera yo soporto a los niños ¬¬ son muy gritones, molestos y me da bronca cuando los escucho llorar por berrinche (lo siento, es que por un momento me dejé ir o.O); y eso que en alguna época fui una niña que hacía berrinches xD pero no era de esas, mi perfil siempre fue bajo (me reee- fui del tema wee). Je el consejo va para todos los que leen, es verdad... mi amigo estaba grabando y ni lo tocaron (excepto cuando dejó de grabar... ahí fui yo y le tiré con un huevo muajuajua xD). Me maldijo :3 pero yo sé que me quiere (no deja de decirlo ¬¬). Te mando muchos saludos (y perdones, miles de perdones) que pases bien :D muchas gracias por siempre comentar y espero que luego de esto me sigas comentando o.O (perdón), :D.

**moonlight blue15:** Uy gracias por decirme que sos una chica :D. Aww me alegro que te emocionaras :D, gracias por decirlo y sentirlo en cierta forma xD. También y no te preocupes, quiero matar a Carrie ¬¬ pero no puedo (¡desgraciada falta de realismo! xDD). De Robin... no es lindo, ni tan lindo tampoco, en sí creo que él es un ¡BOMBONASO QUE ESTÁ PARA COMERSE! xD, una pregunta, si él fuera un bombón... ¿cómo sería su sabor? ¿A chocolate? ¿A miel? ¿O tal vez a Robin bañado de chocolate y miel? Creo que mucho más rico que eso xD. Esta pareja es simplemente PERFECTA, Robin le da una especie de equilibrio a Raven (un ejemplo es sus trajes jaja uno se viste como semáforo y la otra bien a lo dark xD). Amm lo de la canción no la voy a poner porque en este capítulo se vienen recaídas y bla bla bla que después se superan pero voy a escuchar luego el tema que me pasaste para ver si lo puedo poner en algún otro, muchas gracias :D sos una genia por estar pendiente de ello ;). Jaja, una pregunta, ¿qué canción te parece tipo como para los momentos "lujuriosos"? No muy atrevida por favor xDD (es que ya van a leer porqué en un futuro, no es nada atrevido ni elevado, sinó se los aviso y consulto antes jeje). Ah y antes de terminar de agradecer tus comentarios, te quiero contar que tal vez este capítulo es algo aburrido porque no tiene mucho, sólo momentos de decaídas sentimentales y bla bla bla xD (estoy mucho con los "bla" jaja xD). Te dejo un abrazo y espero que te cuides, gracias por estar acá :D.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** Jaja, estaba completamente "mugrienta" como le decimos acá xD. Hay un video completo de lo que pasó (y lo que pasé o.O) en el Facebook, si tenés me lo pasas por MP si querés o fácil te paso el mio por mensaje privado :D. Te habrías reído mucho, y sí... también te habría abrazado para ensuciarte, sólo por maldad xDD. ¡Awww muchas gracias! (amm ¿te puedo decir Speis? O dame un apodo que te guste porque vos ya me decís uno :3), el capítulo anterior me dejó sin dedos ni cerebro, me costó escribirlo y releerlo como veinte veces o.O sólo para verificar que estuviera perfecto y sin ninguna falla (debe tener como mil pero ta no importa xD). ¿Enserio casi lloras de la emoción? No lo creo jaja xD nunca había escuchado algo así, sólo en esta historia :P. Uyyy ¡yo quiero abrazos! Lástima que estás en Argentina y no acá ¬¬ que pena, sinó nos encontrábamos así me dabas el abrazo y de paso nos comemos unas pizzas :D. Me siento hiper feliz de que te halla encantado el capi anterior, muchas muchas y muchas gracias :D. Jaja lo del nombre no hay problema, odio a la camarera y sé que no lo haces por ella jajaja. ¿¡Te caíste de la moto!? Bueno yo no me quedo atrás ejem... *cofcof* xD, me caí tres veces y una vez el chico del que me enamoré -.-'. Cuando la moto de mi madre tenía tres días de comprada, ella fue hasta la casa de su mejor amiga conmigo y ahí me encontré con él (porque él es el hijo de la EX mejor amiga de mi madre, después te explico porqué es ex mejor amiga xD), y bueno él la miró a la moto, la tomó y se fue a andar en ella a la calle. Mamá se quedó conmigo y con su ex mejor amiga. A los diez minutos cae él con la moto toda rota de un lado, su brazo hecho mier*** y una costilla fisurada o.O. Mamá recibió como mil quinientas disculpas de su parte, y bueno mientras perdía sangre pero no le importó. Yo estem... me puse un poco a llorar y después de bañarse él me vino a abrazar y me dijo que no me preocupara :D (su perfume es una delicia :3). ¿De dónde saqué este tema? Jajaja. Yo me caí tres veces con mi madre y mi hermanita, no fueron accidentes graves pero estuve internada por unos días :/ (nada grave eehhh...). Fue hace tiempo. Sí, definitivamente la canción de Still Waiting va para uno de mis títulos... ¡muchas gracias! Cuando lo escriba voy a poner que es en honor a vos :D. Wee me fui al palo, escribí el doble xDD. Te mando muchos besos y espero que te mejores pronto, cuidate vecina :D.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Holis! Gracias, es un gran honor escribir para ustedes :D. Je lo del llanto y la risa fue un toque medio fuera de lugar porque ella no es así, pero bueno veo que después de todo resultó bien y les cayó bien a muchos, me alegro de ello :). Jeje no me decepciona lo del nombre (ahora compruebo que sí soy la única Mikaela del mundo entero -.-', estoy deprimida... ya vuelvo, voy a cortarme las venas al baño xDD). Conozco al cantante Mika, un compañero amigo mio me dice "Mika" por él, y aunque a veces nos agarramos a los golpes porque me enoja un poco (sólo porque me lo dice todo el tiempo y harta), él para mi es como un amigo de esos que no se cambian por nada :D. Jaja no te preocupes por lo del baño, aunque no me sirvió el primero, el tercero me fue suficiente como para poder sacarme las cosas del pelo y oler normal xD, es que esa cosa con la que me tiraron por accidente a mi también tenía un olor a podrido de aquellos (y sí... lo sacaron de una cuneta o.O). ¿Cómo va esa escuela? (o liceo, colegio, utu... no sé cómo le dicen en tu lugar). Yo estoy acá en vacaciones, y en mi lugar no es bueno porque vacaciones para mi quiere decir más tiempo para las tareas liceales, más tiempo para ordenar la casa, cocinar, ensayar con la banda, escribir canciones, cantar en fiestas y bla bla bla muchísimo más de lo que no quiero hablar, en sí es como si las vacaciones para mi no existieran (suena horrible, ¿no es así?). Bueno te dejo así lees este capítulo que está algo corto y pues aburrido emm xD, gracias por comentar y por siempre estar acá :D te mando besos y cuidate mucho ;).

**Annima:** ¡Oh! Ya extrañaba mucho tus locos y graciosos comentarios :') qué alegría verte (leerte mejor dicho xD) por acá otra vez, enserio :D. Te perdono, igual tu ausencia me dolió ehehehe lo voy a pensar un poco *pasan quince minutos* muy bien te perdono xD. Lamento yo no poder haber actualizado antes, abajito explica mis porqués tengo unos muy buenos motivos y razones, te lo puedo asegurar ejemmm xD. Ujuju... ¿soy una capa? Genial, y vos no te olvides (y te lo recuerdo)... ¡sos una geniaaa! Gracias por comentar, ¡GENIA!... cómo quiero saber tu nombre ;). Te dejo por acá así lees tranquila, gracias por siempre estar (y no me canso de repetirlo xD)... ¡besos, genia!.

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡No sabes qué alegría me da saber sus nombres y sus edades! Estoy muy contenta chicos, gracias a todos :). Sí, Speis es muy buena persona y me cae hiper bien, también similarmente Rachelgarf :D. Jajaja, lo de mi mejor amiga ya pasó, igual el mal olor, la mugre del pelo y de la piel salieron al tercer baño (fue divertido pero luego me tuve que atener a las consecuencias de ello o.O). Jajaja, Maru, ¡deja de pegarle a la pobre de Cami! Jajaja xD. No fuiste torpe, fue sólo un accidente, como lo que me pasó a mi (lo mio fue raro o.O me vino de la nada). UUUUHHH... creí y te juro que pensé que eran mayores que yo, porque yo tengo 14 años... yo que sé... tal vez se sorprendan porque estoy en 3ero de liceo (secundaria :P). Nau... veo que te voy a tener que esperar, pero igual creo que tendré que decirte que no, mi corazón pertenece a un adolescente de 16 años que amo y él me ama :3, sori :D. A lo mejor en un futuro quedemos en algo :O jajaja xDD. ¡OH NO! ¡MATÉ A PAULA! ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas tirada en el piso? Jajaja sólo imaginándote ya me crece una gran sonrisa :D. Awww muchas gracias, me alegro que les guste cómo es que escribo, para mí es un enorme placer hacerles sentir cosas a travez de esta historia :D. ¡Hey, chicos! Para su próximo comentario, quiero hacer un zapping de ustedes (¿no comprenden? Les explico entonces xD). En el capítulo anterior escribió Camila como siempre :P, y para este comentario de este capítulo quiero que escriba otro chico (estoy ansiosa por conocerlos ^-^). A ver mmm... quiero (y si se puede :3), que escriba emm... Seba :D. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, muchas gracias por todo, por ustedes este fict se me hace mucho más divertido de escribir :DD.

**dragonazabache:** Jaja, mi amiga terminó mucho peor que yo, con muchas cosas asquerosas wak xD. Guau... mis animales favoritos son el Tigre y también el Dragón, y mis padres me apodan como Mayqui por afecto, es un apodo único que nadie en mi liceo y alrededores conocía hasta que me apodé con él y se esparció por todos lados, ahora es muy común que me llamen así :D. o.O ¿29 años? Guau... es una gran sorpresa, creí que eras de una edad menor, ¡bienvenida! No pensé jamás que alguien como vos se fijaría en mis cosas, sólo por ser una adolescente... me pasa acá, algunas personas más grandes (como tíos lejanos), no me escuchan y no siguen mis consejos sólo porque soy una chica de 14 años, pero veo que no todos son así, te juro que estoy muy contenta, gracias por esto :D. Sí, soy un desastre en saber el sexo de las personas -.-' un desastre total, y no tengo arreglo o.O jajaja. ¡Jajaja! Sí, él me perdonó por suerte :3, trataré de ser más cuidadosa con eso de ahora en adelante ^-^' jaja. Ahora entiendo porqué tanta sabiduría con tus palabras... tu edad, tus experiencias, todo aflora a que siempre supiste cómo tomarte las cosas con calma, con paz, cómo explicar los asuntos del amor, la amistad, los objetos o cosas que te hacen sentir única, feliz. Yo no soy una buena soldado en esos campos (los de los sentimientos), literalmente soy un desastre. Paso de mal humor, grito mucho, soy media aburrida... pero al parecer a las personas que me rodean en la actualidad les gusta que yo sea así, por ende me dicen que me quieren y a veces encuentro por mi camino algún chico que quiere acercarse a mi persona, nunca fui de los chicos y esas cosas; pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y te lo dije una vez cuando conocí a un chico del que todavía sigo enamorada. Nunca opté por creer en el "verdadero amor" y el "príncipe azul", porque además de que eso es muy rosado para mí (jeje), es algo que me cuesta creer increíblemente (si le preguntas a cualquier otra adolescente de mi liceo, ellas saltan felices de la vida soñando despiertas con un chico que les lleven bombones todos los días a la casa cantándoles un mariachi o algo así o.O). Soy muy "dark", pero siendo así sé quienes son los que en verdad me quieren... y aunque me di varias veces contra la pared (hipotéticamente), aprendí muchas cosas :D. Gracias por leer, es un honor recibir comentarios tuyos, muchas gracias enserio. Oh, y por lo del brazo ni te preocupes más jaja, pasó (aunque ahora tengo mi mano derecha rasguñada con profundidad por mi gato o.O). ¡Besos!.

**¡Gueno! Mis lectores queridos del alma, por si se lo preguntan (cosa que no creo xD), mi edad es muy corta, tengo 14 años (soy una adolescente muyyy pervertida, ¿cómo voy a escribir una historia como Your Lips Soft? No no no... terrible desubicada yo) xD. Era una aclaración sólo para ser un poco más abierta, dentro de poco se vienen mis 15 ^-^ (no los voy a festejar, para mi las fiestas son muy pesadas y por ende no me gustó la idea :/). Los dejo por acá, lean, disfruten, comenten a full y pasen bien :D.**

**Capítulo 12: Stand in the Rain.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Las palabras de Robin me pegaron muy fuerte. Escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza el llanto fuerte de Hikari mientras que decía cosas como "Cielos, es lo más dulce que te han dicho en toda tu vida" o "Esto no se cambiaría por nada"... sin dejar atrás el "Es amor para toda vida". Mi cabeza me decía que lo primero era la fuerza, pero mi corazón me obligaba a demostrar mis debilidades sólo por una vez, al menos con él. Yo me sentía débil pero a la vez feliz; me estaba dejando atrapar por su abrazo, por su respiración en mi cuello, por su dulce voz y su encanto que me estaba conquistando más de lo que pensé que algo me iba a atraer.

-Eres un gran estúpido...- le dije sin anestesia. Él lanzó una pequeña carcajada fundido en mi cuello.

-¿Por?- me preguntó sin salir aún.

-Por hacerme llorar-.

-No hace mal llorar-.

-Para mí es mostrarse débil-.

-Pero no es así-.

-A veces me resultas un buen idiota, como ahora-.

-Sigue así y me pondrás enojado...-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me harás Chico Maravilla?-.

-Te daré un ataque de abrazos-.

-No seas infantil-.

-¿Tanto te molesta sentirte feliz un día? Somos amigos, nos merecemos esto-.

-Lo extraño es que no están nuestros demás amigos-.

-No es nada extraño, te invité a ti-.

-¿Querrías dejar de llevarme la contraria?-.

-No- dijo finalmente.

-Sí vas a querer-.

-¿O sinó qué?-.

-Te daré un ataque de abra...- me quedé callada en el peor momento, él sacó su rostro de mi y me quedó mirando con su sonrisa coqueta, esperando a que termine aquella oración. Yo no sabía en dónde meterme, mis mejillas estaban cobrando ardor por el calor.

-Termina la oración- me ordenó.

-No-.

-Soy tu líder-.

-Pero no el líder de mi vida, puedes mandar sobre mí en cuanto el asunto sea sobre el heroísmo-.

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso; ahora hazlo-.

-No-.

-Vamos Raven sé que quieres terminarla...-.

-No me vas a convencer-.

-Te lo reclamaré día y noche si no lo haces, y créeme que eso no te va a gustar enserio-.

-Escucha con verdadera atención Richard; no terminaré la oración-.

-Bien... entonces te llamaré como a ti no te gusta hasta que cumplas con lo que te pedí-.

-No me afecta en lo absoluto-.

-Esperemos a que eso para tu beneficio sea cierto, Rachel-.

Estuvimos cinco minutos más ahí sentados, luego fuimos por su promesa, el helado. Mientras que caminábamos y comíamos me contaba algunos chistes, no me hicieron reír para nada, ni siquiera me sacaron una sonrisa. Cada vez que él terminaba de contarlo me miraba esperando a que yo le respondiera con una especie de demostración alegre; en cambio recibió puras caras de desorientaciones que lo dejaron algo apenado por sus puros fracasos. Me sentí algo imbécil por no poder ni siquiera sonreirle, es la costumbre de efectuar el rechazo cuando Chico Bestia trataba de hacer lo mismo. Su "tanda" de chistes paró cuando una pareja de ancianos pasó delante de nosotros y nos miraron sonriendo. Miré a Robin tratando de comprender aquella acción.

-Oh Carlos, y pensar que tu y yo nos conocimos así de jóvenes; ahora estamos en nuestros últimos momentos y aún caminamos de la mano por el parque- la anciana se tomó de la mano con el viejo y nos volvieron a sonreír.

-Cierto Ivonne... muy cierto mi mujer-. Robin y yo miramos a la pareja alejarse y después de un rato (lo noté porque el helado comenzaba a escurrirse en mi mano), nos miramos. Él tenía tanta luminosidad en sus azules orbes, tanta que creo que ni el celeste más puro podría superarlo. Emití una pequeña sonrisa sin sentido, producto de aquel lindo cuadro que observaba.

Después de eso, tuvimos que irnos ya que teníamos que estar en la torre de nuevo a las dos y media, y eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Me divertí mucho... enserio, como si hubiera sido una persona común y corriente por unas tres horas y media; me sentí tan perfecta, tan especial. Él provocaba esos ridículos sentires en mí, ridículos y rosados. Verdaderamente cursis... aunque repito de nuevo, lindos.

En el camino lo abrazaba con fuerza, le agarré la costumbre a eso de alguna forma. Ya no le temía al hecho de sentirle el corazón, yo lo había aceptado y con eso ya me era suficiente creerlo.

-_Raven, eres la mejor_- sentí hablarme a Hikari desde mi cabeza. Esbocé una leve sonrisa y cerré mis párpados.

Cinco minutos mas tarde ya estábamos en el garaje. Me estaba sacando el casco cuando noté que sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios, sonriendo. No me quedé atrás... le hice una especie de desafío mental y físico. No bajé mi mirada, él no bajó la suya. Seguimos así durante casi unos dos minutos hasta que su voz cortó las cosas.

-Pasé bien hoy- me dijo en un murmuro. Caminó hasta un pequeño mueble de ahí y abrió el cajón, sacando su antifaz. Se lo colocó y con su simpática sonrisa me volvió a mirar.

-También yo, Chico Maravilla- me quería burlar un poco de él.

-Tal vez para la próxima salida te lleve a la playa, ¿qué dices?-. Mi corazón pegaba fuerte en mi pecho, suspiré y directa regresé a la realidad. Me crucé de brazos y me hice la desinteresada, a ver qué haría para tratar de convencerme.

-No me gusta la playa-.

-¿Enserio? Debe ser un chiste-.

-No lo es, ¿alguna vez he hecho algún chiste a alguien?- quedamos en silencio y me negó con su cabeza.

-Ven conmigo y te prometo que no te tiro al agua-.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Pensabas tirarme al agua?- mis ojos se abrieron y mi voz se elevó un tono más fuerte.

-Debo admitirlo... me encantaría verte toda mojada persiguiéndome para matarme-. Me di media vuelta y caminé lentamente hasta las escaleras, comenzando a ascender hasta el pasillo que conducía hacia mi habitación. No escuché me que detuviera, no oí ni siquiera sus pasos acercándose hacia mí para volver a mantener el diálogo, él sabía perfectamente que yo ya había terminado aquella conversación.

Apenas llegué a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiré largamente y cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar aquellos momentos recién pasados cuando él escondía su rostro en mi cuello, me ruborizaba.

-_Detecto amor... los ángeles están cantando tanto últimamente que voy a explotar_-.

-¿De qué hablas Hikari?- pregunté ya sin ánimos de estar despierta.

-_De que deberías volver a meditar, pero no en tu habitación_- mis párpados se abrieron y me senté como máquina en la cama. De un brinco me levanté de nuevo y me desvestí del todo, metiéndome a mi baño.

Estuve aproximadamente una hora bajo la ducha, una entera y larga hora. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío entre todo lo que me estaba pasando; la voz de Hikari diciéndome cosas, las memorias de Robin tomándome de la mano, mis síntomas que se habían ido como por arte de magia. Al salir vestida ya como de costumbre, quise ir hasta la sala principal para encontrarme con los chicos.

Entré y los chicos quedaron perplejos con los ojos en mí. Chico Bestia tenía un plato con tofu en la mano, se le cayó y ni atención le dio al mugrero que ocasionó, me siguió mirando. Starfire se acercó hacia mi con su típica sonrisa y Cyborg estaba con el control remoto en su mano.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Bestia sonriendo un poco.

-Bien- respondí. Cyborg me miraba más de lo normal, muchísimo más; me puse algo nerviosa y esquivé su mirada posando mis ojos en Star.

-¿Has pasado bien tu almuerzo, amiga Raven?-. Un momento... ¿todos sabían que yo salí con Robin? Oh no, esto sí que me enojó.

-_Calma Raven... tienes que ir a meditar; sólo no te la agarres con tus amigos-_ me dijo Hikari desde mis adentros.

-Sí, estuvo rico el almuerzo, ¿qué comieron ustedes?-.

-Yo un poco de puré que me hizo nuestro amigo Cyborg, pero un poco ya que luego Chico Bestia volcó dentro de mi porción sin permiso un poco de tofu para probar- escuché la risa de Bestia detrás de ella -Es... como queso aguado-.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el enano verde. Sonreí, mis compañeros siempre de alguna forma tenían que ser unos completos comediantes... pero igual no me gustaba que la cosa se pasara, como cuando Chico Bestia se la pasaba tratando de hacerme reír.

-Raven, ¿ibas a algún lado?- me preguntó Cyborg. Lo miré y arqueé una ceja, ¿desde cuándo me preguntaban lo que hacía?.

-¿Por?-.

-Por nada- volvió a prestarle atención al televisor, o eso era lo que quería hacerme creer. Asentí con la cabeza y decidí continuar caminando, dejando atrás a los chicos. Subí por las escaleras lentamente, necesitaba pensar. Cada paso que daba era una pregunta, cada paso que daba era una maldita confusión sin resolución.

Cuando por fin llegué a la azotea, subí y cerré la puerta. Caminé lentamente hacia el borde; abrí mis brazos, cerré mis párpados e inhalé todo el aire que me fue posible respirar. No paraba de caminar, seguía mi rumbo ciego sin miedo de caerme o algo, tenía ganas de despejar mi cabeza con los rayos del Sol.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos...- murmuré. De pronto, mi mente se nubló completamente y comencé a tener visiones; visiones del futuro sobre mí...

_... La lluvia caía a montones, como si el cielo llorara a mares. Era de noche, la obscuridad lo delataba acompañado de una brisa fría y andante. Mis ojos estaban bien dilatados mirando desde el puente, el pequeño estanque que debajo de mi estaba siendo agitado por la lluvia. Mi capa me cubría la cabeza, y por la misma corrían las gotas veloces y heladas. No llevaba abrigo, estaba vestida igual que siempre; no me importaba la brisa fría, no me importaba la lluvia helada, no me importaba la obscuridad. Una lágrima se me escapó y se confunde con las gotas dulces, haciendo batalla entre las saladas. No sollozaba, sólo vaciaba la extrema preocupación acumulada a lo largo de todos estos años..._

... Mis párpados se abrieron cuando noté que estaba cayendo desde el techo hasta el piso. El fuerte viento limpiaba cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, sacaba el montón de preguntas vacilantes. No estaba para nada nerviosa, necesitaba sentir adrenalina pero por ninguna de las maneras que intentara lograba conseguirla; era como si rechazara todo tipo de emoción fuerte o peligrosa, era como si no tuviera nada por qué estar viva. Antes de tocar el suelo, emprendí vuelo hacia los cielos, llegando lo más alto que podía. Cada vez que ascendía más y más mis párpados se volvieron a cerrar, otra vez entrando hacia el futuro...

_... Sentí de repente una mano que apareció detrás de mi, tomó la mía en aquella noche lluviosa, obscura y fría. Me volteó y no pude identificar a la persona que estaba abusando de mi distancia personal, la obscuridad no me permitía reconocer aquella silueta..._

... Volví a abrir mis ojos, caía desde el cielo hacia el mar que rodeaba el pequeño terreno de los titanes. No me importó nada, los volví a cerrar...

_... un dolor punzante se creó en mi pecho, uno que me dejó sin aire en extremo. Bajé despacio la mirada, por la obscuridad y la lluvia que aún me acompañaba no pude ver qué era lo que me atravesó; era frío, estrecho, puntiagudo... la tinta roja caía como manantial acompañada de las gotas dulces. Levanté mis ojos y él estaba ahí... pegado a mi, acorralándome contra la baranda callado y silencioso. Su respiración era cortante y muy arriesgada. Con mis manos fui tanteando mi herida, después aquel metal frío que me había atravesado y logré comprender que el mismo lo atravesó a él también; me atravesó a mi y a Robin..._

Mi impacto contra la fría agua me hizo salir de mis adentros, comenzando a tragarla. Estaba hundiéndome cuando oí la voz de Hikari.

-_¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¡Debes nadar nena! ¡Hazlo!_-. Comencé a cumplir con aquella acción hasta que por fin logré emerger. Tosía descontroladamente, tomé mucho líquido salado sin desearlo. Empecé a nadar de a poco hasta la orilla de la tierra firme, el suelo estaba helado y ahora se pegaba la tierra a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, era realmente asqueroso. Caminaba débil, desviándome cada tanto por la poca fuerza que tenía. Llegó el momento en el que me tropecé y me di con fuerza contra el piso, respiraba agitada. Rodeé mis brazos por mi cintura y erguida de rodillas comencé a llorar sin sentido o razón alguna, mis emociones me hacían pasar un muy mal momento.

-Porqué... porqué yo tengo que enamorarme... no debo hacerlo... no puedo hacerlo...-.

-_Tu no tienes la culpa, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos enamoramos, Raven, ya te iba a suceder tarde o temprano y lo sabías_-.

-Pero Hikari, no quiero que ocurra ahora, no... y mucho menos de él, es mi líder, es... es... él es...-.

-_Él es el chico que te corresponde_-. Dejé de llorar cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras, era la verdad y punto. Limpié mis lágrimas y me mantuve en la misma posición.

-Sí, pero yo soy la hija del demonio, destinada a sacrificar mi existencia por mi padre-.

-¿Raven? Por los espíritus ¡Raven!-. Apenas oí esa voz mis párpados se abrieron como dos platos sin mover mi vista del piso. Sentí que se tiró al suelo a mi lado, tomó mi espalda con una mano y con la otra trató de verme a los ojos. Lo observé por un momento y me volví a esconder entre mis cortos cabellos.

-¿Qué pasó? Dime qué pasó...-.

-Ya cállate- ordené cansada. Derramé un par de lágrimas sin sollozar sin que él me viera, en silencio y calma entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?-. Mis ansias por llorar aumentaron y cerré mis párpados, no quería que más lágrimas se escaparan por mis ojos torpemente otra vez. Asentí despacio con la cabeza y me quedé allí sin hacer nada. Se quedó callado a mi lado, comprendiendo que mi estado no era el similar al de siempre, yo estaba demostrando mi sensibilidad y mi lado emotivo.

Me acariciaba con la mano que tenía sobre mi espalda, su preocupación era bastante, lo sentía y lo podía deducir con facilidad. Nunca pensé que alguna vez pasaría esto con él, soy como una verdadera imbécil por mostrar mis debilidades y dolores, aunque por otro lado él era mi amigo.

-Gracias... Chico Bestia-.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Stand in the Rain de Superchick.**

**¡Los dejo por acá, queridos lectores!. Jejeje en la mejor partecita :3 soy muy mala jejeje xD. ¡Por favor! Déjenme una grata sorpresa y comenten todos, porfis soy muy ansiosa con el tema de recibir comentarios :/ ¿ok? Espero recibir muchos en este capítulo (aunque sea algo aburrido :/ pero es necesario para el futuro) ¡Comenten a full por favor! ¡Los quiero, cuidense!.**

** Cuando salgan y halla mucho viento, NO lleven gorro... :S ¡perdí mi gorro favorito así! xD.**


	13. Don't Cry

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Actualicé más rápido que la última vez, enserio :3 xD. Esta vez estoy muy contenta, recibí bastantes comentarios :D gracias.**

**Por ende, agradecimientos :P :**

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Holis! Jaja, ¿a la policía? Pero no quiero ir a la cárcel (era boba la chica xD). Sori sori, es que ya sabés, estoy muy apretadita de tiempo y bueno -.-' para peor empecé las clases de nuevo y los profesores creo que me quieren hundir o algo así ya que todos los días del mes de Octubre van a empezar los escritos interminables -.-' estoy frita con ensalada a un costado :O (que rico, ¿sabré a carne sabrosita? xD). Awww ¡gracias! Creo que enserio es buena la manera en la que escribo después de todo, el tema es que ahora ando media floja :S a lo mejor el capi este está mal redactado, estoy muy cansada debería tomarme unas buenas vacaciones sin trabajos, tareas, cuidados, etc. Mi vida es un total relajo y eso que tengo 14 años, ni me quiero imaginar a mis 18 o 21, para ese entonces tendré que escribir historias a las tres de la madrugada así actualizo cuanto antes (jejeje xD). Jaja, a mi me pasa igual cuando leo algunas historias, es como si estuvieras mirando una peli (una vez me comí un pan entero con jamón, estuvo bueno jaja) y eso que es todo dentro de nuestra cabeza. Lamento si esta vez mi respuesta es corta, estoy en clase de Literatura y como que tengo que escribir rápido (y sacar apuntes y participar o.O) seee es muy raro y larga historia, bueno xD. ¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias enserio por seguir mi otra nueva historia "Mi Primer Amor"!... estoy muy contenta :D. Muchas gracias por todo, te mando un beso y cuidate ;).

**Bjlauri:** ¡OH! ¿Niños? Uff créeme, yo con los niños tampoco me llevo bien, simplemente porque son muy gritones, chillones y algo pasados de revoluciones (mi hermana es un ejemplo, aunque tengo muchos tips para calmarla a veces). Hey you... andá a hacer tu tarea porque llamo a tu colegio y les alcahueteo todo (jajaja xD) naa, ni yo hago mi tarea a veces xD. ¿Tuviste migraña anoche? Espero que estés mejor, un consejo sería no forzar la vista (me pasa todo el tiempo, sólo por escribir en la computadora jejeje). Una vez tuve que ir a un kinder a suplantar a una amiga que estuvo enferma y... no fue lindo, son muy inquietos, alterados y llega un momento en el que te dan ganas de ahorcarlos para que te hagan caso o.O es verdad, los niños son muy inmaduros y rápidos si se proponen a robar o acosar jaja. "Perdí" una pulsera porque una niña me la robó, la encontré en su muñeca y la muy descarada me dijo "Me la encontré en la mano de una niña" y agggg me calenté ¬¬. Lo de actualizar me pasa mucho con otras historias, primero por falta de tiempo, segundo por falta de tiempo (jajaja otra vez xD) y tercero por falta de inspiración e imaginación. Tengo acá una lectora muy buena gente que es anónima, y ella pe pide siempre que te diga que por favor actualices tus historias, yo ya le dije a Speis faltabas vos ;) igual te entiendo que no puedas actualizar, me pasa lo mismo a mí :/. Bueno dejo mis desgracias vividas de antes y los recados por un lado y comienzo con lo mío xD. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi gustosa historia, me agrada recibir comentarios :D. U.u ¿todo eso? Yo inglés tengo en el lice, sin embargo tengo a mi hermana que es profesora y también mi papá, aunque la materia (o asignatura, acá e decimos materia) no me gusta. -.-' ¡UH! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MI OTRA HISTORIA, fue una gran sorpresa verte ahí, te juro que empecé a saltar arriba de la cama jajaja xD. También deseo que llegue el finde, yo el sábado tengo un cumple de 15 de noche jeje estoy muy ansiosa :D. Ja cuidate mucho, gracias por todo :D y te mando besos .

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Que tal vecina! Hay te juro que contigo empiezo a hablar a lo uruguayo, ¿ta? xD. Gueno yo estoy con los pibe acá en el lice este y ta como que ni me va ni me viene lo que dice la profe de literatura (jaja tampoco hablo así, algo de control tengo o.O). Lo que digo yo es mucho la palabra "boluda" o "boludo" o.O es una cosa... me agarré la costumbre cuando empecé a ir a la escuelita jeje y bueno, hasta el día de hoy lo repito sin querer ya que es como decir "¡hola boluda!", escribirlo es horrible pero decirlo es como si fuera normal. Bueno dejo eso y comienzo con lo normal :D. ¿Me adoptarías y me darías un chocolate? Prefiero la parte del chocolate xD mi mamá no estaría nada feliz xD. Hay sí... también tengo hambre ahora, estoy en clase y la profe ni me mira... tengo ganas de comerme un buen plato de papas fritas con huevo frito y un montón de cosas más que en resumen de todo son ganas de comer chivito :P, de seguro sabés de lo que hablo... (chivito, chivito, chivito) jajaja xD. ¿También te caíste sola después de tu accidente? o.O. En realidad no era MI ex mejor amiga, era la ex mejor amiga de MI MADRE. Te paso un MP y te relato todo si querés :P. Jaja él por suerte se curó rápido, pero la cicatriz se le notaba cuando íbamos juntos a la playa, hay me pongo nostálgica :'( mejor dejo de hablar de él. Sí, lo de Raven es muy complicado, son partes del futuro y... algo muy malo va a pasar, muy malo, falta poco lamentablemente pero es parte de lo que se complementa mi historia, te juro que estoy ansiosa por subir todo así termino con la parte fea jaja xD. Te comento que los nombres de los ancianos son los nombres de mis abuelos, Ivonne y Carlos :D mi abuelito murió, por eso quería hacerles un tributo jeje ;). Sí lo de Chico Bestia fue inesperado, pero como todos sabemos, cuando vemos a uno de nuestros amigos mal hacemos cosas inesperadas, hasta nuestras actitudes cambian. Te mando saludos, gracias por siempre estar Speis, besos :D.

**Annima:** Jajaja muchas gracias mi amiga :D. Ya les conté, el problema es que no puedo presionarlas mucho, están muy ocupadas (más que yo, son aún más grandes y tiene más tarea que hacer sobre todo o.O). Jajaja ya leo lo de Isabella, hay una historia de ella que me gusta mucho por ahora, se llama Obsesiones Peligrosas, me encanta cómo escribe todo, es una genial autora :D. Entonces si no comentas fue porque los zombies te comieron, cielos... emm, espero que no pase porque sinó te salgo a buscar y mato a todos los atrevidos esos asquerosos xD. También entro por el celu a fanfiction, el problema también para mí es dejar comentarios, mi celular no soporta el peso de la página y se tranca ¬¬ no sirve jajaja. ¡OH NO, NO TE MUERAS! Por lo que más quieras no te mueras, necesito comentarios y te extrañaría mucho amiga jajaja. Te mando besos amiga, cuidate mucho ;).

**Jinx:** Holis, gracias por comentar :D, me es un honor recibir comentarios, muchas gracias. Amm, lo de Chico Bestia: bueno, a mi me pareció bonito y algo para el momento que un amigo salga a consolar a su amiga; a mí me pasa que soy tipo como Chico Bestia (no me transformo jajaja xDD, soy media graciosa con mis amigos), pero cuando uno de mis amigos está mal o lo veo algo deprimido, mi personalidad se enfoca en el consuelo y en averiguar el por qué de sus momentos. Es una especie de transformación inesperada que tomamos las personas, y pensé que Chico Bestia también podría tomarla. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Para mi es una grata sorpresa, te mando saludos y cuidate mucho ;).

**dragonazabache:** Mirá, el color que yo utilizo cuando pienso y dibujo sobre "esa persona especial" (muy bien, sonó cursi xD), es el NEGRO; suena raro, pero es normal para mí, no sé porqué jeje. Sí, yo sé que por mis caídas y golpes aprendí mucho, soy media bruta para dar a entender ciertas cosas, sin embargo de eso aprendí y aconsejo a mi hermanita y a veces (y rara vez pero existe o.O), a mi madre. Gracias por tus sabias palabras, pienso que dentro de todo esto es una cadena (tal cual lo dijiste); vos me aconsejas a mí hoy, y el día de mañana yo aconsejare a una adolescente :D, son cosas de la vida que transforma la realidad para que vivir sea más emm, "sabroso" o algo así, que sea disfrutable (esa palabra ni existe xD). ¡Buena pregunta! Cumplo en Marzo, soy de Piscis :D y soy Tigre de Tierra en el horóscopo chino (wow :O) jejeje. Ya sabés porqué le tengo pasión a los tigres :3. Ammm sí, voy a reunir a toda mi familia (que es la mejor de todo el mundo, son pocos pero muy locos y sus actitudes son únicas xD), y a todos mis amigos, a lo mejor se terminan peleando todos pero lo dudo, con mis amigos y con mi familia la relación es neta, muy cómica y de verdad... por eso estoy orgullosa de la vida que tengo, excepto por el lado amoroso que... soy un desastre, termino "conquistando" por así decirlo, a otros chicos en los que no quiero más que amistad, y bueno, el amor no correspondido es una maldición en mi vida -.-'. ¡UN VESTIDO ROSA! No... jajaja a mi me llegan a hacer eso y me quedo haciendo puchero; el rosa es un color que odio por Dios... cuánto valor tuviste que tener para usarlo toda una noche -.-' jaja. Pero lo que importa es que pases bien, compartiendo momentos únicos con los que amas. Te mando besos, cuidate mucho :D.

**hitalex123:** ¡Holis! Así que total que sos un adolescente jaja xD. Sí, hago todo eso Y MÁS, sólo que no quería saturarte con mi vida jeje. ¿Vos trabajas? ¿Y en qué? (si se puede saber :3). A mí me gusta más estudiar, por suerte tengo ese gusto por el liceo y los estudios que me permiten seguir con paso firme en mis asignaturas, quiero ser forense (ya sabes... eso de abrir cadáveres de humanos), todos dicen que es muy sangriento y eso pero a mí me gusta mucho, conocer la anatomía del cuerpo humano y su estructura interna; y por suerte para mí no me desmayo cuando veo sangre :D. Sí, lo de Chico Bestia fue inesperado, ¿no? Es que en sí era tipo una sorpresa, por cierto, ¿quién pensaste que era?. Antes de que me olvide mi amigo: ¡muchas gracias por comentar "Mi Primer Amor"! Es un gran honor y felicidad recibir comentarios por doquier y... ¿enserio lloraste? Eso era lo que quería lograr ñiejuejue :3 jaja xD. Sobre lo de la canción: mirá, soy un desastre total porque ni tiempo tuve de tocar el internet de mi casa, uso el del liceo sólo para actualizar y desde ese no se permiten descargas ni nada por el estilo; no pude entrar a la compu de mi casa tampoco porque no tengo internet ya que en mi país hubo un fuerte temporal que tiró muchos árboles y cables, y adiviná qué... mi internet se cayó y tengo que esperar a que lo arreglen ¬¬ seee soy una desgraciada o.O. Te mando beso, cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por todo :). P/D: ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? No sé, dame un nombre tuyo o quizá un apodo, no te preocupes igual ni me lo digas ;).

**Guerrero Oscuro:** ¡Qué tal Sebas! Bienvenido y gracias por dejar tu grato comentario :D. Jaja, no te preocupes, todo es normal, a mi a veces también me pasa que no sé qué escribir y bueno, termino escribiendo poquito :/ no pasa nada tranquilo ;). A mí también me gustan mucho las motos, es más, manejo una y es de mi madre, a veces la llevo para ir al liceo si estoy muy apurada :). Mi héroe favorita es Raven, la mejor de todos los tiempos para mí, no hay nadie con quien pueda compararla, simplemente la mejor :D. Gracias, lo del final fue un toque del que me encargué especialmente para sorprenderlos, gracias ;). Bueno, gracias por animarte a escribir, sos un capo ;). A ver mmm... quiero que escriba para la próxima emm... Paula :D. Te espero amiguita, nos leemos chicos muy pronto ;). Los quiero, bye y gracias por todo :D.

**Insommnia:** ¡CIELOS! Te juro que cuando leí el principio estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar... no podía creer, y pensé que iba a parar de nuevo a su foro, me preguntaba "¿tan mala autora soy? No puedo creer que vaya a parar dos veces al mismo sitio por Dios o.O". Pero después de que leí me alivié y uff... casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. Muchas gracias por todo y a todos, la verdad es que es una grata sorpresa verte por mis historias con un comunicado diferente (aunque no recuerdo bien si fuiste vos la vez pasada que me dio la notificación). Amm... ¿voy a estar en su foro de nuevo? Porque si es así emm... lloro :'(. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS TIPS, no sabés... estuve buscando el guión largo por todo el teclado y nada, tuve que configurar el world y bueno, no me fue nada fácil. Lo de las descripciones sí... jaja me dí cuenta y tenés mucha razón, fue mi culpa por escribir apurada, es que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida (a lo que me refiero es que mi agenda está muy apretada y me cuesta sentarme a escribir un rato); debería tomar más tiempo para notar eso, sori lo siento mucho :). Gracias por tomarte las molestias de comentar mi historia, estoy muy contenta de saber que mis mejoras son notables, gracias por todo ;).

**moonlight blue15:** ¡QUE TAL MI AMIGA! Jaja, no pasa nada si llegás tarde, sólo deseo que llegues ;). Gracias, en un principio me pareció aburrido el capítulo anterior pero veo que después de todo les gustó a muchos, gracias enserio ;). Uh... lamento lo de tu perrito, vas a ver que pronto se mejora, y sinó es porque era su hora de marcharse y elevarse como toda alma pura, ¿no lo crees? Tranquila, todo va a estar bien ;). ¡Te regañaron! Oh cielos, ¿¡ADICTA!? Jajaja xD a mí me pasa con una historia pero de otra serie de televisión, es un gran martirio no poder esperar mientras que los autores escriben y demoran... es horrible y te entiendo, ajaja gracias, ahora veo que provoco adicción en la gente xD. Seeee... Robin sería un dulce único, totalmente goloso, adictivo y sexy (jaja, ¿y de dónde saqué lo sexy? No lo sé xD). ¡Muchas gracias por las canciones! Por ahora la letra que más me gusta es la de Rihanna, aunque no la pude escuchar porque hubo temporal y adiós internet ¬¬ jaja lo conté la vez pasada, sólo actualizo robando internet del liceo jejeje y ara peor el internet de mi colegio no permite descargas o.O e una porquería pero me sirve para actualizar ;). La canción de One Direction la escuché mil veces porque mi amiga me "atomiza" con el tema, y creo que hasta le agarré odio a la canción ¬¬ ajaja no es por nada :D. Wow... ¿enserio tenemos casi la misma edad? ¡Cool! Hey... quiero que empieces a escribir historias, según mi marcador no subiste ningún fict todavía, yo quiero que subas uno :D así comenzás a volver adicta a la gente de tu historia (como yo te pongo a vos según vos xD). ¡Gracias por todo mi amiga! Cuidate mucho, espero que pases bien ;).

**¡MUY BIEN! ATENCIÓN: Ayer subí una nueva historia de sólo dos capítulos, es corta pero tiene mucho romance :3 sobre Raven y Robin, se llama Mi Primer Amor... es un tanto rara, pero es única y les aseguro que les va a gustar si la leen :D, ¡Ahora lean! Disfruten ;).**

**Capítulo 13: Don't Cry.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Lo miré por primera vez en aquel momento con mis mejillas mojadas de agua salada y emitió una leve sonrisa.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿sabes?- también le sonreí con debilidad -¿Por qué estás mojada? Además estás sucia como si no te hubieras bañado en días- lo miré seria esta vez, sonrió nervioso -Este... yo, lo dije en broma porque jamás... jamás te verías como eso, eres cien porciento higiénica y lo sabes, sin olvidar la parte de que la que siempre lava los platos en la torre eres tú; aunque ¡ni siquiera eres nuestra sirvienta! Que Dios me mande al infierno si te confundo con una esclava o algo así que...-.

-Estás manchando más la mancha, Bestia- murmuré haciéndole entender que la estaba embarrando con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sonrió tratando de parecer natural, cosa que no logró. Yo volví a sonreír y después miré el suelo.

-Estás triste por algo... ¿fui yo? Espero que no haya sido alguna de mis bromas-.

-No es eso Bestia, yo estoy así por mis sentimientos... ya sabes...-.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo pesadillas sobre el tema de tu espejo y tus otras "yo", a partir de ese día juré jamás acercarme a tu cuarto-.

-Esa es una buena decisión; pero aún así no es eso- se levantó de mi lado y me extendió su mano, indicándome que me levantara. Tomé su mano y me paré cubierta de barro. Lo miré avergonzada.

-¿Entonces que sucede? No me lo digas... ¡tienes más espejos de esos! ¡Cielo santo! Que Jesús me proteja...-.

-¡Cállate y déjame terminar! ¿¡Quieres!?-. Mis gritos lo silenciaron; nos miramos y notamos al mismo tiempo que aún seguíamos tomados de la mano, nos soltamos lo más rápido que la gravedad nos permitió.

-Este... dime que pasa entonces-. Suspiré y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos sin atreverme a mirarlo ahora.

-Resulta que tengo ese espejo; pero encontré una nueva manera de comunicarme con mis sentimientos, una forma menos "peligrosa" y más tranquila- arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que no sólo logras entrar en ti misma con el espejo? ¿Tienes otra manera de controlarte?-.

-No se si controlarme pero sí; tengo otra personalidad en mi interior, la adolescente común que me equilibra de vez en cuando si es que lo necesito-.

-¿Una chica?-.

-La chica representa mi personalidad "rosada", ella sería mi "otro yo" completo; ya sabes... felicidad, simpatía, bondad... todas esas cosas que yo no comprendo en los demás- esbozó una sonrisa.

-A ver si entendí... dentro de ti vive otra adolescente que representa a tu otro yo, o sea todo lo bueno de ti; lo que implica que ya no son como quince "Ravenes"-.

-Eso... pero lo de los sentimientos también son otra cosa-.

-¿No me dijiste que ella los representaba?-.

-Ella ES así, a la vez de que también cuida MIS sentimientos- su cara representaba confusión.

-¿Vive una chica en tu cabeza que cuida tus sentires?-.

-Sí-.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí-.

-En mi interior mis sentimientos están repartidos por... habitaciones- no se empezó a reír como lo hacía de costumbre, me extrañó; su rostro estaba de lo más serio ahora y quería que prosiguiera con mis explicaciones.

-¿Como puertas con numeritos y llaves para abrirlas?- me quedó el ojo cuadrado por un segundo, luego asentí suavemente con la cabeza -Muy bien... así que aquella chica cuida las puertas-.

-Y a las llaves-.

-¿Y qué hay dentro de las puertas?-.

-Libros- lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-Debí haberlo sospechado-. Nos quedamos en silencio, me sentía ahora en paz por contárselo a alguien.

-Gracias de nuevo, Bestia- sonrió y noté que sus mejillas subieron a un tono rojizo, se comenzó a rascar la nuca y miró el suelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, bruja-.

-¿Me quieres contar algo, Bestia?- pregunté dándole lugar a sus sentimientos ahora.

-No- pasaron un par de segundos -Bueno sí-.

-Adelante-.

-¡Es que quiero hacerle una broma a Robin y no me sale con nada!- emití mi pequeña y débil sonrisa, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-Sabes que no me gusta meterme en esas cosas-.

-Tú me preguntaste si te quería contar algo, ahora me vas a escuchar- dijo en su típico tono burlón.

-Genial...- quise parecer enfadada e irritada pero me salió como un sarcasmo benigno.

**P.O.V Chico Bestia:**

Raven se abrió hacia mí sin problema alguno, normalmente pediría que me pellizquen para después abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era un producto de mi loca imaginación que me hacía una mala broma, rápidamente pude notar que no era así ahora. De sus ojos emanaban lágrimas de verdad, de esas que a veces Starfire derramaba por dolor, tristeza o desilusión, fue impactante verla en aquel estado; estaba sucia, mojada y eufóricamente deprimida envuelta en su propio abrazo en el suelo. Mi amiga necesitaba liberar aquella presión de su pecho y su ser de alguna manera, yo estaba ahí... era un paso difícil y muy arriesgado preguntar por su sufrimiento, pero aún así no me importó.

Caminábamos de regreso a la torre cuando le estaba contando mi idea para embromar a Robin, a ella le sacó una leve sonrisa aunque nada más.

-... ¿Comprendes ahora?-.

-No- me respondió. La miré serio y ella me regaló una sonrisa malvada.

-Entonces te lo explico de nuevo- revoleó sus violetas ojos y suspiró, sentí que murmuró algo por debajo y no le di importancia -Entro a escondidas a su habitación y... ahí me quedé, ¿no se te ocurre nada?-.

-Créeme, no te gustará mi plan-.

-Dime ahora- dije firme.

-¿Y quién me lo dice?-.

-¡El súper Chico Bestia!- arqueó una ceja y me regaló una carcajada, pequeña y baja, fue una carcajada de Raven.

-Omite la parte de "súper"; y déjame decirte que te lo voy a decir por mi propia cuenta y no porque tú me lo ordenaste-.

-Continúa-.

-Cuando hagas el desayuno, le preparas el café con sal en vez de con azúcar, ¿que tal? ¿No es mejor una pequeña broma antes de una verdadera metida de pata?-.

-¿Eso es todo? Luego de tragar café salado, se lava los dientes, me larga un par de insultos y listo- le dije sin sentido.

-Te dije que no te gustaría; escucha Bestia, si haces una "gran broma" todo terminará como cuando Starfire cayó en vez de Cyborg, con aquella cosa rosada en la cara-.

-Omitamos esa falla-.

Subimos por las escaleras cuando entramos por la puerta principal, trataba de hacerle chistes pero ni siquiera ahora funcionaban mis intentos. Ella no reía, aunque en alguno sonrió. Raven era mi amiga y me preocupó demasiado hace un rato, aún no me olvido que no terminó de contarme su verdadero problema, no creo que sea un obstáculo en su vida tener una voz consejera. Esconde algo que le importa, algo que no quiere admitir de verdad, tal vez un sentir nuevo en su vida; ¡bah! ¡qué ridículo sonó eso! Cada vez estoy peor viejo. Ella es incapaz de demostrar sus emociones y yo pensando en que tal vez surgió una nueva, que tonterías pienso a veces.

-Escucha Bestia, la conversación que tuvimos afuera... jamás, jamás pero jamás...-.

-Soy una tumba bruja, cuando me lo propongo no digo absolutamente nada; y ahora me lo propuse sólo para que sepas que en mi puedes confiar- sonrió y me miró fijo sin miedo.

-Eres buena persona-. Entramos por fin a la sala principal en donde estaban Cy, Star y Rob. El traumatizado de Cy jugaba a los videos (cosa que a mi también me traumatiza), el chico con vestimenta de semáforo leía algo en unos papeles, bah, nada importante supongo ya que siempre sus cosas son aburridas, y Star comía desesperada un plato con bizcochos y masitas. Los tres detuvieron el tiempo cuando clavaron sus ojos en nosotros, abriendo sus bocas de la sorpresa al vernos en el estado en el que estábamos.

-Pero que...- murmuró inconsciente de sus palabras Robin.

-Eh... hola- saludó Raven sin sentido. Me crucé de brazos y la miré como para decirle "¿esto es pasar de inadvertido?".

-¡Oh! ¡Parece como si un Tigrendom hubiera hecho un Granitum sobre ustedes dos!- exclamó Starfire llena de chocolate en los dientes.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Sí, trae millones de piedras preciosas con valor-.

-¿En dónde estuvieron? Están llenos de lodo y... Raven, estás mojada- murmuró Robin.

-Es que fui a la playa, Bestia me tomó por sorpresa y... me lanzó al agua-.

-¿Te lanzó al agua? ¿Pero cómo es que no lo...-.

-Lo hizo de buena intención, aunque ahora que lo pienso sí fue una mala idea- me miró seria como si fuera la verdadera realidad pasada, yo para que el tema pareciera aún más real coloqué una sonrisa nerviosa por su cautelosa y falsa amenaza.

-Este... ¡que tal! Tengo que irme a bañar porque me llené de lodo así que... ¡ahí le ven!- salí corriendo a mi habitación como nunca lo hice, mejor es terminar el asunto antes de meter la pata en el hoyo hasta la rodilla. Antes de desaparecer, le eché una guiñada a Raven y ella a cambio me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, supongo que diciéndome lo apuesto que soy... no, creo que en sí fue por confiar en ella y ella en mí, es más lógico.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Esos dos se traen algo entre manos, algo que yo quiero averiguar, ¿por qué si yo tuve un almuerzo con Raven hace menos de una hora, Chico Bestia tenía que ir con ella a la playa? No era justo, además... ¡ella misma me dijo que detestaba mojarse en el agua!. Bueno, no interesa ahora... creo que mejor hay que esperar.

A Raven no le gustan las interrupciones, no sé cuándo es que voy a hablar con ella de nuevo, es tan delicado todo. A veces me pregunto por qué; ¿por qué me pasa esto? Me atrae mucho, mucho más que me puede atraer cualquier chica. Raven despertó una atracción más fuerte, un tipo de atracción desconocida, con ninguna otra chica lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Star; es triste sí, tal vez poco hombre menospreciar a otras muchachas pero... lo cierto es que mi mundo ahora está de cabeza. Sólo con recordarla tirada a mi lado en el suelo en el parque riendo a carcajadas es como ver el agua en un desierto desolado, es como encontrar oro en una mina que dejaron hace miles de años, es como sentirse enamorado... ¿eso es el amor en realidad? ¿Siento amor por ella? No lo puedo confirmar, temo a que me equivoque y yo sólo tenga una obsesión simplona, sería incapaz pero nada está escrito.

Tengo que de alguna manera volver a pasar tiempo con ella, ¿cómo? Buena pregunta... tal vez en la próxima salida de los titanes pueda proponerle un nuevo almuerzo, una caminata por la playa... sí, una caminata por la playa, esa idea es buena... esperen, la próxima salida es supuestamente hoy, al parque de diversiones, buena oportunidad.

A lo mejor le regalo algo, no sé... ¿un collar? No, demasiado llamativo para ella; ¿un peluche? Ni loco, Bestia una vez ganó uno para ella pero lo dejó en un lugar desconocido; ¿una pulsera? Es muy "trillado". ¡Que diablos le regalo!; un momento... ¿que tal un anillo? Que sea discreto, delicado y hermoso, como ella lo es... sí, ¡un anillo!.

Aguarden un segundo, ¡necesito comprar un anillo! ¿y de dónde demonios saco uno?. Bien, soy un idiota... del centro, iré luego para poder comprar en paz.

Así se piensa, un anillo, una caminata por la playa, una charla y más tiempo pasaré con ella, estoy muy ansioso por poner en marcha mi plan de acercarme más a la persona de Raven.

Ahora ella se había retirado a darse una ducha, enserio estaba empapada y llena de barro. Solo espero que la noche comience a aparecer, y no falta mucho, aproximadamente unas cuatro horas.

-¡Hey amigo! ¿A dónde vas cuando te la pasas pensando?- Cyborg me interrumpió de una manera tan impactante que di un pequeño brinco en el sofá. Lo miré y suspiré.

-Estaba pensando-.

-Créeme, ya lo noté- se burló sonriendo. Observé la sala y ni siquiera estaba Starfire.

-¿En dónde está Star?-.

-Fue al centro comercial, te lo dijo, me lo dijo, nos lo gritó antes de salir por la puerta... viejo, ¿que pasó?-.

-No, nada... es que... creo que necesito un regalo, para ser más específico, un anillo-.

-¿Un rega...- la seriedad y el desentendimiento se borraron del rostro de él, cambiando sus facciones faciales a una sonrisa como si estuviera leyendo mi mente -Así que un regalo ¿eh?-.

-¿Qué? Aguarda, no es de compromiso- aclaré. Asintió con sarcasmo la cabeza.

-Claro, te creo... ¿entonces para que quieres un anillo si no simboliza nada?-.

-Es de la amistad-.

-Sí, justo eso pensaba... escucha, soy idiota a veces pero no tanto, ¿me crees idiota ahora?- mis nervios comenzaron a emanar de la nada.

-Pero... ¡qué! Oye... escucha yo... es que... ¡no es un anillo de compromiso!-.

-Hey, no te presiono, es que el asunto con Rav...-.

-¡No digas su nombre!- exclamé en un susurro, como si lo que fuera a decir era la clave de la puerta de mi habitación. Largó una carcajada.

-Un anillo para ella simbolizan cosas, desde la amistad, el amor...- dio una pausa y me miró -... sentimientos, sólo eso-.

-Así que si yo le compro... un segundo; escucha bien Cyborg le compraré el anillo que yo quiera y listo, no terminaré comprándole cualquier cosa que tu quieras- me crucé de brazos.

-No pensaba en que vayas a comprarlo, creí que lo mejor era hacerlo-. Mi mente recibió un golpe de luz, miré a Cyborg y sonreí como idiota, cielos... las consecuencias de mi sentir a Raven. Lo tomé por los brazos y comencé a sacudirlo, claro que con dificultad por su gran tamaño.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Brillante idea! ¡Brillante!-. Los ojos de él indicándome que mi actitud era extraña me detuvieron, yo lo solté y aclaré mi voz para hacer de cuenta que nada de eso sucedió.

-Digo, buena idea... sí, es original- agregué serio.

-No te alteres más, después haremos a la alhaja; una pregunta, ¿de qué lo harás?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Me refiero a qué tipo de metal, ya sabes, oro, plata, bronce, hierro, acero...-.

-Son metales comunes, ¿no hay otros metales menos conocidos? Uno que sea de otro planeta-.

-Si quieres yo le pregunto a Starfire si se anima a traerme un metal precioso de otro planeta, cualquier cosa le diré que es para el auto T- me dijo como opción. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, estaba conforme y aliviado, Cyborg era como mi respaldo cuando menos lo pensaba.

-Está bien-. La alarma empezó a sonar como un aparato que quería hacerme la vida a cuadritos, siempre que tiene la oportunidad me interrumpe en algo emocionante o cosas así. Cyborg y yo intercambiamos miradas sabiendo lo que se venía; el combate contra el crimen, o como le gustaba a Chico Bestia decir, patear traseros villanos. Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos hacia el laboratorio.

Caminamos juntos hasta el sitio y nos topamos con Starfire y Chico Bestia, los dos estaban como niños pegados a la pantalla. La velocidad de Starfire al recibir la señal de que hay problemas es increíble, supuestamente hace un rato estaba en el centro comercial.

-¡Es ella!- nos gritó apenas nos vio entrar el enano verde.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Cyborg. Miramos los dos la enorme pantalla y vimos la foto de la adolescente rosada, Cupido.

-¿En dónde está atacando?- pregunté.

-Aquí dice que ataca a la torre de los titanes, ¡hay que ir cuanto antes!- la cara de Cyborg al terminar su oración era de lo más insólita.

-¿¡Nos están atacando ahora!?- preguntó Bestia. De repente una fuerte explosión nos alarmó aún más.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta amigo?- interrogó inocente Starfire.

Corrimos hasta la entrada principal y allí estaba ella, sola pero radiante como un rayo de sol. Su sonrisa jamás se iba al parecer, siempre así de engreída. Cargaba con lo mismo: su arco en mano y sus flechas adjuntas en su espalda, esperando para ser de utilidad y poder atacar con sus respectivos venenos. ¿A quién oculta ese antifaz rosa? ¿A qué clase de adolescente común corresponde esta profunda y extraña villana?.

-Titanes, lamento mi repentina ausencia, por ende vine a verlos- dijo apenas nos vio a los cuatro.

-¡Vete de aquí si no quieres problemas!- grité.

-Lo siento, soy una villana y eso es lo que hago, busco problemas niño- alzó sus manos hacia el aire y miró el cielo -Scrchop Añyez-. El suelo comenzó a temblar como si estuviera ocurriendo un pequeño terremoto. Del mismo segundos más tarde, salieron manos como en las películas de zoombies. Al ver cómo emanaban de la tierra cientos de cuerpos casi podridos retrocedí con los chicos un par de pasos. Fueron apareciendo de pie poco a poco, vi sus ojos azules y brillantes como los habían tenido los policías cuando ella atacó por primera vez y dio a conocer su presencia. Una risa macabra de su boca nos alertó un poco más y fue ahí cuando me harté del asunto.

-Titanes, ¡ataquen!-. Empezamos a volar de simples patadas cabezas, brazos, piernas y hasta torsos por los aires. Eran cuerpos muy frágiles y por lo tanto se rompían de nada. Salpicaban sangre por todos lados, no me importó en lo absoluto. Me topé por un momento con una vieja mutante o algo similar que me daba trabajo, ella sí que no era de azúcar como los demás. La maldita anciana esquivaba mis ataques y hasta llegó a darme un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-Qué sucede niños... ¿muy fácil el ataque? Veamos cómo lo solucionan ahora-. Vi por puro reflejo a Cupido apuntar a Bestia con una flecha.

-¡Chico Bestia!- grité por instinto. Él esquivó con facilidad el ataque por la espalda de la traicionera. La vieja de pronto me voló de una patada y quedé tumbado en el suelo, tragué tierra literalmente. Traté de ponerme de pie y continuar con ella; mi reacción al divisar una flecha dirigiéndose hacia mi fue tardía, me salvé de que fuese clavada en medio de mi pecho pero no de un corte profundo en mi brazo, la flecha quedó enterrada en el suelo. Emanó de mi herida sangre color violeta... sí, de color violeta. Miré a la adolescente que con su arco sin flecha dirigido hacia mi sonreía satisfecha por su trabajo.

-¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!-. Una onda expansiva obscura derribó a todos los zombies, dejándonos sólo de pie a los titanes y a Cupido. La chica no paraba de sonreír sabiendo que su ejército muerto cayó.

-Deja a mi amigos en paz, bola rosada- se burló Raven seria. Volteé y la miré como nueva, no tenía ni rastros del barro que hace un rato la cubría por completo.

-Raven... es un verdadero gusto conocerte por fin en persona- la villana con total tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Yo con mi guante cubrí mi herida, no quería que alguien supiera de ella.

-¡Retrocede loca!- advirtió Bestia.

-¿Y ahora me aconsejan y todo?- preguntó divertida.

-No es un consejo, es una advertencia- terminé mi oración y corrimos los cinco hacia ella. Su sonrisa fue tan extensa... clavó su paso en el suelo y esperó sin nervios por nosotros.

-No acepto advertencias que no existen... mi trabajo aquí el día de hoy acabó- y lo mismo que la última vez pasó, sucedió. Desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como el aire luego de un parpadeo simple. Al demonio, ya me estoy cansando.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Así nada más se va!? ¡Maldita cobarde de...-.

-¡Bestia!- cayó de un grito Cyborg. El chico verde se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó algo entre dientes, algo que no comprendí pero de seguro fue una montonera de malas palabras.

-Esto no está bien, ella es injusta, ella es muy malvada... ¿viene aquí sólo para restregarnos en nuestros rostros sus ataques sin sentido alguno?- preguntó Starfire.

-Hay algo que nosotros no vemos... por algo nos busca, necesita darnos pistas, o tal vez necesita atacarnos con sus indirectas- respondí tratando de calmarlos a todos.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Don't Cry de Guns and Roses.**

**¡Gracias por todo! Esta vez ustedes me dejaron más feliz que nunca, me comentaron como se los rogué xD, gracias :DD. Adoro este tema, es un clásico que no se cambia por nada ;).**

**¡JUEGUEN CON SUS HERMANITOS O CHICOS DE LA CASA! Mi madre me regaña a veces por no prestarle atención a mi hermana ;) xD.**


	14. She

**Teen Titans NO me pertenecen ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Actualizo recién hoy porque todavía no tengo internet en mi casa, y tengo clases de lunes a sábado. Bueno, en este capítulo se van a ver muchas realidades, verdades, cosas sobrenaturales, y todo lo que termina en "es" xD.**

**Agradecimientos :P :**

**hitalex1234:** ¡Hi! Así que sos veterinario... awww, ¿y atendés gatitos también? Me muero de amorr xDD (bueno, ya me fui de tema xD). Hay algo que te tengo que preguntar, ¿no te asustan las agujas? A mí para nada (es más, cuando una enfermera me va a sacar sangre yo miro cómo me clava la aguja, cómo me extrae la sangre... todo o.O) es que todas las personas que conozco dicen que le tienen terror a ellas, sin embargo veo que conociéndote a vos no es así :D. Yo sabía que algunos pensarían que a lo mejor el chico que consoló a Raven en el otro capítulo fue Robin, pero me gustó ponerle sorpresas y bueno... es mejor en mi opinión ;). Lo de la broma de Bestia olvidala, no va a pasar jeje el tema es que era para rellenar un poco sus diálogos, ni pensé en hacerla. Aunque ahora que lo repaso, capás que para uno de los últimos capítulos la pongo y total que Robin sacaría a Bestia a las corridas amenazándolo de muerte, tipo: -¡BESTIA! ¡HOY LLEGO EL DIA DE TU MUERTE, MANCHA VERDE!- xD estaría bueno xDDD. Cupido... es una pieza inigualable, muy "rebelde" y en el futuro una de las más importantes personajes de esta historia, ella va a desbloquear muchos problemas ya la vez también los va a crear... es muy complicado, a medida que vayas leyendo vas a entender con más precisión. En este capítulo se relata su vida, el porqué de sus ataques y todo lo que tiene planeado para un futuro. ¡Lo de "Mi Primer Amor"! Jaja, voy a demorar en actualizar esa historia, quiero recibir más comentarios por el primer capítulo y bueno, mientras que espero voy escribiendo el segundo :3. Raven no sabe que Robin se llama Dick, por eso no sospecha de que Robin es el muchacho de ojos azules zafiro que la ayudó a pasar bien una tarde de su niñez. Vas a leer muy pronto, es una historia muy linda :3. Te mando muchos besos, cuidate mucho y gracias por comentar siempre amigo ;).

**Annima:** ¡Sí! Un consejo muy bueno (mi hermana a veces es muy caprichosa y no le importa en lo más mínimo si tengo tarea o qué, hace berrinche igual para convencer a mi madre para que juegue conmigo ¬¬). Lamento no pode haber actualizado antes, no fui al liceo y todavía no tengo internet (¿no es "genial"? ¬¬ me falta el internet, lo que más necesito -.-'). ¡Hey! Tengo una noticia que darte, a lo mejor no es buena pero al menos me confirmó algo especialmente para vos amiga: hablé con Bjlauri, le dije sobre tu petición de actualizar su historia, me dijo que no iba a ser posible porque anda muy apretada de horario y que lo lamenta mucho, va a demorar pero vas a ver que lo logra. Ella es muy buena escribiendo, ya vas a ver que en cualquier momento actualiza, vos tranquila ;). Te mando muchos besos, cuidate mucho amiga... espero que este capítulo te guste :D.

**Scarlet-roth:** ¡OH NUEVO/A LECTOR/A! Bienvenido/a a mi fict ^-^ estoy muy contenta porque hallas comentado :D. Amm, tengo una buena pregunta, ¿sos chica o chico? Tengo serios problemas con saber el sexo de la gente, y creeme, soy una bestia tratando de averiguarlo -.-' jajaja. Gracias por decir que mi historia está genial, para mí es un gran honor escribir para todos los fans de esta pareja o de ciertos personajes, es muy agradable recibir opiniones del resto ;). Acá está la actualización, espero que la disfrutes y cuidate mucho ;) espero un comentario tuyo para la próxima :D. Besos.

**myruz05:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias enserio :DD. Estoy muy contenta de que se recomienden historias entre ustedes, son unas grandes personas por haberme dejado un comentario cada uno/a. ¿Sos una chica o un chico? Así ya los/as voy conociendo a los/as tres :D. Les traigo este gran capítulo a todos mis queridos lectores que adoro, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Espero que para la próxima tengo en cuenta un comentario tuyo, ¡muchas gracias por todo! :D.

**azara-kinomoto:** ¡Holis! Gracias por comentar también, me encanta recibir comentarios (lo dije como 1.500 veces, no importa es lo que siento xD). ¿Por qué no te animabas a dejar un comentario? Yo soy amable (¿o no? :/), jajaja no tengas timidez, conmigo está todo más que bien, me encanta hablar con mucha gente por lo que vez y soy muy sociable. Te dejo un saludo, gracias por comentar enserio, me es muy importante recibir opiniones de los demás ;).

**Ave Oscura:** ¡Hola Paula! Que gusto me da conocerte :D bienvenida a Im With You ;). Soy Mika, me gusta que me llamen Mayqui xD apodo de mis papis y mis mejores amigos de todo el liceo :). Me encantan sus apodos, y la palabra Obscuridad mucho más ñiejuejue xDD. Decile a Sebas que muchas gracias, él también me cae muy bien ;) y que no se preocupe por la timidez jejeje. ¿Wonder Girl? Genial, como debes haber leído en el capítulo anterior, la mía es Raven para siempre jiji, es simplemente la mejor para mí :D y la pareja que hace con Robin es genial. Terra me cae bien, aunque no vi mucho la serie últimamente, me quedé en el episodio 22 (son un desastre cuando me lo propongo -.-') vi cuando ella se "unía" al equipo, sus problemas para controlarse y todo eso, ese fue el último capítulo que pude ver hasta ahora (cuando Slade dice que ella serpa su nueva aprendiz), hubo temporal y me quedé sin internet, esto es horrible sólo puedo actualizar cuando estoy en el liceo :/. Me parece que sí (bueno, de por sí creo que es una afirmación), algunos que la odian es porque les gusta más la pareja que hace Chico Bestia con Raven (cosa que no me gusta en lo absoluto ¬¬ Raven le pertenece a Robin y Robin le pertenece a Raven, esa es mi opinión pero estoy abierta en conocer a mucha gente que les gusta a las parejas como Raven y Chico Bestia, un ejemplo es Rachelgarf, ella es genial y muy buena onda :D). Jajaja en lo del capítulo anterior, no, no me basé en ninguna película de zombies jajaja xD se me ocurrió de la nada ;). ¡JAJAJA! Me alegro que les halla gustado la parte de Raven y Chico Bestia, ellos son muy unidos para mí con el tema de la amistad y todo eso ;). ¡Gracias por el consejo de la canción! La voy a escuchar cuando tenga internet, en el liceo no se permiten descargas y me va a ser imposible escucharla ¬¬ al menos puedo leer la letra ;). Nos vemos Paula, gracias por todo, sos una genia :D. Para el próximo comentario espero a Nau :D. Les mando saludos a todos ;) cuidense mucho.

**moonlight blue15:** Jeje, Cupido estuvo muy ocupada planeando sus metas con dedicación, ahora sólo tenés que leer sus planes muy emm... macabros :/. En este capítulo explica TODO lo que va a pasar, bueno... no todo porque, en el futuro se va a equivocar y esto va a traer muchos problemas, demasiados o.O. Lo del anillo falta, ahora empiezan problemas y demás, confusiones, rompecabezas en los que te vas a morir pensando en cómo encajarían las piezas, todo muy borroso y peligroso. Y sobre lo de "¿cuándo le dirá Robin a Raven lo que siente?" jejeje... ñiejuejue... ¡ÑIEJUEJUE! falta muy poco, menos de lo que cualquiera imagina :D. See... Robin es sexy, mucho jajaja. Así que tenés 13 años, uff... recuerdo lo que era mi vida a los 13, era una menos pesada y lejos de la saturación de obligaciones estrictas o.O pasó sólo un año (porque ahora tengo 14) y ya estoy hasta el tope con todo -.-' necesito vacaciones de verdad, es una urgencia o.O. ¿Sos adicta a Mi Primer Amor también? ¡GENIAL! Gracias por todo, sos una genia sin dudas (¿habrá cura para las adicciones hacia mis historias? Nunca lo sabré... ¿vos acaso lo sabés? xD). Me alegro que tu perrito esté mejor, jaja, ¿estás castigada? ¿Y por qué? Jejeje no te preocupes, igual cuando tengas tiempo me dejás un comentario no hay problema si te demorás, yo entiendo porque mis padres también me castigan a veces y me sacan las salidas de noche con mis amigos -.-' es feo y detesto estar encerrada un sábado por la noche en casa pero entiendo porque a veces me porto mal o.O. Espero que puedas escribir una historia, contá conmigo si te decidís a subir la primera de toda tu vida, me vuelvo adicta igual no me importa nada me uno jajaja. Gracias por todo, espero que el capi te guste ;).

**Bjlauri:** ¡Holis! Gracias por comentar, ¿así que te dejo sin palabras? Espero que no, me encantan tus comentarios jaja me muero si no recibo alguno :/. Ya le dije en este capi a la lectora anónima sobre tus ocupaciones, ella de seguro entiende tus problemas y tiempos cortos porque a mí también me pasa mucho (siempre tengo que salir con mi vida jaja soy terrible para esto :p). Qué casualidad: el 12 de Octubre tengo que grabar los exteriores de una amiga jeje y es con la banda :3 estoy hiper contenta y ansiosa por que llegue de una vez. Te debo una grave disculpa: No te agregué al hotmail todavía, ¿sabés acaso por qué? De seguro que sí, igual te explico. EL tema es que estoy muy ocupada y para empeorarlo todo mi mamá me castigó y no puedo usar más el chat, sólo entro a escondidas cuando tengo mi celu y por ahí no puedo agregar a nadie. Disculpame enserio, no es qu eme halla olvidado ni nada de eso, te aprecio y espero que lleguemos a ser amigas en un futuro ;). Te mando muchos saludos amiga, de nada, me encanta saber que te alegro :D. Gracias a vos por siempre estar, te debo muchas ;).

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Que tal vecina! Lamento mucho mi ausencia, es que no tengo internet todavía y falté a clases porque estoy algo resfriada :/ jaja me afectó el frío de la noche del sábado pasado, tuve un cumple de 15 y todos bailamos en la azotea de un club ^^. El "perra" es común también, aunque yo digo algo tipo como "che trola, prestame un color" xD. Con mis amigas utilizo mucho esa clase de habla, es libremente victorioso poder expresarme xD jajaja. También (y aunque no lo creas) hablo así con mi madre, ella a veces me dice "boluda, ¿te olvidaste otra vez de la laptop en el liceo? Sí que sos terrible pelotuda" o.O bien me fui de tema jaja, disculpame creo que mi manera de hablar a veces perjudica mi imagen como ahora (espero no te ofendas :/). Ahhh... lo del MP veo cuando pueda, es que (ya van como 463 veces que lo digo), como sabes, no tengo internet y no me dejan pasarme una hora explicando mi vida amorosa en el liceo jajaja. Oh, siento mucho lo de tu abuelo también, y mucho más lo de tu primita. Je, gracias, este capítulo es la explicación A TODO, aunque muchos acontecimientos del futuro van a salir muy mal, y pues empieza mucho el tema de la tristeza, los llantos, penas y súplicas. Yo también como como Kid Flash si me topo con un zombie, tal vez hasta corra más rápido que él xD. Ja, ¿celos? Es lo que me falta... perdón pero celos por pena no van a haber :/ lo siento jaja capás que era más divertido con ellos pero, se vienen los momentos obscuros. Te mando un beso amiga, cuidate mucho y no te metas en problemas (weee que digo...) ¡metete en problemas como loca! xD.

**Guest:** Mmm... como no tiene nombre no sé quién es, aunque saco mis sospechas... dragón azabache, ¿no es así?. Tus palabras son sabiduría, por eso creo que estoy en lo correcto (y si no sos la persona que pienso que sos, entonces tirame con un ladrillo por favor xD). Jajaja... ¿vos querés el plan detallado de la Cupido? EN ESTE CAPITULO LO TENES TODO. Sí, nos revela sus macabras ideas y objetivos, aunque tiene sus buenas razones. Ella no es muy... mala como la ven (hay poz me callo sino te cuento todo jajaja xD). Robin no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, puesto a que Cyborg no le encuentra cura aún a las extrañas pócimas de la loca, por ende no quiere atinarlos diciéndoles que está herido por uno de sus venenos. Gracias por comentar, te mando muchos saludos :D.

**Rachelgarf:** No pasa nada amiga, sabés que todo bien contigo y que podés demorar todo lo que quieras :D. Me alegra que te gustara el acercamiento amistoso de Chico Bestia y Raven, pensaba en vos mientras que escribía ese momento: "me imagino la cara de felicidad que debe poner ella cuando lea sobre los dos" jaja eso mismo pensaba. Sí, para mí es una grata acción ponerlos como mejores amigos, son muy contradictorios y no se concuerdan con nada, ese simple hecho me incita a querer unirlos a travez de una amistad jeje xD. ¿Acaso no es hermoso el gesto de Robin al tratar de hacerle un anillo a su ama secreta? Es tan dulce (cómo deseo que me pase a mí ¬¬ xD). Cupido, en este capítulo cuenta su vida, sus razones y sus planes ;) sólo tenes que leer. No te preocupes si es algo corto tu comentario, mientras que pueda leerte con gusto te recibiré, y no importa si demorás porque comprendo tus tareas, también tengo las mías y además de ser autoras en fanfiction, somos personas con obligaciones en la vida real ;) vos tranqui que todo bien :D. Amm me vas a tener que perdonar a mí por responderte corto, estoy muy apurada es que voy a llegar tarde a clases jeje. Te mando saludos, muchas gracias por todo :D.

**¡Bien! He aquí un capítulo IMPORTANTÍSIMO de esta historia, cuenta sucesos irreversibles sobre la villana y "asesina" de este relato, sólo lean y comenten para mí ;). Los quiero, disfruten.**

**Capítulo 14: She.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Por fin pude ver en persona a esa nueva villana, villana engañosa y mentirosa, confusa pero muy clara y transparente. Dejó en el aire un aroma dulce e irritante, me daban ganas de estornudar. Su piel era tan pero tan pálida... mucho más pálida que la mía, como si fuera blanca totalmente. Sonreía como una risueños encantada, como si en su vida la total alegría de ser una ladrona estafadora sea la raíz de su felicidad. Sus armas obsoletas no son nada, absolutamente nada; esas flechas cargadas con "venenos" no me podrían ni llegar a rozar de casualidad.

Los chicos caminaban junto a mi hacia adentro de nuevo, ya se les notaba en el rostro el aburrimiento que le tenían a esta chica.

-_Raven... hay algo que siento que está mal_- la voz de Hikari me advertía cosas que yo aún no podía ver, aunque tal vez no lo podía ver porque mi despiste era enorme, a lo mejor la verdad estaba en mis narices y yo no la veía. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Será con los chicos? ¿Será conmigo? O tal vez... ¿será con Hikari? Necesito saber el problema, sus palabras no se pronunciaban una vez, ya las escuchaba por cuarta vez, ella estaba desesperada por hablarlo conmigo.

-_Necesito que entres aquí, es urgente por favor_- esa última petición fue suficiente para comenzar a volar a las corridas lejos de los chicos. Sus miradas confusas las sentí a medida que doblaba en la intersección del pasillo. Llegué como un rayo a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. En el suelo mismo me senté cruzada de piernas y traté de comenzar a meditar. A medida que ascendía flotando poco a poco hacia arriba, despegándome el suelo, mi mente acabó en otro sitio, en el reconocido y pacífico sitio.

-Hikari... ¿en dónde estás?- pregunté comenzando a caminar. No sabía ni en dónde estaba parada, los laberintos de libros interminables me hacías sentir pequeña.

-_¡Raven!_- lancé un grito del susto, ya era la segunda vez que me hacía esto y sinceramente me estaba enojando por ello. Exclamé una maldición y tomé aire nuevamente, mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

-¡Acaso no entiendes que un día de estos me vas a matar del susto!- le dije. Sonrió y me tomó de los brazos delicadamente.

-_Perdón... ahora voy al grano de una_- su voz estaba realmente seria, sus ojos sin aquel brillo contínuo -_Siento algo... algo muy fuerte, algo que tu no puedes sentir pero yo sí_-. Mi cara representaba confusión, aún no lograba entender nada.

-Sé más específica- pedí calmándome.

-_Hay energías... energías que rondan entre tu y yo, energías extrañas, no son nuestras_-.

-Hikari por favor ve rápido al punto, es enserio ya me empecé a preocupar-.

-_Apuesto toda la biblioteca a que uno de tus amigos tiene algo que ver con esta villana, esa energía de ella no se va de entre ellos_-. Ahora comencé a agarrarle la mano al tema, creo que a lo que se refería es a que alguno de mis amigos está teniendo algún tipo de contacto con Cupido, contacto que no puedo notar.

-Debes estar equivocada, ellos son sinceros, nunca se meterían con un villano a no ser si es bajo amenaza-.

-_No me refería a eso... creo que ella logró lo que quería de una forma que ni yo puedo saber todavía_-. Bajó su mirada perdiendo el tono dulce y calmante que siempre entonaba, estaba triste. Yo levanté su cara pálida y la obligué lentamente a mirarme.

-No pasará nada, te lo prometo... somos una sola, estamos juntas en esto y te aseguro que debe ser una exageración- negó rotundamente con su cabeza y se apartó de mi, dándome la espalda.

-_Raven... aunque sea cierto, todo tiene un final..._-...

-_Raven..._- los llamados de Starfire desde el otro lado de mi puerta me despertaron de mi mundo. Me puse de pie nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta abriéndola. Sonrisa, esa era la normal expresión de su rostro, aunque su energía estaba como... no sé explicarlo, más o menos acelerada creo, sí, tal vez sea esa la palabra que la describa.

-Hola Starfire-.

-Raven... he venido hasta aquí para poder mantener un diálogo, uno de esos en los que se incluyen sentires y muchos rodeos mentales, ¿que dices?-. Humm... las ideas de Star. Ella simbolizaba a una adolescente normal, o casi. Si bien tiene unos pocos defectos para poder llegar a ser normal completamente (la mostaza es su bebida favorita, habla con muchas palabras de más, colecciona gusanos), parecería una chica terrestre y no extraterrestre; es una de esas personas que quieren tener a su príncipe encantado, a un buen grupo de amigos y familia que la quiera ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Que? Starfire, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-.

-Bueno... entonces, ¿que tal si meditamos juntas?-. Buena idea... necesitaba estar en paz, y eso que había meditado ya tres veces en todo el día. Suspiré y le abrí paso hacia mi habitación, no necesitaba decir más. Sonriendo se metió en ella y se sentó en el suelo cruzada de piernas. Yo caminé despacio y me senté a su lado cumpliendo la misma acción.

-Bien, primero busca tu centro- murmuré cerrando mis párpados para comenzar a flotar junto a ella. Esperamos un par de minutos en silencio.

-Ya estoy lista- me dijo.

-Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos...- empezamos a pronunciar aquellas palabras en busca de la serenidad, calma. Para mi Starfire era como ella siempre lo dijo, mi mejor... amiga. No era fácil admitirlo pero era bueno saberlo. Star siempre cuando podía me daba algo de equilibrio que, molestaba sí, aunque era bienvenido en mi ser. Detestaba si me interrumpía si meditaba, me gustaba que me acompañara a meditar. Starfire era como mi respaldo real, tal vez llegaba a ser como Hikari.

**P.O.V Cupido:**

Mi plan va bastante bien, y eso que pensé que no llegaría tan rápido a mi objetivo. Por fin... uno de los titanes está herido con un veneno único, qué bueno que para ese ultimo ataque llevé las Flechas Pecado, y la flecha que lancé es una muy imponente en su poder. Robin... ese adolescente no necesita nada más que lo que ya le di, una cucharada de su propia medicina. Nunca me perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo, él necesita estar vivo así me dan la paga y puedo ser libre otra vez, como alguna vez lo fui.

No siempre fui una maldita loca empeñada en despertar malos sentimientos con flechazos, no, en su tiempo era una chica normal, no de la Tierra pero sí de Azarath... detesto a ese planeta, cada uno de sus integrantes me las va a pagar a su debido tiempo, ahora me enfocaré en destruir la hija de la guardiana de Azarath, Raven.

Angela no es un estorbo, tampoco Raven y mucho menos aquel mundo en donde nacieron las dos; mi verdadero problema era mi madre... maldita madre me tocó, yo terminé reencarnando su maldad y ahora pago día tras día por querer volver a ser feliz. Mi madre nunca me quiso; ni en vida ni en muerte, ni en realidad ni en fantasía, ni en el cielo ni en el infierno; jamás se arrepintió de haberme engendrado esta sangre de destrucción. Yo sí me arrepiento de no haber podido escapar a tiempo.

Mi madre era la Cupido de Azarath, sí, la Cupido de Azarath. En ese sitio los hechiceros no necesitaban mucho de ella, siempre iban con sus respectivos poderes de aquí para allá, por ende mi madre no era de mucha ayuda; hasta que encontró un nuevo trabajo con sus armas... ella estaba destinada a enamorar personas con sus muchas pócimas dentro de las flechas, con su arco que no revertía hechizo alguno y su manera de ser comprensible, pero se cansó de ese molesto e inservible deber y comenzó a atacar. En aquellas épocas yo era una pequeña de un año de edad, era la cómplice de muchos asesinatos y muchos desamores por mi madre.

Las cosas recién comenzaban allí. Mamá comenzó a crear nuevas pócimas, con una pizca de veneno en cada una. Ahora en sus flechas llevaba la muerte, en su arco el poder de no romper con ningún mandato.

Creó las Flechas Desamor, destinadas a romper el lazo amoroso de dos personas, desde familiares hasta pareja; las Flechas Pecado, cumpliendo el mandamiento de hacer crecer de los siete pecados uno con mayor fuerza, a ella le gustaba mucho clavar en las personas la flecha Lujuria... corrompía con mayor intensidad en un ser infectado; y las flechas más poderosas que alguna vez haya creado en la vida, las Flechas Alma. Estas flechas son demasiado poderosas, y quien las cargue tendrá una responsabilidad muy intensa. Su cometido es retirar el alma de un cuerpo. En sí es que al ser clavadas en un ser, la pócima se libera y al instante saca el alma del cuerpo totalmente. Toda el alma es retirada, el cuerpo queda débil pero no muerto. Si el alma no es regresada al cuerpo en una semana, el mismo muere y el alma jamás podrá descansar en paz, rondará por su planeta sin tener oportunidad alguna de elevarse.

Esas flechas son las más poderosas, no las llego a usar aún... las guardo para una ocasión especial.

Mi madre murió en Azarath por el ataque de Arella en su contra. Angela habrá salvado a muchas más víctimas, pero no acabó del todo con la mente de mi madre. Antes de morir, mi madre me clavó una flecha que aún no sé de qué estaba hecha; en esos momentos el veneno corría por mi sangre por cada latido desconfiado que daba mi corazón, ahora yo estaba bajo su mando.

Murió pero dejó en mí una parte de ella que me ordena mis flechazos y ataques, no es mi intención. Ella quiere terminar con Arella por venganza, no quería morir como Angela la mató. Por ello, mi madre me dejó viva para que cumpliera con una misión que sí o sí debo conciliar, destruir a la hija de la guardiana de Azarath; Raven.

Si en mi sangre no corriera la venganza y la sed de matar, yo ni siquiera estaría en este cochino planeta que si quiero puedo acabar. Aquí los seres vivos son muy débiles, fáciles de hundir; debo decir que si no fuera por los Jóvenes Titanes este sitio estaría ya muerto por mis poderes.

Dejaré eso de lado... ahora debo pensar en mi plan para liberarme; mi madre me explicó que si llego a cumplir mi misión de acabar con Raven, sacaría de mi el veneno maldito y yo volvería a ser liberada como lo era antes de mi un año.

-_Todo a su tiempo Dasha, eres la única que mantiene mi alma con voz hacia ti, mi único portal de salida. Robin tiene un alma exquisita, por ende debes ofrecérmela y él me devolverá porque porta un amuleto que nadie sabe que existe... tu deber es traerlo como ofrenda_- me tomé la cabeza con las dos manos y me arrodillé en el suelo, estaba cansada de aquella voz que me obligaba a cometer estos actos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame por favor!- grité desesperada, me daba migraña a esta altura su tono. Mi madre no era digna de llamarla por lo que es, mi madre. Ella no me quería, me utilizaba y siempre que quiera lo hará.

-_Dasha... tranquila mi niña, tu estarás libre cuando me traigas al líder de los titanes y asesines a Raven-_. Mis párpados se cerraron y de mis ojos dos gotas cristalinas emanaron. Se escurrieron por mis mejillas y cayeron al suelo, ya estaba cansada, mi vida no era vida, era el infierno en ella. Con cada paso que doy hacia mi liberación, retrocedo cinco; no es justo, merezco estar en completo bienestar y no bajo el mando de mi maldita madre.

Esbocé una sonrisa saboreando una fantasía de mi existencia cuando ya sea pura de nuevo; dejaré mi trabajo, herencia de mi madre; dejaré de escuchar esa voz; dejaré de acabar con vidas extrañas... seré normal.

-Dime Metalix, qué tengo que hacer para salir de tu veneno-.

-_Quiero que le extraigas el alma a Rachel Roth con las Flechas Alma, debe morir lentamente; sus compañeros se preocuparán por ella porque no podrá mover su cuerpo, su alma estará rondando entre ellos sin consuelo alguno a cambio hasta que pase una semana, y su envase muera. Su espíritu estará allí, más no podrá volver a vivir_-. Suspiré y me puse de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia la colección de flechas malditas.

-Y qué debo cometer con Robin-.

-_A Richard lo debes capturar cuando Raven muera, él estará muy débil con esa noticia de su amiga amada. Será muy fácil traerlo hasta Azarath y extraerle el amuleto de su alma, es todo lo que debes hacer; luego de ello podrás vivir en paz_-. Me miré al espejo de la cueva en donde vivía; mi cabello rosa, mis prendas, mi antifaz... mis ojos ocultos. Mis ojos y mi rostro me protegen de las vergüenzas públicas, mis orbes son rosadas... muy rosadas. Los heredé de mi padre, el único al que quiero recuperar para acabar con esto.

Mi padre quiso parar muchas veces con las locuras de mi madre, tengo una débil memoria de cómo era, ya olvidé su rostro aunque aún recuerdo su voz, grave y muy serena.

-Lo haré- dije al final, era mi única salida, no habían otras opciones válidas... o tal vez sí, unas que todavía no llegaba a ver.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Dos horas luego del ataque, yo estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, limpiándome como loco la herida que me causó la flecha de la Cupido, vaya alguien a saber qué clase de cosa sospechosa portaba esa flecha. Mi sangre ya había vuelto a su color normal, ahora la herida había vuelto a derramar un poco de ella porque yo estaba frotándola para abrirla e higienizarla. Mientras que enjuagaba el jabón, pensé mucho en Raven; ¿ella también habrá recibido un ataque de Cupido? Lo dudo... aunque también dudé que la Cupido me tocara, y dudé muy mal, logró hacerme un tajo con sus estúpidas armas.

¿Con qué clase de líquido me habrá atacado? Según Cyborg las flechas llevaban dentro pócimas, no sabía de qué eran, lo que sí sabía es que eran muchas; una flecha traía un líquido color rosa, otra uno de color azul, después habían más de color rojo y violeta... a mi me dio con una de líquido violeta.

Cerré el grifo de la canilla, tomé una toalla y me sequé el brazo. El corte fue profundo pero por suerte el sangrado paró un poco. Abrí la puerta y luego la de mi cuarto, salí hacia el pasillo. Me dirigí hacia la sala despacio, tapé en el camino la herida... no quiero preocupar a nadie por nada del mundo, este será mi secreto.

Llegué a la sala y no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera estaba Bestia jugando a los videos. Me pareció muy extraño... demasiado a decir verdad.

-¡Titanes!- llamé. Pasaron unos diez segundos y escuché de pronto los gritos de Cyborg y los de Chico Bestia, era obvio que discutían.

-... ¡Viejo deja de molestarme y acepta!-.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Ni loco te dejaré conducir el auto T!- exclamaba constantemente Cyborg. Sonreí al verlos en buen estado, ellos eran así de insoportables pero eran amigos.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí?- interrumpí. Los dos me miraron serios y dos segundos después se devolvieron las miradas enojadas.

-¡Acepta! ¡No le voy a romper nada esta vez!-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-.

-Eres un gallina... ¡puck! ¡puck! ¡puck!- Bestia hacía el sonido de una gallina y agitaba sus brazos como una.

-¡Cierra tu boca de animal!-.

-¡Puck! ¡Puck! ¡Puck!-.

-Oigan-. Sus tonterías acabaron cuando mi voz se tornó seria. Dejaron de lado aquellos momentos y me miraron esperando mis palabras.

-Necesito saber si alguno de ustedes dos está herido-. Se miraron de nuevo entre sí y luego a mí.

-Para nada, soy un chacal y ninguna flecha del "amor" me daría, menos me patearía una vieja- Chico Bestia comenzó a reírse con Cyborg al recordar la imagen que presenció de mi en el suelo cuando la anciana zombie me mandó a volar de un golpe. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-Bien, bien... ¿y tu Cyborg?-.

-No... pero igual, ¿seguro que la vieja no te hizo daño?- Bestia rompió en risas de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

-¡Bueno basta! Esa vieja era más fuerte que yo-.

-¿Más fuerte? ¡Pero si apenas tocaba el cadáver podrido y se deshacía! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!-. Starfire entró a la sala y me pasó por al lado.

-¿Me llamaste Robin?- preguntó. Observó a Cyborg y después a Chico Bestia, a esas alturas lloraban de la risa.

-Sí Star, ¿estás herida?- me negó con su cabeza y me sonrió.

-¿Y tú amigo?-.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-.

-Sí... bien pateado... ¡cómo te pateó el trasero esa anciana!- le eché una mirada asesina a Bestia, no sirvió, sus carcajadas con las de Cyborg eran más altas aún, ¿cuánto más podrían subir el volumen?.

-Qué sucede-. Volteé inmediatamente y me encontré con los ojos violetas que me enamoran...

-¿Estás herida del combate?- negó callada con su cabeza.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- me preguntó presenciando el espectáculo de la risa por Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-Se ríen de mi desgracia- sonreí.

-¡Cielos! ¡Robin, tu brazo!- el silencio invadió el lugar entero, el grito de Starfire calló hasta aquellos chicos risueños.

-Viejo... Cupido, ella te... ¿te dio con una flecha?- preguntó Bestia expresando el momento con su cara de seriedad.

-Robin, dijiste que no te pasó nada, ¿qué es esto?- me interrogó Cyborg. Miré a Raven, ella prestaba atención a mi brazo. Yo me lo miré y noté que de mi traje emanaban manchas rojas, a montones.

-Cupido no es la culpable, jamás me tocaría, es que... en la pelea esa anciana me dio su mejor golpe-. Después de cinco segundos de silencio, Bestia y Cyborg rieron como nunca lo habían hecho. El enano verde se tiró al suelo tomándose el estómago con las dos manos y comenzó a girar de un lado a otro; a Cyborg le brotaban lágrimas de su ojo humano.

-Oh, amigos... Robin está mal y ustedes ríen, ¿por qué?- preguntó Star.

-Déjalos Star, no es nada grave, sólo fue un simple raspón- volví a mirar a los otros dos que no callaban todavía.

Por mi parte el tema de mi herida no era nada grave, mientras que todo en mi ser estuviera en buen estado yo estaría seguro de mi mismo y podría dejar en el pasado aquel acontecimiento. Por alguna razón, cuando veo a esta villana me siento... pequeño, controlado, ella me lleva a donde quiera con sus manipulaciones y sus ideas macabras de zombies, flechas. Sus ojos detrás de ese antifaz me traen intriga, saber de qué color son, saber qué estructura tienen.

Deseo de una vez por todas poder desenmascarar a la Cupido, quién es esa chica que me hace sentir de esa manera.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción She de Green Day.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer, me encantan muchos sus comentarios estoy muy agradecida y contenta :'D. Espero que les halla gustado, este capítulo es la revelación de la otra cara de Cupido, mejor conocida como Dasha.**

**¡Comenten mucho! Gracias ;)**


	15. Abriendo Paso al Amor

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Cómo lo siento! Es que todavía (y es para asesinarlos a todos) no tengo internet, ¿podrán creerlo? Lo dudo, de seguro que a estas alturas comúnmente para ustedes, el internet estaría más que instalado de nuevo -.-' pero bue, en mi caso lamentablemente no es así.**

**Los agradecimientos :P :**

**Speedy:** ¡Hola! Eres nuevo/a, bienvenido/a. Amm, eso que vos me formulaste con tu comentario, está en este capítulo jeje. Robin ya se había hecho los análisis para entonces, vos sólo lee y vas a ir comprendiendo de qué te hablo. Gracias por aportar un granito de arena para mí (mejor digo "gracias por aportar tu opinión", queda mejor que el grano de arena jaja). Saludos y espero otro comentario tuyo para el futuro ^^.

**Annima:** ¡NNNOOOOOO DIGAS ESO! Ni por que me pagaran haría tales cosas por Dios amiga, jajaja xDD. Jaja, no llores, porque lo que va a pasar en este capítulo... te va a hacer saltar de la silla y pararte arriba de la mesa para bailar jaja xDD. Mirá, te deseo suerte con lo de los ficts que esperás que sean actualizados, los autores están todos muy ocupados (y últimamente yo ni puedo dormir más de siete horas o.O se, mi tiempo está casi nulo -.-'). Pero vas a ver que de vez en cuándo suben algunos capítulos, ellos también se angustian porque temen a perder a sus seguidores (me pasa mucho con otras historias en las que estoy atascada). Gracias por estar siempre amiga, te mando muchos saludos, cuidate :D.

**Nau eL nAcIoNaL:** ¡Qué onda compradrito! Jeje, también me presento (aunque es la quinta vez que me presento a ustedes jajaja xD); soy Mayqui (mi nombre real es Mikaela -.-' está del asco pero bueno :$). Me gustaría que me dijeras Mayqui jiji. Amm mi mejor amiga se llama Natalia :D, es una gran chica. Mi súper héroe favorita es Raven (cuarta vez que lo menciono, y no me canso jaja), y me encanta la pareja (combinación queda rarísimo, jaja... aunque me suena a chocolate :3... u.u tengo antojos, cielos :/), que hace con Robin, sólo con él... no sé porqué pero creo que es por el equilibrio que se dan :3. Este... u.u yo estemm... ya entregué mi corazón a un chico muy dulce y atento, él me defiende, me hace reír y me consuela cuando lo necesito de verdad. A lo mejor vos sos un gran chico, pero yo ya tengo más de una propuesta y ya escogí :3 perdón (jaja, se lo tomaba enserio la chica xD). Pero, ¿quién dice? A lo mejor el día de mañana nosotros estamos casados o.O (quiero la mitad de las ganancias xD). Te mando un saludo y no escribo mucho porque quiero que lean este hiper mega capítulo, además les debo unas disculpas por haber demorado tanto, tengo mis razones :). ¡Los quiero chicos! Ah... para la próxima, quiero que me escriba Maru :D. ¡Besote chicos! Cuidense mucho ;).

**Scarlet-roth:** Muchas gracias por comentar, Scarlet ;). Me alegro que el capi te haya gustado, te vas a morir con éste jejeje xD. Gracias por decirme que son chicos, la verdad es que soy un desastre averiguando o adivinando, enserio o.O jaja. Gracias de nuevo por comentar, sos lo más junto a tus amigas por haberse animado a comentar mi historia ;), te mando muchos saludos :D.

**azara-kinomoto:** No te preocupes, conmigo todo bien amiga ;). Jajaja, estoy contenta de que te guste mi historia, es un placer para mí escribir :D. Si el capítulo pasado te gustó, con este te haces una fiesta... ya vas a leer porqué juajua xD. Gracias por todo, no me canso de repetirlo pero es que estoy muy agradecida por todos los comentarios que recibo a diario ;). Saludos por ahí, cuidate también :).

**myruz05:** Jajaja, gracias :D. El P.O.V de Cupido fue un toque muy importante ya que éste va a ser muy útil para el futuro y próximos capítulos, me alegro que te haya gustado. Jaja gracias por decirme que sos una chica, tengo severos problemas en adivinar esas cosas o.O enserio jajaja. Gracias por todo, espero un comentario tuyo para éste capítulo que de seguro ARRASA xD.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Oh! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Abrazos gratis! ¡Siii! xD. Si el capítulo anterior te encantó y para vos fue el mejor, este lo destrona y se hace uno de los más intensos porque... hay una escena DESISIVA. Sólo tenés que leer ;). Ujujuju, mi madre también, pero yo en cambio me siento a gusto cuando hablo con ella porque me puedo, eh... ¿expresar? (no sé cómo decirlo pero con mi madre hablamos varias veces con términos muy fuertes jajaja xD). Awww... me morí de amor cuando leí lo de la niña en la heladería con su madre, y justo antes de leer lo que vos pensaste (sobre que eran Raven y Arella), lo pensé yo también y me quedé re- deli con la idea :'D fue muy tierno hasta para mí :D. Ujuju, sí... es la primera vez que menciono a Arella, y no la última porque estoy moviendo mis deditos para escribir un capítulo en el que ella hace un gran papel aquí en Im With You... sólo hay que esperar con paciencia (hasta yo estoy loca por la ansiedad jajaja). Jaja, nos debemos una charla por el chat sí pero ando muy atareada, estuve por una semana si ir al liceo porque anduve mal de la salud (casi me desmayo) y bueno tampoco me pude mover mucho para escribir. La semana que venía hice todas las pruebas que no pude hacer por mi ausencia, y creo que reprobé la mayoría :/. Gracias por todo Speis, sos una genia ;). Te mando muchos abrazos y cuidate mucho amiga :D.

**Bjlauri:** ¡Uy, gracias! Jaja ahora sé que sabés que yo no podía agregarte (todavía, vaya... soy un desastre jajaja xD). Je, no te preocupes, la lectora si es por ella espera, es re- buena onda conmigo y es comprensiva también, no hay problema ;). Dasha es complicada... sus motivos fueron mencionados la vez pasada, pero ahora se viene uno de los cambios más bruscos de este fict porque ya era hora, ustedes necesitaban esto jeje. En efecto, Arella ayudó a Azar a terminar con la vida de Metalix (la madre de la cupido actual, o sea Dasha). Jajaja, te deseo mucha suerte para tus estudios y demás, gracias por estar siempre amiga, te mando un fuerte abrazo desde acá :D.

**hitalex123:** No hay problema, todo bien ;). En sí lo lamento yo por haber demorado de esta manera, soy lo más brutal del mundo :S jeje. Jaja, creí que no le tenías miedo a las inyecciones, pero veo que una cosa es tenerla en la mano y otra es que te saquen sangre a vos je. Jajaja, me imagino a vos corriendo por todo el hospital jajaja xD que locura, llego a hacer eso y mi madre me ahorca con los médicos adelante y todo jaja. No te equivocas, viene el momento que todos esperaban, y este capítulo es en honor a vos por el título ;), gracias por el tema está muy lindo. A mi también me cortaron el internet, y Uruguay está recibiendo otro ataque de vientos fuertes, así que los cables andan por el piso -.-' es un desastre total. Gracias por estar amigo, cuidate mucho vos también ;).

**TheDarkRaven17:** Jeje, no hay problema si te desapareciste, porque yo también y me siento muy avergonzada por ello -.-'. Lo de Chico Bestia fue un toque para que las otras relaciones entre los Titanes sigan como deberían, quiero prestarles más atención a los otros chicos y poder formar un buen lazo amistoso entre Bestia y Raven. Jeje, lo del anillo más adelante, se acercan los tiempos obscuros y no tengo mucho tiempo como para poder preocuparme por eso :/. Sí, tenés que preocuparte y mucho, Robin está infectado, ahora en este capítulo lo explica TODO y trae una gran sorpresa ;). Gracias por seguirme, te mando un gran abrazo y cuidate mucho ;).

**Raven-psico-fan:** ¡Guau! Muchas gracias nueva lector/a... es una grata sorpresa esto :D. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste lo que escribo y que seas mi fan jajaja xD. Acá está la continuación, tranqui ;), lamento haber demorado tanto... es que en mi país hay muchos vientos fuertes y el internet me falta :/. Gracias por comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo :D. Cuidate mucho.

**Rachelgarf:** Lo siento mucho, demoré como jamás lo hice en mi vida perdón. Esta vez fui yo quién demoró jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el momento entre Bestia y Raven, quiero unirlos como amigos al igual que con Starfire. Cupido es la ficha principal para que toda la parte de la acción de esta historia funcione, sin ella no habría Metalix y mucho menos habría una Cupido, ya van a ver porqué más adelante. Tiene sus buenos motivos para lastimar a la gente (por lo que leíste la vez pasada). Yo prefiero que Raven sea amiga de Starfire, porque a pesar de que yo no estoy de acuerdo de que en la serie ella se quede con Robin, es una personaje que me agrada mucho. Entre Raven y Star hay mucho equilibrio espiritual, y ellas necesitan (en mi opinión, obvio respetando a los demás), ser amigas. Tampoco me gusta mucho cuando se pelean, pero en cierto modo se me hace divertido jaja. Jaja, me pasaron muchas veces esas cosas; por ejemplo ayer leía una historia de Harry Potter acá en fanfiction sobre Draco y Hermione (me encantan juntos, son lo mejor para mí), y en un momento me tuve que poner la mano en la boca porque eran como las dos de la madrugada y mi madre me dijo que me durmiera. O sea, si me cachaban, yo me quedaba sin celular. Así que me tapé la boca como cincuenta veces para no estallar en carcajadas jajaja. Bueno, acá una de tus dudas va a ser respondida, porque ahora vas a ver las reacciones de Robin ante el veneno de la flecha de Cupido. Gracias por siempre comentar, perdón por mi demora :S saludos.

**¡Bueno! (¡Uf! Fueron muchas respuestas jaja, a ver si escribo menos para no cansarlos con tantas palabras). Perdonen de nuevo por mi demora, la verdad es que me siento como la peor autora del mundo entero :S. Dejaré eso de lado. Este capítulo es en honor a un amigo mío, su nombre aquí es Hitalex123, y él me dio el título de la canción para este momento tan importante para mi historia. Les dejo muchos saludos, espero que comenten mucho... ¡ahora diviertanse leyendo!.**

**Capítulo 15: Abriendo Paso al Amor.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Pasaron dos días después del ataque de la Cupido. Robin tenía esa marca en su brazo, era obvio que no fue la anciana quién se la provocó. No. Esa marca es un tajo veloz, como el de un flechazo errante, uno que él no logró esquivar. Cupido le dio con una flecha, la pregunta es, ¿con cuál?. Hikari tenía razón con sus presentimientos, alguien en el equipo ocultaba algo, y ella me lo dio a saber antes de que la sangre delatara a Robin.

Total que aquella noche luego de la tarde agitada, no fuimos al parque de diversiones, Richard parecía irritado por algo y reclamaba que sentía dolor de cabeza, se canceló todo. Para mi no fue nada grave, excepto para Bestia, quien hizo un escándalo sin parar de repetir que eso era una grave injusticia. Terminaron todos mirando una película en la sala principal, excepto yo.

Necesitaba estar sola y enfocarme en mi misma, lástima que aquella noche mi sueño fue totalmente abrumador, de una manera muy horrible y abrupta. Era normal para mi tener visiones del futuro, las tengo cada tanto; un ejemplo sería cuando volé muy alto desde la terraza de la torre y terminé cubierta de barro, una visión que tuve fue mi sueño de hace dos meses, el mismo que me perturba todas las noches.

Paso recostada en la baranda de un puente, la lluvia y la obscuridad me acompañan (sin dejar atrás el frío inmenso de la noche). Nadie se hallaba allí para consolarme, absolutamente nadie, no sé en dónde demonios estaba ni qué me había pasado. De pronto alguien me tomaba del brazo y me volteaba, apretándome contra la baranda.

Siempre despierto ahí, no hay más que eso. No le encuentro el significado, no lo descifro. Me enojo conmigo misma y hasta con Hikari, las dos buscamos una explicación lógica de esa visión y sueño que me está persiguiendo.

A la mañana siguiente de volver a repetir mi visión nocturna, Bestia cocinó unos hot cakes de tofu. Realmente me preparé un simple té de hiervas y me senté en el gran sofá a mirar televisión, a ver si se me iba el aburrimiento. Robin me autorizó volver a competir con los titanes en misiones, mis síntomas se habían ido y por ende mi pase a "patear traseros" como lo dice el enano verde, estaba disponible y feliz por haber vuelto a competir contra los villanos.

Esa tarde estuvo calma, no hubo ataque alguno y pude meditar en la terraza tranquilamente. Starfire estaba tan entretenida con los tres chicos que ni se percató de que yo estaba meditando sin ella. Hay veces en las que hasta ella necesita estar lejos de mí.

-Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos...- repetía inhalando y exhalando constantemente.

De pronto sentí una energía extraña en la azotea, junto a mi. Abrí los ojos y volteé para verificar que no hubiera nadie allí. Nada... yo estaba muy equivocada. Al volver a dar vuelta la cabeza me puse de pie instantáneamente, reflejo puro de ataque.

-¿Estás loco?- pregunté volviendo a sentarme tranquilamente.

-Perdón... hace dos días que no hablo contigo-.

-Es tiempo que luego se recuperará, ¿mejor de tu herida?- Robin se sentó a mi lado y se cruzó de piernas al igual que yo.

-Sí estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, me hice todos los exámenes corporales y todos indican que mi organismo está en orden, aquella anciana no me infectó con nada-.

El clima tibio de la tarde liberaba ganas de dormir en Jump City, era uno con sonidos calmos; las olas chapoteando en las rocas de la orilla, pequeños ruidos que te regalaba el viento. El agua a esa hora estaba muy quieta, era extraño porque generalmente en esos momentos la marea crecía.

Robin miraba sin detenerse al Sol, el astro que daba la vida a la Tierra. Sin él no habría vida, sin él no habría planeta. Yo observé a mi líder sentado a mi lado; sonreía apenas, el viento suave movía su cabello despacio y sereno. Odiaba ese traje a colores, aunque le quedaba bastante bien; otra vez yo y mis sentimientos traicioneros.

-_Raven, ¿que tal si le pides algo? No sé... como caminar por la playa... cosas así, sería tierno_-. Ya no me molestaba que Hikari me diera consejos para estar más tiempo con Robin, en verdad eran buenos y debía aprovecharlos mientras que pudiera.

-Eh... Robin- giró su cara hacia la mía.

-¿Sí?-. Suspiré arrepentida, tal vez ahora sí que estaba en problemas. ¿Que tal si el notaba que yo sentía cosas hermosas por él? Sería un bochorno.

-Es que... tengo una pregunta que hacerte-.

-¿Que pasa Raven? Me estás preocupando-.

-No... no te preocupes, es que... te quiero proponer algo-.

-¿Proponerme?- sus palabras estaban un poco exageradas... estaba, ¿estaba nervioso?.

-Sí es que... tengo ganas de... caminar por la playa y... no quiero hacerlo sola, además hace un par de días me dijiste que cuando quisiera podría caminar por la playa, y sé que te dije que no me gustan esas cosas pero en verdad quiero que...- su mirada clavada en mis ojos me calló.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, vamos- se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano, ayudándome a levantarme a mi también.

Básicamente luego de meternos en la torre, salimos por el garaje así nadie nos veía. No me soltó en todo el camino, el agarre de nuestras manos ya era una acción casi natural entre nosotros. Caminamos colina abajo, sin importar el montón de rocas, escombros, piedras o desniveles que hubieran. Él estaba trotando como si esto fuera lo último que haría en su vida, como si de su vida dependiera.

Al llegar a pisar la arena húmeda nos detuvimos frente al mar. El pacífico océano daba el pequeño vaivén de las olas que remojaban la arena sin dejar que el Sol la seque.

-Gracias- dije.

-No agradezcas nada-. Tomados de la mano miramos por unos largos minutos el Sol que se zambullía en el agua. El cielo que fue celeste por el día, le estaba regalando la noche obscura y estrellada a la Luna, dominante de las horas de sueño. Los colores que dibujaban el paisaje único del momento eran anaranjados, rojos, amarillos. Robin una vez me explicó que cuando esos colores se veían en las tardes, a la mañana que seguía el día sería uno magnífico. Dijo también que si se vislumbraban aquellos colores en las mañanas, el día sería un poco gris, tal vez habría la posibilidad de que lloviera.

Eso me lo enseñó él, yo ahora comprendo porqué le encanta madrugar; quiere procurar que el día sea bueno, sea especial, sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Este sería un bonito lugar para meditar- murmuré sin quitarle la vista al Sol que le faltaba poco para que se metiera del todo en el agua.

-Para mí este sitio me regala la paz que necesito de todos los días- me miró -¿No es pacífico?-.

-Sí... es por eso que tal vez la meditación aquí sea aún más perdurable- volteé mi rostro mirándolo también.

El silencio traicionero... lo detestaba, aunque esta vez era un silencio que amé por primera vez.

-_Oh cielos... oh cielos... ¡Cielos se viene el beso! ¡Correré hasta la Puerta Número 15 para encender una vela! ¡Oh cielo santo!_- no me dieron ganas de mandar a volar a Hikari esta vez, estaba demasiado metida en Robin como para prestarle la más mínima atención. Él se puso frente a mi y me observó sin temor a nada, a diferencia mía... yo estaba que volaba de nervios. Tomó mi otra mano y las sostuvo a las dos. Mi cabello tapó por un momento mi rostro, él soltó mi mano nuevamente y los sacó de mi cara, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en mi mejilla derecha. Colocó la mecha violácea detrás de mi oreja y volvió a mi mejilla, comenzó a acariciarla.

-Disculpa si no te lo dije antes pero... eres... eres hermosa-. Me ruboricé de la manera más fuerte que sentí, creo que hasta se me erizó la piel. Mis cachetes subieron la temperatura y tomaron un color rojizo leve, lo sentía y me avergonzaba.

-Gracias- murmuré tratando de calmarme un poco.

-_¡En dónde dejé los fósforos! No puedo creer que los perdí... no lo creo... ¡demonios!_- Hikari estaba más loca que yo dentro de mí, desesperada por encender una estúpida vela blanca sobre la mesa larga de la Puerta Número 15, seguramente al lado de la foto de Robin.

Robin lentamente comenzó a acortar nuestras distancias, de apoco y sin apuro alguno. A medida que se acercaba a mí, entrecerraba sus ojos sin quitarle la vista a los míos. Yo no sabía qué diablos hacer, salir corriendo, quedarme quieta, cortar a la mitad todo, ceder con pasión, empujarlo...

-_¡Aquí están! Dios santo cómo me costó encontrarlos..._- oí los pasos con eco de Hikari a las corridas desde mi interior, parecía que estaba realmente lejos de la puerta.

Sonreí al imaginarla sudando por mi bienestar sentimental, ella era lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida luego de conocer a mis amigos y unirme a ellos conformando el grupo de los titanes. Observé por última vez a Robin y después dejé que el tacto fuera mi guía, cerré mis ojos. Esperé respuesta alguna hasta que la obtuve de uno de mis sentidos... sentí la suavidad intensa que tocaba mis labios.

Robin perduró posando sus labios en los mios con delicadeza, pidió permiso primero cuando abrió despacio su boca, aguardó a que yo respondiera. Yo acepté y separé mis labios también, dejé que entrara en mi. Comencé a corresponder despacio, jugando con él en el momento. No me importó nada más... yo estaba con él y ahí.

Un beso delicado, un beso suave, un beso sutil, un beso dulce, un beso único... un verdadero beso. Era el primero, el primer beso que tuve en toda mi vida. Su sabor era delicioso... era muy diferente a lo que me había imaginado, era más rico que el sabor del té de miel, aún más dulce y sabroso. Daba ganas de devorarlo por completo, de tomarlo con más fuerza y fundirme más en él.

Cuando enserio necesitamos respirar (porque no nos interesó cuando nuestros pulmones comenzaron a pedirnos aire), nos tuvimos que separar. Si fuera por mi jamás saldría de ese montón de cosquilleos internos; aunque debo demostrarme como soy, fuerte, fría... es una pena, pero es una verdad. Nos miramos y automáticamente me solté de su agarre, de su mano derecha tomando la mía y su mano izquierda acariciando mi mejilla. Retrocedí dos pasos cuando comencé a sonrojarme mucho, ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Raven... yo... es que... perdóname por favor-. Estaba a punto de romper mis códigos de control... sentí ganas de liberar energía por doquier, de gritar, de saltar, de gastar toda esta turba iracunda de mis adentros. Hikari estaba llorando de la alegría (muy normal en ella para mí). Una sombra tapó la poca y casi nula luz solar que había entre nosotros, una sombra gigante que se movía. Robin volteó su cabeza hacia el horizonte del mar y casi se cae de espalda.

-¡RAVEN!- giré la cabeza para ver la gravedad del asunto y largué un grito bajo.

Había una ola gigante sobre nosotros, cubierta por una capa negra... era mi poder emocional. Odio la manera que tienen mis poderes de ser controlados, lo detesto. Apenas volví a la realidad y recordé el grito sobre mi nombre que lanzó Robin hace un par de segundos, cerré mis párpados y el agua volvió a tener control propio. Cayeron litros de agua sobre nosotros de golpe.

-_¡Raven!_- regañó Hikari dentro de mí. Salí a la superficie flotando y el agua rápidamente sola volvió a su sitio. Robin acabó de rodillas tosiendo agua sobre la arena. Aterricé a su lado y me lancé a socorrerlo.

-Lo siento mucho...- dije avergonzada. Dejó de toser sólo para levantar su mirada y una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien... en realidad, yo lo siento- suspiré y lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo.

-Discúlpame... debo irme- lo solté y salí volando lejos de allí, muy lejos de la torre.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Podría llegar a jurar que Raven correspondió de lo más bien aquel beso. Da igual, se lo di... ya está hecho. Por una parte me arrepiento como jamás en la vida me arrepentí; por otra me siento lleno de dicha, completamente abastecido de felicidad por lo que me ocurrió con ella. No sé muy bien por qué lo hice, sólo fue un impulso por el cual me dejé llevar sin miedo a los resultados. Ella es bien suave, bien dulce... ese sabor tan delicioso. Nunca pensé que Raven sería así de importante para mí, la necesito muchísimo... soy adicto a su aroma a violetas.

Pero... tal vez todo esto sea un efecto del flechazo de la Cupido; oh no... seguro que... no quiero que sea así, no quiero. No quiero terminar hiriendo a Raven, me mato antes de causarle algún tipo de dolor emocional. Odio mis dudas, estoy entre la espada y la pared. Sé que en mi organismo nada está fuera del lugar, en cuanto todos dormían luego de la batalla con la adolescente rosa, me fui hasta el laboratorio y saqué de mí todo tipo de exámenes. Nada... los resultados dieron que todo estaba bajo control.

Empapado caminé hasta la torre y entré en ella por la entrada principal, no me importaron las miradas de Star, Cy y Bestia en lo absoluto. Estaba tan idiotizado por la unión que acababa de tener que mi corazón durmió a mi cerebro y me dejó bajo su mando sentimental. En mi rostro se hallaba una sonrisa embriagante que en sus labios guardaba un poco de aquel sabor desesperante y adictivo, el sabor de Raven.

Me tiré en mi cama y cerré lentamente mis párpados, ni siquiera me fui a dar un baño para estar seco luego. Mi vida era ahora una bola gigante de dudas y dolores de cabeza.

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar...- miré a todos lados pero nada, la obscuridad de esa habitación era profunda excepto en donde me hallaba yo de pie. Busque a la dama que emitía aquel canto sereno, aterrador y suave._

_-Un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...-. Apenas me di vuelta la vi, y adivinen qué... era ella, sí, era la Cupido. Quedé pegado al suelo de la sorpresa, ni siquiera me vinieron las ganas de atacarla por su aparición repentina._

_-Qué quieres y en dónde estoy- pregunté calmo. Sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí._

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar... un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...-._

_-Hice una pregunta- traté de moverme pero no pude, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo controlado, controlado como ella quisiera. Dio un paso más, después otro... y otro. Quedó tan cerca de mi que lentamente colocó su mano ardiente en mi pecho, dolía el calor que emitía su palma._

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar...- acercó su rostro al mío._

_-Que... qué crees que haces... aléjate... ¡aléjate de mí!- mis órdenes y gritos no funcionaban, continuó su camino._

_-Un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...- sus labios tocaron los míos. Sentí asco total, sé que soy un caballero y jamás le haría algo malo a otra persona, mucho menos a una dama; pero no lo pude evitar y por esa razón la empujé. Ella no soltó su agarre de mi pecho con su mano. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude cuando sentí una especie de perforación en mi corazón, una que ardía como el fuego._

_-¡Levántate Lujuria en este chico, aquí para ti el dominio será Infinito!- su grito fue una especie de mando que de mi ser sacó un chillido agudo. El ardor que recibí en el pecho era indescriptible, era increíble que aún estuviera de pie._

_-¡Levántate Lujuria todo poderosa, he aquí un chico con su alma lacrimosa!- ya no aguanté y me caí de rodillas en el suelo, ella se arrodilló a mi lado sin separar aún su mano de mi._

_-¡Levántate Lujuria creada para pecar, deja en él tu sombra y comienza a atacar!...-..._

-¡NO!-. Estaba todo mojado del sudor, no era la primera vez que me despertaba así de alterado. Un sueño... un maldito sueño que me dejó más que nervioso, me dejó muy preocupado. Cupido me entregó un mensaje, un mensaje en el cual mencionaba sin parar a la Lujuria. Recordé en ese momento la herida de su flecha y me saqué como pude el guante de golpe. Al ver mi brazo se me paró el corazón.

-No puede ser...- murmuré. No tenía nada allí, es más, ni cicatriz había. Revolví desesperado mi cabellera buscando la manera de que las ideas fluyeran como agua de manantial, no obtuve resultado. Ella ya había cumplido con lo que quería, y yo sabía qué era eso; la flecha con la que me dio estaba cargada con veneno lujurioso, uno letal para mí. Yo sé controlarme en ese sentido pero, ¿y ahora que tengo este líquido corriendo por mis venas? ¿Podré igual?.

Sentí frío, seguía empapado del agua oceánica por las malas intenciones de Raven. Esbocé una leve sonrisa al recordarla, hermosa y dulce... sus curvas pronunciadas, su ardiente cadera y su busto bien formado que me...

-¡No!- me mordí la lengua en el instante en el que comencé a... "apreciar" a Raven de una manera diferente, una manera lujuriosa. Salté de la cama y fui directo al baño; con traje y todo abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí en la ducha.

El golpe de agua no fue nada agradable, pero al menos quitó de mi mente aquella idea de Raven. Tengo que idear la manera perfecta para evitar esos pensamientos macabros de ella, tal vez cuando me sucedan estas cosas, me muerda la lengua como lo hice hace un rato. Si estoy cerca de mi habitación, me meteré en la ducha de agua totalmente fría. Y si mi ser se descontrola de una manera muy real, tendré que castigarme de alguna forma más doliente. Haré todo lo posible con tal de mantenerme en mi postura de líder y amigo para todos, para Raven más que nada.

Cerré la canilla y me desvestí. Tomé mi toalla y cuando por fin quedé seco, salí en ropa interior en busca de otro traje. Caminaba hasta mi armario cuando vi mi cama; antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier estupidez me volví a morder la lengua y continué mi camino hasta mi ropero. Me cambié y salí de mi cuarto que me estaba matando, ese sitio me traería de ahora en más malas ideas.

En el pasillo me topé con Chico Bestia que comía un cono de helado de color verde.

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué te pasó hace un rato que estabas todo mojado?- lo miré y sonreí al recordar los labios de Raven sobre los míos.

-Nada... salí con Raven un rato porque andaba muy nerviosa, últimamente le cuesta controlarse y sin querer nos tiró una ola gigante encima-.

-¿Y cómo está ella?-. Bueno, Raven está buenísima, su cuerpo lo dice sin palabra alguna y...

Me mordí la lengua con discreción esta vez, no sería fácil vivir así.

-Está... bien, dijo que saldría un rato-. Llegué junto al enano verde a mi lado hasta la sala principal. Allí estaba Cyborg desarmando un gran aparato, conectaba cables y soldaba algunos metales. Starfire salió de la cocina con una bandeja entre sus manos, en ella había una gran jarra de limonada, un tarro de mostaza y dos vasos, uno con hielo.

-Aquí te traje una bebida refrescante, debes estar exhausto- dijo simpática ella. Cyborg dejó sus aparatos y tomó la jarra, se sirvió el refrescante líquido en el vaso con hielo. Starfire dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y tomó el tarro con mostaza, lo vació en el vaso que quedaba.

-¡Esto será muy apetitoso!- exclamó feliz de la vida. Sonreí, ella era una adolescente realmente llena de vida y dicha, se merecía todo esto y mucho más.

-Star, ¿otra vez con tu obsesión a la mostaza?- preguntó Cyborg comenzando a beber aquella limonada.

-Es muy deliciosa- colocó una pajilla en el vaso con picante y comenzó a beberla desesperada.

-¡Wakala!- dejó salir Bestia.

-Oigan, ¿alguno sabe en dónde está Raven? Necesito ayuda con esto y ella es la que más sabe por sus poderes-. Cyborg dejó la torre en silencio.

-Eh... Robin dijo que estaba bien, aunque no dijo en dónde-. Chico Bestia últimamente se comportaba de lo más inoportuno.

-Es porque no lo sé, les aseguro que para la cena estará de vuelta con nosotros-.

-Pero ya es tiempo para la cena, Cyborg ya puso a calentar el agua en una olla y es de noche-. Miré por la ventana y notablemente la noche se había apoderado de Jump City completamente. Mi mente se alejó de la realidad y comencé a preocuparme por ella, ¿estará bien? Generalmente estaría encerrada en su habitación, en la azotea o en el gimnasio entrenando.

-... ¡Hermano! ¿Podrías contestar a nuestras preguntas?- la voz de Cyborg me regresó a lo que no pertenecía a la fantasía desenfrenada de mi cabeza.

-Disculpen, ¿ya la buscaron?- pregunté.

-No- respondió Bestia dejando que el helado se comience a derretir en su mano.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo, primero en la torre, luego al rededor de ella y después por la ciudad, no debe estar muy lejos-. Los tres asintieron y dejaron sus quehaceres para cumplir con mi orden.

No sé que pasó con ella, desconfío la idea de que esté bien, tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero aceptarlo por miedo a que sea lo cierto.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Abriendo Paso al Amor de Motel.**

**¡Gracias por su paciencia de espera! Espero ansiosa comentarios a pesar de que demoré jaja. Los quiero mucho amigos, saluditos y reviews please :D**


	16. Set Fire to the Rain

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta vez no demoré tanto como la vez anterior, pero igual demoré y sé que soy un desastre -.-' acá en mi liceo empezaron las pruebas semestrales y los muchos trabajos, orales demás. En el capítulo anterior no recibí tanto comentarios como me lo esperé, igual ustedes sé que tienen cosas de qué ocuparse como yo, los comprendo :D**

**Agradecimientos :) :**

**Anónima:** No tardé como la vez anterior ja, pero algo tardé igual . Estoy bien, ¿y vos? Muy atareada por el liceo porque ya terminan las clases y tengo que clasificar para que cierren mi promedio final. Gracias por comentar siempre, un beso :).

**dragonazabache:** Eso que dijiste es muy cierto, ni siquiera hace falta mencionarlo; pero con la Lujuria a lo mejor si lo mezclamos con el deseo de amar a alguien, se hace un poco comprensible. Aún así sigue siendo egoísta. Yo también tengo problemas técnicos, no tengo internet en mi casa. Aún así actualizo por el internet del liceo. Gracias por siempre estar con tus consejos y palabras ;).

**Maru Oscuridad:** ¡Hola Maru! Creeme, yo también soy tímida y me pasa lo mismo que a vos xD. :O A mí de Avatar, la mejor de todas es Toph :D, es la propia xD. ¿Qué clase de cumbia te gusta? Mirá, acá en el Uruguay se escucha mucho la cumbia villera, y mucho más ahora que salieron nuevos cantantes, un dúo llamado "Nene Malo" que está muy bueno para bailarlo. A mi me gusta esa clase de música (aunque nadie lo crea xD). Jajaja, Nau, ¡no puedo! ¡yo a mi chico lo amo! Y aparte él es muy celoso y si me ve con otra persona ya me hace un interrogatorio ¬¬ a veces los chicos se portan así y no lo soporto pero... es que él me gana en todo aspecto, ¡es un dulce bañado de chocolatito! Y aunque no seamos novios creo que no podría dejarlo por nada :/. Además, vos tenés que encontrarte una linda novia y vas a ver de lo que te hablo ;) te digo algo, soy pésima para noviazgos, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones xD. Jaja para el capítulo anterior viene el tema de Robin con su veneno ;), tendrán que esperar un poco. Bueno, gracias por comentar Maru, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR AHI! Son lo máximo; ahora que escriba Cami ^^ que hace mil años que no hablo con ella. ¡Un beso enorme!.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** Jaja... ¡muchas preguntas mi amiga! Tranquila, en este capítulo enserio que vas a quedar de boca abierta, y sólo porque te lo dedico a vos ;). ¿Raven? Pues en este capítulo vas a ver la mayoría de las cosas, y va a comenzar a agitarse TODO. Sep, estuve enferma pero ya se me pasó, no te preocupes ;). ¡NOOOO! No mas Lemmon por un tiempo, al menos en esta historia... aunque alguna escena algo pasadita va a haber... ¡Dios! Estoy hablando de más xD. ¿Te digo algo? Busqué el fict ese del que me contaste y no lo encontré o.O voy a ver cómo diablos hago para encontrarlo y leerlo, la verdad es que si viene de vos debe estar de seguro muy pero muy bueno ;). Y cuenta para eso con mi review extra largo que te lo merecés xD. Jaja, sé que te morís de ansiedad de que Arella aparezca, pero no aparecerá dentro de unos tres capítulos más (lo siento :/). Pero es necesario, te lo aseguro amiga :D. Jaja, el episodio de Arella sí que la arruinó lamentablemente, fue un error muy feo y no puedo creer todavía la desilusión que ésto provocó en muchos fans, es una pena.

**Rachelgarf:** Jajaja, pero fue beso al final xD, era un toque que ya era necesitado acá en In With You, un acercamiento entre los dos que demostrara su amor intenso ;). Je ¿Cupido? Pobre chica, la culpan hasta cuando ni ella se mete xD jajaja. Gracias por decirme que te gustó el capítulo, me costó trabajo hacerlo porque hubieron muchos detalles que no pude pasar por algoy mi obligación es que quede todo perfecto para que ustedes lo entiendan ;). Gracias por siempre estar, sos una de aquellas lectoras que adoro porque nunca faltan y eso me encanta :D aparte comprendo que muchos como vos lleguen tarde y hasta a veces no lleguen, todos tenemos una vida fuera de FanFiction y eso lo sé porque la mía es un gran lío de estudios, orden, trabajos, sociabilidad y muchas cosas más xD. Jajaja, no pienses más xD a mí a veces se me derrite el cerebro de tanto pensar xDD. Beso por ahí ;).

**hitalex:** Jajaja, pobre Chico Bestia, ¿un tonto? XD jajaja. Sí, de ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa, y Raven enserio necesitaba estar junto a la compañía de alguien. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el beso, ese capítulo lo escribí en dedicatoria a vos porque sabía que lo ansiabas mucho como otros ;). Jajaja, sólo en el próximo capítulo vas a ver lo que pasa con el problemita pequeñito (nada que ver, se va a armar la gorda xD) de Robin xDD. Gracias, me encanta escribir y para mí es un hobbie, a lo mejor es por eso que escribo así como me dicen muchos :). Gracias, voy a tener cuidado ya me enfermé antes y no quiero más casi me desmayo hace tres semanas por eso jajaja. Un beso y abrazo por ahí también ;).

**Raven-Psico-Fan:** No pasa nada, entiendo que a veces uno se desespere con una historia, a mí también me pasa lo mismo hablando enserio jajaja xD. ¡Gracias! Gracias enserio por ser mi fan, es mucho para mí ;). ¡Robin en época de apareamiento! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Eso me hizo reír como nunca xDD jajaja. Para el próximo capítulo se va a ver eso, este dicta algunos toques muy importantes ;). Espero que sigas comentando, gracias por todo cuidate mucho ;).

**moonlight blue15:** Jejeje no pasa nada, y no te suicides por favor o.O después me mandan a la cárcel de que por mi culpa vos te mataste xD. :O ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE PENSAS QUE SOY UNA ABANDONADORA DE HISTORIAS!? Podré demorar mil años en actualizar, pero nunca pero NUNCA dejo nada xD. Jajaja, ¿violando? Jejeje *mirar a todos lados* este... naaa xD hablando enserio no :P. Este capítulo no habla de sus problemas, trata sobre otras cosas más importantes ;) pero para el próximo trataré de solucionar algo de Robin. Enserio, ¡estás hiper dramática! xD. o.O ¿Romeo y Julieta? Esa historia es muy dulce, y me dan ganas de llorar lo sé... pero más el Titanic y La Última Canción de Miley Cyrus, esa película es tan hermosa... tendrías que verla ;). Tranquila, no te voy a mandar al loquero ;) porque la que lo necesita en realidad soy yo xDD. Gracias por comentar, besos también para México desde acá Uruguay :D.

**¡Gracias por comentar a todos! Éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Speis ;), que ya va a ver porqué (y me va a golpear vía internet por haberle mentido anteriormente jajajaja xD). ¡Saludos por sus lugares y comenten mucho por favor! :D.**

**Capítulo 16: Set Fire to the Rain.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

Caminaba por la ciudad sin prestarle la más mínima atención a las miradas ajenas de los ciudadanos. Todos tenían que clavar sus ojos en mi rostro y retroceder un par de pasos para dejarme caminar, sentía bien claro sus energías irradiando miedo por mi presencia. Algunos chicos con la vestimenta de un gótico me miraban deseosos sin frenar aquella acción que me abusaba, era realmente asqueroso pensar en uno de ellos tratando de acercarse a mí. Algunas veces los habré aceptado (como en la fiesta en la que nos invitó Blackfire), y hablado con ellos, pero me di cuenta de que "hacerse" una persona sin sentir no es lo mismo que "ser" una persona sin sentir. Todos tenemos miedo, uno en mayor grado que en otro. Hasta debo admitir que yo tengo miedo... miedo de lo que siento por cierta persona que me atrae.

-_¿A dónde irás Raven?_- me preguntó de repente Hikari.

-Necesito pensar mucho-. No sentía nada más que los ruidosos sonidos de las calles en la noche de Jump City, motores de diferente potencia, voces, risas, electrodomésticos de restaurantes, música a todo volumen al pasar por una pequeña galería, también al pasar por una discoteca. Era un constante ruido que no me dejaba.

No me importó, seguí mi camino. Llegó el momento en el que sentí una energía muy familiar, una que recién conocía pero que jamás me olvidaría.

-¿Cupido?- me pregunté en un susurro. Busqué con la mirada rostros con algún rasgo similar al de ella, no obtuve resultado. Decidí guiarme por mis poderes y complementar la búsqueda con la energía indescriptible que ella irradiaba.

-_Raven, no estás con el equipo y corres peligro_- no hice caso a Hikari y comencé a caminar a medida que el fuerte lazo crecía. Claramente me metí en un callejón obscuro lejos de la gente. No había salida, era un callejón sucio y cerrado. Suspiré frustrada y volteé para regresar, para mi sorpresa había una silueta que parecía esperarme.

-Quién eres y qué quieres- pregunté con mi voz seria y frívola. No respondió, comenzó a dar pasos lentos y sonoros hacia mí. Empecé a cansarme del asunto y me posicioné lista para atacar. A medida que la persona avanzaba, noté que era una dama.

-Tienes que empezar a reconocer a tu madre, Rachel-. Quedé anonadada de la impresión que me causó esa voz tan dulce y calma, no puede ser.

-¿Qué... haces aquí?- logré preguntar con mi voz lacrimosa ahora. Se asomó a la luz y me dejó apreciarla como lo era, un ángel caído del cielo.

-Vengo a informarte sobre cosas muy serias- esperó un par de segundos y miró el suelo sonrojándose notablemente -Pero no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a mi hija hermosa-. Arqueé una ceja y me sonrió, no pude evitar dejar mi posición de ataque. Esperé a que hiciera algo, y cumplió con sus palabras. Se abalanzó hacia mí y me apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Yo despacio le fui correspondiendo el afecto.

-Arella, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté separándome de ella.

-No te lo puedo contar aquí, ¿que tal si nos vamos del planeta?-.

-¿Qué? No puedo dejar la Tierra, preocuparía a mis amigos y eso no es lo que quiero ahora-.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres seguir viendo a la Tierra tendrás que escucharme- oh no... ¿que está pasando? ¿Acaso Trigón logró conciliar otra forma para apoderarse de todo lo que esté a su paso sin mi presencia?.

-No quiero irme de aquí... aunque te puedo llevar a un lugar en donde la charla será segura en su totalidad- asintió levente con la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar.

-Debo admitir que estás preciosa... eres alta y hermosa- sonreí sin soltarla.

-Soy como tu-.

La llevé volando con ella entre mis brazos hasta la costa, de ahí comenzamos a caminar por la playa. Le enseñé lo hermoso que era el cielo terrestre por las noches, a pesar de que claro, ella ya ha de saber cómo era. A lo lejos se podían ver las nubes grises apoderándose de varias estrellas, eran de tormenta poderosa. Algunos relámpagos se veían de ellas, Jump City estaba apartada de aquel temporal lejano. Arella no rompía con el lazo del callar, ella amaba tal cual el silencio como yo. Aunque siempre tenía un comentario muy racional.

-¿Cómo estás mi niña?- la miré y revoleé los ojos.

-No soy una niña-.

-Perdóname, es que me cuesta creer lo grande que estás- suspiró -¿Te pasa algo?-. Miré el suelo y volteé mi rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba ella.

-No sé, tengo problemas-.

-¿De qué tipo?- podría decirle "nada, sólo problemas sentimentales porque ya sabes, me enamoré de un chico y ese chico es Robin, el "hijo" de Bruce".

-_Tu y tu sarcasmo..._- Hikari tenía sus momentos inoportunos para leer mis pensamientos. Arella esperó mi respuesta sin algún problema aparente, no estaba ansiosa ni nerviosa.

-Es que...- suspiré frustrada -¿Recuerdas a Azar?- miró la Luna y dejó que la brisa le hiciera cerrar sus párpados.

-Sí... nunca podría llegar a olvidarla- respondió segura -¿Qué pasa con ella?-.

-Me enseñó y explicó con su total paciencia que mis poderes son controlados a travez de las emociones, por eso me separó de ti- hice una pausa -Logré comprender tu partida, tu querías para mí lo mejor y no deseabas que mi ser desatara un descontrol total por mi felicidad. Azar me lo explicaba todos los días desde que fui una pequeña, comprendí con la mejor maravilla de Azarath-. Sus ojos se posicionaron en los mios y esperó a que continuara, aunque ya no diría más hasta que ella pregunte de nuevo.

-Azar siempre fue y será la guía de Azarath, no lo llegues a dudar nunca; es la voz de la seguridad, la paz-.

-Arella, eso ya lo tengo entendido... el punto es que ya no me estoy controlando como antes porque...- me detuve y reaccioné antes de que de mi boca salieran las palabras incorrectas, se lo había comenzando a decir de una y sin temor alguno. Me miró serena, Hikari en cambio estaba gritándome que continuara como una loca.

-_Dile cielo santo Raven... ¡es tu madre, por Dios!-. _Aguardó a que siguiera con mi diálogo.

-Arella, creo que me estoy enamorando-.

Podría llegar a jurar que a ella se le cortó la respiración con profundidad extrema. Sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos y sus labios se separaron para también dejar su boca abierta. Se la tapó con la mano y no dejó de mirarme.

-Eso...- murmuró sin parpadear. Yo no sabía si cortarme las venas o "dejármelas crecer" como lo decía Chico Bestia.

-_¡Guau Raven! ¡Esa sí que no me la veía venir!_-.

-Eso es... es muy hermoso- esta vez yo fui la que abrió como pudo mis párpados increíblemente.

-¿Hermoso?-.

-Rachel, eres la mejor cosa que me sucedió en la vida entera, y como un ser vivo tiendes a sentir cosas también, es imposible que nunca llegues a sentir nada- pensé en todos los chicos de la torre y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, ellos eran mis amigos, más que eso eran mi familia.

-Es complicado-.

-Tal vez, pero no imposible- la miré con ira en mis ojos.

-¿Que no es imposible? ¡Claro que es imposible! Por más que lo quiera y por más que lo intente no puedo sacarlo de adentro, es muy difícil esto... si la profecía se cumple adiós planeta y...- mi voz lacrimosa se volvió un martirio y la acomodé -... y adiós a él y mis amigos-. Suspiró y con su mano levantó mi rostro desde mi mentón, delicada como siempre la recordé y siempre la quise a mi lado.

-Eso no pasará, además falta tiempo aún, hay cosas que debes entender antes de que Trigón comience a molestar por aquí- sonrió -Eres una joven hermosa Rachel, tienes el derecho absoluto de sentir amor por las personas-. Una débil y traicionera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla derecha, no sollocé nunca y jamás lo haría en frente de nadie (a excepción de Chico Bestia).

-Gracias... madre-.

-Así me gusta que me llames, madre... sí, es mucho mejor que mi nombre- sonreí, estaba feliz por haberle contado algo de mi vida.

Caminamos tanto que terminamos llegando a la torre. Ella observó desde la entrada el enorme edificio, de arriba a abajo. Sus dudas comenzaron a caer como lluvia cuando por instinto me preguntó por qué la T y no una R, por mi nombre claro. Le expliqué que desde que me había unido a los chicos, formamos un grupo llamado Los Titanes.

-...¿Quieres decir que aquí es donde vives?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Básicamente sí, vivo yo y el resto del equipo con el que combato contra el mal-.

-¿Y tienes una habitación?-.

-Sí, ¿quieres entrar a verla?- me miró por unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza. De repente sentí una cosa que me rodeó y apretó con la máxima fuerza.

-¡Raven! ¡Mi amiga!-. Arella formó dos puños y se posicionó para atacar.

-¡Suelta a...-.

-¡Arella! ¡Ella! ¡Es! ¡Mi!...- Starfire notó que me estaba sacando la vida por no dejarme respirar y soltó el abrazo.

-Discúlpame amiga, es que realmente la preocupación me irradió y al resto del equipo también- tomé bocanadas de aire y me calmé.

-No pasó nada Star- sonreí, estaba lo bastante calma como para ponerme a gritarle lo irritante que se ponía -Ven, te presentaré a alguien-. Mi madre estaba en la misma pose esperando una explicación de mi parte.

-Arella, ella es Starfire, mi mejor amiga; Starfire, ella es Arella... mi madre- Star de la sorpresa se llevó las manos a la boca y quedó así durante unos segundos.

-¿Es tu amiga?- preguntó mi madre con una mueca extraña.

-Sí- respondí firme y segura. Starfire aún no decía nada, estaba congelada sin siquiera respirar.

-Este... ¿Star?-.

-¡Por los doce satélites naturales de Júpiter!- exclamó ella sonriendo -¡Hola! Soy Starfire, es un gran gusto conocerla en persona- estrechó su mano como loca.

-También me agrada conocerte, Estrella de Fuego-.

-¡Sabes traducir mi nombre! Eso es muy culto de su parte, me agrada mucho, ¿quiere ser mi amiga también?-.

-Star, toma aire- pedí antes de que a Arella le diera un colapso mental, de seguro se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que una adolescente como lo era Starfire sea mi amiga.

-Tu nombre es bastante lindo, también me... agradas y, claro- la chica extraterrestre dio un pequeño grito de emoción.

-¡Entonces espero que seas bienvenida a la Tierra, amiga madre de Raven!- Arella sonrió levemente.

-Ya he estado en la Tierra antes Starfire, igual gracias-. Star volteó hacia mí y se puso seria.

-Escucha Raven, los chicos te buscan por la ciudad entera pero no te encuentran, les daré el aviso de que estás a salvo aquí; no creo que les vaya a gustar verte luego de esto, hasta apagaste tu transmisor- me informó.

-Gracias y lo siento mucho, necesitaba pensar- dije.

-No hay necesidad de escapar sola si te sientes reprimida, las amigas estamos para escuchar-.

-Sí pero... quería estar sola, igual te agradezco la ayuda, estoy mejor- le sonreí y miré a mi madre que se hallaba a un lado.

-Chicos, ¿están ahí?- preguntó Starfire con su aparato amarillo.

-_Aquí Cyborg-._

_-He aquí Bestia guapo, je-._

_-Aquí Robin_-.

-_Oye Chico Bestia cierra la boca que de guapo no tienes nada-._

_-¡Oblígame bola de chatarra!-._

_-Te voy a obligar cuando lleguemos a la torre enano verde-._

_-Veamos qué es lo que sucede-_ revoleé los ojos al oír a los chicos discutiendo a travez del transmisor, mi madre miraba extrañada el aparato amarillo_._

-Encontré a nuestra amiga, está aquí en la torre-.

Cuando estuvimos las tres en la sala principal esperamos a los demás. De la boca de Starfire no paraban de salir palabras, era una especie de máquina parlanchina que ni siquiera tomaba aire ni hacía pausas. Escupía las palabras y no dejaba a Arella responderle. Me divirtió un poco el hecho que causaba Starfire y su ansiedad extrema por querer amigarse con todo el mundo, era simplemente adorable.

-_Raven, tu madre te viene a informar algo muy importante... que se aparezca aquí para ti ya es señal de ello_-. No le podría responder a Hikari pero en su señal cerré mis párpados lentamente, luego los abrí. Escuché de pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, miré a la mencionada y presencié la entrada de Robin a seguido de Chico Bestia discutiendo con Cyborg.

-...¡Aquí el único guapo soy yo!- gritaba Cyborg. ¿Se estaban peleando por sus apariencias físicas? Eso es lo único que que falta. Se detuvieron cuando vieron a mi madre a mi lado. Hubo un rato de silencio, Chico Bestia quedó petrificado mirándome a mí y mirando a Arella, a mí y a Arella, yo y Arella... intercambiaba esas miradas sin parar. Cyborg se rascaba el mentón tratando de descifrar algo, sospechando que tal vez sabía quién era ella. Robin me miraba a mí con tono de pena, recordé de pronto lo sucedido anteriormente y miré el suelo.

-Eh... ¿hola?- saludó dudando Cyborg. Starfire sonrió extremadamente.

-¡Adivinen quién es esta hermosa muchacha!- exclamó ella feliz de la vida.

-¿La repartidora de pizza?- preguntó Chico Bestia. Yo le clavé la mirada como para asesinarlo, se convirtió en una rata y se alejó corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de Cyborg.

-¿Quién es ella Starfire?- interrogó Robin.

-Este, no sé si notas el increíble parecido pero creo que esa pregunta se la tienes que hacer a Raven- supuso Cyborg.

-Sí... dime Raven- miré a mi madre y ella continuó con su silencio.

-¡Esperen!- Chico Bestia volvió a su forma original y comenzó a hacerse el detective -Creo que sé quién eres...- dio un par de pasos a mi madre y la miró de arriba a abajo. Pasaron unos cinco segundos.

-¿Y bien?- prosiguió Cyborg cansado.

-¡Eres una Raven del futuro que mostrarnos lo horrible que será ella cuando envejezca! Aunque ahora que te miro Raven sí que serás bonita... o sino, ella viene a decirme que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y nunca jamás me dejará de amar... ¡ven aquí princesa!- antes de que Bestia llegara con sus labios a los de Arella, lo saqué de un empujón leve y suspiré casi frustrada.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso ahora tienes celos de que la Raven del futuro esté conmigo, Raven del presente?- a estas alturas mi madre estaría sacando la conclusión de que yo estoy completamente loca como para convivir con este chico, le creo.

-Sólo calla Bestia y deja hablar a los demás, para detective no sirves en lo absoluto- dije calma. Los demás observaban a Arella detenidamente, ella llamaba la atención muy enserio.

-Entonces dinos Raven, quién es ella- me permitió Robin.

-Bueno, chicos les presento a Angela, y ella es... es mi madre-.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Muy bien, o yo estoy verdaderamente loco y necesito ser internado con urgencia en un manicomio, o escuché bien y Raven nos acaba de presentar a su madre. En primer lugar escogería la primera opción, pero antes de tomar decisiones rápidas prefiero preguntar y no sacar conclusiones erróneas.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sólo por reflejo a mi sorpresa. Sinceramente la única sonriente ahí luego de la noticia era Starfire, era obvio que ya lo sabía todo antes que nosotros. Miré a Cyborg y parecía estar analizando cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Raven, esa simple oración nos causó una especie de incógnita. Chico Bestia literalmente tenía espirales en los ojos, se rascaba la cabeza sin encontrar sentido. El silencio en esos momentos era nuestro mayor enemigo, a lo mejor la muchacha estaría sintiendo la peor incomodidad jamás sentida en la historia.

-¡Oh no! Al diablo mis suposiciones sobre la Raven que me quería... ash no es justo- se quejó Bestia para cortar con el martirio callar. Miré arqueando una ceja a Raven.

-¿Acaso no me creen?- preguntó. Hermosura... eso es lo que me causa, es tan hermosa, dulce, sensible cuando habla de esa manera tan inocente.

-Claro pero es que... la sorpresa de golpe, la gran noticia del mes, ¡esto es increíble Raven!- exclamó Cyborg. Observé a la muchacha llamada Angela, bueno no sé si era una muchacha. Es simplemente idéntica a ella, idéntica en todos los puntos.

-Hola, soy Robin; espero que sea bienvenida, señorita... ehh...-.

-Soy Arella, dime Arella y no Angela por favor, y soy una señora- extendí mi mano y ella la estrechó sonriendo apenas -Es un gusto conocer a los compañeros de mi hija-.

-También es un gusto conocerla- agregó Cyborg.

-Déjenme adivinar emm... el chico vestido como semáforo sé que es Robin, la chica simpática es Estrella de Fuego...- ¿chico vestido como semáforo? Debería comenzar a idear otro traje... esas palabras se repetían muchísimo últimamente -... el chico verde es Cyborg y el hombre de metal es Bestia, ¿no es así?-. Chico Bestia y Cyborg intercambiaron miradas contundentes y después miraron a Arella.

-En realidad esta mancha verde es Chico Bestia y el súper metálico soy yo- sonrió él.

-¡Cierra la boca!- discutió Bestia de un grito -Es un placer conocer a una persona que no es una Raven del futuro-.

-Creo que también es un placer- repitió la madre de Raven algo confundida.

-Y cuentenos, ¿que hace usted por aquí?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Vine para conversar con mi hija, hace mucho que no la veo y me urge contarle varias cosas, son de una importante urgencia- respondió Arella.

-¿Te quedarás unos días?- interrogó Raven.

-No sé... a lo mejor me quedo esta noche si no les es de mucha molestia, pero sólo creo y no aseguro-.

-Usted puede quedarse aquí cuando quiera, no hace falta preguntar y jamás sería una molestia- afirmé. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Oigan, ¿vamos a comprar unas pizzas? Tengo que comer algo además de tofu señores- interrumpió Chico Bestia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bestia, ¿que dices Robin?-.

-Claro- confirmé.

-Ven Bestia, vamos por el auto T- los dos amigos que hace un rato se estaban tirando con objetos por discusión, se alejaron de entre nosotros.

-Hey Cy, ¿puedo manejar ahora?- insistió como lo hizo hace dos días él.

-¡Que no!- se oyó a lo último. Volteé hacia las tres damas y sonreí nervioso.

-Es normal que se peleen así, señora-.

-Lo noté- dijo ella seria y serena, como agua de mar calma a viento tibio y tranquilizante -Este, si me disculpan... tengo que conversar con mi hija un momento a solas; Rachel, dijiste hace un rato que tenías una habitación, ¿cierto?-.

-Claro madre, ahora vengo- nos confirmó alejándose con su familiar de sangre hacia el pasillo. Desaparecieron a los pocos segundos y yo quedé solo con Starfire.

-¿Que tal si vamos a aprontar las cosas para que cuando lleguen nuestros amigos acomoden la pizza, Robin?- me preguntó. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Buena idea, Star-.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Caminé junto a mi madre hasta la puerta de mi habitación y una vez frente a ella, la abrí e invité a Arella a pasar con el mayor gusto de mi vida. Observó cada detalle de ella y sonriendo me comentó lo hermosa que era la decoración, única e indescriptible. Me contó que en Azarath su cuarto era parecido al mio, aunque no le gustaba mucho el negro en exceso y por ello utilizaba más el blanco. Ya había escuchado eso antes de ella, siempre que la veía salía el tema de su habitación, no me importaba y cada vez que lo escuchaba más y más veces me encariñaba mucho más con mi madre. La extrañé tanto... estoy llena de felicidad en estos momentos. Contarle lo que me sucedía con aquella persona de la que me estaba aferrando fue como ganarme un millón de dólares y mucho mejor; trata sobre sentimientos.

Se sentó en el margen de mi cama a mi lado y despacio comenzó a reír, sus carcajadas fueron aumentando y sin quererlo las mías comenzaron a emanar. No sé exactamente por qué reíamos, sinceramente tampoco me importó porque estaba con ella, con eso me era suficiente. Llegó el momento en el que lágrimas de la risa brotaron de nuestros ojos. No había reído de esa manera hacía mucho tiempo, estaba disfrutando como nunca.

-Eres... es que...- comentaba sin parar de explotar. Yo pasaba por las mismas experiencias sin detenerme. Aunque todo tiene un final. Despacio y con tiempo disminuimos la fuerza de nuestras carcajadas y respiramos agitadas con una sonrisa en los labios cada una. Me miró y me abrazó; fue como si hubiera leído mi mente porque pensé en abrazarla también. De la felicidad pasé a la tristeza, comencé a llorar limpiamente. Mis sollozos se oían claramente, escondía mi llanto en su cuello y mis lágrimas lubricaban su hombro. Me acariciaba la espalda despacio, como una vez lo hizo Chico Bestia al consolarme.

Me sentía totalmente perdida, mi cabeza estaba centrada en mi básico dolor; Robin. Él no era culpable en sí de lo que me sucedía, el tema era que yo no podría jamás tenerlo como lo necesitaba, de la manera unida en pareja o aquellas cosas de las que Starfire me hablaba como si fueran los milagros de Dios. Jamás lo dejaría verme llorar desesperadamente como me estaba pasando ahora, a lo mejor me veía derramar un par de lágrimas como consiguió hacer en la plaza con sus simples y llenas de pura verdad palabras, nunca me divisaría en este estado lacrimoso e hiriente.

-Tranquila mi niña...- murmuró mi madre acariciando mis cabellos.

Luego de unos diez minutos llorando, me detuve y suspiré al sentir el confortante calor que brindaban los brazos de Arella. Sonreí al pensar lo idiota que fui al demostrar mi débil parte sentimental, también por desahogarme con ella por lo que era, mi madre. La necesité por mucho tiempo y ahora que estaba aquí, podía contar mis situaciones, enojos, tristezas y felicidades.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó cuando me separé de su abrazo sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza y limpié mis lágrimas con mis manos.

-Gracias por esto- murmuré.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi responsabilidad de madre cuidarte- sonrió y sacó de mi cara los pocos cabellos que me tapaban con torpeza.

-¿Crees que está mal esto?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó.

-Admitir que estoy triste y necesito del otro- negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

-Escucha los disparates que estás diciendo- me pidió seria. Asentí y sonreí.

-De seguro que te estás preguntando quién es la persona de la que me estoy enamorando-.

-Créeme Rachel, ya sé quién es... lo podría deducir a kilómetros de distancia- me sonrojé un poco y lanzó una pequeña y baja carcajada.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- me hizo una guiñada y suspiró -Pero bueno... necesito hablarte de algo muy importante ahora, es un tema delicado- mi rostro se puso serio al igual que al de ella.

-Háblame Arella- permití sin querer perder más tiempo. Suspiró y con inseguridad notable decidió comenzar a hablar.

-¿Conoces a Metalix?- negué con la cabeza despacio.

-Espera... creo que escuché algo sobre ella que me contó hace mucho Azar, ¿no era la antigua Cupido de Azarath o algo así?-.

-Exacto, Metalix era la antigua Cupido de Azarath- confirmó -Cuando ni siquiera habías nacido y yo sólo te llevaba en mi vientre, Metalix era una gran ayudante hechicera de Azarath que buscaba el amor para todos, conciliando sueños imposible para algunos; para ella era un honor trabajar de ello, cargaba siempre sus flechas en su espalda y un arco que le permitía el máximo poder-.

-Ah, ya lo recordé... la muchacha que tuvo una hija y luego se volvió malvada- concluí.

-Sí. El tema es que Metalix era la mejor de todos en su trabajo, hasta que los demás habitantes de Azarath comenzaron a conseguir maneras de enamorarse de otros y llegó el momento en el que se olvidaron completamente de la Cupido. Metalix, llena de furia y rencor por llevar en su cargo un trabajo al que nadie le interesaba ya, comenzó a matar personas con nuevas flechas cargadas de venenos. No le importaba su hija, la pequeña Dasha, y cuando yo pude detener a Metalix con ayuda de Azar, la muy desgraciada clavó una flecha en su hija de tan solo un año de edad engendrándole un pedazo de su espíritu. Metalix, la antigua Cupido de Azarath murió luego de ello, pero su hija de un año llevaba en su sangre y su alma el maligno espíritu de su malvada madre-.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa niña? ¿La mataron? ¿Está viva?- pregunté.

-Ese es el lugar al que quería llegar, y esto que te voy a explicar me lo contó Azar porque para esos momentos yo no estaba. Resulta que a la niña la encerramos desde que su madre le clavó la flecha, aunque demostraba mucha inocencia y decidieron a sus cinco años liberarla y dejarla ser una chica común de Azarath. Dasha recordaba lo que había sucedido con su madre y todo lo demás, nunca presentó algún síntoma de maldad. Lástima que a sus diez años de edad comenzó a volverse negativa, drástica, mala... discutía con todos por todo, y hasta llegó a matar a una persona. La encerraron de nuevo y ya era totalmente reconocida como criminal; le interrogaron porqué mató a aquella persona y Dasha simplemente respondió "mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera". Preguntaron cómo era posible eso si su madre había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, y contestó que vivía dentro de su cabeza. Sacaron la conclusión de que la flecha estaba haciendo efecto y ahora se apoderaba de la niña inocente; y esa era la realidad de todo-.

-Un momento, ¿cómo se llamaba la niña?-.

-Dasha, y... escapó hace unos tres meses de la prisión de Azarath- comencé a sacar conclusiones inconscientemente, unas conclusiones que no me gustaban en lo absoluto, no podía decir nada hasta no saberlo con exactitud.

-¿Y en dónde se encuentra?- pregunté rezando para que no fuera aquí.

-Yo a ella la detecté aquí, en la Tierra-. Mi mundo se derrumbó como jamás pensé que pasaría al sacar la conclusión que no quería... no podía ser, simplemente no podía.

-Oh no...- murmuré recordando la figura de la nueva villana que nos atacaba cada tanto, Cupido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi madre.

-Es que esa niña, más bien adolescente... es, es una villana llamada Cupido y lleva consigo un juego interminable de flechas con venenos dentro, también un arco-. Arella se llevó a la boca sus manos y me quedó mirando con la peor desesperanza del mundo entero... Cupido era Dasha, la hija de la Cupido de Azarath, heredera de la maldad que corría por sus venas sin consentimiento.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Set Fire to the Rain de Adele.**

**¡Gracias otra vez! ¡Comenten mucho mucho mucho! Los adooooroooooo :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**!**


	17. Mujer Amante

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Holis! Bueno, gracias (como siempre :P) por sus comentarios :D y a toda la gente que me visita, porfis dejen uno así me siento mejor de mi hambre de reviews xD. Comienzo como siempre y rápido, no les voy a quitar mucho tiempo en este capítulo ;).**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Me vas a asesinar o me vas a pedir matrimonio? xD. o.O estemm... no me estrangules xD. ¡Seis veces! Vaya, así que te gustó más de lo que pensé jeje, me alegro mucho :D. ¡Nooo! No llores... bueno llora mientras que sea de felicidad, ¿sí? Jajaja. Por favor, no me golpees en frente de mis padres cuando llegues a Uruguay, me daría mucha vergüenza xD. ¿Enserio empezaste a llorar con Raven? :') Eso fue algo impactante, o sea, yo leyendo muchos fics lloré a mares hasta durante dos días (jajaja, algo raro en mí porque normalmente soy muy frívola), pero nunca pensé que llegaría a lograr que mis lectores lloraran por mis fict, es algo nuevo :D. Gracias por todo Speis... ¡YO SE QUE ME AMAS! xD. Cuidate mucho amiga, un besote por ahí ;).

**dragonazabache:** Esas palabras son simplemente únicas, yo por ejemplo (y con mucha suerte de tenerla) mantengo una relación fuerte, sólida, cálida y sobre todo sincera con mi mamá. Es verdad que a veces peleamos, y es que ninguna de las dos somos perfectas, técnicamente nadie lo es. Hay muchas madres que saben tener hijos, pero no saben cómo educarlos, o simplemente no los quieren... en mi país conozco muchos casos que se refieren a las madres como mujeres que no quieren a sus hijos, y muchas veces (un ejemplo es mi antigua vecina), a ellas no les importa lo que sus hijos sientan por ellas. Pero esos son tipos de madres, y yo por suerte tengo una muy buena y para mí (como dicen casi todos en todo el mundo), mi madre es la mejor :D mi súper heroína. Yo por otra parte espero no ser un desastre con mis hijos xD. Gracias por siempre comentar, gracias por todo enserio :).

**Bjlauri:** Je, no pasa nada, comprendo tu falta de comentario en el capítulo anterior, fue mi culpa también porque no he tenido tiempo ni para darme mis propios gustos en cuanto mi vida personal :/, el tiempo en mi caso cada vez más es oro -.-'. Jajaja, buena pregunta: eso lo veremos más adelante, faltan dos capítulos para responder a esa pregunta. Y en el próximo capítulo... se viene el tiempo más obscuro, comienza la verdad; espero que te guste este también ;). Gracias por estar ante todo, sos una capa ;).

**Raven-psico-fan:** ¡Cómo me alegra que Arella también te guste! Je, muchas gracias por ser una de mis lectores :D. La vestimenta... en éste capítulo la describo porque vos me hiciste acordar a eso, fui una torpe al no haberme dado cuenta antes -.-', gracias por hacerme acuerdo amiga :D. Jajaja, lo de la repartidora de pizza fue ideita mía, pero lo de la Raven del futuro fue idea de mi buena amiga Speisla :D ella es una genia xD. Espero que el golpe de tu caída no te haya dolido xD, me pasó una vez pero en cambio yo leía cosas de Harry Potter jajajaja xD. Saludos por ahí, cuidate mucho ;).

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Holis! Muchas gracias, no puedo parar de decirlo porque sinceramente es lo que siento... ¡muchas gracias!. Jajaja, todo bien, y no importa si a veces no podes comentar, yo entiendo que tenemos razones para retrasarnos :D. Jajaja, lo de las Ravenes del presente y futuro fue idea de una gran amiga que tengo aquí, es Speis y ella es una genia :). ¡La canción! Es una muy buena :D, me gustan de Adele sólo algunos temas, pero entre ellos están los más famosos como Someone Like You, Rolling in the Deep, Don't You Remember y ésta última :). Espero ansiosa tu comentario, gracias por todo amiga :D.

**hitalex123:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Si, para el tema de los besos todavía falta un poco, aunque no te creas ehh... jejeje pueden ser sorpresa de por ahí xD. Dasha es un tema complicado, más adelante (como en el capítulo que viene para ser precisa), se vendrá un golpe bastante abrumador. Gracias por siempre estar, espero que este capítulo te guste :D. Besos y abrazos ;).

**Guerrera Oscura:** ¡Yo lo siento mucho más! Llegué a actualizar en más tiempo de retraso que la vez anterior esto es muy malo. Cuando escriba esta historia, me voy a alejar por un tiempo de la sección Los Jóvenes Titanes, voy a escribir sobre Harry Potter :D necesito desahogar de mi cabeza otras ideas, luego de eso vuelvo para acá a crear más historias para mis lectores. Siempre y cuando termine antes esta historia, no soy de abandonar NADA :). Maru, ¡no le pegues a Camila! Dejen de pelear por favor xD. Jajaja, Nahu, me imaginé que te gustaría lo de Chico Bestia y lo de Cyborg, pero en realidad fue una idea de mi amiga Speis :D, una genia. Muchas gracias chicos :D, espero que se cuiden mucho, y que para el próximo comentario escriba el siguiente chico (esperen, me voy a fijar el orden :3). Amm, ya me fijé :D, Sebas espero tu comentario :D. Gracias por todo, de nuevo xD. ¡Saludos!.

**Lucila Wheeler:** ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar antes que nada! Snif snif... soy tan feliz :') xD. Wow... ¿dos tardes? ¿Enserio te gustó tanto mi historia como para quedarte dos tardes leyendo sin parar? Increíble, simplemente increíble :O. Gracias, me encanta escribir y sinceramente recibir felicitaciones hacia mi persona, es muy gratificante :). Gracias por todo, espero ver un comentario tuyo en el futuro :)

** Lamento mucho mi demora, ya terminan las clases y los profesores me obligan a estudiar el cuádruple, a hacer el quíntuplo de tareas y tengo que aparte estudiar para guitarra -.-' estoy a full. Necesitaba tiempo, espero no haber perdido a mis lectores por favor, es lo que menos quiero . ¡Disfruten de éste capítulo que es muy importante!.**

**Capítulo 17: Mujer Amante.**

**P.O.V Arella:**

Por más que le explicara a mi hija la gravedad del asunto delicado con Cupido, nunca lo podría entender, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, presenciarlo o vivirlo. Raven tiene dentro a una voz interna, sí, yo lo sé; lo sé desde el momento en el que di a luz a esta hermosa muchacha. Azar me contó que una vez cada cien años baja un ángel de las alturas, un ángel que de deber tiene que proteger a una salvadora. Raven tiene a esa oportunidad en sus manos, ya que en su futuro tendrá que acabar con el ciclo y la leyenda escrita en piedra de su padre, salvando a la vez este mundo; para eso está ese ángel que en este siglo se ocupará de ella.

El ángel la va a cuidar en su camino para que su destino se cumpla con un buen resultado; en tanto al camino de mi hija... se topará con muchos enemigos, por ende es que este ángel la protege, aconseja, equilibra.

-Madre... esto es muy confuso, ¿qué es lo que hace una heredera Cupido de Azarath en la Tierra?- me preguntó ella calma como Azar la educó y enseñó, hecha y derecha.

-No tienes que embargar tu cabeza con dudas, es hora de que recapacites y me escuches a mi, hay más que debes saber sí o sí si es que quieres enserio preguntarte varias cosas- asintió con la cabeza decidida, esa era mi hija -Sus flechas son muy peligrosas, demasiado Raven, si ataca a alguno de tus amigos, éste estará caminando sobre la línea de la vida y la muerte-.

-Robin...- murmuró interrumpiéndome. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede con ese muchacho?- sus ojos desconcertados me hicieron darme cuenta de su miedo, de su gran temor.

-Es que él tiene una herida en el brazo, y a pesar de que nos halla dicho a todos que era de un ataque ajeno a uno de Cupido, lo dudo muchísimo; cuando quiere puede mentir y esconder muy bien las cosas- mi mano se posó en mi pecho, señalizándole que estaba sorprendida.

-Te contaré algo muy importante. Esta asesina lleva bajo su dominio un gran poder, casi igual de fuerte que el tuyo; sus flechas son ataques simples que conllevan a la víctima hacia la tortura, desde pecar... hasta morir. Dasha contiene tres tipo de flechas: las Flechas Desamor, destinadas a romper una unión amorosa, desde pareja, amigos, familia; las Flecha Pecado, creadas para liberar en la persona atacada un pecar más fuerte y descontrolado que no podrá aguantar; y por último...-.

-_¡La pizza Raven! ¡La pizza! ¡La pizza, pizza, piiiizzzaaaa!-_. Miré a Raven y sonreí, ella en cambio estaba seria y creo que un poco frustrada; la voz provenía de aquel enano verde chistoso y algo... atrevido.

-¡Ya salgo Bestia!- exclamó callándolo mi hija -¿Vamos a comer pizza?-.

-Claro que sí, además quiero que tus amigos conozcan mi mejor parte... a lo mejor les cuento algunas cosas que hacías de niña, como meterte en problemas por escaparte de casa con Azar y...-.

-¡Madre que ni se te ocurra!- lancé una carcajada y le acaricié el cabello.

-No te aseguro nada- me levanté y empecé a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Madre! ¡Vuelve aquí!-.

En el camino mi niña que ahora estaba grande, me relataba algunas experiencias que vivió desde que dejé de verla lamentablemente; encontró la mejor manera de meditar y meterse en los mundos fantásticos, como leyendo y creando nuevos poderes calmos, serenos. Mire por uno de los grandes ventanales limpios y casi transparentes, noté que gotas pequeñas y vacilantes de llovizna comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Al llegar a la sala, sus amigos hablaban de todo un poco, observé al "hijo" de Batman. Robin causaba intriga, aparentaba a un adolescente atareado que en su cabeza cabía sólo el deber de salvar y proteger la ciudad, aunque en realidad era como todos los chicos en este presente, un adolescente que estaba feliz de la vida y necesitaba adrenalina diferente, sin dejar de lado las obvias hormonas que se les alborotaban cuando necesitaba acción que no podía encontrar. El chico verde era muy cómico y noté rápidamente desde que por primera vez lo vi que sus ganas de sembrar pánico, gracia y buen ánimo eran un trabajo que lo hacían sentir muy bien. En cambio el más grande, el hombre de metal, conspiraba esa acción con un poco más de sabiduría y saber de las cosas, él sabía cómo y cuándo poner límite a alguna broma o chiste que tal vez al otro le incomodaba. Me llamaba la atención la personalidad tan extremista de la chica del cabello rojo; tan sonriente, tan feliz y tan amorosa, a lo mejor ocultaba algo que nadie sabía... pero no culpo a su alterada alegría, estaba rodeada de buenos amigos y familia.

-Señorita le aconsejo que no tome la porción de pizza con anchoas, sinó la que tiene tofu por encima de la salsa... es tan sabrosa le encantará- el chico pequeño me asomó al rostro un trozo de pizza con algo aguado y amarillo por encima. Mi rostro no evitó la facción del asco, luego miré al chico sonriente y tomé aquella comida.

-Gracias...- dije. Mis ojos se posicionaron en mi Rachel querida y sonriente le acomodé un mechón de cabello violeta y molesto que tapaba su hermosa carita.

-Y... ¿de dónde viene?- me interrogó Robin.

-De Azarath- me quedó mirando extrañado al igual que los otros dos chicos.

-¡Oh Raven! ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestros cuerpos cambiaron de lugar y me contaste que venías de ese planta?- le preguntó Starfire a Rachel.

-Sí Starfire, lo recuerdo- le sonrió y mordió un trozo de pizza. Por instinto miré a Robin y noté con velocidad que estaba intacto y congelado observando a mi hija, sonreía con picardía. Arqueé una ceja que él no vio; después de un par de segundos sacudió levemente su cabeza e hizo algo extraño, se mordió la lengua. Al parecer fui la única que lo vio cometer aquella acción inesperada, el resto conversaba de varios temas de los que yo no me interesé.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Nuevamente mis lujuriosos pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza al ver a Raven, tan perfecta, hermosa, sus curvas me están matando... juro que si no la tengo de una vez por todas mato a alguien y... no otra vez. Me mordí la lengua y miré a Arella luego, ella me miraba seria con un trozo de pizza y tofu en la mano. Me abofeteé mentalmente y traté de pasar por alto aquel incómodo momento.

Esas ganas habían crecido con cada hora que pasaba desde que tuve aquel sueño, el sueño que desató la lujuria impregnada en mi sangre ahora por la flecha de la Cupido. Trataba por todos los medios posibles que eso no pasara, era inútil; y lo más extraño es que sólo pasaba con ella. Si en cambio miraba a Starfire nada ocurría, aunque si observaba a Raven me volvía demoníaco... no quiero cometer estupideces, y si más lo digo, más me pasa.

-... Robin, ¡hey viejo! ¿En dónde estás?- me llamó Chico Bestia. El resto me miraba extrañado, al parecer me había metido tanto en mí que olvidé a la realidad. El silencio se volvió mi enemigo, me levanté del sofá y caminé con un paso veloz hacia la puerta del pasillo, necesitaba estar solo. Escuché antes de salir de allí la voz de Arella diciéndole algo a Raven.

-_Rachel, ve a ver que sucede_-. No puedo permitir que ella se me acerque, no en estos estados desastrosos. Comencé a trotar deseando llegar de una vez a mi habitación y encerrarme en ella, aunque no estaría nada mal que Raven entrara conmigo y...

-¡Maldición!- me mordí de nuevo, ya era casi imposible evitarlo. Un sabor metálico y tibio se incorporó en mi boca, era asqueroso... me dolió la lengua luego de saborearlo, efectivamente me había lastimado de tanto morderme. En el camino me topé con una mesita decorativa que encima tenía una grapadora, pensando con locura la tomé y continué mi camino.

-Robin- me clavé como freno en el piso al escuchar el emisor de aquel llamado.

-Vete- dije firme. Abrí la puerta y entré como bomba en la habitación. Al cerrarla y voltear para dirigirme a mi cama, quedé petrificado de la sorpresa.

Era la habitación de Raven...

-¡No puede ser!- me arrodille en el piso con las manos tomándome la cabeza. Respiré hondamente para calmarme, no lo conciliaba por ninguno de los medios posibles... Cupido me estaba matando en vida.

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar... un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...-_ la voz de la Cupido tarareando aquella melodía en mi mente.

-Basta... ¡basta!... ¡BAS...-. Una mano posada delicadamente en mi hombro me calló. Volteé a ver quién era y quise llorar de la desgracia.

-Necesitas calmarte- me dijo seria -Debiste comunicarme desde un principio que ella te estaba molestando con su ataque-. Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas, me miró a los ojos.

-Raven... vete, vete es muy serio lo que me está pasando- murmuré rendido, ya no lo podía ocultar más. Mi cuerpo cometió varias acciones muy desenfrenadas: primero, me lamí el labio superior al verla tan ardiente; segundo, esbocé una sonrisa picarona; tercero, con mi mano derecha comencé a acariciar su cuello. Ella no se negó a nada, estaba dura. Asustado por tratar de controlarme de nuevo volteé y con la grapadora que había tomado en el camino, me... perforé la mano.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamé gritando de dolor. Comencé a sangrar con velocidad, mi guante verde se estaba volviendo rojo. Raven estaba con los ojos como platos, era increíble lo que presenciaba. Saqué la grapa de mi mano y el tinte rojo corrió con más fuerza hacia la superficie de mi cuerpo. Me empecé a mover hacia atrás y hacia adelante con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas, estaba en un ataque de shock.

Raven despacio rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y finalmente me abrazó. Yo fundí mi rostro en su delicada piel, blanca y suave... aquel perfume desenfrenaba aún más el poder lujurioso. Perduré con ella entre mis brazos para calmarme durante unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, eso que estaba haciendo no me beneficiaba para nada... mordí mi dolida lengua de nuevo, cerré mis párpados por el dolor. Después vino lo peor que mi cuerpo pudo cometer.

Sin poder controlarme ya, sin siquiera pensar en mis castigos, comencé a rozar mis labios en su cuello, depositando besos dulces y calmos. Su respiración dejó de ejecutarse, sentí cómo comenzaba a temblar muy apenas. Aquellas caricias fueron creciendo mientras que mi necesidad de sentir más piel eran ya altísimas, mis labios empezaron a ponerse más atrevidos por así decirlo. Las ganas eran desbordantes, ya no podía contenerlo; maldigo a la Cupido por hacerme esto.

Mi lengua herida y sangrante comenzó a recorrer aquella dulce piel, como algodón de azúcar. Raven empezó a recorrer mi cabello con sus manos suavemente, al parecer eso le gustaba, ella correspondía. Mi euforia salió y me lancé sobre ella sin desprenderme de su piel. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, yo no podía separarme era imposible; ni me importó si estábamos en el suelo. Tomó mi frente con una mano.

-Azarath Mitrion Zinthos- y un brillo fue todo lo que pude ver después...

... Aparecí en una habitación obscura, encerrado en una pequeña jaula con candado. Fuera de la jaula había un chico idéntico a mi, es más, podría llegar a jurar que él era yo, aunque vestía un uniforme rojo y negro.

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar... un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...- _Cupido tarareaba aquella canción, sólo que no la divisaba. El adolescente igual a mi me miraba sonriendo con picardía, en su rostro se podía deducir la eterna y clara... lujuria.

-_Nunca creí que podría hablarte algún día, veo que me equivoqué-_ murmuró. Su voz era un poco ronca, era seductora por decirlo así.

-Quién eres-.

-_Tu lujuria que por fin está libre de esa mugrosa celda, mírate... ahora eres tu el que se encuentra encerrado_- comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente. Tomé mi cabeza con las dos manos.

_-Un chico bonito... deberá conciliar... un sueño de poder pecar... un chico bonito... deberá aplicar... en su ser el poder lujuriar...-._

-¡Cállate maldita!- grité, estaba harto de ese juego.

_-Tu no perteneces aquí-_ volteé instantáneamente y pude ver algo extraordinario. Era Raven con, con un ropaje blanco y delicado, hasta su cabello estaba de ese color. Quedé boquiabierta.

-_Él está en donde debe, ahora es mi turno de gobernar pecando_- dijo confiado. Ella quedó en silencio y me observó, me regaló una sonrisa apenas visible.

_-No acepto tu respuesta-_. Lo que pasó después sí que me dejó en shock; "yo" y Raven comenzamos a pelear, fue un golpe. Ella no utilizaba sus poderes, tenía unas técnicas tan buenas de defensa y de ataque que ni yo podría hacerlas. Su cabello blanco y su ligero andar eran indescriptibles, evadía cada golpe que emitía mi Lujuria con una buena y gran facilidad. De un momento a otro Raven tiró de una fuerte patada y un buen puñetazo a mi Lujuria al suelo. Él se revolcaba de dolor, tomándose el estómago con sus manos.

-_Maldita... quién diablos te crees que eres..._- dijo. Ella tomó impulso y le dio su última patada, lo desmayó. Se agachó a su lado para comenzar a revisar su traje; de allí sacó una llave de color roja. Se levantó y caminó con delicadeza hasta la celda en la que me encontraba yo sonriendo de nuevo, cada paso que daba hacía un sonido a monedas.

-_Hola_- dijo. Su voz era un poco más alegre que la Raven normal. Lo único que resaltaba de su blanca piel, ropa, cabello y aura, eran sus ojos violeta; además de tener un aroma a limón. Sin dejar de mirar su orbes respondí.

-Hola...-. Sacó de su tapado un juego de llaves, ese sonido al caminar era aquel objeto. Entre las muchas plateadas había una sola de color dorada, supuse que era una importante.

-Raven, ¿cómo aparecí aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?- no me respondió. Guardó aquel manojo de llaves y tomó la roja que le arrebató a mi Lujuria, la puso en la cerradura y abrió la jaula. Me levanté del suelo y salí de aquella celda. Raven tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de mi Lujuria y lo depositó en la jaula, luego la cerró y me dio la llave en la mano.

-_Trata de comunicarle a Raven cada vez que te pasen estas cosas-_ arqueé una ceja y el brillo volvió a aparecer.

Al volver a la realidad, noté que estaba encima de Raven en el suelo, en una posición no muy agradable. Ella abrió sus párpados y me quedó mirando fijamente. Su cabello era de su color normal, su ropaje era de su color normal... su piel era de su color normal. Rápidamente me quité de encima de ella y me senté a su lado, se reincorporó luego. El silencio siempre tan inoportuno nos volvió a visitar.

-Esto que acaba de ocurrir... lo siento mucho, no era mi intención y...-.

-No me expliques nada, igual ya sabía que Cupido te había atacado, aunque no sabía con qué flecha- se colocó su capucha -Debiste haberme dicho al menos que era de lujuria, podría haberte ayudado como ahora lo hice-.

-Estoy muy avergonzado...- dejé de dialogar cuando mi lengua comenzó a punzar. Miré el cuello de Raven, habían marcas de mis besos y rastros de mi sangre en el. Se sonrojó y se tapó del todo.

-No te preocupes, ya se irán las marcas... el problema es tu lengua y... tu mano, ¿por qué te lastimaste?-.

-Para reprimir lo que me pasaba- sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Dame tu mano y saca la lengua Richard, esto sólo llevará unos segundos-. Le alcancé mi herida mano y ella posó las suyas, después emitieron un brillo que me confortó. Luego de casi un minuto me soltó, me saqué el guante y no habían rastros de mi perforación. No le quité los ojos de encima y lentamente saqué la lengua. Los dedos de su mano derecha se posaron en ella y un brillo apenas visible se originó desde ellos. Mi mirada era coqueta, lo sabía porque así quería que fuera. Ella no se quedó atrás... me miró con un poco de picardía en sus orbes violeta. Sacó de mi lengua ya curada sus yemas, las pasó por mi mejilla limpiándose.

-Gracias- me levanté del suelo al igual que ella y delicadamente saqué su tapado obscuro de su cuello. Me sentí como un imbécil por haberla marcado, resaltaban aquellas marcas con mucha presión rojiza de su blanca piel. Levanté mi mano y acaricié aquellas heridas triste y apenado.

**P.O.V Raven:**

Robin estaba acariciando el producto de sus pecados. Le debo un grande favor a Hikari por entrar en él y derrotar aquel lujurioso Robin que lo molestaba. Sentí cuando me besaba el gran fuego crecer en mi vientre, nunca lo admitiría claro.

-Necesitamos hablar- murmuró.

-¿Sobré qué Richard?- pregunté haciéndome la inocente al asunto.

-Sobre lo que sucedió hoy en la playa- me sonrojé bajo mi máscara y miré el suelo.

-No hay nada que decir, fue un error es todo- concluí para evitar que mis sentimientos sean descubiertos. Su aura estaba calma, temerosa y triste. Quise poder haberle dicho que no era algo de importancia, es más, que era un agrado gigante que él me halla besado, sin embargo sería imposible.

-Un... un error- murmuró casi haciéndome una pregunta. Cerré mis párpados para que de mis ojos no cayeran lágrimas que traicionaran mi estado.

-Lo siento mucho- dije finalmente. De sorpresa me tomó de los brazos con fuerza y me haló hacia él. Sentí su respirar chocar en mi rostro, su aroma a hombre que estaba por todo su cuerpo, hasta en el aire que utilizaba para llenarse de oxígeno.

-Pero yo no- no aguanté más y una lágrima calló como bomba. Su agarre se ablandó y levantó una mano para sacarme la capucha, luego hizo algo inesperado; se quitó el antifaz. Pude volver a sentir aquel cosquilleo prohibido cuando le miraba sus orbes azulados con el zafiro que lo acompañaba, ese cosquilleo único y distinto a cualquier otro.

-No se qué es lo que nos pasa a los dos, pero yo no lo soporto; estamos pasando por una etapa extrañamente dulce y mortal que deteriora nuestra amistad, a lo mejor es para destruirla, aunque a lo mejor es para que crezca... y no quiero rendirme, no es fácil para mi rendirse. Raven te quiero decir algo que no te dije hace mucho, creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de una vez por todas; te juro que si no es ahora me muero de un ataque, te lo juro-.

_-Oh no... oh no... ¡oh no! ¡La confesión ha llegado! ¡LLEGO!_- gritaba felizmente en mi cabeza Hikari.

-Qué sucede Robin...- murmuré con una voz lacrimosa y débil. Un suspiro lento y tembloroso salió de su ser, cerró sus párpados por un par de segundos para luego abrirlos y mirarme fijo.

-Raven; hace como dos meses empecé a sentirme confundido con Starfire, ¿lo recuerdas?- asentí suavemente con mi cabeza y esperé a que continuara -Bueno... resulta que al principio creí que era por un cambio de mis sentires, y por más que sabía que eso era la verdad, no sabía por qué sucedía. Comencé a divagar por mi mente y noté que cuando te miraba mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco, algo completamente nuevo; y en la noche en la que me negaste entrar en mi y salí de tu habitación algo decepcionado, pude ver y entender que... que yo... que me atraes. No me atraes como me atrajo una vez Starfire, tu me atraes de otra manera totalmente distinta; amm... cómo te explico... es una manera...es una manera única, hermosa, linda, dulce, realmente cómoda. A lo que voy es a que... yo me estoy enamorando de ti-...

**P.O.V Cupido:**

Ya falta menos para que mi ataque sorpresa sea un éxito, y claro para ser de una vez por todas libre. Tomé mis flechas más poderosas y miré a travez de mi espejo, el futuro de una querida muchacha que necesito matar para conciliar mi libertad.

-Mmm... ¿con quién habrás discutido para que te encuentres en ese estado, mi Raven?- pregunté en voz alta mientras que en el reflejo de mi portal poderoso observaba a la hechicera solitaria en medio de una noche lluviosa y fría, en un puente. Sonreí malévolamente y con mi mano derecha hice un espiral sobre el espejo, cerrando el futuro de aquella chica, dejando el espejo con su normal función. Volteé y me armé de valor para comenzar a practicar mis tiros, así esta vez no fallaba en mi única oportunidad de acabar con Raven.

-_Niña... tu mente será libre, lo presiento... haz un buen trabajo cuando ese futuro que acabas de ver suceda y te prometo una hermosa libertad cuando traigas también al muchacho del traje amarillo_- cerré con fuerza y furia mis párpados.

-Déjame sola, madre- ordené al sentir nuevamente su voz en mi cabeza.

-_No hasta que logres lo que quiero, y claro... lo que quieres_- gruñí y tiré al suelo las flechas hirviendo de ira completamente.

-¡Déjame sola madre!- grité. A los segundos después dejé de escucharla. Suspiré frustrada, ya no lo aguantaría más... es una desgracia la vida que me tocó, ¿por qué tan solo no soy como lo es Raven, sólo una hija de demonio? Cuánto daría para que mi ser sea purificado. Tomé del suelo las flechas y las guardé en mi espalda, caminé lentamente hacia mi portador poderoso, mi arco; herencia de mi madre al morir.

-Ya terminará mi tortura, ya terminará...-...

**P.O.V Cyborg:**

Conversaba contento y normal con la madre de Raven, Arella. Ella nos relató en la ausencia de Robin y su hija cómo era que cuidaba a la adolescente obscura en su niñez. Contó por unos minutos que cuando era una bebé nada más, se escapaba de la casa sólo por no querer comer su comida menos gustosa, fue hiper cómico. Las carcajadas de Chico Bestia le dieron un toque muy bueno, sin dejar de lado los "awww" de Starfire.

De pronto veo a Raven pasar volando como rayo desde la entrada hacia el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Arella de un brinco saltó del sofá para ver a su hija salir de la torre.

-¿Pero qué...-. Mi pregunta fue cortada cuando Robin apareció yendo hacia el mismo sitio a las corridas.

-¡Raven! ¡Espera!- y se largó al igual que ella sin prestar la más mínima atención a nuestros rostros de incógnita.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso viejo?- me preguntó Bestia sin dejar de ver hacia la salida.

-A lo mejor ellos dos están peleando...- murmuró con pena Starfire. Al momento entró empapado Robin de nuevo corriendo.

-Cyborg, necesito que te quedes al cargo de los Titanes en mi ausencia- me comunicó.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Rachel?- interrogó la voz femenina que nos había visitado esa noche.

-Ella está bien sólo que... le dije algo que la hizo pensar mal las cosas- explicó en menos de un segundo, luego me miró a mi -Cyborg por favor cuídalos mientras que la busco- asentí. Salió hacia el pasillo goteando agua por la lluvia, de seguro iba por su motocicleta.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento esa noche... ellos dos van a traer muy malas noticias en su regreso... si es que regresan.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó inocente y triste Starfire. La miré y sonreí con un poco de falsedad, sólo por tratar de calmarla.

-Claro que sí Starfire, como si no supieras quiénes son Robin y Raven... se saber cuidar mucho- respondí sin creer en ni una sola de mis palabras; aunque al menos tranquilicé un poco a Star.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Mujer Amante de Rata Blanca.**

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado! Los dejo con la duda jejeje soy malaaaa xD, ñiejuejue... ¡ÑIEJUEJUEJUE... cofcofcof x.x ... Dios, debo dejar de reírme así porque sinó me lastimo la garganta o.O. Lo lamento mucho, enserio ya ya, mejor dejo de lamentarme y empiezo a escribir el próximo capítulo. Gracias a los que estén leyendo esto, y si lo leen y no se animan a dejar un comentario, no sean tímidos... para mí un review es algo importante como autora y para esta historia :D.**

**¡Los adoro!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	18. I'm With You

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**En este capítulo van a suceder cosas que ni a mi me gustan, muchas penas... me sentí muy apenada cuando terminé de escribirlo y lo leí.**

**Primero, los agradecimientos al capítulo anterior:**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Me alegro tanto que te haya gustado el encuentro con Lujuria y Hikari! No me constó mucho escribirlo pero, me llevó mucho tiempo en pensar cómo quitarle esos síntomas a Robin (si dándole una dosis de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba o otras cosas xD jaja vos me entendés). Justo en este capítulo te enterás de lo que le pasa a Raven en el puente y... no doy pistas porque tenés que leerlo. ¡Ups! ¡Felíz cumple atrasado, mi buena amiga y lectora de FanFiction! Me alegro que te compraras más comics, yo nunca tuve uno o.O se, rarísimo xD. En fin, te dejo leer. Comentá y espero que te guste, saludos por Argentina amiga :).

**Bjlauri:** ¡Holis! Gracias por recibirme de nuevo, y yo también te recibo a voz porque veo que actualizaste una de tus historias, te felicito por eso :D. Tampoco terminan las clases por acá, termino de cursar tercero de secundaria y ya paso a cuarto sin ninguna materia pendiente por suerte, el ocho de Diciembre acaban mis estudios hasta el año que vieneee xD. Gracias por estar, sos una buena lectora y me encantan tus comentarios. Como que este capítulo es en honor a vos, porque te gusta Avril y éste se titula con el nombre de la canción de la historia, "I'm with you". Saludos y espero tu opinión :).

**Lucila Wheeler:** ¡Hola! Me alegra tanto que te animes a dejar un comentario en mi historia, es un gran honor recibir toda clase de críticas y cosas por el estilo, me encanta que me regales un pedacito de tu personalidad :). Cupido... es algo complicado, en el capítulo que viene se vienen unos temasos impresionantes... sin dejar de lado éste que es el principio de la guerra, la fase obscura, la parte maligna... el comienzo de la inmortalidad xD. Gracias por comentar, y espero con ansias otro review tuyo por acá :D.

**hitalex123:** Jaja, ¿te dio risa? Jaja me imagino al resto con los ojos como platos frente al monitor y vos a las carcajadas xD jajaja increíble. ¡Lo siento mucho! Perdón si no te he dado besos entre estos dos hermosos personajes, y justo en éste capítulo te vas a quedar medio mal porque se viene una de la gran siete que te va a dejar patas arriba... por Dios sólo animate a leer y decirme cómo estuve realtando y escribiendo, si te gustó y demás. Espero con ansias tu opinión, gracias por todo amigo, besos ;).

**Raven-psico-fan:** ¡Perdón! Me olvidé del detalle de Arella, lo siento -.-' en éste capítulo te la describo, ¿sí? Para vos :D. Je, Speis es una gran genia de todo, la admiro muchísimo y ella me agrada mucho :). Jajaja, ya no hay más espera, aunque éste capítulo es muy triste :(, espero que te guste igual, espero ansiosa un comentario tuyo como siempre, gracias por siempre estar amiga ;).

**dragonazabache:** La verdad, es que cada vez me dejás más boquiabierta y más sorprendida :O, sos una genia. Sólo eso, no más, no menos... sos una capa mujer, sos una ídola con las palabras de apoyo :D. Espero que te guste éste capítulo, siempre me encanta contar con un comentario tuyo :).

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te alegre que haya actualizado (la más complicada yo xD). ¡Hey! Estoy empezando a extrañar las contradicciones, enserio amiga, contradicciones YA xD. Perdón por los Robins, son muchos lo sé (son dos o.O) jajaja pero es necesario para el futuro, de alguna manera Hikari tenía que familiarizarse con Hikari antes de que pasara lo que va a pasar ahora... no es lindo pero, es algo :$ me callo y sólo te digo que leas xD. Gracias por todo como siempre, y ¡gracias por tu agradecimiento! Estoy contentísima, jamás había tenido más de 100 comentarios en FanFiction, es una gran alegría te podrás imaginar :DD. Saludos amiga, cuidate mucho mucho mucho ;P.

**Art:** ¡Holis! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes. Besos y gracias :D.

**krizthal:** ¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar :D. En primer lugar, muchas gracias por tu información :) me es de utilidad, y espero también que te guste este capítulo que es muy decisivo para la historia. También espero que comentes en éste, gracias por todo amiga sos una genia ;). Y no, no me molesta que escribas así, yo en una época pasada hacía lo mismo xD.

** Espero que les guste este capítulo y no romperles la cabeza mientras que piensan en cómo van a solucionar todo este enredo, van a pasar muchas cosas que nadie se imagina. Y lo mejor es que para leerlo, escuchen de fondo la canción de Avril Lavigne llamada "I'm With You", para darles un ambiente más natural. Sólo lean :).**

**Capítulo 18: Im With You.**

**P.O.V Raven:**

A medida que volaba hacia un sitio que ni siquiera yo sabía en dónde quedaba, recordaba lo que había pasado hace menos de diez minutos con Robin. Él me conmovió en todo sentido, pero jamás podría decirle lo mismo... soy una maldita imbécil por ello...

**Flash Back...**

_ Me había dicho que se estaba enamorando de mí; me quedé helada. Dejé de respirar automáticamente, no parpadeaba, ni siquiera oía a Hikari dentro de mi a los gritos pelados como de costumbre, las dos estábamos en pleno shock._

_-Robin...- murmuré sonriendo por el sonrojo extremo de mis mejillas. Él se alivió con notabilidad cuando demostré mi sonrisa calma y serena, se había sentido por primera vez en paz._

_-Ya no me voy a detener; te amo Raven... te amo y mucho- una lágrima rodó por mi máscara sin permiso alguno, no me importó tampoco. Estaba a punto de decirle algo que a lo mejor me calmaba, pero una voz me cambió totalmente._

_-... Ni él ni nadie jamás podrá estar contigo, porque cuando el día que me librará de este martirio llegue, morirá al igual que tus amigos-. La voz de mi padre resonando en mi cabeza, y lo peor sucedió después; un grito doliente de Hikari pidiendo ayuda desde mis adentros. Me angustié de tal manera que eufórica me salí del agarre de Robin y con una onda de poder lo alejé lo más posible de mí, temía a que su acercamiento nos dañara a los dos y a mi mejor amiga._

_-Pero yo no...- dije mintiendo con el dolor más fuerte de mi alma. Me sentí como basura... tan fuertemente que de mi ojos emanó un poco de brillo, mi rabia por mí misma era incontrolable. Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando mis palabras fueron un completo cuchillo siendo clavado en su pecho, cerró con fuerza sus párpados para evitar derramar aquellos cristales._

_-No debes acercarte jamás a mi, te lo prohíbo; por más que tu y yo seamos correspondidos no podríamos estar juntos-._

_-Pero Raven...-._

_-Sin peros, ya me oíste... ¡aléjate de mi! No te merezco...- ahí ya mi voz se volvió lacrimosa, salí de mi habitación como un rayo._

_-... ¡Raven! ¡Raven!- sus gritos me angustiaron más..._

**... Fin Flash Back.**

Empecé a llorar de nuevo sin consuelo, yo era una basura, sólo eso.

-Hikari... háblame por favor...- suplicaba cada cinco segundos, ninguna de las veces que la llamé me respondió. Lloraba con rabia, con pena... solamente quería morir. No me importó que al volar me estaba empapando, la lluvia jamás me detendría. Estaba cargada de maldad, estaba llena de ira... mi peor enemiga en esos momentos era yo misma por haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles y mentirosas.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! ¡MALDITA MI VIDA! ¡MALDITA MI EXISTENCIA!- grité tomándome la cabeza con las dos manos. Empecé a caer de las alturas hacia la obscuridad, no me inmutó. Cerré mis párpados y me dejé llevar por la fuerte prepotencia del viento que me indicaba que estaba cayendo.

-_Rav... Raven... vuela..._- esa voz... abrí instantáneamente mis ojos y frené mi descendencia. A una poca altura del suelo me apoyé en tierra firme y me arrodillé sin parar de llorar.

-Hikari... qué pasó, te escucho mal- dije.

-_Esto... estoy bien sólo que... tu padre me dejó un regalito je_- se burló con sarcasmo a pesar de su claro dolor. Me enloquecí.

-Dime ahora... ¡ahora!- ordené.

-_Estoy bien... necesito descansar mucho... gasté mucha energía_-.

-Te quiero Hikari... no me dejes sola por favor- pedí comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-_Jamás te dejaré sola Raven... jamás te dejaré, te lo prometo; ahora necesito dormir un poco..._- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego no la escuché más. Sonreí al saber que ella aún estaba aquí conmigo. Me puse de pie débil de volar sin parar y empecé a correr hacia cualquier dirección, no sabía en dónde me encontraba.

A lo lejos vi un pequeño puente, continué hasta allí.

_I'm standing on a brigde,_

_I'm waitin' in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now..._

... La lluvia caía a montones, como si el cielo llorara a mares. Era de noche, la obscuridad lo delataba acompañado de una brisa fría y andante. Mis ojos estaban bien dilatados mirando desde el puente, el pequeño estanque que debajo de mi estaba siendo agitado por la lluvia. Mi capa me cubría la cabeza, y por la misma corrían las gotas veloces y heladas. No llevaba abrigo, estaba vestida igual que siempre; no me importaba la brisa fría, no me importaba la lluvia helada, no me importaba la obscuridad. Una lágrima se me escapó y se confundió con las gotas dulces, haciendo batalla entre las saladas. Ya no sollozaba, sólo vaciaba la extrema preocupación acumulada a lo largo de todos estos años...

_... There's nothing but the rain,_

_no footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound..._

... no sentía nada más que las gotas de la lluvia chocar contra el suelo de piedra, contra el césped, contra el agua, contra la tierra. Habían aromas deliciosos pero muy tristes, como el aroma del pasto mojado necesitado de agua para poder sobrevivir. Los sonidos eran esos, nada más que esos. Ni rastro habían de mis pisadas anteriores al correr desesperada de miedo; miedo de lastimarme y lastimarlo...

_... Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?,_

_won't somebody come take me home..._

... ¿por qué nadie está a mi lado ahora? ¿Ninguno de mis amigos, nadie? No lo sé a la vez de que sí... yo necesito el abrazo de alguien, pero detesto demostrarlo, detesto parecer débil cuando en realidad soy mucho más fuerte que mi padre, detesto emitir mi lado frágil. No puedo llamar a un amigo, sólo necesito que mi amigo sepa que estoy mal y que sí lo necesito... sin decirlo... necesito un consuelo...

_... It's a damn cold night,_

_trying to figure out this life,_

_won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_but I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you._

_I'm looking for a place,_

_searching for a face,_

_is anybody here I know..._

... la única acción que sentí correcta por hacer fue salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera hasta cansarme, es así como demonios acabé aquí, en un sitio que ni siquiera sabía en dónde quedaba. No conocería a nadie ni nada, no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué...

_... Cause nothings going rigth,_

_and everything's a mess,_

_and no one likes to be alone..._

...Nunca lo quise lastimar con mis palabras, nunca quise hacerle daño porque lo amo... ¿Por qué todo me está saliendo tan mal? ¿Por qué no me gusta estar sola ahora?...

_... Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?,_

_won't somebody come take me home..._

... necesito que me busquen por su cuenta, que me encuentren por sus decisiones y no por la mía... quiero que se preocupen por mi...

_**... It's a damn cold night,**_

_**trying to figure out this life...**_

... el frío corre por todo mi cuerpo, hasta por mi cuero cabelludo que no está mojado. No lo voy a decir, no lo voy a revelar. Necesito que comprendan mi vida, mi existencia, mi personalidad y mi manera de ser, no lo hago queriendo...

_**... wont't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are,**_

_**but I...**_

... Sentí de repente una mano que apareció detrás de mi, tomó la mía. Me volteó y no pude identificar a la persona que estaba abusando de mi distancia personal, la obscuridad no me permitía reconocer aquella silueta. Sabía que él me miraba serio, con una respiración calma y caliente que chocaba en mi rostro, o tal vez era yo con un ataque de hipotermia extrema. Asomó su rostro al mio y pude ver quién era por aquel contraste blanco que entonaba el reconocido antifaz; cubriendo su identidad secreta para muchos, pero no para mí...

_**... I'm with you...**_

_**... I'm with you...**_

-... ¿Robin?- pregunté lacrimosa de la emoción al verlo...

_... Why is everything so confusing,_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind..._

... Comencé de nuevo a derramas más y más lágrimas del alivio al verlo, no podía creer que él estuviera a mi lado luego de lo que pasó, simplemente no lo creo. Se sacó su mascara y la tiró por ahí, yo lo miré confundida. Él estaba llorando también, era obvio.

-Lo siento mucho Robin... perdón, enserio; jamás debí haberte dicho eso, jamás debí haberte dicho eso cielo santo... soy una maldita imbécil...- mi voz se quebró, yo me angustié más y comencé a sollozar.

-No digas eso... no es cierto...- murmuro tratando de calmarme para poder fortalecerme. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza fundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo hice lo mismo, empezamos a llorar juntos.

-... Perdóname...- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo...

_**... It's a damn cold night,**_

_**trying to figure out this life...**_

... Estábamos tiritando de frío, poco a poco dejamos de llorar. El abrazo de desvaneció y nos miramos por unos segundos, me resultó difícil por la poca y casi invisible luz que había. Su aroma delicioso no se iba ni con la lluvia...

_**... won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are,**_

_**but I...**_

... Tomó de nuevo mi mano y se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, la distancia de nuestros labios era casi nula. No me importó, no me interesó. Mis emociones estaban descontroladas, ni caso les hice. Lentamente sucedió; posó sus suaves labios sobre los mios. Yo no me negué ante nada, rodeé mis manos por su cuello y él sus manos por mi cintura. Le permití proseguir para profundizar la unión de nuestros labios, le permití acariciar mi espalda y él me permitió acariciar su cabello. Ya no temblaba del frío, sinó que de los nervios; yo y Robin nos besamos...

_**... I'm with you...**_

_**... I'm with you.**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are,**_

_**but I...**_

... Nos separamos del beso y sonreímos satisfechos de lo sucedido. No nos soltamos, sólo nos miramos.

-Raven... yo te amo...-. Comencé de nuevo a derramar lágrimas, ya era estúpida esa maldita acción débil.

_**... I'm with you...**_

_**... I'm with you...**_

-Yo... yo... yo también te amo, muchísimo... te amo con todas mis fuerzas Robin; lo que te dije hace un rato no era cierto... fue una estúpida mentira que detesto haber emitido- él no se quedó atrás y también empezó a llorar de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are,**_

_**but I...**_

... y ahí nos volvimos a besar, con más fuerza sin dejar de procrear una sonrisa en nuestros labios empapados de agua dulce y salada...

_**... I'm with you...**_

_**... I'm with you...**_

_**... I'm With You...**_

... Lástima que eso duró poco...

... En medio de nuestro beso, sentí un impacto doliente en mi pecho. Quedé sin aire y despacio separé mis labios de los suyos, miré lentamente el producto de mi corte profundo. Bajé despacio la mirada, por la obscuridad y la lluvia que aún me acompañaba no pude ver qué era lo que me atravesó; era frío, estrecho, puntiagudo... la tinta roja caía como manantial acompañada de las gotas dulces. Levanté mis ojos y Robin seguía ahí... pegado a mi, acorralándome contra la baranda callado y silencioso. Su respiración era cortante y muy arriesgada. Con mis manos fui tanteando mi herida, después aquel metal frío que me había atravesado y logré comprender que el mismo lo atravesó a él también; me atravesó a mi y a Robin. La herida fue clarísima, desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho, también perforando el pecho de Robin.

-Robin...- murmuré con mi voz entrecortada por mi herida.

-Te amo...- me dijo con una voz similar a la mía. Comenzó a hacer una especie de convulsiones, y luego de eso dio un grito tan fuerte e impactante, que del temor empecé a llorar. De su boca, por donde salía aquel alarido, se creó un rayo de luz brillante, duró lo que el grito.

-¡Robin!- grité para tratar de calmar aquella tortura. Dejó de gritar y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil apoyado contra el mio. Estaba inconsciente, lo noté enseguida, lo que no sabía era si estaba con vida o no... En ese momento mi cuerpo comenzó a emitir también convulsiones, y ocurrió lo mismo que con él; de mi boca salió un fuerte grito y un brillo impresionante.

Acabó mi fuerza y cansada comencé a respirar todo el aire que podía, con mucha velocidad. Yo estaba en la realidad aún, ¿por qué Robin no?.

-Rob... Robi... Robin... despier... despierta por fa... por favor...- pedí murmurando. No respondía, me asusté muchísimo. Lentamente mi visión fue tornándose borrosa, casi nula... cerré mis párpados sin pensarlo y a partir de ahí perdí conocimiento de todo.

Abrí mis párpados lentamente, suspiré frustrada. En el techo pude ver mi característica decoración obscura, estaba en mi habitación y en mi cama. Observé las cobijas que me tapaban y las acaricié sonriendo levemente, al parecer todo fue un mal sueño. Suspiré otra vez, aunque cargada de miedo y preocupación... pasé por mucha angustia.

-_¡No! ¡No puede ser por favor haz algo...! No..._- escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta los llantos descontrolados de Starfire. Lentamente me senté en la cama tomando impulso, lancé un pequeño gemido de dolor. Me acosté de nuevo por reflejo y de golpe, mi pecho estaba horriblemente lastimado al parecer, me dolía mucho. Recordé todo al instante, como un media de fotos... la lluvia, Robin, yo, el beso... la flecha...

-No...- murmuré lacrimosamente. Con mis manos rápidamente comencé a curarme para salir de mi habitación y saber qué pasó.

Al cabo de cinco minutos mis heridas cerraron y mis molestias graves acabaron, aunque sentía algo aún. Salí de la cama y volé hasta la puerta, lentamente la abrí. Asomé mi rostro por ella y no había nadie, escuchaba las voces de Cyborg y Starfire que provenían de la sala. Suavemente volé hasta la puerta de la sala principal y sin asomarme comencé a escuchar.

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho...- Cyborg hablaba diferente, su voz estaba levemente alterada por tristeza. Empecé a sentir una gran angustia.

-No es posible... no es cierto, esto no pasó... es un mal sueño...- Starfire estaba realmente mal, sollozaba descontrolada.

-Hay que calmarse, es lo que debemos- concluyó Cyborg.

-... ¿Calmarnos dices? ¡Dices que hay que calmarnos! ¡Escucha bien lo que estás pidiendo! "Hay que calmarnos"... ¡no nos podemos calmar! ¡Nadie se va a calmar porque acabamos de enterarnos de que Robin...- Chico Bestia abrió mi boca y de mi alarido de sorpresa miraron todos hacia mi lado, me vieron. Mi madre estaba con ellos tres, usando ese vestido blanco y escotado, que le llegaban hasta dos dedos por encima de las rodillas.

-Oh no... Raven...- murmuró Cyborg corriendo hacia mí. Yo retrocedí unos pasos y me enfadé con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

-Dónde está Robin- pregunté. Detuvo su paso al igual que el resto, bueno... Starfire estaba columpiándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el suelo con su rostro fundido entre sus rodillas mientras que repetía cosas sin sentido, aún no para de sollozar.

-Raven, por favor... entiende que...-.

-¡En dónde está!- grité desesperándome. Chico Bestia cerró sus párpados y apretó sus puños, de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Malditos hijos de perra...- dijo antes de salir. Mi vista se clavó en Cyborg. No dijo nada, sólo miró el suelo con pena y se llevó una mano a su rostro, tomó aire.

-Ayer los localicé luego de tres horas de su desaparición lejos de Jump City- me relató -El tema es que... cuando los encontramos, estaban... estaban clavados en la viga de un puente por una flecha y...- su voz se quebró, la acomodó y volvió a respirar hondo -... y resulta que los rescatamos a los dos. Tu estabas inconsciente, pero Robin... Robin estaba realmente débil y... y yo prometí pero rompí la promesa que... porque no pude... él no...- se le escapó un sollozo y se tapó el rostro, no necesitaba más información.

-No...- murmuré derramando cristales por mis orbes sin parar -No... no digas... no digas eso, no es cierto- retrocedí tantos pasos que me arrinconé contra la pared. Me di un abrazo a mi misma y empecé a llorar sin poder controlarme más. Arella corrió hasta mi y me abrazó con fuerza, yo me aferré a su delicado cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho mi niña...- murmuró -No se puede hacer nada... lo siento-. Salí con brusquedad del abrazo de mi madre y el suelo empezó a temblar, producto de mis poderes emocionales.

-¡QUE ES ESO DE QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA! ¡Simplemente no comprendo!- grité. Cyborg se limpió una lágrima y tomó por quinta vez aire, le hacía mucha falta.

-Tu madre nos relató a los tres la gravedad del asunto; la Cupido de Azarath, las flechas...- se detuvo. Gire mi rostro giró con velocidad encontrándose con el de mi madre.

-Con qué flecha... con qué flecha- supliqué. Arella miró el suelo.

-Con una Flecha Alma-.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción I'm With You de Avril Lavigne.**

**Bueno, no se si lo disfrutaron pero tiene que pasar, acá el capítulo 18 de Im With You. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, por favor comenten, quiero saber si me salió bien, si en verdad mi esfuerzo sirvió para algo. Desde ya muchísimas gracias a todos, son unos grandes lectores :).**


	19. My Immortal

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho haber demorado, es que terminé las clases ayer :D y tuve toda la semana sin tiempo para descansos, o sea que estudié como loca xD. El jueves que viene me dan el boletín para saber mi calificación final, con eso ya paso a 4to de liceo :D.**

**Agradecimientos (ahora van a ser más cortos porque ando muy cansada para escribir más xD):**

**Lucila Wheeler:** Jaja... sé bien cómo arreglar las cosas, pero todo tiene un sacrificio :/ je. Muchas gracias por tus halagos, y me alegro que te guste lo que escribo, es un hobbie para mí pero al parecer para las demás personas es algo más intenso, y me alegra :D. Gracias por comentar y espero otro review tuyo por acá :D.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Gracias Speis! Igual, lo del color de ojos es un detalle que bueno, no podría haber corregido a estas alturas :S pero tampoco me llamaba la atención mucho corregirlo ahora. Sos una genia de los comics, enserio... no sé cómo haces o.O yo en cambio leo libros de Isabel Allende jajaja soy medio vieja para las lecturas xD aunque tengo 14 años :$ rarísimo en una adolescente de mi edad xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en éste va a haber más sobre Arella, creo que te va a gustar ;). Me despido, y espero un review tuyo como siempre amiga :).

**Lady Zutara:** ¡Holis! Bienvenida a mi historia, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :D. Mirá, comunmente las personas de por acá me dicen Mayqui, un dato ;). Amm, sobre tu pregunta; no, Batman no va a aparecer acá... es que sería demasiado personaje por manejar y sinceramente, yo no podría meterme en la personalidad de Bruce, es demasiado para mí y me saldría mal :S. Lo siento mucho si las desilusioné, pero no puedo :/. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero ansiosa un comentario tuyo para la próxima ;).

**hitalex123:** No pasa nada, obsesionado de los besos ;) jajaja. Gracias por siempre estar amigo, siempre comentando enserio gracias por tu apoyo ;).

**Guerrera Obscura:** ¡Cami! Hace mil años que no hablo contigo ehhh xD. Jaja, ¿se pusieron a llorar y se abrazaron? Guau... no pensé que haría cosas así al escribir xD, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado :D. Jaja, todo a su tiempo. En este capítulo, van a empezar a aparecer pistas que de seguro nadie pensó ;) encuentro entre dos personas o mejor dicho almas :) lean. ¡Hola Nahu! Bueno... amm, lo siento mucho pero no -.-' es que no soy buena entrando en la personalidad de Batman y temo a arruinarlo :$ enserio, con él soy un desastre y me lo comprobé a mí misma xD, no quiero que te enojes vos conmigo porque me caés re- bien ;) y aparte, ¿cómo es eso de que yo me enojaría contigo? ¡Por Dios, eso nunca! Sos re bien ;). Gracias Cami por las recomendaciones, ya las escuché pero hablando con sinceridad tengo muy poco tiempo para leer últimamente y eso me fastidia ¬¬ pero bueno, de seguro hago ligar en mis cosas para aprovechar ;). ¡Gracias a todos, enserio! Sebas... escribís vos ;).

**Rachelgarf:** ¡Contradicciones! ¡See! Jajaja xD. No pasa nada, yo muchas veces me olvido de ciertos detalles de muchas historias y hasta las tengo que releer del principio porque se me van de la mente ¬¬ jaja. Yo anduve igual con exámenes, pero terminé el año ;) tengo más tiempo para actualizar ahora ;). Gracias por todo, enserio sos lo mejor :).

**Bjlauri:** Gracias por el consejo... y hablando con sinceridad, el tema es que yo ese día (el que escribí el capítulo) estaba muy deprimida y como que necesitaba desahogarme, utilicé el capítulo y enserio quedó muy llorón :/ lo siento. Y vaya... creo que tendré que buscar la frase que se repite o.O enserio, andaba mal ese día -.-' lo siento mucho. Gracias por todo, sos una genia enserio y me encanta que me digas mis errores ;).

**moonlight blue15:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Y esto igual tenía que pasar para que Metalix pagara muajaja xD. La canción esa que me mencionaste de Avril es una de las que tengo en mi celular, también está Alice que se trata sobre el País de las Maravillas, Innocence, When You're Gone y muchas más que ahora no recuerdo o.O jaja. Yo sé que vos lo lees, y no hay problema con que demores en comentar, todo bien ;). Gracias por todo amiga :D.

**FenixCeleste:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por animarte a comentar y... aguantar para ir al baño xD. ¿Sabes qué? Leyendo tu biografía, somos muy parecidas, sobre todo porque te gusta leer, escuchar rock, la guitarra (yo la toco, la eléctrica y la acústica ;) ), porque te gusta Bellota de las PPG, adoro discutir con los prfes :D jejeje xD. En tanto al capítulo anterior... emm, algo así, aunque ahora lo vas a ver ;). Gracias por comentar (de nuevo yo repitiendo las cosas xD), espero otro review tuyo, :D.

**krizthal:** Me alegro que te animes a publicar comentarios en mi historia, y gracias por tomarte esa molestia :D. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también y también espero otro review tuyo ;). Disfrutá de la lectura ;).

**dragonazabache:** Muchas gracias amiga, cada palabra que decís es la precisa verdad :). Tenés una sabiduría increíble, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que tus amigos y familia que te rodean, están agradecidos de tener a una persona como vos que da tan buenos consejos y palabras. Amm... no te equivocás diciendo que me saco un 10 (bueno, en sí acá la nota máxima es un 12 xD), más que nada en Literatura e Idioma Español :) pero no me gusta hablar sobre mis calificaciones, para mí suena de presumida jaja es raro. Gracias por tu opinión, me alegro mucho que te guste lo que escribo... y vos sí sos una genia, no lo dudes ;).

**Raven-psico-fan:** ¡Jajaja! Gracias por comentar, y me alegro que ye haya gustado :D me costó escribirlo jajaja. Este capítulo tiene más sobre Arella, lee y vas a ver ;). Espero más opiniones tuyas :D gracias una y mil veces más :).

**Muy bien, sin rodeos, lean, disfruten y comenten :D.**

**Capítulo 19: My Immortal.**

**P.O.V Cupido:**

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no lo puedo creer. Me maldigo a mi, a mi vida, a mi madre, a Raven, a Azarath, al maldito de Robin... a mi de nuevo y miles de veces más. Le fallé a mi madre... le fallé a mi libertad, me fallé a mí misma. Era una oportunidad sola y no me salió bien; es más, salió todo al revés. No podía ser, ella está perfecta, y él tenía que recibir su medicina en su lugar... ¿por qué mi destino es tan cruel como las personas lo quieren? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me sale un plan por miedo de mi prójimo?.

_-Me desilusionaste Dasha, defraudaste mi nombre, el tuyo, nuestro apodo, nuestro poder, nuestro trabajo. No sirves, eres una simple niñita estúpida que lo único que hace es crear problemas desenfrenados por doquier, maldita rata, tu no deberías ser mi hija. No mereces llevar el cargo de herencia por asesina, no mereces ser una parte de mí, jamás te quise, eres una sanguijuela asquerosa e inservible que no tiene que vivir_- me tapé los oídos, igual era inútil... su voz provenía de mi cabeza.

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo siento mucho!- grité comenzando a llorar.

_-Nunca tienes intención de nada, sin embargo metes la pata por todos lados. Maldita, odiosa. La idea era que desalmaras a Raven... ¡no a Robin! Él es el que carga el amuleto que me liberará y me volverá mortal de nuevo. Explícame cómo diablos pasó eso_- tomé aire con frustración para comenzar a relatar lo ocurrido.

-Resulta que después de dispararle a Raven, noté que había alguien abrazándola con fuerza. No pensé que mi tiro iba a ser tan preciso, la atravesé a ella y... la puntilla llegó a él también. Esperé desde mi sitio a que sus almas salieran y así fue, cuando la primera alma salió fue cuando me di cuenta de que el otro individuo era... era Robin. Salió su alma por su boca, su cuerpo está inmóvil. Raven en cambio cumplió con lo mismo, sin embargo continuó con vida, trató de despertarlo y después quedó inconsciente-.

_-Eres una imbécil, igual que el idiota de tu padre... ashh, para hacer algo bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo; escúchame bien Dasha, más te vale que busques, encuentres y devuelvas el alma de Robin antes de que se cumpla una semana y no se pueda hacer nada; de lo contrario tendré que matarte lentamente por dentro como te hablo ahora, ¿comprendes bien sabandija?_-. Temblando de mi propia suerte asentí suavemente con la cabeza, temo a muchas cosas y una de ellas es no saber cómo se recuperaba un alma.

-Madre, no se cómo revertir el hechizo- murmuré.

-_Tendrás que averiguarlo sola, más te vale que lo hagas y rápido, maldita idiota_-. No aguantaría mucho más, mi madre siempre fue malvada y cruel conmigo, me estoy cansando de eso. Mi vida dependerá de su dominio si la libero y dejo que acabe con todo lo que quiera, me tendrá como su esclava a sus pies, sucia y maltratada. Solo que no sería fácil tomar un camino como el que tomó cierta hechicera que salió adelante sola y piensa en un futuro enfrentar a su padre para acabar con la leyenda que en realidad es una verdad. Necesitaría valentía y arrepentirme de muchos actos frívolos que cometí en un pasado... es demasiado complicado.

-Debo hacerlo... por mi padre- murmuré. Sabía que mi madre escucharía lo que pensaba hacer, no me importaba... de alguna manera saldré con vida de esto, mi destino no va a ser depender de una perra que me odia. Si es necesario, trataré de hablar con Raven, no me importa, quiero acabar con mi tortura.

Tomé mi arco y todas las flechas que tenía en mi cueva, las guardé en mi espalda. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida con prisa, prefiero que sea rápido antes de arrepentirme...

**P.O.V Raven:**

-A ver si comprendí...- murmuré sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre mis manos -Él no murió en sí... su alma fue retirada de su cuerpo completamente, sus signos vitales son bajos y débiles... y quedará así durante una semana- me expliqué en voz alta. Arella asintió suavemente con una de sus manos apoyadas en mi hombro. Starfire había llorado tanto que se había quedado dormida, Cyborg le acariciaba el cabello por angustia. Chico Bestia... a él no lo vi más desde que salió por la puerta maldiciéndonos a todos.

-Lo peor del asunto es que no hay reversión del hechizo- Cyborg trataba de ser uno de los fuertes, simplemente no le salía ya que cada vez que hablaba su voz se entrecortaba. Eso me angustiaba muchísimo.

-No hay manera de devolverle el alma a su cuerpo- terminó la frase mi madre cargada de culpa por ser la portadora de malas noticias -Cuando la semana se cumpla, el cuerpo de Robin morirá y su alma quedará rondando en la Tierra sin poder elevarse-. Mi mente quedó en blanco; maldigo a la Cupido por haberme hecho esto... por haberle hecho esto, por habernos hecho esto. No tiene caso, no era fácil y no quedaba nada por hacer, me dolía profundamente. Sabía que mi declaración a Robin sería un arma mortal; habían muchos que me querían muerta por muchas razones, si yo me aferraba a él entonces él sería un blanco fácil para hacerme caer de la pena. Suspiré, no soportaba ni aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Quiero verlo... en dónde está- pregunté poniéndome de pie. Cyborg intercambió una mirada con mi madre.

-Está en la enfermería pero...-.

-Sin pero alguno, voy para allá- comencé a caminar sin freno ni arrepentimiento alguno, de alguna manera debía devolver su alma y hacerlo vivir de nuevo. Detrás de mí venía mi madre, en estos momentos la necesitaba mucho y aquí estaba conmigo, ella me respaldaba y eso aliviaba un poco mis nervios, dolores y sentires.

Al llegar a la enfermería, lo vi y me sentí como basura. Estaba recostado en una camilla boca arriba, con un montón de cables conectados en su cuerpo a travez de agujas hacia una máquina gigantesca. Quedé helada al sentarme a su lado. Mi madre me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, yo me escondí entre los mismos correspondiéndole dolida hasta el alma.

-Fue mi culpa madre, nunca debí haber salido de la torre... él jamás habría salido tampoco; juro que me muero, lo juro- dije.

-No digas tonterías Rachel, jamás digas esa clase de cosas, te puedo asegurar que a él no le gustará escucharte decir eso, mucho menos verte hacerlo-.

-Robin es sólo un adolescente, no puede pagar por mis culpas de Azarath, no es justo-.

-Escucha Rachel, mírame bien por favor- levanté mis orbes violeta -Tienes que ser fuerte, a lo mejor es muy duro para ti esto, pero debes ser fuerte-. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me volví a enredar en los brazos de Arella, confortablemente. Después de un rato decidí poner en práctica mis primeras acciones para averiguar cómo podía devolverle el alma a el adolescente que me hizo sentir amor por primera vez en mi vida.

Al lado y de pie de su camilla, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho casi inmóvil de respiros, estaba muy débil. De ellas salió un brillo blanco que inspeccionó todo su interior, desde física hasta espiritualmente. Estaba vació, no tenía espíritu; bueno tenía un poco de él, ese poco que aún lo ataba a la vida. Lentamente ascendí mi mano derecha hasta llegar a su frente, cerré mis párpados.

-Sus chakras... están bloqueados, demasiado cerrados- dije buscando alguna manera de poder entrar en él. No había caso, no podía penetrar su mente. Abrí mis ojos y miré a Arella que aguardaba sentada del otro lado de la camilla.

-Madre, no te enojes pero necesito pedirte que te retires, por favor-. Ella asintió segura, se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta. Quedé sola con el cuerpo desalmado de Robin. Volvía a cerrar mis párpados, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su frente.

-Hikari, necesito de tu ayuda- dije.

No recibí respuesta alguna, a lo mejor seguía dormida por el ataque de mi padre y de la Cupido. Igual debía insistir, era una verdadera emergencia.

-Hikari, responde por favor- repetí. Me sentía vacía, desolada, sola. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, como si ya no viviera en mi interior. Me sugestioné y me separé de Robin, prestándole atención ahora a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Hikari? Hikari contesta-. Empecé a preocuparme más de lo normal, fue ahí cuando traté de calmarme y respiré hondo.

-_Tranquila Raven, tu puedes... tienes que meditar, podrás entrar a la biblioteca_- me dije hacia mis adentros. Ahí mismo me posicioné preparada para comenzar una meditación, me serviría de mucho, calmaría mis nervios y podría verificar que Hikari estaba bien.

-Azarath Mitrion Zinthos- pronuncié suavemente, respirando despacio, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón, esperando ansiosa por ver a mi mejor amiga y que me ayudara con _el adolescente del que me enamoré._

Estuve media hora tratando de entrar en mí, no podía, no conciliaba mi petición. Estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada hasta la coronilla ya de estos asuntos verdaderamente frustrantes. No sabía nada de Hikari y Robin no estaba lo suficientemente estable como para poder entrar en él, qué demonios hizo esa maldita de Cupido que me volteó la vida completamente. Ya cansada me arrodillé en el suelo abrazándome a mí misma; no me importaban mis emociones, poderes, culpas...

-Nunca pensé que te vería así-. Dejé de respirar e instantáneamente volteé para verla, de pie a mis espadas recostada contra la pared. Llevaba sus flechas en su espalda y su arco en su mano derecha, al parecer no pretendía hacer nada, sinó ya me habría atacado.

Pero mi furia era mucho más poderosa en esos momentos que mi razón...

**P.O.V Cyborg:**

En estos momentos estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, recostado en el suelo con la cabeza entre mis manos contra la pared. No comprendía si éstas desgracias recién vividas eran una pesadilla o la pura y maldita realidad. Siempre supe que Robin y Raven se sentían "atraídos" por así decirlo, y verla a ella en este estado por su desaparición espiritual me desarma el corazón. Para mí Raven es mi hermana, se lo ganó con fuerzas y de buena gana. Se ve fría, distante, seca... al fin de cuentas cuando se le conoce en verdad, por dentro y sin máscaras en sus sentimientos, rápidamente le tomas cariño, es una adolescente común y corriente, con derecho a ser una chica; con derecho de sentir amistad, amor, felicidad, tristeza; con derecho a tener muchos amigos de los buenos y ser capaz de ayudarlos como siempre lo hizo y hace.

Ahora repaso la poca valentía que me queda, sólo de respaldo me quedan mis amigos, mi familia. Los Titanes son y serán como mi familia, los quiero mucho por haberme aceptado por lo que soy. Sin uno de ellos en el equipo... no sería lo mismo.

Si faltara Chico Bestia, los chistes baratos y estúpidos no existirían entre nosotros, sería todo una profunda seriedad; hasta las bromas mal hechas y de mal gusto, peleas, discusiones y confrontaciones se extrañarían. Si no estuviera Starfire, la moda, alegría, sentimiento y "rareza" nunca habrían rondado en el equipo; Star siempre es optimista, está feliz hasta en los momentos más duros... excepto por este, que fue como una estaca en el corazón. Sin Raven... hummm... sin Raven no hay humor negro, no hay momentos extremos (como cuando Bestia y yo sin quererlo nos metimos en su espejo), no hay peleas de alto rango, no hay equilibrio espiritual, no hay consejos sinceros, no hay silencios bien ubicados, no hay paz... sin Raven no hay nada de esas cosas que uno siempre lo necesita en su momento indicado. Y sin Robin... sin él, no hay grupo. El líder, el comandante o el adolescente del "traje de semáforo" como le llama Bestia cuando se enfada; se necesita mucho su andar entre nosotros, se precisan sus ordenes, gritos, enfrentamientos, planes locos, disparates, sorpresas, chistes y momentos de amistad que se comparten cuando uno necesita ser adolescente al menos diez minutos al día. Robin a mi me intrigó y hasta el día de hoy me intriga, sus desapariciones de la noche al día sólo para perseguir villanos (un ejemplo bien planteado sería Slade, una vez se hizo pasar por un villano llamado "Red X" y me dejó de boca abierta cuando se sacó la máscara en mis narices; luego de eso el equipo le dejó de hablar por tres días). Sus rarezas (su habitación es un periódico gigante que se esparce por las paredes). Sus sentires desenfrenados... su confusión con Starfire fue un buen golpe para su persona, ahora y más que nunca.

Un fuerte golpe a seguido de cortocircuitos a lo lejos me sacó de mi mente, me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de estar. Al llegar no había nadie, de nuevo escuché un golpe y un grito femenino. Comencé a correr al enterarme de que aquellos ruidos provenían de la enfermería; no me quería ni imaginar con qué demonios me encontraría.

Abrí la puerta y casi me caigo de espaldas, literalmente. Estaban Raven y su madre Arella, arrinconando contra la pared a la Cupido. Raven tenía un brillo rojo en sus ojos, como aquella vez que atacó al villano que lo único que hacía era molestarla y tenía una lamparita en la cabeza. Su rostro cargaba con una sonrisa maligna y se desfiguró de tanta maldad en su interior, esa no era la Raven de siempre. Arella le gritaba desesperada a Raven que parara, sin resultado alguno de sus peticiones y ordenes. Cupido estaba tirada en el piso, sangraba por la boca debido a que de seguro recibió unos buenos golpes. Habían por todo el suelo esparcidas montones de flechas, en una esquina estaba el arco tan famoso que aquella asesina cargaba.

-Tu eres una simple mortal que acabaré en menos tiempo del que te imaginas, luego te cocinaras lentamente en el infierno hasta que acabes gritando de dolor entre súplicas por sentir que tu cuerpo se desmiembra sin consentimiento, sólo para tratar de quitar tu maldito dolor irreversible-. Quedé boquiabierta al oír esas palabras tan macabras salir de la boca de Raven, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel escúchame!- repetía Arella. Raven estaba cargada de odio en extremo, en cambio la Cupido estaba tirada a sus pies, sin defenderse... ¿qué hacía la Cupido aquí?.

-¡Raven!- grité acercándome lo menos posible, aunque necesitaba acortar la distancia para poder regresarla de nuevo. Volteó su cabeza mínimamente, sus ojos me daban escalofríos.

-¡Raven! ¡No vale la pena terminar con ella! ¡Déjala!- dije. Regresó su mirar a la asesina y con sus propias manos comenzó a levantarla del cuello, jamás pensé en la fuerza que llegaría a tener si se ponía así.

-...¡RAVEN!...-. Como si hubiera sido reflejo instantáneo, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Soltó con velocidad a la Cupido y la lanzó a un lado, retrocediendo con rostro de arrepentimiento y miedo. Esa era la Raven que yo conocía... el grito adivinen de quién fue, sí, nada más ni nada menos que de Chico Bestia.

Mi hermanita terminó tapada con su capa, arrinconada en medio del suelo de la enfermería. Estaba muy atrapada en su mundo como para poder entender la dificultad de sus problemas actuales. Bestia corrió a socorrerla y entre sus brazos la tomó para consolarla. En cambio Arella y yo apuntamos con arma y manos a la asesina que continuaba sangrando contra la pared.

-No te muevas si no quieres continuar sufriendo- amenacé haciendo brillar mi armamento. Como un acto instintivo, la adolescente de rosa y ahora rojo por su propio tinte, se tapó los oídos con sus dos manos sin atreverse a mirarnos.

-¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!- gritó desenfrenada -¡Basta! ¡Déjame sola! ¡BASTA! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-. Lloraba de una manera tan fuerte y sumisa que me afectó escucharla, era una niña perdida. Bajé lentamente mi arma y observé el rostro de Arella detenidamente, ella aún no bajaba la guardia de sus manos con un brillo blanco.

-Calma Raven...- murmuraba detrás de nosotros Chico Bestia.

-Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí, Dasha-. Un momento, ¿ese era su nombre real? Había comprendido lo de la Cupido de Azarath, su nombre (para ser más preciso, Metalix), y su hija, portadora de la herencia mortal; lo que no sabía era su verdadero nombre, Dasha...

-Sácala... sácala de mi cabeza... ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! ¡Sal de mí! ¡VETE!- gritaba dándose la cabeza contra la pared. Arqueé una ceja con rareza, Arella estaba pacífica ante todo y podía ver reflejadas en sus ojos las respuestas de este asunto. Despacio bajó sus manos armadas de poder blanquecino y se agachó al lado de aquella chica loca.

-Dasha, ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo, Arella- murmuró tomándola por los hombros. Llegué a ver el rostro de la Cupido, fue desagradable. Estaba cubierta completamente de sangre, su antifaz cubría su identidad pero aún así era visible la perfecta coloración de un ojo morado, su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada, su frente toda rota de darse la cabeza contra las cosas.

-Cielo santo, por la carne más sagrada del mundo- murmuré por lo bajo.

-Ella me quiere matar... no quiero morir, quiero estar libre... ¡DETENTE! ¡Vete! ¡No comprendes maldita!-. Volteé hacia Raven y Bestia, él estaba acariciando su cabello, ella sólo miraba furiosa a Cupido lejana. Caminé hasta mi hermanita y me agaché a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté. Me dedicó una ojeada odiosa.

-Amm... Raven, ¿que tal si vienes conmigo hasta la sala y hablamos de algo? Quiero preguntarte varias cosas- propuso Chico Bestia levantándose para luego tenderle una de sus manos. Ella no sacaba sus ojos de Dasha, estaba profundamente concentrada planeando una buena manera para que pagara por lo que nos hizo pasar a todos.

-No quiero, vete- dijo frívola.

-Quiero preguntarte algo importante...-.

-Dije que no, ¿acaso no comprendes tampoco?- interrumpió ella volteando esta vez hacia él.

-Entiende que es sobre tu otro yo, Raven-. No se a qué diablos se refería Bestia, sólo puedo decir que Raven abrió sus ojos y quedó helada. Lentamente y desconfiada se levantó del suelo, mató con su mirada a Cupido por última vez y flotó fuera de la enfermería al lado de Bestia.

Coloqué mi atención de nuevo a Arella que acariciaba el cabello rosa de Dasha.

-Arella, ¿qué sucede?- pregunté. Suspiró con pena.

-Recuerdas que te conté el problema de la Cupido- murmuró, yo asentí -Bueno, Metalix no deja en paz a su hija Dasha, está irrumpiéndola en su mente-.

-Eso lo sé Arella, lo que no logro comprender es por qué está aquí-.

-Arrepentimiento Cyborg, necesita apoyo de verdad, no uno totalmente falso que sólo le exige trabajo, sangre y sacrificios. Dasha acaba de tomar una decisión, y es tratar de tomar el buen camino-.

**P.O.V Chico Bestia:**

Camino a la sala de estar junto a la silenciosa Raven, me preguntaba porqué se me había ocurrido esa excusa secreta de mi ser para alejarla de la enfermería en donde se encontraba Cupido y su sangrienta cara.

-Dime qué es lo que debes decirme Bestia- me ordenó parando en medio de la sala. Suspiré tratando de calmarme, jamás pensé que revelaría esta gran "noticia".

-Bueno... quiero que me respondas algunas cosas porque, creo que lo que me está pasando no es normal- arqueó una ceja.

-Qué tiene que ver tu vida con Hikari-. Así que ese era su magnífico nombre... Hikari, sonaba mejor si se repetía por segunda vez.

-El tema es que... acaso, ¿acaso es de cabello blanco al igual que su vestimenta?-. Pude ver en los ojos de Raven una buena y grande sorpresa, como si hubiera estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que...- se interrumpió a sí misma. El silencio fue un arma utilizada en nuestra contra en aquellos momentos.

-Sueño, cada noche desde que me contaste de tu amiga, la veo sonriendo en mis sueños con una flor en su mano, invitándome a entrar a una especie de biblioteca gigante-.

-¿Una biblioteca?-.

-Sí- concluí serio. Al principio y debo admitir que ver a Raven totalmente de blanco (hasta su cabello), sonriendo, tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia la entrada de una biblioteca enorme a la cuál jamás pude entrar, me asustó mucho. Nunca la oí hablar, sólo me atraía con su sonrisa, sus carcajadas suaves, dulces, hacían eco. Noté en el rostro de Raven una mueca triste, aparente mente como perdida, sola, apenada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté. Luego de un par de segundos asintió lenta y suavemente con al cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Ella... no la encuentro, no está más dentro de mí-.

**P.O.V Robin:**

Desperté de golpe, cubierto de lodo y pasto. Me pesaba el cuerpo completamente, estaba tirado en el suelo de un puente de adoquines; el mismo en el que Raven y yo nos habíamos besado. Recordé aquel nombre y por instinto brinqué del piso, me puse de pie preocupado por ella. Observé la baranda del puente de madera y había un agujero con marcas de sangre al rededor. Mi preocupación subió su nivel. Busqué con la mirada a la adolescente obscura, _a la adolescente de la que me enamoré_ perdidamente. Desesperado comencé a caminar con velocidad en busca de alguna coincidencia que concuerde con ella. De pronto a lo lejos, vi un bulto blanco en el suelo. Corrí como me lo permitieron mis piernas, en una velocidad muy rápida. Me tiré como bomba al lado de _ella_; tomé su cabeza y saqué los cabellos blancos, lacios y cortos de su rostro... casi me desplomo de la sorpresa.

-Raven...-. La misma Raven que encerró a mi Lujuria, piel pálida, cabello y ropaje blancos. Abracé su figura con fuerza y sentí su pequeño y débil corazón latir contra mi pecho. Sonreí al recordar lo fuerte que ella llegaba a ser, resistente a todos los ataques, a todos los miedos... a todo lo que quisiera vencer.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción My Immortal de Evanescence.**

**¡Gracias por todo! Dejenme feliz y regalenme muchos reviews, por fiiis :D.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**!**


	20. Don't You Remember

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Llegué tarde de nuevo con la actualización, lo siento mucho :/. Vaya... los comentarios fueron más de los que recuerdo, debo agradecerles por eso :D.**

**En este capítulo no voy a poder responder como siempre, así que tan sólo voy a poner sus nombres porque estoy muy apurada :S :**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**

**Lucila Wheeler**

**Bjlauri**

**dragonazabache**

**Guerrero Oscuro**

**FenixCeleste**

**RavenDark **(¡bienvenida! :D)

**hitalex123**

**Raven-psico-fan**

**Rachelgarf**

**Lo siento mucho... jamás hice algo así pero estoy muy presionada ya que se acercan las fiestas y mi madre necesita ayuda ;). Ahora lean que este capítulo es importante :D.**

**Capítulo 20: Don't You Remember.**

**P.O.V Dasha:**

Exactamente estaba arruinada, desde psicológica hasta físicamente. De mi rostro emanaba sangre por todos lados, lo sentía, lo veía. De mi cabeza los gritos de mi maldita madre no me dejaban pensar con claridad, por sus inoportunas palabras y mi cansancio, me di la cabeza contra la pared como diez veces. No me importaba nada más, si yo tenía que matarme poco a poco para terminar con mi tortura, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Arella; de ella muy pocos recueros vagaban por mi memoria, simplemente la reconocí por su noble voz, su sabiduría y su paz. Cuando la conocí en Azarath, ella me apoyaba junto a Azar para que siguiera siendo una niña normal sin importar el pasado que una vez viví.

Lástima que lo arruiné todo a mis diez años de edad y maté a una persona por la aparición de la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza por primera vez en mi vida; desde ahí me convertí en lo que soy en la actualidad, una asesina. A pesar de que Azar me quería y cuidaba, no tuvo más opción y me encerró como una sucia prisionera. Eso me disgustó; ¿y a quién diablos le gustaría estar en una celda rodeada de escoltas que vigilan cada uno de tus movimientos?.

Llegar a la torre de los Titanes a lo mejor fue una mala idea, sin embargo ya no habría vuelta atrás... tengo que salir airosa del asunto.

-Escucha Dasha, debes calmarte...- era la primera vez en años que escuchaba mi nombre desde otra persona que no sea la endemoniada de mi madre, bajé mis revoluciones un poco sin parar de sollozar nerviosa.

-_¡Maldita traicionera! ¡Te di la vida! ¡Tú vas a pagar estúpida perra!._- volví a taparme los oídos con fuerza, era algo inútil no había caso.

-¡BASTA!.- grité. Estaba loca, si alguien normal sin conocer mi pasado me veía en este estado, me mandaría a un manicomio, con mucha razón.

-Tranquila...- murmuró acariciando mis rosados cabellos. Miré con desconfianza a mi alrededor; todas mis flechas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo, mi arco igual. Raven no se encontraba más en la enfermería con aquel chico verde, a lo lejos pude divisar una camilla con un cuerpo inmóvil. Levanté un poco más la vista curiosa y noté que era el adolescente, al que le decían líder del equipo. El hombre metálico no me decía nada, aunque tampoco me apuntaba con un arma como harían otros.

-_Te mataré de apoco, te traeré aquí conmigo, te desgarraré el alma y después te cocinarás bajo mis ojos en las llamas del infierno al igual que hice con el imbécil de tu papito querido._- temblaba del miedo y dolor al cerrar mis párpados con fuerza.

-Arella... ayúdame por favor... ella está en mi... en mi...- no podía acabar con mi oración, era imposible pensar. Angela suspiró y miró al hombre de metal brillante.

-Escucha Cyborg, sé que no te va a gustar hacer esto que te voy a pedir pero, necesito que me ayudes a ayudarla.- pude ver en el ojo humano del hombre algo de pena y a la vez pesadez. Después de pensar un par de segundos asintió levemente. Se agachó al lado de Angela y no dejó de mirar mis ojos enmascarados.

-Espero no estar equivocándome contigo Dasha, porque si es así... te prometo, que no volverás a respirar jamás; yo mismo me encargaré de terminar contigo con tu propio veneno.- me informó serio. Me tomó y me trasladó a una camilla vacía, allí me depositó y se fue en busca de herramientas. Arella me miraba sin decir una palabra de nada; no podía creer que la mujer que acabó con una amenaza de Azarath (en este caso mi madre), me estaba consolando con importancia sin pretender nada luego, ella era una buena persona a lo mejor... y yo siempre me equivoqué al creer que mi madre era la mejor.

Todo lo que hice por años fue malo, lo sabía... lo que no logré comprender era que yo me estaba dañando a mí misma, ahora lo veo con claridad.

-Debe primero darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.- habló el hombre. Arella asintió y me acarició los cabellos, otra vez.

-Escucha nena, debemos subir para que te tomes un baño, voy a buscarte ropa.- Se levantó de la silla al lado de la camilla en la que yo me encontraba y caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo por ella.

Un gran silencio se produjo, por ahora y por suerte mi madre ya no rondaba por mi mente, se debe haber cansado de tanto insistir.

-Oye...- murmuré. El hombre de metal volteó hacia mí.

-Qué.- Me sentí arrepentida por un momento, volteé mi rostro para ver el cuerpo inmóvil del líder de los titanes, sentí por primera vez en la vida _pena_ hacia otros.

-Siento mucho lo que les hice...- mi voz se entrecortó, yo no era así nunca... tal vez era hora de serlo.

-Sí, también lo siento, ¿sabes por qué? Porque para mí él era mi amigo, era... era parte de mi familia, al igual que para Raven, Chico Bestia, Starfire. Lo que nos hiciste no tiene perdón ni reversión.- Me sentí como un montón de inservible basura, fue muy extraño y doliente. Parpadeé un par de veces y derramé unas que otras lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Nadie sabe si no tiene reversión... ni yo lo sé, pero para cada veneno hay una cura.- dije con orgullo, era así y nunca lo cambiaría.

-Excepto para este Cupido; lamentablemente no hay una cura para devolver un alma a un cuerpo, ¿por qué crees que las personas morimos en determinado momento? Porque nos llegó la hora.-

-_Está sólo y confía de apoco en ti, es tu oportunidad... mátalo.-_

-¡Basta! No voy a matar más... ¡vete!.- exclamé. El hombre me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?.- preguntó. Levanté mi mirada, estaba muy cansada de toda mi vida.

-Mi madre... Metalix, la ex Cupido de Azarath, me molesta con sus peticiones dentro de mi cabeza.- expliqué casi susurrando, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas.

-Arella me contó que tu madre antes de morir te clavó una de sus flechas y ahora llevas en tu sangre parte de su espíritu, sólo se puede comunicar contigo.- asentí suavemente.

-La odio.- concluí cerrando mis párpados, tenía sueño ella traté de suicidarme más de cinco veces, no es lindo tener a un único familiar como un torturador.- Mi voz se encontraba cargada de rabia, ira, estaba enfadada con todo. El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas que se hallaban al lado de mi camilla, lo sentí sin siquiera abrir mis ojos.

-Deberías sacarte tu antifaz.- Ahí reaccioné y me senté sin que me importara el dolor corporal con el que cargaba en los momentos, ¿quería saber mis facciones faciales?.

-¿Qué?.- pregunté.

-Ya me escuchaste Cupido, si enserio vienes a cambiar de parecer, tendrás que olvidarte de todas tus costumbres venenosas y comenzar de cero.- miré el suelo con pena. Mi rostro siempre estuvo oculto desde que llegué a la Tierra, me daría vergüenza que los demás me identificaran como la ladrona a simple vista y sin máscara también.

-Por favor...- empecé mi oración con palabras suaves y muy bajas, casi susurraba -... dime Dasha.- Tomé con mi mano mi antifaz rosa. Sentí a medida que cinchaba hacia arriba, la tela rozando mis párpados y mi frente, mis cabellos atrapados moverse con libertad despacio. Una vez que tiré al suelo aquella mentira, no abrí mis ojos. Tenía miedo de que alguien me pudiera ver así, tenía miedo de sus pensamientos. Lentamente permití que mis orbes volvieran a ver a aquel robot, me observaba atento y se quedó atónito en cuanto a mis ojos.

-Ya está.- informé volviendo a recostarme en la camilla. Cerré mis párpados otra vez, sentía peso, energía negativa que no se alejaba de mi ser.

**P.O.V Raven:**

-... ¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes!.- recriminé elevando un poco mi tono de voz. Bestia no se atrevía a mirar mis ojos, estaba triste.

-Temía a que te rieras de mí en mi cara.- declaró enfadándose al parecer , jamás pensé que fuera un sueño significativo, que tu otra personalidad Hikari apareciera en mi mente es casi una posibilidad nula para mí, ¿sabes acaso por qué? ¡Porque no se nada de esas cosas sobrenaturales tuyas!.- Bajé un par de cambios, él respiraba agitado.

-Lo siento.- murmuré entre dientes. Asintió levemente y tomó asiento en el sofá, se descargó completamente allí una vez que su cuerpo tocó aquel mueble cómodo. Lazó un suspiro largo y agotado, tomó con sus manos su cabeza.

-Esto que nos está pasando es... lo peor que me llegó a pasar en la vida, tomando en cuenta mi pasado también.- confesó con una voz lacrimosa pensé que al ser una Bestia horrible nadie me querría y no serviría para nada; sin embargo por esa "desgracia", los conocí a ustedes y puedo compartir muchos momentos con mis mejores amigos, con mi verdadera familia...- Paró de hablar y aclaró su voz, tomando aire.

-Chico Bestia... tú eres un gran amigo al igual que todos aquí, tu persona es sumamente especial y para cada uno de nosotros, eres parte de este equipo.- Pasaron cinco segundos de total silencio, Bestia lo rompió con una pregunta muy morbosa.

-Raven, ¿qué me dirías si mañana me muero?.- sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo de doble altura. Aquella incógnita en mi ser dolió punzante en mi pecho. Cerré mis párpados aún de pie y de espaldas a Bestia.

-Que si me hacen faltas las ganas de sacar volando a alguien de una patada por la ventana, me sentiría vacía; que si no existiera aquella persona que me molestara con sus estúpidos intentos de hacerme reír, mi mundo no sería normal; que... que sin ti nada sería lo mismo a lo que fue siempre porque... eres importante aquí.- me detuve y volteé firme en mi voz, él estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios -... Pero como mañana no vas a morir, no hace falta ni que te lo diga.- Se levantó del sofá y como un imán se aferró a mi cuerpo.

Un abrazo que los dos necesitábamos, sin siquiera prestarle atención a que nos encontrábamos en medio de la sala y que cualquiera nos podía ver. No pensé que tanto sucediera luego de los incidentes en el equipo, nunca lo creí posible. Sentí de repente un aura muy conocida, me separé despacio de Bestia y miré hacia el pasillo.

-Rachel, necesitamos hablar.- era Arella con el rostro más serio que le vi en la vida entera. Chico Bestia me tocó el hombro y apenas sonrió, se alejó saliendo de la torre.

-Dime madre.- murmuré cansada de todo. Angela tomó asiento en el sofá en el que hacía unos momentos Bestia había estado. Me invitó a sentarme a su lado indicándomelo con su mano, acepté.

-Sabes que para la gente es fundamental dar segundas oportunidades.- ya cuando empezó con esas palabras, sabía que trataba de aclararme que "Cupidita estaba arrepentida por haberle sacado la vida a Robin". La interrumpí con tenacidad y frialdad.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con ella, nos atacó y...-

-Raven su madre la obliga a trabajar para ella.- esa oración me alcanzó para analizarlo todo; a mí en parte me pasaba lo mismo con mi padre, sólo que yo sabía por cuál camino ir derecha.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo, ¿y sabes qué? No voy matando a personas por ahí como si nada.-

-Su caso es diferente, por Azar Raven, te desconozco... cuando eras pequeña yo y la mismísima Azar te enseñamos a sentir por los demás.-

-Sí, pero cuando lo hice salí perdiendo... como siempre...- mi voz se quebró. Recordé a Robin acompañándome con su abrazo cuando lo necesitaba, haciéndome reír por tonterías. Arella tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mi vida, tú no te rindas... el futuro es tan sorpresivo, debes cambiarlo tan solo un poco para querer amoldarlo como quieras, al menos parcialmente; no todo es como uno lo desea.- con su mano derecha acariciaba mi cabello tener el valor, la fuerza y la sabiduría para comprender a Dasha; ella cometió errores y ahora que sabe lo que accionó, se siente mal por ello.-

-Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de matar a Robin de que se estaba equivocando.- murmuré.

-Tal vez, pero tal vez no... lo más seguro es que a estas alturas Dasha haya muerto y su furiosa madre hubiera conseguido otra forma más difícil de salir.- Mi madre en parte tenía la razón, yo no era nadie para juzgar a la gente pero... Robin; su rostro inerte de acciones faciales como su sonrisa, sobre una cama de metal frío en la enfermería, me daban ganas de matar a la estúpida adolescente rosada por sus asquerosos y graves actos.

-Madre... yo... no lo sé, quiero pensarlo.- recibí un fuerte abrazo de su parte, de la mujer que me dio la vida sin importar lo que le costó tener a una hija como yo.

Pasaron unos diez minutos de la charla que había tenido con mi madre, cuando escuché desde mi cama, un par de golpes en la puerta. Me levanté con toda mi paciencia, o la poca que me estaba quedando, y la abrí lentamente. Era Starfire, la adolescente que pasó llorando durante todo un día sin parar. Me sentí miserablemente la peor amiga del universo.

-Starfire...- su rostro estaba triste miró un poco desanimada el suelo y suspiró.

-Necesito... ayuda.- esa voz... estaba entrecortada y muy separada. Era Starfire a punto de romper en llantos, cielo santo.

-Ven, pasa.- Le abrí el paso y lentamente se introdujo en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y volteé hacia ella. En ese momento se lanzo al suelo de rodillas con la cara entre sus manos, empezando a llorar. Sus sollozos eran continuos y tan horribles que me llegaron las ganas de llorar junto a ella; no, yo no era así de emocional como para demostrar también mis sentires. Inhalé y lentamente después de retener el aire en mis pulmones, exhalé. Me tragué toda la bola de nervios, maldito sea mi orgullo. Despacio caminé hacia ella y me agaché a su lado.

-Tranquila Starfire.- murmuré sin más remedio. Su rostro emergió enredándose con sus largos cabellos rojos, mojándose de agua tibia y salada, hidrovía de lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes y ahora rosados, se clavaron en los mios como dos armas de filo.

-Nuestra amistad... la de todos...- lloraba cortando sus oraciones.

-¿Qué dices?.-

-Si él no está más... hay posibilidad de que se marche otro y... tengo miedo.- se reincorporó sentándose a mi lado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra los pies de mi cama. Tragué saliva tratando de parecer fuerte, ya no aguantaría mucho.

-No digas eso Star, eso no pasará.- Suspiré al dejar de escucharla llorar, era serenidad y consuelo lo que necesitaba.

-Raven... ¿siempre vas a ser mi amiga?.- Si bien no era mucho de demostrar mis desgracias, me sentía miserable. Starfire de alguna u otra forma lograba sacar un lado sensible de mi obscuro ser.

-Nunca lo dudes Starfire, escucha bien... siempre voy a estar contigo, te apoyaré y consolaré porque ya sabes, somos y seremos las mejores amigas.- Sonriendo volvió a sacar de aquellos hermosos ojos cristales prohibidos, esta vez dulces de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Raven... amiga Raven.- me dijo. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma. Me sentí mala persona, por ende lentamente la rodeé con mis brazos, era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien por mis propios actos. Ella se aferró a mí como si fuera lo que estaba pensando que quería sentir, un abrazo sincero. Comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente, yo no pude evitar que una lágrima pequeña se escapara de entre mis párpados derechos.

Luego de que ella haya llorado diez minutos, se quedó dormida en mi abrazo. Yo lentamente la cargué hasta mi cama y la deposité en la misma, sonreí. Star en mi habitación estaría serena, habían energías purificantes y por ello soñaría pacíficamente bien.

-Robin...- murmuró soñando. Sabía que para ella él era mucho, no amorosamente, sinó en forma de amistad, como el resto de nosotros.

**P.O.V Hikari:**

Cuando me desperté, no tenía el control y fuerza suficiente sobre mi cuerpo para abrir mis pesados párpados. Sólo podía escuchar, olfatear y sentir cómo era cargada entre los brazos de una fragancia masculina. Supuse que era atlético porque mis manos se aferraban a su pecho inconscientemente, y allí dio un vuelco mi corazón. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y noté que el mismísimo Robin, el amado de Raven, me cargaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo por las veredas de un vecindario desconocido.

¡Cómo diablos era posible que él me estuviera viendo, y lo más grave es tocando! ¿Cómo me podía agarrar entre sus brazos, cuando yo en realidad era el ángel guardián de Raven?. Sus ojos se ocultaban tras su antifaz, me dediqué a explorar con mi vista sus labios.

Eran delicados, y es obvio que si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de besarlos como la tuvo Raven en la playa, ninguna se arrepentiría; sería una sensación apetitosa, deliciosa supongo. Raven voló mentalmente, además de que lo sentí (porque vivo dentro de su cabeza, o al menos vivía), eso era un premio que se merecía, el beso del verdadero amor. Si Raven escuchara que pienso estas cosas tan cursis para ella, me haría callar de un chillido.

Esbocé una sonrisa, Raven gritándome por pavadas... ¿en dónde se encontrará ella ahora? ¿Estará bien?.

-Veo que despertaste.- Volví mi mirada hacia la máscara, dejando de prestarle atención a los labios. Su sonrisa se hizo presente, no paraba de caminar aún. Yo no podía hablarle, necesitaba saber muchas cosas sí; pero dudaba que él las supiera.

-Yo... ¿cómo es que me ves?.- pregunté por un reflejo de interrogatorio. Paró en seco y sentí cómo tomaba asiento en una banca de por aquí, no había nadie, ni una sola persona.

-Con... los ojos Raven.- Oh por Dios, era cierto... él no sabía que yo no era ella. Sentí por primera vez en muchos años de antigüedad el miedo; no por mí, sinó por él, su reacción, sus gestos y sus palabras.

-Eso yo lo tengo entendido.- expliqué saliendo de su regazo. Tomé delicadamente asiento a su lado, con mis manos sobre mis piernas. Miraba extrañada el sitio en el que estábamos, desolado de gente pero vivo por naturaleza. Las casas estaban en el estado más perfecto que vi, los jardines con césped verde y cuidado, las flores coloridas, las cortinas corridas y llamativas. Se escuchaban a las aves cantar por el hermoso día de cielo azul que había, lo único que hacía falta en ese vecindario eran personas.

-¿Estás bien?.- su pregunta se tornó muy tierna cuando colocó una de sus manos enguantadas sobre mi hombro. Me sonrojé sin saberlo, ningún chico me había tocado antes.

-Escucha... yo no soy la que tú crees que soy.- murmuré mirándolo tan fijo que podría llegar a leer su pasado. Arqueó una ceja extrañado, ya había cometido mi comentario, ahora hacía falta explicar del todo lo que pasaba.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos, mirando cada expresión de sorpresa en la cara del enmascarado. Yo le había contado mi función principal en Raven; aunque le dije a ella que era su "otro yo" y mentía, en realidad yo era su ángel guardiana y esto sólo se lo acababa de contar a Robin. Con suma paciencia le relaté mis básicas funciones en el ser de Raven, el por qué no me podía ver nadie más que ella y mis grandes sacrificios futuros por hacer.

Le expliqué quién era Cupido, porque sí, yo lo sabía con exactitud. Mi deber más que nada en este siglo, era proteger a Raven de los intentos de asesinato de Metalix por medio de su hija, Dasha. Y funcionó, sólo que ahora que ya no me encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Raven, no podría escudarla de otro ataque similar, su alma rondaría como la mía y la de Robin como ahora por aquí. Robin se quería arrancar el cabello literalmente, fue ahí que colapsó de la rabia al mirarse la mano a travez del Sol, ésta era transparente, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Oh por Dios... no... no puede ser...- Hasta a mí me dio impresión verlo así de asustado ante todo ese problema.

-No podemos preocuparnos por nosotros ahora, lo importante será buscar tu cuerpo y hallar la manera de meter tu espíritu en él antes de que se cumpla una semana, las Flechas Alma tienen ese plazo estricto y no habrá marcha atrás cuando se cumpla la fecha.- Negaba con la cabeza constantemente, estaba anonadado.

-Debemos... debemos encontrar a Raven, ella podrá ayudar...-

-Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie nos puede ver, somos fantasmas Robin, no existimos para el mortal.- Se puso de pie y arremató el árbol que había a su lado a golpes con sus puños, estaba impregnado de ira total. Después de siete golpes, se miró sus intactos nudillos.

-No me duele... no...- ahí me empecé angustiar yo. Despacio me paré a su lado y con mis pálidas manos tomé su rostro, lo miré tan fijamente que leía sus pensamientos.

-Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para poder repasar lo que está pasando, ahora más que nunca necesitamos correr y ganarle al paso de las horas, vencer a Metalix y poder lograr que todo vuelva a su lugar; tú en tu cuerpo, Metalix lejos del alcance de ser libre, Raven segura.- esas palabras lograron que sus dos manos se posaran sobre las mías, sentí que sus párpados se cerraban. Suspiró lentamente, sonrió apenas.

-Por Raven haré lo que sea, hasta daré mi propia vida si es necesario.- Terminó de decir esto y yo sonreí, las cosas iban a obtener sentido dentro de poco.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Don't You Remember de Adele.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Me costó escribir este capítulo ¬¬ el reencuentro de Robin con Hikari fue complicado pero algo salió -.-'.**

**¡Comenten para mí, por favor! Desde ya muchas gracias :D.**

**¡Oh! Y no creo que vaya a actualizar antes de Navidad, pero si llego a hacerlo, se los digo en el próximo capítulo también, así que... ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Que pasen muy lindo :D.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	21. Echo

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**Muy bien, sé que ahora me van a tirar con las piedras, ladrillos y los objetos para matarme que tienen entre sus manos… ¡pero les juro que no fue por flojera! Les explico antes de que me maten a palos o.O. Mi laptop se murió (o algo así o.O), aunque tiene reparo y es normal en ella que le suceda eso. El tema es que si la arreglo… ADIOS a todas las actualizaciones y proyectos que escribí . No se puede mover a un pendrive (yo les digo a los pendrives "lapicitos" :D es cómico… ya me fui de tema ¬¬). ¡Estoy más que frustrada por esto! Tenía como cinoc proyectos futuros en esa computadora y la muy maldita se le ocurrió ser flasheada… aggg a estas alturas ya iríamos por el capítulo 23 o.O.**

** Bueno ya expliqué, apaguen las antorchas por favor -.-'.**

** Aaagradecimientossss :D :**

**Bjlauri:** ¡Cómo me alegra que te haya gustado! Siento mucho la demora, arriba dice porqué demoré tanto :S lo siento. Es más todavía ni siquiera mi laptop está arreglada, la tiré por ahí de la pura frustración y me estoy tratando de acostumbrar en este World raro que es de Microsoft o nosequé jaja. Adele es una genia sin más vueltas, genia total me encantan sus temas :D. Oh, si podés en el próximo review que dejes me decís en dónde me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior así voy viendo si los corrijo para que no me vuelva a suceder más. ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! :D.

**RavenDark85:** ¡Muchas gracias, igualmente! o.O aunque me pasé de las fiestas… jaja. Te dejo este capii para que lo leas, y lamento mucho la demora arriba dicen los motivos. ¡Gracias!.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon:** ¡Gracias amiga! Siento tanto la demora… en el Hotmail y arriba explica porqué me pasó esto, voy a romper la computadora más de lo que está pero a golpes ¬¬ jajaja me calmo me calmo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, te mando muchoosss abrazotees de oso y cuidateee :D.

**Raven-psico-fan:** ¡Jajaja! Me mató "ojalá que muera Dasha se lo merece" jajaja xD. ¡Gracias! Yo te adoro a vos por dejarme un pedacito de tu vida a través de un review. Lamento mucho la demora, es que tuve muchos problemas (arriba explica). ¡Gracias por todo!.

**Lucila Wheeler:** Muchas gracias por todo… me encanta que analices las cosas. Hikari y Chico Bestia… un tema delicado, sutil y hermoso; en el futuro (no muy lejano, por cierto y déjame decirte) van a haber cosas entre ellos de máxima delicadeza. Imaginate que si a vos te va a costar perdonar a Dasha, ponete en el lugar de Star o de Raven… más que nada en el de Starfire. Sabemos que ella es lo más dulce e inocente de los Titanes, pero tocaron para quitarle el alma a alguien que ella admiraba y admira mucho. En fin… siento mucho haber demorado, arriba dicen los motivos o.O jajaja espero tu próximo review :D.

**dragonazabache:** Siempre me dejas de cara.. sin palabras, emocionada. Simplemente te repito lo mismo porque es lo que sos, UNA GENIA. Jajaja… decile a tu papá que muchas gracias por todo xD, jaja me alegro de que les gusten a los dos que les hable bien :) me gusta mucho que la gente a mí me trate bien, por eso soy gentil siempre que puedo (aunque a veces tengo mis días, como todos o.O). ¡Muchas gracias por siempre estar, chica! Sos alguien muy importante para mi historia, enserio :').

**Aaaahora les digo un par de cosiitas: ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! Ando con dolores de estómago pero eso no me detiene a tener espíritu para las fiestas :D que hayan pasado muy bien y les deseo un muy próspero 2013 :D. Y… chan chan chan… algo personal pero muy importante para mí: Pasé a 4to de Secundaria con 8 :D :D. Estoy muy contenta por ello, y espero que a todos los que estudien que leen mi historia, que hayan podido pasar por una dicha tan buena como esa… además, ¡VACACIONES AL FIN! Jejeje ya ya los dejo ;).**

**Capítulo 21- Echo.**

**P.O.V Arella:**

Abrí las puertas de la enfermería de la torre de los Titanes con mis dos manos, cargando en mi hombro izquierdo un buen bulto de ropajes femeninos. Sonreí aspirando el aroma de aquel sitio, idéntico al de mi habitación de Azarath. Curvando apenas mis labios hacia arriba por los recuerdos que eso me trajo, me adentré y las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas. Mi casi felicidad se esfumó cuando pude ver a distancia al pobre del aprendiz de Batman en un estado deplorable.

En sólo veinticuatro horas de aquel flechazo mortal, su rostro sufrió muchos cambios para nada benéficos. Su coloración no existía, es decir, estaba más pálido que mi hija. Sus labios se encontraban de un color violáceo casi azul, todos quebrados, más finos de lo normal en una persona. Su nariz estaba rojiza, como si hubiera llorado durante horas, aunque eso era imposible porque no había ni un solo rastro de lágrimas. Y, por instinto y naturalidad, sabía que debajo de ese antifaz blanco y negro por los bordes, unas profundas y severas ojeras se instalaban debajo de sus ojos.

─_Pobre chico… ─_fue lo que mis pensamientos pudieron trabajar en pésame hacia aquel cadáver viviente. Robin era fuerte, lo sabía porque fue entrenado por Batman, con eso me era más que suficiente para mantener esperanzas.

Suspiré, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura maternal. Era sedoso, pero estaba más opaco de lo que recordaba. Saqué mi mano de entre sus cabellos y di un respingo del susto que me llevé.

Mis dedos se llevaron un mechón se su pelo.

Me deshice de ellos con velocidad, depositándolos sobre la mesa que había al lado de su camilla y me angustié. Siempre supe que Metalix era despiadada con lo que hacía; poderosa, sublime, recta y seria en cuanto sus pociones flechadas. No le importaba si provocaba la muerte, es más; era lo que quería, y eso la llenaba de dicha, de sabor. Pero era más mala de lo que cualquiera pensara. El chico moría un poco con cada segundo que pasaba, y ella nunca se arrepentiría de ello porque lo deseaba.

Me aparté de la camilla de Robin, retomando mi verdadero camino hacia mi destino. Al llegar a éste, contemplé a Dasha dormitando. Era una niña como cualquiera de su edad, era una chica que se merecía poder tener una vida normal… y perdió todo pronóstico al haber nacido en el lugar y momento menos indicado para poder cumplir aquellos deseos. Nada de lo que pasó era su culpa, nunca dejaría de decirlo y de pelear con mi opinión; era comprensible y Raven más que nadie debía saber eso.

Ella misma era invadida por su padre, éste la molestaba, perturbaba, incitaba e insistía para que Rachel haga cosas que eran para su propio beneficio de demonio. A diferencia de ella, Dasha estaba perdida y por más ayuda que recibió por parte de Azar y yo antes de que su madre invadiera su cabeza, su corazón sensible se perdió y accionó muchas cosas de las que ahora puedo ver con claridad que se arrepiente.

Tomando uno de sus hombros con suavidad, la sacudí levemente, debía despertar. Pude ver que su ceño se frunció con debilidad, gesto que proporcionamos todos cuando otro interrumpe nuestros sueños. Lentamente su rostro borró aquel enfado y se sumió con total claridad en los brazos del Morfeo. Volví a sacudirla con debilidad.

─Dasha, despierta. ─murmuré. Con el entrecejo duro otra vez, abrió sus párpados. Sus ojos estaban tal y como los recordaba; el rosa fosforescente dominaba en sus iris, aquellas pupilas tan brillantes, sus pestañas largas y rubias, confundiéndose con el color de su cabello.

─¿Qué sucede, Arella?. ─logró articular con su voz débil. Sin preguntar sonreí al verla tan indefensa y tomé libremente su cabello entre mis dedos. La caricia logró un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

─Es hora de que te duches, cariño. ─La confusión cambió a seriedad efectuándose en su rostro pálido como hoja de calco.

─Bien. ─Con dificultad obvia, puso su peso en sus brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante, comenzándose a levantar. Ayudándose de sus manos pequeñas se sentó totalmente, asomando sus piernas por el borde de la camilla. La ayudé a bajar de ésta para empezar a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño de allí; la puerta se escondía con gracia tras una columna y un estante de archivos. Dasha se apoyaba de mi brazo, caminando lentamente.

Acabamos frente a la puerta y recargó su peso contra la pared, mientras que yo tomaba entre mis dos manos el ropaje que se situaba aún en mi hombro.

─Aquí te traje ropa nueva y limpia, escogí los colores para que te sintieras a gusto. ─ella tomaba las cosas con curiosidad. Las evaluó para curvar apenas un poco la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, un movimiento muy rápido y leve que cualquier otro jamás hubiera notado. Yo sí lo vi, y me sentí orgullosa por poderle sacar una sonrisa a la adolescente.

─Gracias… Arella. ─asentí y dándole la espalda, retomé mi camino hacia la salida. Antes de salir de la enfermería, escuché la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrándose, indicio de que Dasha entró en éste.

**P.O.V Cyborg:**

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido, lo sabía, me concentraba en no ser frío pero de ello no sacaba provecho alguno. Mis labios permanecían arrugados, me disgustaba saber que en esos momentos me dirigía hacia la enfermería no para curar a Robin, sinó que para tratar a Dasha.

Mi lengua escupió con más que desprecio, un chasquido antes de que yo con pura conciencia suspirara. Era absurdo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba mal. Y sin embargo no me podía dejar ver en esos estados de pena, con sólo imaginar a mis amigos al igual que yo por llegar a presenciarme así, mi cuerpo e instinto me corregían y no demostraba nada más que seriedad y consuelo para el resto.

Detuve mi andar cuando estuve frente a las puertas, cerré mis párpados, tomé aire y extendiendo mi mano metálica, empujé una. Entré lentamente, mientras que a mis espaldas el sonido de que la puerta se cerró se efectuó en aquella gran habitación silenciosa. Al primero que divisé por su ubicación, fue a Robin; su camilla estaba delante de la de Dasha, tapando el cuerpo de la adolescente con su cuerpo fornido. Reanudé mi camino pasándole por al lado a mi amigo y líder, acabé al lado de la chica que estaba totalmente libre de sangre y de aquellos ropajes de niña y villana. Arella cumplió con su palabra diciéndome que se encargaría de Dasha en cuanto su higiene. Vestía unos jeans blancos; una blusa de manga de medio cuarto de color rosa palo a juego con unos zapatos rosados de cordones blancos. Su rostro tenía aún cortaduras por los golpes.

Por un momento me sentí intrigado, no por la adolescente en sí; sinó que por la vida y suposición de ésta en opinión de Dasha. Cuando dormía, era imposible no pensar que parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo; una piel más blanca que la de Raven, cabellos del color más extraño para la humanidad terrestre, manos y pies pequeños, facciones faciales delicadas. Dentro de ese cuerpo bien formado de curvas y atributos, se escondía con claridad el alma de una niña jamás enseñada para querer y sentir.

Me dieron ganas de comprenderla más que a nadie, de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien; no podría seguir restregándole en la cara que por su culpa estábamos perdiendo a un amigo en el equipo, porque en sí no era su culpa. Y lo comprendí todo, no siempre se pueden lograr los deseos de uno mismo. Dasha debió haber deseado jamás haber nacido ahora que concurrió a nosotros con un simple perdón en los labios y el deje de su profesión por ser asesina.

Aún así, me sentía demasiado orgulloso como para dar de un solo tirón mi compasión, algo que yo siempre tuve fue orgullo, y no me era fácil tragarlo.

Volví a la realidad en cuanto el cuerpo de la chica empezó a removerse sobre la camilla, con un rostro verdaderamente disgustado. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

─Ehh… Cupido. ─murmuré sacudiéndola con suavidad desde su hombro pequeño para mis grandes manos. Fue como si jamás le hubiera llamado, prosiguió a retorcerse con más fuerza.

─Cupido. ─mi voz resonó más firme, ahora la agarraba por los dos hombros. Ni se enteró de esto.

─… ¡Dasha!. ─Tras una inhalada extrema de aire, sus párpados se abrieron con mucha sugerencia y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Ella se aferraba con fuerza de mis antebrazos, aunque yo no sentía nada, estaba confirmado que la adolescente tenía miedo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y eso fue como un choque eléctrico que nos regresó al presente. Sus manos aflojaron el agarre, no quitaba su mirada de la mía. Solté sus hombros y allí fue cuando entre sus orbes rosadas, se entremezcló un líquido transparente y tibio.

─Yo… lo siento. ─susurró con la voz entrecortada. ¿Se pondría a llorar? Sería muy extraño proviniendo de un villano.

─_Ya no es una villana…_ ─una parte de mí ya tenía algo de confianza sobre ella, pero la otra parte seguía negándose.

─No pasa nada… ¿Sentías dolor o era por un mal sueño?. ─interrogué alejándome dos pasos de la camilla en la que ella se situaba. Sus párpados se movieron más de lo común, ocultando con poco éxito sus lágrimas.

─Una pesadilla. ─contestó simplemente mirando hacia otra parte en la que yo no estuviera. Asentí silenciosamente, carraspeé y obtuve de nuevo su atención.

─Bueno, supongo que ya te has duchado; ahora tengo que hacerte análisis corporales completos. ─empecé volteando para llegar hasta la computadora ─.Debo sacarte sangre para saber de qué clase eres, revisar tus reflejos, tu sistema nervioso central, músculos, flexibilidad y obvio que haré una revisión completa de tus huesos a través de placas. ─tecleaba a medida que hablaba, tomando nota de cada una de esas cosas ─.Necesito que me respondas algo. ─ella, desorbitada totalmente, me miró.

─Sí… claro adelante. ─permitió.

─¿Eres alérgica a algún medicamento, comida u cualquier cosa?. ─pregunté.

─¿Alergia? No sé… aunque sí soy alérgica a una fruta de este planeta. ─con mi silencio la dejé continuar ─.Creo que se llama… ¿maranga?. ─Aquello fue gracioso, tanto que no pude suprimir una corta carcajada. Me di media vuelta y sonriendo todavía la corregí.

─Se llama naranja, un cítrico de jugo dulce y anaranjado. ─lo anoté en la máquina ─¿Alergias a algún insecto?. ─

─No es un insecto pero… al gato, su pelaje me irrita la nariz y la cara se me hincha cuando tengo uno cerca. ─también tecleé al escuchar eso.

─Si recuerdas alguna otra alergia, dime por favor. ─caminé hacia la chica ─.Ahora debes cambiarte la ropa por una bata, en el cuarto de baño tras la puerta hay una; póntela y regresa para poder empezar cuanto antes. ─

A medida que se alejaba y se metía en el baño, me reprendí mentalmente. ¿Acaso enserio podríamos hacer las paces con todo el equipo incluido? Sería muy complicado, más que nada por Raven y Starfire.

Star… pobre Starfire, tan dolida y afectada por todo esto que dudo que le agrade saber que Dasha, trata de integrarse a nosotros con su confianza. Ella va a hacer problemas y negaciones, como cualquiera obviamente; pero sé también que tarde o temprano, si es que Dasha no intenta nada sospechoso ni nada en nuestra contra, Starfire estará dispuesta a tenderle su dulce mano. Porque así es ella, un pan de Dios.

**P.O.V Hikari:**

Cuando uno habla con ciencia y realismo, dice que el sueño son los recuerdos, pensamientos e ideas que uno tuvo durante el día; enviados mientras que el cuerpo descansa desde el cerebelo, sitio en donde se almacenan aquellas imágenes mentales. Aunque si uno habla espiritualmente, explica que el sueño son señales, indicaciones o cosas del futuro que los espíritus sagrados nos mandan. No creo mucho en los espíritus sagrados, sí en los dioses y en algunas almas perdidas en busca de ayuda o consuelo ajeno. El sueño en mi lugar es algo importante y vital, más todavía si con él me puedo comunicar con las personas. Con ciertas personas.

Vi cómo Robin se estremecía y congelaba cuando por primera vez, atravesó limpiamente un cuerpo humano vivo. Caminábamos por las calles de Jump City, las personas a esas horas del día salían del trabajo supongo. Su frustración creció aunque convirtiéndose en rabia. Con una fuerza impresionante, golpeó con puño cerrado la pared del edificio que teníamos al lado. Por cada golpe de los once que le dio, yo daba un sobresalto y cerraba mis párpados. Cansado miró su mano sin encontrar nada, la pared estaba como si jamás la hubiesen tocado. Pacientemente lo tomé del hombro y dispuse a seguir sin habla alguna, entendía que era mucho para él. El resto del camino no miró hacia adelante, el suelo parecía entretenido.

Fui la primera en divisar a distancia, la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes. Curvé apenas la comisura de mis labios, una especie de calor abrazador se incorporó por dentro de mí cuando la Te a lo lejos me saludó con un brillo impresionante. Giré mi rostro, Robin continuaba sin mirar hacia arriba.

─Nos falta poco. ─dije con voz calma, serena y pasiva. Él necesitaba de consuelo, no me daban las agallas para abrazarlo pero sí para hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Levantó la vista y presenció con nostalgia la torre.

─Lo que me pasó hace un rato, fue totalmente horripilante. ─confesó. Me lo quedé observando.

─No pienses en el pasado, aunque de él puedes sacar los buenos momentos y las lecciones que te servirán para el futuro. Ahora necesitamos fuerzas para seguir Robin, no depresión. ─sonreí, un intento para que se sintiera a gusto. Asintió apenas devolviéndome la sonrisa, me tendió su mano.

─Vamos. ─fue todo lo que dijo. Con mucha lentitud y vergüenza, tomé su mano, retomando camino.

El viento sacudía torpemente mi cabello blanquecino; el crepúsculo se hacía notar con su mezcla de colores, pintando a su gusto el cielo; las flores largaban una fragancia pura, virgen. El mundo era aún más hermoso desde mí punto de vista; dentro de Raven las cosas me eran indiferentes, ahora puedo opinar con mucha diferencia a lo que antes pensaba. Un sitio tranquilo, relajador, pacífico.

Los recuerdos taparon todo eso, preguntas y dudas borraron mis ideas del planeta Tierra en apenas un simple segundo. Qué hacer. Qué sucederá. Cómo arreglar las cosas. Qué destino tenemos cada uno. Una cosa que tengo asegurado ya, es la manera de comunicarme con Raven, y esa forma era un individuo: Chico Bestia. Se preguntarán cómo pude saber de eso, es vergonzoso pero muy seguro.

Apenas supe de la existencia de Bestia, y mi intriga incitó a mi cuerpo a cumplir con varias cosas. Una noche no muy lejana, me tomé el atrevimiento de adentrarme en sus sueños, creando en ellos el escenario perfecto de la entrada de mi biblioteca. Lo tomé de la mano, arrastrándola como podía hasta ella. Jamás llegó a poner un pie dentro, pero disfruté cuando me miraba totalmente confundido y sonreía al final. Puede que suene extraño, pero es así; el elegido fue él. Podía haber escogido a cualquier persona, la que yo desease además de Raven para poder comunicarme con ella y mantener un leve vínculo entre los sueños; a mí me gustó el enano verde.

Y ahora que estos problemas estaban entre mis manos, debía repararlos pronto. Apenas llegue a la torre, trataré de esperar hasta la noche profunda, intentando introducirme en los sueños del adolescente. Y así, le entregaría un arma muy importante para que pueda cumplir con ciertas cosas que debía terminar en el interior de Raven. Sólo él debía saberlo, nadie más que él.

Un apretón de la mano de Robin, me regresó a la actualidad. Observé la imponente guarida de los Titanes, justo en frente de mis narices. ¿Tan rápido pasó todo, o fui yo que pensé como una desquiciada?. No me detendría a preguntarlo.

─Entremos. ─murmuré. Cuando lo queríamos, los dos podíamos atravesar las cosas reales y físicas; y cuando no queríamos, no lo hacíamos. Las únicas cosas que no podíamos tocar por más poder que alguno de los dos tuviera, era un ser vivo. Por eso atravesamos todavía de la mano, la puerta principal.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Echo de Jason Walker.**

**Un tema increíble y súper tierno, deben escucharlo. Lamento si es muy corto, pero no doy más les juro que me estoy doblando de dolor de estómago :$ son los días femeninos… los odio ¬¬. Espero que me sepan perdonar por la demora, y también que no sean muy malos saben que me encantan los comentarios así que porfis dejen uno :).**

**¡Cuídense mucho!.**


	22. Suavecito

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**Bien, mátenme de la peor manera imaginada por la persona más macabra del mundo, después clónenme y luego de revivierme, mátenme de nuevo... ¡pero al menos dejenme tiempo para escribir el fict, mis amigos! Asdfghjklñlkjhgfds... sé que quieren verme muertitaaa pero bueno, tuve un bloqueo mental en el que la inspiración se fue por el caño y... también el internet tuvo que ver en esto ¬¬.**

**Ya ya me cayo... T.T ¡agradezco a...!:**

**Lucila Wheeler;**

**RavenDark85;**

**dragonazabache;**

**Bjlauri;**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon;**

**hitalex123;**

**FenixCeleste;**

**Raven-psico-fan;**

**Chica Cuervo; (¡bienvenida!).**

**Y repito de nuevo y miles de veces más, ¡lo siento demasiado! Voy a tratar de escribir con mayor frecuencia, vaya... si mi vida de adolescente es tan agitada ahora, ni me quiero hacer una idea de cómo sería cuando tenga 21 años o.O, ¿tendré poderes o qué? XD jeje ya cierro la boca :$**

**Capítulo 22: Suavecito.**

**P.O.V: Hikari:**

Se podía palpar la tensión con las manos, aquel momento era historia pura, la revelación, el sitio en donde todo comenzaba de verdad, la cierta vida al borde de la muerte. En el momento en el que Robin y yo entramos a la torre, supimos que comenzaba una nueva y peligrosa etapa de nuestras correspondientes vidas, además de que claro, de la vida de los demás. Aunque teóricamente, los fantasmas no necesitan del aire para mantenerse activos, yo inhalé oxígeno, lo retuve en mis supuestos pulmones a medida de que cerraba mis párpados, y lo exhalé con la lentitud que requería para calmarme. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que volviera a relucir mis orbes violáceas, recorriendo con ellas la sala de estar en la que muchas veces, había querido sentarme para pasar el rato con Raven.

Robin soltó mi agarre suavemente, caminando a paso seguro hacia los pasillos. Yo sin más, le seguí; tenía una tarea por cumplir y no había tiempo que perder, los segundos estaban contados. Fue acelerando su caminata a medida de que se acercaba a cierta habitación, yo ya casi comenzaba a trotar con tal de poder llegar a su altura. En el momento en el que se detuvo, yo le copié según la acción, aguardando a su siguiente movimiento. Quiso, con torpeza, atrapar entre sus manos al picaporte; mas fue como si hubiese tocado el aire. Frunció su ceño, decidiendo por tratar de atravesar la puerta.

Intentó pasar a través de ella como si nada, pero un golpe en la cabeza le obligó a retroceder a medida de que lanzaba con fuerza una maldición, frotándose la frente. No sabía si sonreír, o socorrerlo; todo era distinto en cuanto al muchacho.

― Robin... ― murmuré colocando una de mis manos en su hombro. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, respirada muy agitado; la angustia no me sorprendió, tampoco que sus ojos tristes tras su antifaz, querían derramar lágrimas de puro dolor. Mas él, orgulloso como una hermosa adolescente que conozco más que a nadie en este mundo y universo, no quería mostrarse débil. Igual que Raven.

En ese momento, unos pasos que se acercaban hacia nuestras entidades, nos permitieron cambiar la dirección de nuestros ojos, topándonos al mismo tiempo con la silueta que más necesitaba yo.

Chico Bestia.

― ¡Bestia!. ― Fue un reflejo que Robin, literalmente, se arrojara a los pies del deprimido muchacho verde, quien miraba el suelo sin sabor alguno en el rostro. Atravesó a Robin, dejándolo atrás en el camino, de rodillas y emocionado por poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos, aunque ellos no lo viesen a él. Ni a mí.

Opté por voltear y seguirlo, era necesario poder concluir mis quehaceres, poder detener un paso gigante para el mal.

Porque sí, el mundo entero corría peligro sin mí y Raven combinadas.

Robin continuaba de rodillas en medio del pasillo cuando le eché la última mirada, doblando en la intersección hacia la sala; golpeaba el suelo frenético y furioso.

Pude ver de pura casualidad, cómo el chico verde se encerraba en su habitación, dándole un golpe fuerte a su puerta. Decidida, atravesé su fuerte y comprobé que se echaba en su cama, exhalando todo su aire boca abajo. Me acerqué con lentitud, situándome a su lado a la espera de su sueño.

Fuero sólo cinco minutos, simples y limpios minutos en los que contemplé su figura con clara paz. Estaba demacrado, su rostro se mantenía con una mueca de dolor indescriptible, débil pero aún así se encontraba allí, denotando sus emociones. Sufría por todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando, y le comprendía; por ello le elegí a él como mi mediador, mi ayuda, la única que ventana que los Dioses abrieron al cerrarme todas las puertas.

Respirando decidida de que ya era tiempo, tomé con mi mano derecha su frente y cerré mis párpados, recostándome encima de su cuerpo, atravesándolo, como si me estuviera metiendo en él. Tomé su posición y aguardé a que algo ocurriera, esperanzada de que así fuera. Me sentí más cansada de lo que alguna vez me pude llegar a sentir y tras un extraño peso en mi cuerpo, me largué a dormir; recordando varias imágenes de los últimos sucesos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sé que estaba llorando, sentí mis mejillas mojadas y tibias, como si las lágrimas recién hubiesen escapado de mis párpados. Y es que así era, y seguía haciéndolo todavía. No sollozaba ni emitía ningún sonido que me delatara en esos momentos, era una acción que mi cuerpo sin permiso alguno, ejecutó. No tenía ganas de llorar, jamás lo había hecho tampoco, pero al sentirme tan liberada mientras que lo hacía, no quise evitar continuar._

_ Una luz a lo lejos fue el inicio de esa nueva aventura. Una figura de estatura más baja que la mía, tapaba parte de aquel rayo blanco que se dirigía hacia mí. Entrecerré mis ojos, recreando un escenario a mi propio gusto._

_ Árboles altos, de hojas pequeñas, largas y ruidosas al compás de una suave y tibia brisa de primavera. Algunas partículas blanquecinas flotando por la estancia decorando el aire que respirábamos. Césped verde, delgado y de la medida necesaria; mientras que resaltaban de algunas de sus partes, unas pequeñas flores blancas de aroma dulce. Los rayos del Sol no se hicieron esperar, apagando la luz que tapaba la silueta confundida de Chico Bestia. Éstos, se colaban entre las ramas de las copas de los árboles, dándole ese toque mágico que a cualquiera cautivaría._

_ En resumen: un peculiar Bosque Encantado se creó frente a nuestros ojos._

_ Al finalizar mi acto de imaginación, sonreí; me encantaba tener esos poderes, ese encanto de recrear mis lugares favoritos, mis recuerdos, mis vidas pasadas, era feliz siéndolo y jamás dejaría de serlo._

_ Lo vi acercándose, inseguro y totalmente sorprendido. Yo aún continuaba sentada en el suelo, acariciando el pasto sin quitarle mis orbes violáceas de encima. Acabó a mi lado, ahora serio, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír apenas curvando la comisura de sus labios, y estiró hacia mí su mano derecha._

_ Miré su verde mano como si quisiera descifrar lo que quería decir con esa acción, optando por tomarla. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie delicadamente, soltándome para después suspirar y observar todo a su alrededor._

― _Supongo que... estoy soñando, ¿no es así?. ― murmuró regresando sus orbes hacia mi rostro. Asentí, empecé a sentir un burbujeo extraño en mi estómago y yo no estaba acostumbrada. Sentí también que, sin razón aparente, un calor desconocido se situaba en mis mejillas, dándole una tonalidad escarlata. Bestia tenía unos muy bonitos ojos._

― _Es mi recreación de tu sueño, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras. ― expliqué ladeando la cabeza._

― _¿Puedo crear unos columpios? Hace mucho que no me subo a uno. ― pidió ligeramente avergonzado mientras que se rascaba la nuca. Aquello me provocó gracia, largué una corta y pequeña carcajada al aire y tomé su mano sin pedir permiso, cerrando mis párpados._

― _Cierra tus ojos e imaginalos. ― susurré débilmente. Sentí cómo sus ojos se cerraban para abrirlos hacia su mente, creando en su cabeza una imagen perfecta de su petición. Con mis dotes, recreé su ilusión y después de unos cinco segundos, dejé nuevamente a la vista mis orbes. Sonreí cuando su rostro conformó una mueca entre el agradecimiento y la satisfacción. Tironeó de mí, invitándome a correr a su lado hacia el sitio en donde dos columpios de madera y soga esperaban._

_ Se sentó en el derecho y yo tomé asiento en el izquierdo, tomando con ambas manos las dos cuerdas._

― _Me parece que tu aparición tiene razones de suma importancia, ¿o me equivoco?. ― preguntó meciéndose suavemente._

― _Estás en lo correcto. ― dije con mi típico tono de voz suave y dulce ―. Vengo a explicarte muchas cosas, entre ellas el por qué de mi ausencia en Raven. ― Estaba aguardando, serio, comprometido a ayudar._

― _Raven te... te necesita muchísimo; a ti y a Robin. ― relató mirando el suelo._

― _Lo estoy sabiendo, y también Robin. ―_

― _¿Robin? ¿Él está aquí, contigo? Quiero decir... ¿lo has visto? ¿Está bien?. ― interrogó ahora con los ojos abiertos, sonriendo de una manera inexplicable, irradiaba felicidad._

― _Robin y yo estamos juntos, pasando por un estado... anormal... pero está bien, aunque preocupado y extremadamente triste. ― contesté sin denotar emoción alguna ―. Es su alma la que me acompaña ahora, puesto que su cuerpo aguarda junto a ustedes, ¿no?. ― volvió a entristecer de nuevo._

― _Está... horrible. Su aspecto da miedo, y adelgaza como si pasaran meses, incluso años... ― Asentí, sabía a lo que se refería en cuanto a los síntomas de aquella flecha. Inhalé como si enserio tuviera la necesidad de respirar._

― _Pronto una guerra se desatará, ¿lo sabías?. ― intenté de decirlo lo más suave posible para que no hiciera un mal efecto en el chico que me miraba con cariño, al igual que yo._

― _La pregunta de verdad, sería ¿quién no sabe que una guerra se desatará?. ― me permití sonreír con sinceridad y luz ―. Debemos preocuparnos por cosas que nos golpean ahora, como por ejemplo, la llegada de la Cupido a la torre. ―_

_ ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Dasha, en la torre de los Titanes?. No podía ser posible... era una de las buenas noticias que mi ser esperaba ansioso, el rayo de luz en medio de la obscuridad que nos abrazaba. Una oportunidad que no se podía dejar pasar._

― _Que Dasha llegase a la torre, no es un golpe. ― platiqué columpiándome yo también, sintiendo que la brisa agitaba mis cabellos blancos y acariciaba mi cara. Él volteó hacia mí ―. Ella ya cumplió su correspondiente ciclo del lado incorrecto; ahora le toca comenzar sus acciones del lado de la luz, el lado en el que siempre tendría que haber estado. Lo único que necesitamos para que eso suceda, es paciencia; sé que todos le sienten rencor, desde sus asesinatos pasados hasta su ataque contra Robin, pero debemos regalarle una segunda oportunidad para que pueda hacer las cosas bien. ― expliqué pacientemente, ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando._

_ Su confusión era palpable, y era algo más que probable que llegara a sentir eso. Una vez, yo lo sentí; no es confortante ni tranquilo, te regala angustia y preocupación, todo por temer a tomar una mala decisión._

― _Eso, si es que se llega a lograr, no será fácil Hikari, y lo sabes tanto como yo. ― Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo entero, provocando que un leve estremecimiento se accionara en mi interior; había dicho mi nombre. Sonó de una manera tan única, dulce, protegida, especial... era hermoso. Otra vez sentí aquella sensación en mi estómago y el ardor placentero en mis mejillas, obligándome a mí misma a bajar la mirada._

― _Nada es fácil en la vida. ― respondí con toda la sabiduría que pude juntar en esos momentos, ya que mi mente se centraba en otras cosas como sus expresiones faciales. Un silencio en el que sólo los piares de las aves se escuchaban, se interpuso entre nuestra conversación, nuestro método de comunicación. Él fue quien lo rompió._

― _¿Viviremos después de que todo esto pase?. ― Fue un cubo de agua fría que cayó del cielo sólo para mí, un golpe bajo a mis fuerzas._

― _No lo sé. ― murmuré diciendo nada más que la verdad ―. Y por eso, tenemos que tratar de sobrevivir, de ser fuertes, de resistir contra los ataques de nuestros enemigos. ― animé sonriendo de a poco ―. Chico Bestia, necesito que me hagas un favor en cuanto despiertes. ―_

― _Adelante. ― me permitió sonriendo también. Suspiré y miré sus ojos fijamente, sin miedo._

― _Quiero que hables con Raven y Starfire, para que confíen en Dasha. Es de suma importancia, sé que ella no les hará más daño, lo que quiere es sentirse amada, sentirse en un hogar, ayudar a derrotar a su madre... ― _

―_... Metalix. ― me interrumpió finalizando mi oración ―. Descuida, voy a lograrlo, no te preocupes. ― me dijo asintiendo ―. Aunque quiero preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas. ―_

_ Por alguna extraña razón, me sonrojé y asentí con ansias._

― _Pregunta. ― murmuré._

― _¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para ser tu mediador?. ―_

_ Es gracioso cómo la vida y sus vueltas, te provocan ganas de hacer cosas inimaginables en los momentos menos esperados. Yo, en ese momento inesperado gracias a las vueltas de la vida, quería desaparecer literalmente; pero no podía, necesitaba concluir la conversación con el chico, aclarar sus puntos, permanecer en paz con él para que confíe en mi persona._

_ Avergonzada y sonriendo de una manera nerviosa -la cual jamás pensé que llegaría a interpretar ni sentir-, le miré segura de mí misma._

― _Porque en ti veo cosas que en otros no veo; bondad, cariño, salud, compasión, comprensión... lo que se necesita para ser paciente y el elegido. Yo te escogí porque para mí, eres especial. ― comuniqué susurrando al final de mis comentarios. No se escuchó nada, sólo sus movimientos -los cuales no me atrevía a ver-, y de pronto sentí una sensación extraña en mi rostro. Subí mis orbes y me topé con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, su respiración acariciaba mi piel, erizándola._

_ Ese momento no podría escribirlo en ningún libro, ni mucho menos volver a revivirlo con alguien más. Las sensaciones de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu eran totalmente desconocidas, inexplicables, a la vez que hermosas y tiernas. Siempre fui muy diferente a Raven, yo sí tengo la curiosidad por las parejas y sus relaciones; yo sí quiero y quise sentir por muchos siglos, lo que era besar por primera vez._

― _Tú también eres especial Hikari. ― me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Luego de una sonrisa más de su parte, mientras que yo se la regresaba, la luz me cegó hasta dejarme en la obscuridad de nuevo; quitando esa sensación de mi alma._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me pude ver de nuevo sumida en esa habitación tan peculiar, aún recostada sobre la cama de cierto chico verde. Me levanté, lamentando no poder respirar su aroma de nuevo, contemplándolo ahora de pie su cuerpo. Su rostro, antes demacrado por el dolor de los acontecimientos presentes, ahora portaba una pequeña sonrisa que contagiaba. Vi cómo abría sus párpados lentamente, y suspiraba todavía sonriendo. Me tomé el atrevimiento de tocar con la yema de mis dedos -prácticamente pasarle por encima, ya que no podía tocar a los seres vivos en el estado en el que estaba- su rostro. Él no me veía, no me podía sentir, y aunque sentía tristeza por ello, me conforté al sentir que sonreía aún más. Con una última mirada, abandoné su habitación, reconociendo mientras tanto, que estaba empezando a experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

Nuevos sentimientos.

**P.O.V Chico Bestia:**

Apenas abrí mis párpados, sentí en mi mejilla derecha una calidez impresionante. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó más aún, recordando mi sueño junto a la otra Raven; Hikari. A ciencia cierta, me agradaba demasiado toda ella; su voz, sus ojos, su apariencia, su personalidad... toda. No la veía como Raven o alguna de ellas, la veía como Hikari. Miraba sus orbes violáceas y sólo aparecía su nombre en mi mente, no me recordaba a Raven en lo absoluto.

Era diferente mi personalidad en cuanto la veía, eso lo comprobé justo hoy. No había escuchado jamás su voz, pero en el instante en el que lo hice, me sentí extraño, y extrañado. Extraño, porque sentí un revoltijo en mi pecho cuando su sonido llegó a mis oídos, uno que me dio un poco de cosquillas; y extrañado porque no creí que sentiría alguna vez, algo así.

En fin, no podía perder tiempo sin embargo; ella me pidió que le hiciera un favor, y eso iba a hacer. No le iba a defraudar, no podía hacerlo, no me lo perdonaría.

Me levanté de la cama decidido y abrí la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola a mis espaldas para empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería. Por cada paso que daba, dejaba de lado mi inseguridad y mis preguntas, dándole una oportunidad a mi instinto. Pasé por al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Raven, deteniéndome en cuanto un escalofrío me erizó la piel.

Desde adentro, pude escuchar unas voces que llamaron mi atención. Acerqué -mejor dicho, pegué- mi oreja a la puerta, agudizando mi oído para poder oír mejor.

― _Ella está bien, y por lo que pude comprobar, sus signos vitales son estables y bastante regulares._ ― Ese era Cyborg, estaba más que seguro.

― _Es hora de interrogarla entonces_. ― y la segunda persona, era Raven. Podría reconocer su voz entre miles de personas, era única.

― _Tendremos que esperar, está dormida ahora_. ― comunicó él, haciendo una pausa _―. ¿Cómo esta Star? ¿Mejor?_. ―

― _Se durmió en mi cama. Ahora se está duchando. ―_

Decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente, continué mi marcha por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Apenas las puertas se abrieron en el piso en donde la enfermería aguardaba, caminé todavía con aquella seguridad que pocas veces concurría a mí con tanta intensidad. Ya más calmado, abrí las puertas de la enfermería. El aroma a médico llenó mis fosas nasales, mientras que las puertas se cerraban detrás de mi cuerpo ya metido en aquella habitación.

Busqué con mis ojos al cuerpo femenino que cayó de improvisto en la torre, dando por suerte en el blanco. Dasha estaba despierta, aún así se mantenía recostada en la camilla, mirando el techo perdidamente. Despacio me fui acercando, hasta terminar al lado de su cama. Me miró con sus orbes rosadas totalmente inexpresiva, al igual que yo lo hacía.

― Tú debes ser, Chico Bestia. ― murmuró apenas, sin rastro de temor alguno.

― Cupido. ― dije tan sólo. Me sorprendía; su rostro era el de una niña, sin el antifaz que ocultaba su identidad, era otra persona.

─ Dime Dasha por favor. ─ me dijo entrecerrando los ojos, con la voz cada vez más débil. Bajé mis ojos hacia el suelo, procurando no ser tan duro con ella.

─ Quiero... quiero saber algo. ─ empecé sin dar tantas vueltas, quería llegar al grano cuanto antes. Tras un intercambio de mirada suya, como si estuviera permitiéndome hablar, decidí continuar ─. ¿Es enserio todo esto? Lo de tu arrepentimiento, tu cambio de ideales... ─

Sentí cómo la incomodidad invadió su ser, se removió en la camilla y observó a todos lados con tal de no mirarme directamente a mí.

─ ¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?. ─ evadió, denotando en sus orbes la ofensa y miedo. No pude hacer más que suspirar, ocultando mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Divisé cómo sus facciones se iban aflojando, dejando su rostro de nuevo en la inexpresividad, pasando de a poco a la culpa ─. Lo... ─ suspiró cerrando sus párpados ─... lo siento, no quise decir eso. ─

─ No importa, sólo necesito que me respondas. ─ seguí. Observé sus movimientos al sentarse delicadamente, dejando caer sus piernas por uno de los lados de la camilla.

─ Es difícil estar entre la espada y la pared. ─ explicó desde el principio, sin mirarme a los ojos ─. No soy valiente, no quería arriesgarme a morir, por ello me dejé dominar por Metalix. Creo que después de todo... me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, aunque fue demasiado tarde para con su líder. Todavía le... le temo a la muerte, no puedo evitar ser cobarde, y esto que estoy haciendo ahora con ustedes y conmigo misma, me asusta; y sé que moriré. ─

Me quedé en silencio, repasando una y otra vez sus palabras y su dosis de sinceridad en cada una de ellas. Estaba empezando a creer que era cierto; Hikari tenía razón, los Titanes debíamos darle una oportunidad a la chica, ella se sentía arrepentida y confundida, como lo estuve yo en cierta época anterior a mi vida como integrante del equipo.

No pude decir nada, simplemente me di media vuelta y emprendí mi regreso fuera de la enfermería, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Robin.

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Suavecito de Ricardo Arjona.**

**¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado :). A lo mejor es algo corto, es lo que me puedo permitir escribir, porque si ponía el siguiente P.O.V que tenía pensado agregar, sería el doble y lo mejor era dividir el cap :).**

**Espero que me dejen comentarios y que me perdonen, lo que hice fue poco profesional lo sé pero todos tenemos bloqueos :).**


	23. Down

**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

_**N/A:**** Las aclaraciones e intentos de asesinato, abajo del capítulo así no los retraso o.O**_

**Capítulo 23: Down.**

─ ...¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de todos!.

Los gritos de Starfire, se escuchaban hasta fuera de la torre -o al menos eso suponía Chico Bestia, quien tomaba junto a Cyborg a su amiga evitando que le desfigurara la cara a Dasha-.

Entre Cyborg, Raven, Arella y él, decidieron al fin y al cabo, tomar entre sus manos a la desvalida de Dasha y darle una oportunidad. Claro que, antes de poder empezar a mover las fichas del tablero, necesitaban comunicarle aquello a Starfire. Y bueno, por lo visto, no se lo había tomado muy bien al parecer.

─ _Ni siquiera se lo tomó._ ─ quiso pensar con un poco de humor el enano verde, sin éxito. La extraterrestre se removía entre sus brazos y los de su amigo metálico, tratando de liberarse en vano de sus agarres. Sus ojos, cariñosos todo el tiempo y llenos de vida y amor, irradiaban ira, rabia, rechazo y sobretodo, _dolor._

Raven se mantenía en silencio sentada, contemplando la patética escena -en su opinión-. Su madre se encontraba de pie a su lado, denotando en su rostro la mueca más triste que pudo haber visto de ella. Bueno, una de las pocas que pudo ver. Observó con sus orbes violáceas, la cara de Dasha y sus sentimientos claramente expresados gracias a sus facciones; desconcierto, incomodidad y vergüenza. Ya le era imposible no tenerle un poco de debilidad a aquella adolescente arrepentida, mirara por donde lo mirara, el asunto era el mismo que el de ella: Dasha tenía una madre que la amenazaba constantemente a cometer acciones incorrectas.

Si bien Raven optó por tomar el camino correcto -el del bien, combatiendo el mal-, Dasha no hizo lo mismo y agarró el camino más corto. Eran iguales, sólo que tomaron distintas decisiones.

Suspiró hastiada y caminó hasta los muchachos, los cuales retenían a una quieta -pero peligrosa- Starfire entre sus manos.

─ Starfire, no puedo permitir perder más tiempo con esto. Sé que Cupido es la culpable de todos nuestros sufrimientos presentes, pero también sé que se arrepiente de ello y quiere una oportunidad. ─ comenzó la hechicera; se sentía muy mal ya que no era quien calmaba las aguas en aquel equipo ─. Generalmente eres tú quien les da a las personas segundas oportunidades, ¿qué ocurrió con eso?.

Los ojos verdosos de la adolescente amarrada, se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas, nublándole la visión. Sentía los músculos de su cara contraerse por las ganas de llorar, sin embargo quería aguantarse.

─ Lo que ocurrió, amiga Raven, es que ella mató a Robin. Eso ya me basta para sentirme herida y humillada. ─ respondió sin soportar más el agua salada que cubría sus orbes; parpadeó y las lágrimas cayeron como nunca antes.

─ Lo sé... todos aquí lo sabemos. ─ admitió sin más la chica de cabellos lavanda.

Raven no presionaría a la única amiga que tuvo en la vida; si ella no quería aceptar a Dasha, la iba a comprender. Aunque eso, no significaba que iba a cambiar de opinión para con Dasha.

Volteó y, con una mirada significativa, indicó a la nueva individua a seguirla por donde se iba dirigiendo.

Era curiosa la sensación de calidez que sentía Chico Bestia en aquellos momentos. Por alguna razón, estaba cumpliendo parte de su promesa con Hikari; Raven ya se mostraba más comprensiva con Dasha, ahora sólo le faltaba Starfire.

Pero él sabía que con su amiga extraterrestre, el tiempo podría solo. Ella necesitaba pensar y también las razones suficientes como para poder afirmarle que la ex- Cupido, no lastimaría a nadie más de su equipo ni del planeta.

Cyborg fue el único que tomaba la figura de Starfire ahora; Chico Bestia la había soltado y se había marchado en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Raven y Dasha. De seguro iba a su habitación, como últimamente hacía. Sus nervios se alejaron de su cuerpo y su mente, y tomó con más delicadeza el antebrazo de cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de secar las lágrimas de su rostro con furia con su otra mano. Tiró de su frágil cuerpo y la envolvió en un suculento y confortante abrazo, acariciando su cabellera rojiza. Ella no demoró mucho en quebrarse y comenzar a sollozar sin control, aferrándose con sus brazos del cuerpo grande y metálico de Cyborg. No hizo más que seguir acariciándola en busca de consuelo y cerrar sus párpados unos segundos.

Quería despertar de la pesadilla, que todo regresara a la normalidad como antes lo era y estaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, quieto, inmóvil, tenebrosamente tranquilo, _muerto_. No faltarían más de cuatro días para que su oportunidad de regresar su alma a su envase corporal, se presentara ante él. Aún mantenía esperanza de que pudiera llegar a tiempo y abrir los ojos de verdad, hablarle a sus amigos, su familia, a ella...

Robin cerró sus párpados y negó con la cabeza, ahora necesitaba estar serio y atento a las noticias de Hikari, la única "persona" que tenía a su lado. Se alejó de la camilla de su propio cuerpo y volteó hacia la salida de la enfermería pensando en marcharse cuando, de repente, las puertas se abrieron, dejándole el paso a un par de personas que le ocasionaron el peor revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos en los últimos tiempos. Primero, porque una de esas personas era nada más ni nada menos que Raven. Avanzó hasta ella entusiasmado y sonriendo como idiota hasta que, la segunda silueta le frenó y le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones de una manera increíble.

Ante él y acompañado de la muchacha a la que podría hasta decir que amaba, se encontraba la causante de tantos problemas en su vida: Cupido.

De tan sorprendido que se quedó, unas náuseas repentinas le marearon y tuvo que ayudarse de la pared para no partirse contra el suelo -aunque ni siquiera le doliera por más que se golpeara una y otra vez-. Acto seguido, un par de pequeñas manos frías rodearon sus hombros y le ayudaron a reincorporarse, sin dificultad. No era cierto... nada de eso era cierto, estaba loco, debía estar teniendo una de esas pesadillas en las cuales despertar no era opción. A lo mejor estaba experimentando las reacciones de algún maleficio por parte de sus enemigos villanos y ahora en realidad estaba tirado medio muerto en su cama teniendo alucinaciones de alto grado.

Podía hasta creerse eso, pero no lo que ahora observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca sin aliento. Hikari le volteó hacia ella y le tomó la mano, agarrando su mejilla con la otra.

─ No temas, te lo explicaré todo detalladamente y tendrás que creerme, Robin. ─ le había dicho ella, tranquila y seria. Soltó su rostro y se giró hacia las chicas que se encontraban ahora contemplando el cuerpo de Robin. Raven se veía anormalmente seria, mientras que Dasha mantenía su entrecejo fruncido. Ninguna de las dos articuló palabra alguna hasta pasados unos dos minutos.

─ No confío en ti. ─ dijo Raven sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus facciones. Dasha demoró en responder.

─ Lo sé. No hace falta siquiera que lo menciones para saberlo de antemano.

Robin estaba furioso. No entendía nada y para peor, tenía que observar cómo una de las personas más importantes en su vida, intercambiaba pensamientos con su peor enemiga en el momento. La mano de Hikari incrementó su fuerza, como si acabara de leerle los pensamientos.

La hechicera obscura se limitó a asentir, sin despegar sus ojos violáceos del cuerpo de su líder. Dasha levantó su mirada hacia su acompañante, parpadeando un par de veces sin más.

─ Somos hechiceras Raven, creo que es mejor que empecemos a reunir fuerzas y a luchar por conseguir lo que queremos. ─ murmuró con debilidad la chica de cabello rosa.

─ ¿Crees que yo no lo he intentado en todo este tiempo?. ─ preguntó con ironía y pesadez. Sólo ahí se atrevió a enfrentar las orbes rosas de la ex- Cupido ─. Porque si crees eso, te conviene ni siquiera decírmelo.

La aludida negó con frenesí al cabeza, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

─ Nunca dije tal cosa. A lo que me refería, es a que debes seguir haciéndolo aunque... con mi compañía. ─ explicó.

El líder de los Titanes, tiró del agarre de Hikari y trató de encaminarse hacia las dos chicas, queriendo gritarle a Raven que era toda una absurda mentira y que le explicara qué diablos hacía aquella villana en su torre. La adolescente de blanco que todavía mantenía su agarre, tironeó hacia sí del cuerpo de Robin para evitar que éste se acerque a cualquiera de las dos. Entre tanto forcejeo, ninguno de los dos notó cómo Dasha clavaba sus ojos en ellos instintivamente hasta pasado un minuto.

La hija de Metalix estaba meditando de alguna manera junto a Raven cuando de repente, un casi inaudible movimiento cercano de extraña, frívola pero_ viva_ energía, le obligó a prestar atención a otra cosa. Quitó su vista de la muchacha en frente de ella y la guió hasta una esquina cerca de la puerta de salida. Entrecerró sus párpados, queriendo sentir con más fuerza aquel escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo.

Raven contempló cada una de las reacciones de Dasha, dudando mucho.

─ ¿Qué sucede? . ─ cuestionó alzando una ceja extrañada. No recibió respuesta, mas la otra chica se dirigió hacia una esquina de la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. Allí empezó a tocar la pared con la yema de sus dedos.

─ No lo... ¿no lo sientes acaso?. ─ susurró tan bajo que casi ni habla. La pelivioleta se acercó a su lado, arrugando la cara disgustada.

─ ¿De qué hablas?. ─ Empezó a preguntarse si Dasha no estaría loca enserio.

─ La energía... es más, ya sabes, densa... ¡ARGHH!.

Literalmente, se desplomó en el suelo y, tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, empezó a emitir gemidos lastimeros.

Lo siguiente fue como una escena de los programas de televisión, en los que las personas son poseídas por una especie de demonio.

─ ¡NO!. ─ gritó asustada Hikari, mientras veía cómo Robin era absorbido por el cuerpo de Dasha. Ella lo había tocado sin saberlo. _Dasha había tocado el alma de Robin_.

─ ¡Dasha!. ─ llamó Raven. La aludida no tenía iris ni pupilas en sus ojos, todo era blanco.

─ _Lo tengo... por fin lo tengo... soy libre... LIBRE_.

La voz de la maldad... la voz de la obscuridad y de lo malo.

_Era Metalix._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

Hikari había salido corriendo de la enfermería, sin importar nada. Lo único que necesitaba con verdadera urgencia en esos momentos, era a Chico Bestia.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar pero _no debía_ suceder: Dasha cumplió con el cometido de su madre, sin querer, pero al final lo hizo. Hasta donde se sabía, Metalix mantenía un vínculo telepático con su hija; esa era la explicación de cómo fue que el alma de Robin fuera absorbida por Dasha. Por más que madre e hija hubiesen acabado con su comunicación, la misión de la ex- Cupido se mantuvo en su ser ausente, hasta que reconoció su objetivo y acabó.

Corría lo más que podía cuando en la última intersección, al doblar, atravesó el cuerpo de alguien. Finalmente vislumbró un brillo y luego la obscuridad.

_ Bestia abrió los ojos, recordaba que caminaba hacia la enfermería cuando el extremo frío se apoderó de su cuerpo y segundos mas tarde, se desplomó en el suelo de los pasillos. Creía que estaba allí todavía, se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que no era así._

_ Recordaría aquel bosque hasta el final de sus días. Buscó con su mirada a quien tanto deseaba ver, queriendo encontrarla columpiándose en las hamacas que él fabricó para ella. Mas no, los columpios estaban vacíos y se movían al compás del viento que se levantaba con más fuerza. Las hojas del suelo se arremolinaban y el cielo gris se interponía entre él y el Sol. El chico verde giró sobre sí mismo unas cuantas veces intentando localizar a Hikari, sin éxito. Comenzó a preocuparse._

─ _¿Hikari?._

_ El susto que le dio la muchacha a continuación, le costó su acelerado pulso. Volteaba por última vez cuando ella, demasiado cerca de él, se presentó ante su cuerpo._

─ _¡Bestia!. ─ desesperada lo abrazó fuertemente. Se separó a los cinco segundos, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos ─. No hay mucho tiempo..._

─ _¿Cómo es que entraste en mí sin esperar a que me durmiera?. ─ interrumpió inocente él. La adolescente frunció los labios desesperada, acercando su rostro pálido hacia el verdoso de su compañero._

─ _Chico Bestia, es hora... es ahora o nunca. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que entrar en la mente de Raven y protegerla._

_ El chico verde alzó sus cejas sorprendido, asintiendo momentos después. Estaba boquiabierto y sus facciones demostraban su preocupación y su nerviosismo._

─ _Yo no sé... no sabré hacerlo Hikari. ─ empezó a hablar él, cerrando los ojos. Hikari negó con efusividad y firmeza, frunciendo el ceño._

─ _No, te necesito ahora. Sé que puedes hacerlo, por ello te escogí a ti y no a otro miembro del equipo. Escucha... hey escucha. ─ llamó la muchacha golpeteando sus mejillas mientras que apoyaba su frente contra la del adolescente ─. Confío en ti y en tu poder, debes hacer lo mismo y permitirte confiar. ─ susurró._

_ Chico Bestia abrió sus orbes, admirando el rostro del alma celestial que le respiraba agitada en la cara. Comprobó que, a diferencia de Raven, ella portaba una diminuta y casi invisible peca en la mejilla derecha, dándole ese aire infantil tan inocente que Hikari portaba. Sonrió y tomó sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en su verde rostro. Contempló cómo ella abría sus ojos y lo miraba encantada, calmando su respiración._

─ _No te fallaré, lo prometo. ─ murmuró. Hikari sonrió sintiendo que en sus ojos, un ardor extraño le daba comezón y de la nada su vista se nublaba de un líquido transparente._

_«Debo estar llorando» pensó con ironía y pesar. Parpadeó seguidamente para alejar aquel sentimiento y se concentró como pudo._

─ _Yo sé que no lo harás. ─ sonrió de nuevo ─. Ahora, debo contarte tu papel en esta misión._

_ El chico sonrió sin pensarlo al sentir cómo era arrastrado hasta los columpios de la mano de Hikari, empezando a hablar con velocidad sobre sus futuras y cercanas acciones para el bien contra el mal._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

─ Dónde... ¿dónde estoy?.

─ Deberías saberlo, pequeño. ─ respondió una voz poderosa y femenina.

─ Sácame de aquí, libérame.

─ Oh... cielo, creo que tendré que decirte que no.

Metalix acomodaba cada una de sus fabricadas flechas dentro de su carjac, colocando a un lado su imponente arco de plata y oro blanco. Robin la contemplaba, era una mujer bastante fría y temeraria. Portaba un vestido de tules rotos y rasgados, en un rojo y negro sucio y dañado por la humedad. Unos negros guantes le tapaban las manos hasta los codos, a excepción de la punta de sus dedos, las cuales eran liberados por un corte minúsculo. Sus uñas eran rojas y largas, al igual que sus pestañas. Si bien llevaba un antifaz digno de la reina de un carnaval, su cabello se dejaba lucir, largo y rojo como el de Starfire, aunque el de la madre de Dasha era aún más obscuro, denso.

─ No sabes cuanto esperé por este día. ─ murmuró la mujer mientras que caminaba hacia el muchacho con un frasco de vidrio y bordes de plata antigua en la mano, sonriendo. El adolescente se encontraba atado de pies y manos contra la pared del calabozo en donde aparentemente vivía encerrada la malvada ─. Años y años de soledad, conformándome con la inútil de mi hija de contacto exterior y soportando este maldito infierno. ─ le lanzó de su puño libre, unos cuantos polvos blancos, provocando que tosiera.

─ ¡Suéltame y podremos acabar con esto!. ─ gritó Robin, cansado de tantas palabras. Metalix rió con fuerza y entusiasmo, alegre como nunca lo había estado en años.

─ Ah mi vida, siento comunicarte que eso no será posible. ─ agitó su mano para lanzarle encima otros polvos de otros colores ─. Tú, eres mi boleto de salida, ¿y sabes por qué? Oh claro que no... bueno, te lo explicaré. Tú eres mi boleto de salida porque eres el niño que nació el mismo día en el que yo morí, o al menos el único niño que nació en la Tierra destinado a compartir magia con alguien de Azarath en el futuro.

─ ¿Disculpa?. ─ preguntó incrédulo Richard.

─ Lo que oíste. Eres el elegido para liberarme de esta prisión, ya que tú naciste aquí cuando yo morí en Azarath a la misma hora, minuto y segundo, y eres mi liberación porque compartes energía con un individuo de mi planeta.

─ _Raven..._ ─ susurró él, cerrando sus ojos altamente frustrado.

─ Sí, ella misma... Raven. ─ sonrió cínicamente y, tomando un extraño cuchillo, se cortó la piel de su palma ─. Y por ello, portas una llave en tu interior que yo quiero.

Con su mano sangrante, cubrió la cara del alma de Robin de su líquido rojo y volvió a lanzarle algunos polvos coloridos más, dictando una que otra palabra desentendida.

─ Si bien saldrás de aquí, no durarás allí arriba. ─ sentenció el joven.

─ No me subestimes, cariño. ─ dijo ─. ¿Unas últimas palabras? Tu alma quedará intacta cuando te quite lo que necesito, pero no te devolveré a tu cuerpo. ─ comunicó como si nada Metalix, colocando el frasco sobre el suelo entre ellos . Robin levantó su cabeza con orgullo e infló su pecho.

─ Nos veremos arriba, Metalix. ─ habló seriamente, mirándola a los ojos con terquedad.

─ Lo dudo. ─ su sonrisa maquiavélica se presentó ante él, desafiándolo ─. _¡Grampt Dalah!_.

Los gritos de dolor de Robin no se hicieron esperar, remarcando que sentía aquello hasta la última partícula de su ser. Se desvaneció y sólo quedó consciente Metalix, quien dirigió con los movimientos de sus manos una poderosa energía dorada desde la esencia del joven hasta el frasco de vidrio y plata. Lo tapó y lo guardó entre sus tapados, saboreando de antemano su preciada libertad.

_Porque ya no faltaba casi nada para poder vengarse y esparcir la sangre de sus obstáculos._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**NOMBRE DEL TÍTULO: Este capítulo es llamado por la canción Down de Jason Walker.**

**_*Mayqui escondiéndose detrás de un escudo vestida con una armadura, se presenta ante ustedes* Ehh... ¡Hola...!... :$. Okey, esta vez SI se me fue la mano, de una manera impresionante... ya ni las disculpasx10 alcanzan para que me perdonen :/._**

_**Estoy en semana de vacaciones (wiiiii :D), las cuales DETESTO porque al parecer mi salud y la de mi familia, SIEMPRE es un desastre en esta época del año xD. Dios... recibí reviews pidiéndome que continuara, y yo acá con el impedimiento de escribir más largo de mi vida x.x (creo que fue el bloqueo más largo de la historia de los bloqueos o.O).**_

_**Ya, me dejo de hablar de mí y comento el capítulo (que POR FIN la autora se dignó a subir :p). Vemos que Starfire no... acepta... a nuestra Dasha, lo cual de seguro es inesperado porque Star siempre es dulce y comprensible, pero hay que entenderla: dañaron a una de las personas a las que más quería, y con eso es más que suficiente para ella como para negar todo.**_

_**Por otro lado, sin querer Metalix termina cumpliendo con su cometido. Robin está bajo sus manos y ahora que ella tiene lo que quiere, no se hará esperar la batalla que se acerca y los acecha a todos. Hikari advierte a Chico Bestia y éste acepta el reto. EN el próximo capítulo veremos cuál es el papel de nuestro amigo verde en esta historia ;). Oh, y dejé de relatar a través de los P.O.V, ahora todo va a empezar a ser así para dar el máximo detalle posible ;).**_

_**El RavenXRobin, está... suspendido por así decirlo, aunque ya falta poco para que se puedan ver de nuevo :). Van a suceder muchas cosas que ni se imaginan, y que por cierto espero que ustedes no dañen mi integridad física por ello o.O ejemm... jajaj ok no :_**_

_**Espero que esto los compense, porque estoy muy corta de tiempo... estoy estudiando mucho y no me puedo permitir escribir mucho lamentablemente :/. Ah, casi lo olvido... ¡los agradecimientos!:**_

_**¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO A TODOS POR LA DEMORA!:**_

_RavenDark85;_

_Chica Cuervo;_

_dragonazabache;_

_Speisla Cartoon Cartoon;_

_xD;_

_Neko nyan-chan;_

_Shasad Naoko; _

_Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth;_

_Yue Tsukuyomi;_

_Lucy Roth;_

_**Espero no demorar mucho para el próximo capítulo, y YA Me voy a poner manos a la obra con él ;). Los quiero, gracias por comentar y por decirme lo importante que es esta historia para ustedes, me hace sentir muy bien conmigo misma :) enserio muchas gracias.**_

_**Con esto, me despido mis queridos lectores ;).**_

_**.Mayquii ;).**_


End file.
